Loud House - Memory of A Promise
by Midgar9210
Summary: A fond childhood memory resurfaces in the now adolescent Loud siblings through means of an old vhs tape. Their moral thoughts and emotions then become tested with old, somewhat silly notions returning to Lincoln and his sisters. Will they remain the same family they once were? Or will they become something more? Something, closer? (WARNING Contains: Sexual Content, Incest)
1. Glimpse of The Past

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 1 Glimpse of The Past

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 _ **2009 Loud House**_

The tape went in, the screen displaying clear blue with the words play in white in the upper-right corner. After a second or two the family video started showing a glimpse of the past. The screen showed three young girls Luna (age 8), Luan (age 7), and Lynn Jr. (age 6) watching television. After a few seconds of simply watching them the camera turned to the right showing a young Lincoln Loud (age 4) playing blocks with his infant sister Lucy (age 1).

"Aw, my babies.", Rita (age 35) proudly proclaimed behind the camera.

"Makes me want to have another.", Lynn Sr. (age 36) added as he gave Rita a slight pinch in her rear.

"Now calm down stud. We should wait awhile and see if we can manage the seven we already we have.", Rita countered as she playfully pushed Lynn Sr.'s hand away.

The camera stayed focus on Lincoln and Lucy until it pulled a complete one-eighty due to an approaching noise of crying coming from the front door. Lori (age 10) then burst through with puffed up eyes, a red beet face, and a concerned Leni (age 9) in hand being towed along. Rita passed the camcorder to Lynn Sr. and approached Lori while the three sisters on the couch turned off the t.v. and moved closer as well.

"What's the matter sweetie?", Rita said.

Lori simply looked at her mother with eyes streaming tears once again. "I …. *sniffle* I told Robert that I liked him a lot at the park today and asked him if he wanted to be my boyfriend and he … he *sniffle* he just laughed at me and said n- … noooooooooo!" Lori let go of Leni's hand and held her mother tightly, sobbing into her bosom.

"Aw, there there sweetie. I don't know who this Robert is, but I can tell you he's not very smart cause you are a very interesting girl with a lot to offer."

"Plus your ten, shouldn't even date till your 18 and out of the house.", Lynn Sr. whispered to himself, staying out of Rita's attempt to comfort their eldest child.

"B-but mom!" Lori stammered. "W-what if *sniffle* what if it's because I'm u-ugly?!"

Lori looked at her mother for some assurance, but before she could squash the silly notion Lori stated a young voice interjected.

"Lori you're not ugly! You're beautiful!"

The camera moved to the left to reveal it was Lincoln who spoke.

Lori halted her tears, a bit taken aback and unsure of what she heard "*sniffle* Huh?"

Lincoln pushed all the blocks out of his way and gently picked up Lucy before he approached his distraught sister. "You're one of the most beautiful girls in the world!"

"R-really?" Lori said with a slowly forming smile and cheeks remaining red not from being upset but from a slowly forming joy.

"Uh-huh! The other most beautiful girls in the world are Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy!" Lincoln said as each girl blushed upon hearing her name while Lucy simply giggled upon hearing her own.

Lori's smile deepened and she rushed towards Lincoln embracing him in a tight hug while being careful not to smother Lucy. "Thank you, Lincoln. *sniffle*"

The other sisters immediately followed suit and joined in on the hug too, hearts still tender from their brother's proclamation.

"That Robert is just a big fat dummy!" Lincoln stated. "I'll be your boyfriend!"

Lori giggled. "Oh? You going to take me out on dates?"

"Yes!"

"You'll have to get money."

"I'll work for dad!"

Lynn Sr. chuckled to Lincoln's answer as he kept listening.

"You will have to take care of me forever and ever."

"I'll marry you!"

Lori giggled uncontrollably, her heart bursting with happiness on how much her little brother loved her. "Promise?"

"Promise with all my heart! I'll marry all of you and take care of you so you can have fun all day and be happy!", Lincoln said to all his sisters, receiving even tighter hugs from each of them.

"That's a pretty big promise Lincy. Sure you can take care of all of us?", Leni stated with a big goofy grin.

"Uh-huh! I'll always love all of you for ever and ever!"

The siblings stayed together in tight embrace as their parents watched with joy in their eyes.

"Only four and he's already taking care of his sisters.", Rita delightfully said.

"Heh, he's going to be quite the lady killer when he gets older.", Lynn Sr. stated with a full toothy grin as he turned off the camcorder and popped out the vhs tape.

"Alright kids lets go and see what we can get for lunch." Said Rita as she herded her children into the dining room.

With a smile Lynn Sr. moved to his room and promptly picked up a sharpie from his nightstand. He put the camcorder away and held the tape on its side as he pondered what he should put as its title.

"Hm, what will your name be? … Ah! I got it!", He chuckled as he wrote the title in.

He then placed the tape in-between _Luna Holds Baby Lincoln_ and _Lori and Leni Cuddling During Nap Time_.

The tape read _Lincoln's Promise_.

A simple tape one would think at first glance, though when next it would be played it would stir up a flurry of emotions within the loud house and send the only boy Lincoln on the ride of his life.

* * *

 _ **-8 years later- August 5, 2017 Lincoln's Room Saturday Mid-morning: Lincoln**_

It was a normal Saturday within the confines of the loud house each sibling going about their usual routines. In the eldest sisters' room Lori (age 18) was speaking to her _boo-boo-bear_ Bobby on her cell while Leni (age 17) was messing with her newest design idea a few feet away from her. Luna (age 16) was in her room fiddling with her guitar trying to think of lyrics for a new song she was working on while her roommate Luan (age 15) was at her computer coming up with new jokes and checking her comedy website.

Lynn (age 14) was outside in the backyard performing a variety of sports exercises to keep herself prepped for her many competitions while in contrast Lucy (age 9) was located within the vents working on her poetry and enjoying the enveloping darkness. The twins were busy arguing at each other in their room Lola (age 7 younger) being upset at Lana (age 7 older) for not being able to get a handle of her animals resulting in them crashing her tea party while Lana argued they were just being friendly. Lisa (age 5) the proverbial genius of the family was in her room analyzing the results from her most recent experiment as the youngest of the family, baby Lilly (age 2), was playing with her blocks inside her crib.

Yes, indeed it was a normal day for all. Normal, except for the only male child in the family.

Lincoln Loud (age 12) unlike his usual routine, of reading his Ace Savvy comics in his underwear, was simply staring at the ceiling pondering at the feeling of his recent realization. He was alone, not in the sense of family or friends but in the matters of just having that special someone by his side. Someone he could just gaze at and lose all conception of time with, someone he could just laugh with over the tiniest things, someone to love. Sure, there was Ronnie Ann but any chance of that happening flew out the window with her move to her extended family's apartment a few months ago. It was nice to see her and speak with her over the webcam but those times were far and in-between.

"She probably made some friends … I'm happy for her …", Lincoln let out followed by a lamenting sigh.

He wished he could take back encouraging her to stay with her family as he couldn't do it now.

Lincoln shifted to his side and stared at his wall. "I'd be a bigot if I begged for her to come back now."

This was going to be a long day he thought as a knock came to his door.

Before he could answer Lynn barged right in. "Hey Linc … You okay?"

"No, not really."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not at the moment."

Lynn was a bit bummed naturally to see Lincoln in this mood. "Well … I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me practice my soccer kicks by being my goalie but … you want to play catch to take your mind off things instead?"

Lincoln pondered for a moment before answering. "Yeah, that sounds good to me right about now."

Lynn burst into an eager smile.

"Awesome, I'll go get the ball and gloves and meet you outside!", She said as she left as quickly as she came in.

Lincoln got up and off his bed and stretched before heading out himself. He was actually feeling a bit better, more energetic even, knowing Lynn cared about how he was feeling and it showed in a slight smile, the first of the day.

The rest of the day followed the same tune, after he spent some quality time with Lynn his other sisters helped keep his mind from his personal dilemma by them asking him to help in their daily habits. By the end of the day after dinner Lincoln had a full-blown smirk stuck on his face as he headed to his room to clock out for the day. He slipped out of his clothes to his bare undies and laid back on his bed.

"Today, wasn't that bad …" Lincoln said to himself. "Heh, I'm actually glad Lynn came in without asking for once."

He really appreciated his sisters today, in fact almost always one of his beloved siblings was there whenever he needed emotional support, or just someone to talk to, or be with whether they knew he was in a sad state or not. He smiled to himself thinking he would do anything to maintain their happiness, it was one of the few things that brought him joy still today.

He pictured all of them in his mind, faces all smiling.

"I love you all.", He contently said as he slowly drifted into the gentle embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **Lynn Sr. and Rita's Room Saturday Evening**_

Meanwhile, the parents of the loud family were preparing for bed, or at least Rita (age 43) was as Lynn Sr. (age 44) was busy dusting a few things off, noticing it had been awhile since he cleaned up his home movie cabinet.

Rita cringed a bit when she noticed the dust particles being brushed into the air as she slipped into her nightgown. "Dear do you have to do that now?"

"If I don't do it now I'll just forget to do it tomorrow.", Lynn Sr. replied.

"Well at least dust the tapes out of our room."

"Alright honey."

Lynn Sr. proceeded to stack up the tapes and head out to the living room.

He placed them on the coffee table and was about to get to work when Rita poked her head out of their room with a devilish grin plastered on her face. "Oh Lynn dear~."

"Yes?"

"Want to have a quickie before we clock out for tonight?"

Lynn Sr. immediately dropped his feather duster and bolted into the room slamming the door shut. As the sounds of giggling and bed springs slightly slipped out from the parent's room the tapes remained dust covered in the center of the living room. If one were to look closely dust was covering one tape's title in-between _Luna Holds Baby Lincoln_ and _Lori and Leni Cuddling During Nap Time_.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **First published story, any errors or mistakes you may see I apologize and would greatly appreciate it if you pointed them out. Will appreciate any reviews and thoughts.**


	2. The Tape

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 2 The Tape

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 _ **August 6, 2017 Lincoln's Room Sunday Morning**_

Sunday's morning light spewed across Lincoln's room from his window, showing him with last night's smile remaining while he slowly woke.

"Now that, was a good sleep.", He blissfully thought.

He got up from bed and yawned as he slipped into his morning boxers. After a good stretch and making sure he was decent enough to be in front of his sisters, he proceeded to gather his clothes for the day, tucking them under his arm as he headed out into the hallway. There, in his immediate view, the usual line of his sisters could be seen as each waited their turn for the bathroom. He took his place behind Lynn as the line shifted when Leni came out and Luna went in.

"Morning Linc. Doing better than yesterday?", Lynn lazily mumbled.

"Was something bothering you Lincoln?", Luan added, overhearing Lynn.

Lincoln looked to them. "I'm doing way better and well …"

He thought for a moment wondering if he should mention how lonely he was feeling romantically. The last thing he could remember when it came to his sisters and his romance was him ending up having to take four of his sisters' friends to the Sadie Hawkins dance. In hindsight, he thought he should have kept in contact with them, they were each awfully cute, and considering his situation he could surely use the female companionship now more so than ever.

"Uh Earth to Lincoln?", Lynn said as she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Huh?"

Lincoln snapped out from his deep thought and noticed that Luna was in front of him and that Luan had already gone in the bathroom.

"Must be pretty big if you were that far gone in your mind dude." Luna huffed as she laid back against the wall next to Lincoln. "If you don't want to talk about it I can respect that though."

From his peripheral view, he could see that even though Luna said that she really wanted to know, Lynn as well as far as he could tell.

He let out a preparatory sigh as he decided to just lay out his guts. "Well I guess since I feel better than I was doing yesterday I guess I can talk about it now … I've sort of come to realize that I'm lonely."

"Heh that all bro? Your more than welcome to join me in a jam session.", Luna offered.

"Or you and I can go out and play a sport, any sport … Will still try to be number one though.", Lynn added.

Lincoln smiled slightly but then retracted back to a slight frown. "I'm not lonely in that way, in fact that's why I feel good enough to even say this now. I'm just lonely in the romantic kind of way. You know, girlfriend wise?"

Luna and Lynn went slightly bug-eyed and looked away, blushing lightly and saying _oh_ in unison.

"What about Ronnie Anne?", Luan said coming out of the bathroom as Lynn slipped in, more than willing to get away from the awkwardness as feelings weren't exactly her forte.

"I guess she's been busy with new friends or something … we haven't talked much the past few weeks. Plus, we were never officially together now that I think about it.", Lincoln admitted.

"Aw bro." Said Luna as she placed her hand in Lincoln's hair, stroking it slightly in replacement of not knowing what to say.

"Hey Lincoln." Luan said gaining his attention. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

He thought for a moment but easily gave up with the mood he was in now. "I don't know, why?"

"To get away from Colonel Sanders!" Luan giggled to herself as Luna simply rolled her eyes with a slight smile and Lincoln chuckling a bit. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks Luan."

Luan then placed her hand in Lincoln's hair, messing it up slightly and flicking his turkey tail before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey dude my offer still stands." Luna repeated. "Come jam with me today. Music can easily help take out any funk you might have left in your noggin."

Lincoln smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think I will take you up on that. Who knows maybe I'll outshine you today."

"That's the sprit Linc! Think I'm rubbing off on you." Lynn said as she exited the bathroom passing by. "It's all yours."

"Meet you down in the dining room in a bit Luna.", Lincoln said heading to the bathroom.

"Awesome bro, can't wait to rock out later.", Luna replied as she went her own separate way downstairs.

As the bathroom door shut Lori and Leni both came out of their room, oblivious to the conversation that transpired near them, and headed downstairs.

When they reached the bottom Lori was stopped by Rita. "Lori dear."

"Yeah mom?", She monotonously replied while being glued to her cell.

"I need you to watch the others for today. Some employees couldn't make it to work and my boss is paying extra for any assistants who have today off, if they come in to help with the chaos."

"*sigh* Ok mom."

Rita gave Lori a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to leave. "Thank you dear. Your father will be bringing some leftovers from work when he gets back. I love you, bye."

As the front door closed Lori turned and proceeded to the kitchen to fetch herself breakfast.

She opened the fridge and noticed a hand squeaking past her and grabbing the milk. "Morning Lincoln."

"Morning Lori, where'd mom go?" Said Lincoln as he poured himself some cereal.

"Oh just some extra work at the dental office. I'm in charge till dad gets back.", Lori said as she smiled eyeing a precut bagel.

She grabbed the tiny confection and opened it, placing strawberry jam in it and then followed Lincoln to the dining room. There the other siblings were nearly finishing up their meals.

Lori sat down and cleared her throat before speaking. "Ok guys I'm in charge for a while, but you can go about with your usual things today just don't go too crazy, or else."

She then took a passive aggressive bite out of the bagel while eyeing her siblings. In return, they each gulped and simply nodded.

"Good morning everyone.", Lola said upon entering the dining room.

"Mornin everybody!", Lana added as they both headed into the kitchen to get their breakfast ready.

Silence was appreciated among the older siblings as they ate until a piercing scream echoed from the kitchen.

"YOU ATE MY BAGEL! ADMIT IT!", Lola bellowed.

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU KNOW I PREFER CHARLES' DOG BISCUITS!", Lana retaliated back.

Lola then tackled Lana and both ended up tumbling over each other through the kitchen, through the dining room and ultimately ending up in the living room. Lori, unamused, got up and proceeded to the living room herself though before entering she heard a crash prompting the other siblings to follow suit.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Living Room Sunday Morning**_

"YOU TWO, STOP FIGHTING, NOW!", Lori commanded.

The twins paused momentarily though not because of Lori, that was more of Lincoln's skill, but because of the dust that was fluttering about from the mess they made.

"Lola." Lori continued. "Lana didn't eat your bagel, I did. So stop fighting already."

Lola let go of Lana then gave a false smile.

"Oh really? Well that's ok big sis you need your energy for the day don't you." Lola commented before she started whispering to herself. "Especially when I get my revenge on you."

Before Lori could ask what exactly Lola muttered she was interrupted by Lisa. "Hm, what do we have here."

The small genius picked up a dusty object from the floor. "Ah, an obsolete audio-visual cinematic."

Lisa's siblings gave her blank expressions, the usual response to her advanced vocabulary. "*sigh* Video tapes."

"Are they mine?", Luan said picking another off the floor.

"Negative. They appear to be home movies belonging to our parental units.", Lisa retorted.

"Ooo~! Family movies! Yay! Can we watch?!", Leni asked with pleading eyes.

The other siblings all eagerly agreed, even Lisa showing interest. "I wouldn't mind viewing my younger siblings and comparing their IQs to my own when they were my age."

Lori looked at all her younger siblings and sighed. "Alright, if it will keep everyone busy then ok."

The loud siblings then went about finishing their meals and cleaning their dishes, promptly seating themselves on the couch afterwards while Luan was setting up the vhs player.

"And this wire goes here … Alright its working now. What do we watch first?", Luan said dusting off her hands.

"Oh what about this one?!", Lynn said waving a tape in the air.

Luan took the tape and placed it into the vhs player and hit play. When it started it showed a young baby Lynn (age 2) slightly pushing a ball into a tiny goal.

"Gooooaaaaallllll~", Lynn whispered to herself.

The other siblings frowned as Luan ejected the tape and read the title. _Lynn's first goal_.

"How about we pick videos that aren't about ourselves?", Luna muttered eyeing Lynn.

"Agreed.", The others said making Lynn pout.

Each sibling then got a single video, while Luan looked at Lynn's choice to make sure she didn't pick herself again, much to her dismay.

"Alright, let's try this again. Who's first?", Luan asked.

"Oh me! Me!", Leni blurted out handing Luan a tape.

Luan looked at the title and read _Lisa Gets Dressed_ then inserting the tape and hit play. On the screen, it showed a younger Lisa (age 3) with a very unpleased look about herself as she wore a frilly dress and was plastered with make-up.

"Aw, she looks adorable Leni.", Rita said from behind the camera.

"Like she totes does!" Leni (age 15) said approaching Lisa hanging yet another dress in front of her to see if it clashed with her make-up. "And she will look amazing every time I need a model."

"I find this whole situation very pointless and aggravating.", Lisa said in a monotone voice with a tinge of annoyance.

On the couch Lisa nudged Lincoln to get his attention and whispered lowly. "Again, thank you for taking the task of being Leni's permanent model. I'm not sure how long my sanity would of lasted at that point."

"Anytime.", Lincoln replied.

When the video ended the majority of the siblings laughed at Lisa's misfortune while she herself gave a slight scowl.

"Hahaha! Ok, that was good, who's next?!", Luan said recovering from her laughter.

As each tape was played every sibling got their chance to poke fun at one another's embarrassing or private moments. They ranged from Lola (age 4) tripping over herself from a new long dress, to Lori (age 15) dealing with an acne breakout, to Lucy (age 6) accidentally dying her clothes pink of all colors. Thinking that everyone had already had a turn, Luan was about to pick on Leni again till she felt a tug on her socks. She looked down and saw that Lily was raising a video to her.

"Aw I'm sorry Lily." She said softly. "We almost skipped your turn."

Luan took the tape and cleared the dust off from the title and read it with a curiously raised eyebrow. "Hm … _Lincoln's Promise_."

"Huh?", Lincoln muttered as he tried to remember what promise it could be.

"Must be a pretty big promise for it to be on video dude.", Luan chuckled.

"Might be Lincoln saying he'd let mom and dad live with him when he has his own place.", Lori joked

"Ha! And the video must be proof of him saying so in case he denies it.", Lola added.

Luan eagerly pushed the video in and hit play as she took her seat on the couch. As the video played the younger siblings simply watched while on the other hand Lucy and her elder brother and sisters watched with mouths gaping. The awkwardness in the air thick enough to be cut by a knife.

Their faces advanced from a slight pink to a fiery red, their eyes stealing glances at each other, but mostly they each eyed the same person, Lincoln. Upon sensing this all he could do was give a loud gulp.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Same as the first time any honest reviews would be greatly appreciated. Third chapter might take a bit with my schedule but I'll get it done.**


	3. Surfacing Awkwardness

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 3 Surfacing Awkwardness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 _ **August 6, 2017 Loud House, Living Room Sunday Evening**_

The tape went in, the screen displaying clear blue with the words play in white in the upper-right corner. After a second or two the family video started, showing a glimpse of the past as the loud siblings simply sat and watched.

"Aw, it's us on the couch.", Luan said while bringing in Lynn and Luna in for a hug.

"Hm, just waiting for Lincoln to pop up.", Luna added as she stared at the screen.

As the camera shifted towards Lincoln and Lucy, Lynn formed a grin.

"Aw, wook at wittle Wincoln with his wittle Wucy~.", She said mockingly, making Lincoln pout with blushed cheeks.

Lucy also blushing, smirked, happy her brother spent time with her even as infants. Knowing this was one of the many reasons why she favored Lincoln so.

Meanwhile, Lori watched the screen the entire time with squinting eyes wondering why this felt so familiar. Something kept rocking in the back of her head that, even though she couldn't remember, this was something important. Then the answer appeared before her when she, her brother, and sisters saw her younger self burst onto the screen crying.

They all watched attentively now interested to see where the video was going, then on the screen, young Lincoln spoke. "Lori you're not ugly! You're beautiful!"

The young boys statement sent an odd spark through Lori's heart as her cheeks flushed a crimson red.

Lynn and Luan were set on teasing Lori until they heard the young boy speak again. "Uh-huh! The other most beautiful girls in the world are Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy!"

The same spark that had stricken their eldest sister now coursed through the older loud girls, each turning the same shade of red as Lori.

They each tried to regain their composure but failed miserably as they were yet again flustered by even more of past Lincoln's words. "I'll marry you!" …. "Promise with all my heart! I'll marry all of you and take care of you so you can have fun all day and be happy!"

As the video came to an end they each sat there dumbfounded with mouths agape, Lincoln included, the difference being him sweating out bullets.

"Oh great!" He thought. "Here comes the teasing now …"

He waited as he closed his eyes in preparation. "Any second …"

A few more seconds passed by. "… Eerily quiet."

Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, looking at Luna first. She was as stiff as a board, her face red and eyes staring off into the distance with her mouth open. Lincoln looked at his other sisters each with the same expression, save for the four youngest girls.

The awkward silence remained till Lola spoke up. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

The sudden noise startled the blushing girls, snapping them back into reality.

"Uh, yes Lola?", Lincoln nervously asked.

"I'm supposed to be the prettiest girl in the world! Also, how come your not marrying me right now?! I'm clearly the best choice!"

Lincoln was at a loss for words, still taken aback by the video, and Lola's innocent view on how she was downplaying the significance of a marriage proposal wasn't helping.

Lola took this as an admission of guilt and got up.

"I expect a nice clean proposal by next week!", She said as she headed back to her room.

One by one the rest of the siblings followed suit, each heading to their room saying and doing nothing, aside from Lisa who was jotting down notes on everyone's current state.

After everyone's departure Leni and Lincoln remained on the couch silent, the latter starting to realize the former's presence. Lincoln looked at Leni and just noticed that while she was red in the face as the others, she had maintained some of her composure.

He then noticed that she actually had a giddy grin about her. "Uh Leni? ... You ok?"

Leni popped back from her little daydream she slipped into and looked at her brother. Her deep loving gaze was starting to make Lincoln nervous again.

Then without warning she flung herself at Lincoln enveloping him in a tight hug. "Oh Lincy~!"

"Bwah! Leni?!"

Lincoln returned to his former shade of red again as his sister rubbed her cheek against his.

"Lincoln, I'm so sorry I forgot your promise."

"Why would you need to be sorry?"

"Like, because since I forgot about it I ended up dating a bunch of guys … Nothing happened between any of them though! I promise!", She answered while finally releasing Lincoln.

"Uh, why would that concern me?"

Leni smiled and looked away shyly. "Because silly, aren't you going to marry me when your old enough?"

Lincoln just blankly stared at her thinking this was just a joke. Then again, it was Leni, half the time she lost her train of thought mid-sentence.

"You're not joking, are you?", Lincoln asked nervously.

"Like, I would never joke about marriage Lincy! You only get married once after all~."

Lincoln was about to correct her but then decided to focus on the important matter at hand. "Leni, we can't get married."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because we're brother and sister, you know blood related."

"So?"

"So? It's something society frowns deeply on is why."

Leni just made a face trying to understand what he meant forcing a sigh from Lincoln as his eyes drifted to the side. "Leni look, we just can't get married trust me."

"But Lincoln …" Leni protested as Lincoln looked back at her and froze up. "Don't you love me?"

"Ba ... ba ... ba ..."

All words left Lincoln as he could only work up gibberish to say as he looked at her. She seemed totally different as she uttered those words. Her eyes portrayed her full emotion and thought of longing for him.

Leni stayed gazing at him, she wanted nothing more than to be with her loving brother, a boy, no, a man she could trust. As she thought this she couldn't help but be angry with herself for forgetting such an important promise he made to her all those years ago. Lincoln was always her everything though even if she did forget about that. He was always kind to her and took the time to explain things to her, she even had her driver's license only now cause of his efforts.

"Do you?", Leni uttered, wanting an answer from Lincoln.

Lincoln gulped and thought as quick as he could to get out of this situation without hurting one of the most innocent souls he has ever known. Thinking giving a false sense of approval would be the best solution to work, he cleared his throat and hoped his words would suffice.

"Of course I love you Leni, I always have and will. Though, this isn't something we have to worry about at least for another six years.", Lincoln said, hoping that over time Leni would forget this whole thing again.

"Aw thank you Lincoln." Said Leni as she beamed with joy. "And you're totes right. I still need to pick out _everyone's_ dresses for their weddings anyway."

Lincoln gave himself a mental high-five for getting out of this precarious situation and was about to leave when he noticed Leni getting closer. Getting closer and closing her eyes … and puckering her lips ...

"Oh god!", Lincoln thought freezing up again.

As Leni was passing the point of being nearly an inch away from kissing her beloved a horn honk came from outside. Lynn Sr. had just arrived back home from work with a bundle of food in the backseats.

He got off vanzilla and opened up her side doors as he shouted towards the house. "Hey kids! Can someone help me bring in these leftovers while they're still hot?!"

Leni pouted and retracted away from Lincoln as she heard her sisters coming down the steps.

"Aw boo.", She muttered as she got up and went outside to help her father, while Lincoln let out a sigh of relief as he dodged yet another bullet.

Lincoln got up wiped his brow and was heading towards the front door but stopped when he crossed path with his sisters, in particular Lucy and his older sisters. They stared at each other and blushed as they shot their eyes in any other direction instead of at each other. With eyes facing anywhere but forward they then awkwardly squeezed outside to help with the rest of the leftovers.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Dining Room Sunday Evening**_

As the rest of the evening played out the air of awkwardness still loomed over the majority of the siblings. While they ate their father's work cooked meals they couldn't help but take a peek at Lincoln and he back at them. Their eyes never met but each knew they were looking at one another.

"Uh, did something happen after me and your mother left?", Lynn Sr. asked.

Lincoln was the first to answer much to his own surprise. "Oh, we just watched some old home movies and I think we're just a bit embarrassed from all the awkward moments we witnessed."

"Oh? Haha yeah, there are some real kickers in there.", Lynn Sr. said as he grinned then continued to eat.

After dinner the loud children each went upstairs passing by their mother who had just arrived back home, exhausted from a long day.

"Hey kids, how was dinner?" She said only to receive some grunts here and there as they continued upstairs. "Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun wasting energy today. Rest well everyone, love you!"

Upon reaching the top the sibling group divided, heading into their individual rooms. Lincoln was about to turn towards his room as he saw Leni with a pout still on. He thought for a few seconds and sighed at what he was going to do, solely because he hated seeing her like this. He tugged at her shirt to get her attention and gestured to her to wait for a few seconds.

After each sibling slammed their door shut Lincoln whispered for her to come closer. Leni, simply thinking he was going to tell her something, turned her head to the side and got close to Lincoln. Her eyes then went wide and a smile formed across her face as Lincoln gave her a deep kiss on her cheek.

"Rest well Leni." Said Lincoln as his lips parted from her skin.

She immediately picked up Lincoln and embraced him in a hug returning the favor to his own cheek and whispered into his ear. "I love you Lincy~"

She then let go of Lincoln and resumed her trek to her room, with a smile and blush plastered on her face.

Lincoln placed his hand on his cheek and smiled as he saw Leni walk away with renewed pep in her step. Whatever repercussions his actions just now may have sown at least Leni was happy for now and that was most important to him. He then turned and entered his room, instantly crashing on his bed and afterwards lazily slipping out of his clothes back to his underwear.

Silence soon took over the household as its occupants turned in for the night. Or at least some did as Lincoln and a few sisters couldn't sleep. The enveloping darkness allowed their minds to clearly wander about the events that transpired today. They couldn't help but wonder why that particular video affected them so. Why were they so anxious about it? They each contemplated with themselves long into the night, each coming to a realization in their own way as their self-discovered answers left them with even more troubling feelings.

Leni on the other hand slept like a baby. As soon as her head hit her pillow she drifted into slumber as she subconsciously continued her daydream after seeing Lincoln's video. In her dream she wore a wedding dress and was being carried by a much older Lincoln towards their new abode. Leni giggled in her sleep as she stuck a tongue out while smiling.

"My Lincy~", She mumbled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Was working on a college essay and figured since it was so late already fuck sleep. If I don't post in a while though it's safe to assume I died via falling asleep at the wheel on my way to morning classes. If I'm alive though expect the next chapter in a day or two. Three depending how busy I get. Anyways as always any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Also shout out to both** Archemios **and** OneClickGod **both of your opinions combined helped give my writing a more cleaner look. For any other authors or viewers reading this I recommend looking at Archemios' stuff. He's got the natural talent for those heated scenes. OneClickGod doesn't have any stories but does have an interesting Loud House story Favorited if any are interested as well.**


	4. Night of Reflection Part One

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 4 Night of Reflection Part One

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 _ **August 7, 2017 Loud House Monday Morning**_

As Monday's dawning light hit Royal Woods silence purveyed the Loud house, till the sounds of several alarms rung out. Each sibling groaned but knew, despite some losing out of sleep more than others, they had to get used to it. After all, by this time next week they would have to go back to attending school save for Lori who would instead go to working full time at Gus' Games and Grub, as she wanted to help Leni through her senior year while saving up a bit for college.

They each begrudgingly got up and headed out their doors. In the hallway, the sisters met each other's gaze, most of them showing fatigue while Leni's eyes had a buoyant energy. Then as if sensing him they each looked at Lincoln's door and panicked as they saw the knob turning.

"I forgot something!", Lori said, as she scurried back into her room.

"Uh, me too dude!" Luna replied, as she slunk back into her room.

Luan followed suit and retreated. "Oh Luna! There was a joke I wanted to tell you!"

"Should try out some pre-shower sit-ups really!", Lynn said walking back past Lucy into her room while she simply closed the door without making an excuse herself.

Lola and Lana looked at each other and shrugged at being unable to figure out what their older sisters problem were. The duo then eagerly rushed towards the bathroom having no problem being first in while Leni took her place by the door. As she waited Lincoln emerged from his room, eyes half closed, staring at the ground.

"Hi Lincy~!", Leni said as she waved, causing Lincoln to become fully awake.

He looked at her with a blushed face and simply waved at her as he walked backwards into his room and closed his door.

"Bye Lincy~!", She said, still waving.

Lincoln leaned against his door trying to regain his thoughts as he contemplated. "I've got to get a grip on myself! Shouldn't even be having those thoughts, they're your sisters for crying out loud!"

Lincoln sighed, a bit disgusted with himself for his thoughts last night.

"Stupid tape.", He uttered, before heading back out into the hallway.

* * *

 _ **August 6, 2017 Lincoln's Room Sunday Night**_

Lincoln stayed gazing at the ceiling thinking of the days earlier awkwardness.

"Why the heck was it so hard to look at them? I mean sure it was embarrassing but, I was just four, so why did I freeze up every time?", He softly said.

He shifted onto his side and stared at his wall. "Come to think of it why did they freeze up too?"

Lincoln recollected how red they each were and how they avoided eye contact at dinner.

"What was up with them? Heh, they were acting like shy schoolgirls facing their crush."

His eyes opened wider as the sentence left his lips and he sat himself down.

"No …. that can't be it …. right? I mean sure they love me, but not like that."

Leni suddenly popped up in his mind. "Oh … right … she does though."

Lincoln got up and started pacing about his room. "Ok, so Leni loves you more than a brother, morally wrong yes but …"

He paused realizing he was just about to attempt to rationalize and defend her affections for him.

He closed his eyes and pictured Leni. "Do I feel the same way? ..."

She was beautiful no doubt and her absent mindedness only made Lincoln want to protect her from all the cruelty of the world. She was also one of the most kind-hearted and gentlest people he has known, heck she was in first place. He moved his mental eyes downward. She had an amazing figure, that's another given, nice hourglass frame and she has developed quite nicely over the summer.

Lincoln felt himself get a little flushed as he pictured how her dress slowly tightened from the extra weight in her chest and derriere over the weeks. His eyes went further down to her legs. They looked so soft, as if comparable to silk, he wouldn't mind rubbing.

Lincoln stopped and gave himself a mental smack. "Ok so, you find her attractive yes, you also want to protect her because of her naivety, also yes."

Lincoln went up to his window and continued his thoughts. A picture of her appearance earlier when they were on the couch came to mind, more specifically how she looked at him.

He noticed a smile forming across his face. "I'm … happy? Happy she feels that way about me? … She was breathtaking though at that moment … *sigh*"

He searched his soul and realized his answer.

"I'm actually falling for my sister.", He let loose from his lips, looking down in disappointment.

"But you can't, it would be a betrayal of her trust in you. Even if she is willing she just doesn't know any better. You have to be the brother she needs, not the guy she wants."

Lincoln put on a face of determination but that was soon swept away as his mind wandered still to the point of him kissing her cheeks. He recalled taking in her scent as he did that.

"She smelled like honey … Ugh, get a grip Lincoln."

He laid back on his bed and looked back to the ceiling.

"Ok so you feel like that about Leni that's a big problem you'll have to get over … how do I feel about the others?"

He pictured the rest and started thinking unaware that natures hormones were taking over in his nether regions. He felt a tightness coming from his groin and looked down at himself, going bug-eyed seeing that he was at full mast.

He immediately pulled his bed covers over himself to cover his shame. "Well, I guess that answers my question."

He looked to his right towards his nightstand and sighed as he looked at the clock.

"Three in the morning … dang it."

He laid on his side and closed his eyes, keeping his mind clear until sleep took him.

* * *

 _ **Lori and Leni's Room Sunday Night: Lori**_

Lori collapsed onto her bed back first mentally exhausted and enjoying the darkness, not even bothering to switch to her nightgown. Soon afterwards Leni came in humming a happy tune and turned on the lights forcing Lori to wince as she shielded her eyes.

"Oh, sorry Lori I'll be quick." Leni said, as she switched to her nightwear before turning the lights back off and getting into bed. "Today was totes fun, huh Lori."

"Super.", Lori said sarcastically.

"Goodnight Lori."

"Goodnight Leni."

Lori immediately heard the light breathing of her sister and knew she was already sleeping. She was a bit frustrated at her for being so easygoing that she could sleep on the dime like that. She on the other hand couldn't help but think of today … and that video.

"Why did I freeze like that?" She thought. "It was just a childhood tape, nothing to freak out over so much. Ugh I couldn't even look at the twerp in the eye all day."

An image of Lincoln came to mind and she felt her heart beat a little faster. "Stop it, there's no reason to freak out."

She shook the image from her head only to have it replaced by the words she heard in the video. "He was four … FOUR! Taking those words seriously is like saying a pebble is a mountain. Why am I even focusing on that?!"

She turned on her side to gaze out through the window only to end up delving further into her reactions on the couch. "What the heck happened to me then? My heart started pounding after Lincoln … video Lincoln said those things."

She stared blankly ahead of herself. "It was a nice memory though, he did make my day then. Plus, Robert was a big fat dummy."

She chuckled lightly. "You really did care about me back then … you still care about me now don't you, Lincoln."

She began to picture Lincoln again and caught herself smiling, immediately she formed a frown. "Alright, what's the deal here? Why am I acting like some giddy girl? Its Lincoln … it isn't like you like him."

Her eyes widened and she formed a mental list of how she acted throughout the day during and after viewing that tape. "No … no no no … no way I see him like that! Aside from the fact how wrong it is I have my Bobby-boo-boo bear and he is perfect!"

Lori determined to squash this sick idea from her head began to list all of Bobby's good qualities while, unbeknownst to her, the back of her subconscious had other ideas.

"Bobby is devoted to me and wants nothing but my happiness, _Like Lincoln._ "…

"Bobby is so kind and thoughtful, _Like Lincoln._ " …...

"Bobby is so charming and funny! _Like Lincoln_!" …...

"BOBBY IS SO HANDSOME AND GORGEOUS! _LIKE LINCOLN!_ "

"UGH!", She blurted out, immediately covering her mouth.

She looked over at Leni and sighed to herself, glad that she didn't wake her.

She returned back to her tired mind. "Why am I comparing Lincoln to Bobby … or am I comparing Bobby to Lincoln? …"

Her eyes shot wide open and she immediately sat up as her brain finally pieced everything together.

She clasped her cheeks with her hands as she thought over her answer. "Ever since that day I've been watching him … seeing how he treats me and everyone else … making how he is my standard … my standard in a man … Lincoln is my standard … I want someone like Lincoln … I want Lincoln."

Lori grabbed her pillow and screamed into it as she laid back down. She moved the pillow slightly to the point her eyes could view the ceiling. "I can't believe it. Like literally can't believe it … I'm …"

* * *

 _ **Lori and Leni's Room Sunday Night: Leni**_

"Goodnight Lori."

"Goodnight Leni."

Leni closed her eyes and immediately dozed off with a smile after receiving her brothers loving affection.

* * *

 ** _Lori and Leni's Room Sunday Night: Leni's Dream_**

"Leni? … Leni honey, you ok?", Lincoln asked as he carried his bride in his arms princess style.

Leni opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at Lincoln, her dashing husband in his cute tux.

"Sorry Lincy, I guess I was daydreaming.", She answered with a grin.

"Heh, well okay then sleeping beauty. We're here by the way.", He said as he gestured towards his front.

Leni looked forward and smiled as she saw their home. It was a one story, white with a red colored roof and a chimney sticking out in the back corner. An oak tree located on the front yard provided the house with some shade.

The pavement leading to the garage was so clean, not a spec of dirt on it, the same applied to the pathway leading to the front door. The grass was neatly trimmed and glowed green with such vitality. A small white picket fence dotted along the property meeting together in the front via a gate with a mailbox on top that had the name Loud on the side.

It was a small and simple home but to Leni it was perfect, anything was perfect with Lincoln.

"It's beautiful Lincoln.", She said as she turned back to face her brother, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we?", He said taking a single step forward waiting for her approval.

She looped her arms around his neck. "Yes!"

Lincoln carefully brushed past the picket gate and walked up to the front door. She assisted him, opening the door and pushing it closed as they went in. He then carried them to their empty room, save for a fully furnished bed.

It was okay, she thought, they had all the time in the world now to fill the house with furniture later. Lincoln gently let Leni stand and looked at her. She was the epitome of purity, her soft skin and blonde hair complimented by her white wedding dress, only heightened further still by her caring heart.

He approached her and gently stroked her cheek. "I'm so lucky to finally have you be mine."

"Oh silly Lincy." She replied with a smile. "I've always been yours, we just made it official today is all."

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her and was about to undo her wedding dress when, much to his dismay, she stopped him.

"Uh, uh, uh, not yet Lincy." She stated. "We have to save that for our honeymoon in France."

Lincoln smiled and simply nodded before he spoke. "Your worth the wait d-."

He stopped as she held up her hand.

"I'm not done yet Lincy. We can't do that yet … but I can still do something for you."

"What is it?"

"Mmm you'll see in a bit but first, can you turn around?"

Lincoln happily obeyed and did just so.

She moved her hands to the top of her back. "No peeking honey."

She undid the knot of her dress and let it slip off her and on to the floor. After gently nudging it away with her foot she undid her girdle and tossed it towards the crumpled dress and slipped out of her panties. She decided to leave her wedding veil on, thinking it made her look cute, though other than that she was bare and exposed to the world but most importantly, her Lincoln.

Her cheeks were painted a light hue of red. "Ok, you can look now."

When Lincoln fully turned his eyes shot open wide and his cheeks surpassed Leni's in purest shade of red as he froze.

Leni noticed this and looked away blushing further still. "Lincy~ say something, your embarrassing me~"

"I can't even begin to describe how beautiful you are right now Leni.", Lincoln managed to say despite his racing heart.

Leni smiled and looked back at him only to look away again in further shyness as she noticed that he was straining against his tuxedo trousers. "I believe you Lincy, it shows."

Lincoln looked down and noticed he was as hard as a rock, to which he simply looked away and scratched the back of his head nervously. She looked back at him again and approached him, taking his hand and leading him back to their bed. With a slight push, he landed on it with his legs hanging over the side.

She pointed towards his groin. "Can you take of your pants for me?"

With no hesitation he unbuttoned his pants.

She bit her lower lip slightly in anticipation. "And your briefs too."

He nodded and hooked his fingers under his briefs as well before sliding everything off. As he slipped out of his clothing Leni couldn't help but be a bit intimidated by Lincoln Jr. as it slipped out and stood at attention. She got on her knees and grabbed it with her right hand feeling it's warmth and the ever so slight pulsation.

She moved in slowly closer. "This is my first time doing something like this Lincy. So … bear with me."

Lincoln was about to give her some reassurance but lost his voice as she kissed his tip. She then began to gently twirl her tongue around it, noticing her beloved twitching with pleasure after every rotation she completed. She then opened her mouth and took in as much as she could of him.

His musk was intoxicating and her throat was heating up from the waves coming off his member. She was lost in bliss for a second then remembered she was doing this for Lincoln not herself and started to bob her head.

"L-Leni~.", Lincoln moaned as he felt weak and unable to resist the waves of pleasure he was receiving.

Hearing her name, she picked up the pace eager for him to climax. She wanted him to surge not for herself but because she thought this was but a small gift in repaying the years of kindness he'd given her. She let him slip from her mouth, giving off a rough pop, and started pumping him.

"Lincy~." Her eyes were half lidded and her voice resonated with desire. "Cum for me, don't hold back … I'll take everything."

She then took him into her mouth once again and continued to bob her head.

Lincoln was lost in the voids of pleasure till he felt an urge welling up inside him, causing him to grit his teeth. "Leni, I-I'm close!"

Leni simply closed her eyes and kept her pace waiting for his love to shoot out, and shoot out it did. She felt him release down her throat and tried her best to guzzle it down as fast as she could. When she felt his rushing seed start to slow down she pulled out a little and let him fill her mouth up.

With a gentle pop she released him and looked at him as he looked at her. She opened her mouth to show him all the love that filled it and closed it, swallowing it all and opening once again to show him that she did indeed take everything he gave her.

"I love you Lincoln."

"I love you too Leni.", He replied as he breathed heavily.

She then got up and stuck her tongue out giving his lips a single lick. "My Lincy~."

Meanwhile back in the realm of the consciousness Leni stuck her tongue out and mumbled the same words in her dream. Sadly, Lori was unaware of this, for at that moment she inadvertently blocked it out when she screamed into her pillow during her own realization.

* * *

 **AN**

 **My biggest chapter so far I'm surprised I finished this in two days considering I'm spell checking/editing another story for someone else. As always any critiques on my work is appreciated. Also shout out to** AberrantScript **the kingpin of heated scenes if you ask me. Also one of the dudes who made me want to start my story. Go check out his stuff if you haven't. I recommend "My Only Sunshine" for feelings and "I Am Not a Pervert!" for in my opinion his most heated work.**


	5. Night of Reflection Part Two

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 5 Night of Reflection Part Two

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 _ **August 7, 2017 Loud House, Second Floor Hallway Monday Morning**_

Lincoln plopped himself next to Leni trying to keep a cool face, failing slightly as his cheeks were painted a tinge of red.

"Did you sleep well Lincoln?", Leni asked in a chipper tone.

"Uh, not really. Had some things to think about and it kind of dragged on longer than I thought.", Lincoln replied.

"Aw, well if you want you can sleep with me tonight."

"U-uh that's ok Leni." Lincoln shakily said as his face turned redder. "I um … resolved everything already."

"Oh, ok. You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure.", He responded knowing full well it was a damn lie as his heart kept palpitating like crazy just being next to Leni.

In an attempt to not focus on his body's nervous breakdown, he chose to continue their conversation. "So, how did you sleep Leni?"

"It was wonderful!", Leni said, getting giddy from recollecting her dream.

"That's good, least one of us got some decent rest."

She gently stroked his cheek. "Mhm and its all thanks to my Lincy~."

"W-what do you mean by that?", Lincoln said, loving and hating the fact that he was enjoying her touch.

"I had a wonderful dream about my husband." Said Leni as she gently pinched Lincoln's cheek and then faced forward humming a happy tune.

Lincoln was slightly afraid to ask knowing full well she obviously meant him but before he realized it, the words had already slipped out. "What happened in the dream?"

Leni just looked at him and smiled as she blushed. "Heh, it's too embarrassing Lincy~!"

Lincoln's mind began to race wondering what kind of dream Leni had to make her so giddy. He didn't have a chance to ponder long though, as both Lana and Lola came out of the bathroom.

"Mornin Leni, Mornin Lincoln." Said Lana, passing by as she picked her nose.

Lola followed right after. "Good morning Leni, Good morning Lincoln."

She then stopped in front of Lincoln and glared at him. "You haven't forgotten, right?"

Lincoln simply raised an eyebrow, peeving off Lola a bit.

She scowled and sighed as she reluctantly repeated herself, "Six days left Lincoln and still no proposal tsk tsk. It's like you want to be punished."

Lincoln merely gulped unsure if he was nervous because of the reminder of his predicament with his sisters or because of Lola's threat.

"Aw, you want to marry Lincy too~?" Leni inquired.

"It's his fault!", Lola said, "He proposes to all of you and has the nerve to leave me out of it!?"

"Aw, well it's ok one more girl couldn't hurt." Leni said innocently as she stroked Lincolns hair and went into the bathroom.

Lola held up six of her fingers and glared once again towards Lincoln before she headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh geez.", Lincoln said to himself. "Can't a guy get a break?"

After Leni had finished her turn, and gave Lincoln another passing cheek stroke making him blush yet again, he went into the bathroom to get ready for the day himself. The hallway remained quiet as Lincoln finished and opened the bathroom door then proceeded down the stairs for breakfast. Unknowingly to him he had been watched the entire time.

As he went out of view in the hallway Lori slowly opened her door checking to see if he was really gone. She had played Leni and Lincoln's conversation as innocent not knowing the deeper meaning behind it, yet all the same it flustered her so for her realization. Soon the other doors of the loud sisters opened as they each checked to make sure the coast was clear as they slowly came out.

They gave each other a glance and merely chuckled, hoping neither knew how weird they were acting as the line for the bathroom awkwardly took place. Afterwards in the dining room the sisters let out a sigh of relief, as Lincoln had already finished breakfast and was sitting on the couch with Lily and the others.

As they ate, their mother Rita then came in from the kitchen getting ready to head out. "Lori hun, you remember what you're doing today right?"

"Huh?" Lori lazily said distracted by fatigue and Lincolns turkey tail popping up from the top of the couch.

"Remember? Me and your father are carpooling with our friends to work today so you can take your sisters and your brother for their school supplies. Vanzilla is all yours but just to the mall and back."

"Oh, right that." Lori replied as it had totally slipped her mind.

"Ok then. Well drive safe and have a good day everyone. I love you."

"Love you mom." Her children said in unison.

Rita blew them kisses as she headed out the door, not knowing their current internal struggles. When she finished breakfast, Lori got up and did her best to calmly take Lily from Lincoln. After that struggle was done with she headed outside towards vanzilla carrying Lily.

"Lincoln." Lily said with a happy grin.

Lori smiled a bit at how much Lily loved her big brother already. "He does look charming with a baby in his arms.", she thought. She sighed, thinking of Bobby now, knowing she and him would have to have a talk eventually.

"Lincoln." Lily said once again giggling.

Lori poked Lily's cheek as she placed her in her car seat in the third row. She turned around and was about to call the others but got immediately startled when she spotted Lisa next to her. "Gah! Lisa!?"

"Hello Lori." She blatantly said.

"It's usually Lucy's job to scare us half to death … What are you doing?"

"I'm merely taking this opportunity to reserve my seat next to Lily right now as I feel competition for certain seats away from an individual, who shall not be named for your sake, will be savage."

"Uh what?"

"Don't worry about it." Lisa said sitting next to Lily and fastening her seatbelt.

Lori shrugged and shouted, "Alright everybody we're heading out! Hop to it!", as she got in the driver's seat and started the van.

Inside the sisters calmly walked towards the front when some of them noticed Lincoln getting up from the couch. The thought was instant and nerve wrecking … One of them would have to sit next to him. Realizing this, they all bolted outside.

Lana and Lola had a head start not pausing because of Lincoln and had already taken the back row. Meanwhile Luna was heading for the third row but saw that Lucy had already taken it.

"What the!?", Luna said shocked

"I have my ways.", Lucy replied with a smirk.

Luna then decided to just hang with the twins not caring anymore as the others were rushing behind her.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Lola as she shot daggers at Luna. "I want Leni to sit here! I need some fashion advice from her for my next pageant!"

Sweating bullets now, Luna took the second row hoping any of her sisters would sit next to her. Then, like an angel sent from heaven above, she saw Luan heading towards her. Luna let out a sigh of relief but then resumed her panic as Luan went around the van going for the seat next to Lori.

Luan barely touched the door handle as Lynn tackled her out of the way saying, "Survival of the fittest!", then taking the passenger seat while locking the door. Luan got up and pressed her face against the window giving Lynn a bloody murder look. Then, out of her peripheral, she noticed Luna staring forward, beet red in the face which caused her heart to palpitate.

Slowly Luan went around the back of vanzilla and looked at the last row, occupied by the twins and Leni.

As she continued moving forward she noticed the third row had Lily, Lisa, and Lucy.

Then she stopped at the second row … her face matching Luna's red shade. Lincoln who was sitting in the middle looked at her and blushed a little as he looked back forward.

"Hurry up Luan, we don't have all day." Lori said rearing to go.

Luan gulped and nervously sat next to Lincoln. Since they had all grown slightly bigger over the summer she found herself rubbing up against him, squishing him slightly between Luna and herself much to both the girls already tense nerves.

When everyone was strapped in Lori backed out the driveway and began the drive towards the mall. It was only a ten-minute drive, though to Luna and Luan it seemed like an eternity.

Luna looked out the van window, hoping that just admiring the town would ease her beating heart. It didn't work though as she saw the faint reflection of Lincoln. Her thoughts from last night then came back. They just kept returning to her no matter how much she tried not to think of it.

* * *

 _ **August 6, 2017 Luna and Luan's Room Sunday Night: Luna**_

Luna stripped down to just her bra and panties and slipped on one of her old softer shirts she used as sleepwear. She took a stretch then climbed up to her part of the bunk bed. As she laid back she placed her hands on her cheeks. They were still warm, which to her meant she was still blushing. The lights in the room went off and she could hear Luan moving into her bed.

"Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight Luan."

After a few minutes of just enjoying the dark she sighed to herself thinking of how she acted like a fool around Lincoln half the day.

"Let's watch the videos." She thought. "Best _genius_ idea I've ever had. Should of just went with Lincoln to go jam in my room like we planned."

She interlaced her fingers and twiddled her thumbs. "Why was I wigging out like that? That was even worse on how skittish I was around … Sam." Luna let out a small sigh and shifted to her side, facing the wall.

At the time Sam had thought the note Luna shoved in her locker was from her crush, Joshua, the boy she always hung out with. When Luna finally worked up the courage to speak to her she was let down gently as Sam didn't feel that way towards women. She was kind though, she still wanted to be friends with Luna which she accepted. It hurt at first but they became good friends over time so, at the very least, it didn't end horribly.

As Luna came back from her little flashback she noticed something in her thought process. "Wait … if I'm acting even worse than I did with Sam then … what does that mean between me and Lincoln?"

Luna brought forth an image of Lincoln to her mind and took note of her heart beating faster. She placed her hand over her heart and continued. She examined his face, his adorable face, oh how she just wanted to cusp his cheeks in her hands. That was normal though …. Right?

For some reason, she had the urge to say his name, just once at least. "Lincoln …"

Luna then heard Luan giggle and tensed up. Had she heard her say his name?! Luna waited a few seconds but heard nothing else.

"Must have dreamt of a funny joke.", Luna thought.

She closed her eyes and went back to her thoughts of Lincoln, thinking over their entire relationship as far as she could remember. Out of all of his sisters she was the one who spent the most time with him mostly because he went to see her. Every time he did she was more than happy to oblige. There was just something about him being there … just sitting there and looking at her that filled her with the confidence and inspiration for her music.

Luna's eyes shot open as she placed her hand on her lips to reconfirm what she was doing. She was biting her lower lip … was she getting turned on from thinking Lincoln was looking at her?!

"He's your brother!" Luna screamed internally. "You've watched over him all his life! You can't just think of him like that! That would be a betrayal of his trust in you!"

Luna cusped the sides of her head and squeezed as hard as she could, trying to punish herself for thinking what she did.

"What would Lincoln even think of me right now?" The words of the young Lincoln loud then ran across her mind. "That was a long time ago … and plus he was four."

Luna let out a sigh and pictured Lincoln again. "Dude, you've always been my rock … I don't think there was ever a time you didn't put my own needs over your own."

She reached out her hand towards Lincoln only to have his image disappear as she touched the wall. She then placed it over her beating heart. She couldn't deny it now, that tape was just the trigger her mind needed to come to this realization. She turned onto her back with her hand still over her heart.

"I-It's wrong … I know that … but … but I'm in …"

* * *

 _ **August 7, 2017 Vanzilla Monday Morning: Luan**_

Luan tried her best to keep calm but she kept stealing glances at Lincoln every now and then. She shuddered with slight delight every time the road got a little bumpy and ended up rubbing against Lincoln a bit. She took in his scent, not knowing what name to put to it but it smelled clean ... comforting. She felt guilty but couldn't help it though, not with the conclusion she came to last night.

* * *

 _ **August 6, 2017 Luna and Luan's Room Sunday Night: Luan**_

As Luna climbed up to her bed, Luan slipped into her polka-dot nightgown catching a glimpse of her own face in the mirror atop the dresser before turning off the lights. She moved towards her own bed and climbed on, feeling great to be in it after the day she had.

"Goodnight Luna"

"Goodnight Luan"

After a few minutes of silence to make sure Luna was asleep Luan let out a smile sigh, still being cautious in case she was awake still. She then pictured her face and how it looked flushed with a hint of longing.

She was a comedian, and as such one of the tricks of the trade she learned first was being able to read the crowd. She remembered looking up on the internet how to notice key facial movements to gauge people's reactions and how they felt at the moment, then practicing on herself becoming a natural. Too good she thought, as her face told herself a thousand words.

"How could I feel that way about him?", she thought. "It's Lincoln … he trusts you so much." She thought back to how Lincoln turned red as well though, since she was unable to look at him square in the face at the time, couldn't tell if he hopefully felt the same about her too.

Hopefully … she noticed how she used that word. "I really want you, huh Lincoln."

How could she not she thought, after all he was always there, supportive of her jokes. While everyone else either groaned or simply rolled their eyes at her puns and jokes he would always laugh. Oh that laugh of his, so cute, making you want to hold him and plant him with kisses.

Luan giggled with delight, as she imagined herself doing just so and thinking of Lincoln's cute embarrassing reaction. Fortunately for her Luna simply thought she came up with a joke to herself in her sleep.

"Oh Lincoln, look what you're doing to me …" She closed her eyes and listened to her beating heart thinking of a joke.

"Hey Lincoln.", she thought, imagining he was before her. "What did one heart say to the other?"

"I don't know Luan. What?" Lincoln's voice said.

"I think I skipped a beat for you." She smiled thinking of his laughter wishing she could hear it in person.

That tape … she didn't know whether to burn it out of anger or to preserve it out of gratefulness for her feelings right now.

She opened her eyes and sighed thinking, "Life always has the cruelest jokes huh …. Punchline for me being the fact that … I'm in Love …"

* * *

 _ **August 7, 2017 Vanzilla Monday Morning: Lincoln**_

Luna and Luan both snapped out of their flashbacks accordingly as the van parked near the malls entrance.

"Alright guys once were inside we'll split up into groups. No side stops until, after, we gather everything we need first. Let's go." Lori said.

As everyone got off Lincoln remained in his seat unable to move for fear of his raging erection being exposed to any of his sisters. During the ride Luna's smooth lavender smell and Luan's alluring sweet pea scents were overloading his systems. The fact that he was squished between them didn't help much either, taking small glances at both, noticing their own bodily developments over the summer.

"Easy Lincoln … easy.", He thought to himself, trying to calm down. After a few more seconds, feeling his blood flow return to normal, he got off and joined his sisters as they entered the mall.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Hm finished this way faster than I thought but I did feel inspiration when I was crammed into an elevator at campus the other day. Ah well better to set myself a longer date than a short one right? Anyways as always if you catch an error or something mention it in a review. I myself always read all of my chapters every time I post a new one and patch things up a bit here and there. After all I don't want an ugly error taking you out of your imagination. Speaking of, how does everyone feel about the chapter length honestly? Part of me feels they are a bit under average but then again it could just be my pleasing nature. Let me know in a pm if you want to answer that.**


	6. Night of Reflection Part Three

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 6 Night of Reflection Part Three

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 _ **August 7, 2017 Royal Woods Mall, Entrance Monday Morning**_

Even though the day was still premature the mall was still somewhat packed as Lincoln and his sisters entered. Most of the gang had calmed down somewhat, especially Luna and Luan given the situation they were stuck in.

"Alright guys." Said Lori. "Let's do this nice and easy and split up. Luna, you go with the twins."

"Mk dude.", Luna replied, taking both Lana and Lola's hands and heading off.

"Luan, you're with Lisa."

"Please refrain from engaging in your comedic acts while we purchase our supplies.", Lisa said to Luan as they walked away together.

"Oh c'mon, we'll have a _pun-tastic_ time _mark_ my words.", Luan replied holding up a marker, giggling afterwards which Lisa could only sigh to.

"Leni, you're with me and Lily."

"Ok.", Leni simply stated, disappointed she couldn't be paired with Lincoln.

"Then lastly Lincoln." Lori said while trying with all her might not to get flustered with him looking at her "You're with Lynn and Lucy."

Upon hearing their names both Lynn and Lucy started to panic a bit, unable to voice their protests for fear of being questioned why.

Slightly nervous still, Lincoln walked past his sisters. "Come on guys, let's get this over with."

Both Lynn and Lucy simply followed, cautiously keeping their distance. They arrived a few minutes later at Staples and noticed that other mothers had the same idea as theirs, seeing the store packed.

"This isn't going to be easy." Lincoln said. "Alright guys what should we get first?"

Lynn and Lucy stayed quiet for a second, till Lucy worked up enough courage to respond. "I sort of planned ahead and hid some composition books and paper stacks behind some shelves. If we're lucky they should still be there."

"Nice tactics Lucy.", Lynn said, messing with Lucy's hair a bit.

"Way to plan ahead Lucy.", Lincoln added giving her a smile.

Lucy blushed and moved on ahead stammering. "F-follow me."

As they squeezed and worked their way around the people in the store they soon arrived at their destination, the back-right corner. Lucy peeked behind the shelves there and recognized the shadows of the supplies she hid.

"They're still here. Watch my back while I get them." Said Lucy as she squeezed in behind the shelves, leaving Lynn alone with Lincoln.

"Great … just great." Lynn thought, getting nervous. She took a small peek at Lincoln but looked away immediately when she thought he looked in her direction. "God, am I that nervous around him?! Still?!"

Just then a few busy mothers, unable to get out from one part of the store decided to detour near the two siblings. As they moved past the duo, one of them bumped into Lynn pushing her forward.

"I got you Lynn!", Lincoln said catching her mid-fall.

"Hey lady! Watch where you're going!", Lynn said, only to receive a slight scowl from the woman as she continued on.

Lincoln glared at the woman as she left. "The nerve of some people, huh Lynn."

"Yeah some people can be a real pain in the-", Lynn stopped, realizing now how she was being held by Lincoln.

Their chests were close enough to the point she could compare her heartbeat with his. She smiled a bit at how in sync they were. She could also see he had a bit of a growth spurt, looking like he beat her by an inch now making him at least five feet one tops. She then looked down turning red as Lincoln looked back to her.

He gave her a look over just to make sure she was ok then blushed, realizing he was holding her a bit too close, immediately letting go.

"I uh, should go check what's taking Lucy so long." Said Lincoln as he peeked behind the shelves, seeing she was slowly making her way back with supplies in tow.

Lynn looked back at Lincoln and immediately her eyes went towards his rear. Oh, how many times he did his little booty shake dance. Not enough she thought, gently biting her lip. What she wouldn't give to take a little nibble out of that, "ass.", she blurted out making her panic on the spot.

"Huh?", Lincoln began slowly turning back.

"Uh, that woman! She was an ass! Just wanted to finish my sentence!"

Lynn gave a breath of relief as Lincoln shrugged and returned to watching over Lucy. She was a bit angry over herself how she was easily losing it around him. Though with what she came to feel last night she couldn't help it now.

* * *

 _ **August 6, 2017 Lynn and Lucy's Room Sunday Night: Lynn**_

Lynn immediately took off her shirt, shorts, and bra as soon as she heard her door close. She then opened her dresser taking out a plain white polo shirt and slipped it on. With a good stretch beforehand she plopped, back first, on her bed.

"G'night Lucy."

"Goodnight Lynn"

After a few minutes of being unable to sleep Lynn's mind wandered back to the days earlier tape viewing moment and began to think. "Geez that was embarrassing. Least everyone else got embarrassed too though."

The thought of the promise in the video then came in. "Pfft dumb tape. Dumb dork too. Can't believe he honestly said that, I mean sure he was four but still, cheesy even then, huh Lincoln."

She rubbed her eyes and sighed unknowingly in unison with Lucy.

"Couldn't even look at his face afterwards now that I think about it. Why was that? Never had that problem before … Meh, I'm sure I'll get over it tomorrow and be back to playing around with Lincoln."

The thought brought a smile to her face. Least Lincoln was cool in that regard.

Yeah sure, her sisters would indulge her every now and then but she could always count on Lincoln. She would always ask him from time to time though if he wanted to. He, of course being the caring guy he is, would say yes but she knew he was lying, knew that he'd rather be inside playing video games and reading ace savvy comics in his underwear. Yet still, he always told her he wanted to be with her and that always made her happy.

"Wonder if we could bunk again. Last time was pretty fun." She remembered that event fondly. All cause of a little spat with Lucy she ended up sleeping next to Lincoln.

"Heh, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Don't think I've slept that comfortable again in months."

She closed her eyes and pictured his sleeping visage, so peaceful, just makes you want to snuggle up to him … maybe even give him a slight peck on the lips … just a peck.

Lynn opened her eyes and stared blankly forward. She was French kissing her pillow. Slowly she slid her tongue back in her mouth and began to freak out slightly.

"What … the … fuck …"

Her mind was never one for beating around the bush, anything that came to mind came hard and truthful. A flash of memories went through her head, mostly of her times playing the more 'hands' on physical sports with Lincoln. Each one making her rise in heat.

She gave a slight gulp and felt her face. She was grinning like some love-struck puppy. All those thoughts of touching Lincoln turned her on? She moved her legs slightly and felt a tinge of pleasure slick up from her womanhood.

"Shit." Lynn thought, there was no point denying it. She replayed everything she thought from different angles but the end result was the same. She wasn't happy with it … well she was but … she never expected it to be Lincoln. Then again, he was perfect in every way, well, except physically perhaps. Though … she wouldn't mind helping him with that problem … no problem at all.

With a blushed face, she buried her face in her pillow knowing full well she'd first have to get over her newfound shyness around him.

As she bit her lips she thought she might as well think it. First step to controlling her nerves was admitting to the problem after all. So, with a smile, she let the single thought run through her head.

"I'm in love with …"

* * *

 _ **August 7, 2017 Royal Woods Mall, Staples Store Monday Afternoon: Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy Group**_

After waiting for Lucy to come out from the shelves on her own, due to her not wanting to take Lincoln's hand, the trio gathered the rest of what they needed while being careful not to get into a tug-of-war with any of the mothers there. They then moved towards the front of the store thankfully finding the line at the registers not too crowded.

"Ugh this is taking forever!" Lynn moped, standing behind Lincoln and waiting for only a minute.

"Least the line is moving at a steady pace.", Lincoln answered while he looked at Lucy, who was starting to wobble her arms. "Doing ok Lucy?"

"Yes.", Lucy simply stated.

"You sure? I can see your arms shaking."

"Don't worry I can manage."

"Oh, ok then."

In truth Lucy's arms weren't shaking from fatigue, but from the slight touch of Lincoln's breath on the back of her neck. It felt nice, though it was hard to stay focused she admitted.

The line started to move forward until one person dropped an item and bent forward to pick it up. The woman next to her suddenly stopped causing a bumping domino effect to take place in line.

Unfortunately, Lucy was unaware of this as she took a step forward and the woman's ass in front of her gave her a big shove back towards Lincoln.

Going into big brother mode Lincoln caught her in-between his arms. "You okay Luce?"

"Yeah thanks Lin-" She stopped noticing the way Lincoln held her … it was like a lovers embrace. She immediately flared up and dropped the supplies she held, the immediate noise of the falling items snapping her back into awareness.

"Dang it … I'm sorry." , she said as Lincoln gently let her go.

"It's ok Lucy." Lincoln said with a smile, messing with her hair. He then started picking up everything from the floor.

"I can hold some of that." Lucy held out her arms.

Lincoln simply smiled. "It's ok Luce, I got this. Just rest your arms ok? You must be more tired than your letting on, your face is red after all."

Lucy turned around in embarrassment and just agreed with him, though in her mind she thought something else.

"Oh Lincoln, if only you knew the truth."

She then looked to the ground and remembered her thoughts of last night.

* * *

 _ **August 6, 2017 Lynn and Lucy's Room Sunday Night: Lucy**_

While Lynn was changing, Lucy pulled out her miniature coffin and took out her sleeping shirt … which was exactly the same as her regular shirt, though to her there was a difference. She switched shirts and, after checking to see if Lynn was in bed, turned off the lights. She laid in her bed and crossed her arms and welcomed the peaceful darkness.

"G'night Lucy."

"Goodnight Lynn."

Lucy stared at the ceiling unable to sleep, she knew why though, she just thought she could push the thoughts down.

"Alright, let's do this then.", She thought seeing no other way around it.

She thought back to the tape viewing and recollected how she felt. If reading all her books taught her anything it was that she had feelings suppressed for her brother. The tape being the catalyst her deepest feelings needed to burst forth.

"An item of both foreshadowing and inciting force … classic.", She thought thinking of her literary knowledge.

She sighed, ignorant of Lynn's own as they synced, and continued her thoughts. She liked Lincoln it wasn't exactly difficult to believe as she could easily list why. He was her light after all, ever since she was born apparently according to the tape.

Of course he doted over her when he could, she was his little sister she understood this, but he always went beyond that. One such example was taking the entirety of the humiliation the princess pony incident brought saving her from any grief. In fact, he didn't judge her one bit and treated her the same. Not a laugh, not even a slight smirk, a rare personality to see in anyone really.

He was perfect in every way, the only barrier being the taboo of their blood ties and age, though that in itself held an alluring quality to her. She moved her crossed arms up and placed both hands over her fast beating heart.

"My body can't deny the truth and lie. Lincoln … would you look at me different if I told you how I felt? Would I still be your Luce?"

She shook the silly notion out of her head. Of course she would be, it was him after all. She could be blind deaf and dumb the next day and she would still be his Luce.

She closed her eyes and reveled in her accepted fate. "Lincoln … I'm in love with Lincoln."

* * *

 _ **Loud House Sunday Night**_

"I'm in love with Lincoln."

Those five words echoed in unison among five of the siblings in the house. Unbeknownst to each other of their roommate's similar affections much less the others, except Leni who believed everyone was on the same page.

* * *

 _ **August 7, 2017 Royal Woods Mall, Left Shopping Corridor Monday Afternoon: Lori, Leni, Lilly Group**_

"Lincoln!", Lily said, looking at all the strangers that passed her by.

"Aw, that's totes sweet. She's got Lincoln stuck in her head." Said Leni.

"Yes, she certainly does today. That's like what? Literally the thirty-fourth time she's said his name.", Lori replied a bit annoyed at the reminder but a bit understanding at the same time given her situation.

"Ok Leni, we have everything you need, is there anything you want to do? We have-", Lori looked at her cell, "Twenty minutes."

Leni thought for a bit unable to come up with anything in particular.

"Lincoln!", Lily said as she poked Lori's cheek.

"*sigh* That makes thirty-five. How about doing your big sis a favor and go back to saying poo-poo? Hm?", said Lori with a hopeful grin.

"Lincoln!", Lily replied with a giggle making Lori frown.

Leni then came up with an idea, but instantly lost it.

"Lincoln!", Lily said a final time before Lori stuck a pacifier in her mouth.

The idea reappeared in Leni's head. "Oh like, I know what I want to do! Can we go to the fabric store really quick? I need some designer supplies."

Lori nodded and followed Leni as she skipped towards the store. Once there Leni gathered everything quickly as she knew exactly what she wanted to do, help Lincoln and get ready herself. She counted everything over once but eventually asked Lori to help her as she kept getting stuck whenever she reached past the number forty.

"Like, this is a lot of fabric Leni. What are you going to use it all for?", Lori queried.

"It's a surprise but I do need a model the same size as me. Want to be it when I'm done making my dress?" Leni said with pleading eyes.

Lori simply rolled her eyes and nodded as Leni hugged her. The two teens paid for the fabric then started for the malls entrance. On the way Lori texted everyone it was time to go. She was about to put the phone away but then, upon remembering something she had to do, brought the phone back. She texted Bobby they needed to talk, preferably in person.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall, Entrance Monday Afternoon**_

After a few minutes, everyone was eventually gathered by the entrance with school supplies in hand.

"Alright everyone get everything they need?" Lori asked, getting a confirmation nod from all. "Ok then, let's get back to the van."

Some of the older siblings paused for fear of the mornings _everywoman for herself_ fight advancing to round two. Upon noticing this, Lisa decided to diffuse the situation.

"Lincoln."

"Yeah Lis?"

"I was wondering if you could sit with me on the ride back home?" The question gave the girls a glimmer of hope.

"Uh sure I guess."

Lisa could feel her sisters' silent gratitude as Lincoln gave his answer. "Oh those sad love-struck fools", she thought.

The group headed towards the van with Lola, Lana, and Lucy in the back row.

Lincoln was in-between Lisa and Lily in the third row.

The second row was occupied by the relieved Luna, Luan, and Lynn.

Lastly Leni took the passenger seat by Lori. With everyone buckled up Lori was about to head home when her phone vibrated. She tapped on the screen and saw a text from Bobby asking if tomorrow was ok. She sighed and replied yes, dreading what she would even say or do.

She looked in her rear-view mirror … at Lincoln. Lori knew this wouldn't be easy, she needed help. As she drove back home she decided then and there. She would confide in Leni after she talked with Bobby tomorrow. After all she was her closest sister being her roommate, who else could she trust.

* * *

 _ **Loud House Monday Evening**_

As they pulled home everyone got out and stretched. Each eager to eat dinner and get a decent night's rest. What Lori didn't know though was that each lovesick sister had a similar idea of confiding.

Later in the woes of night everyone rested save for Lincoln who had his hands rubbing his temples as he was a bit worried about today. How being so physically close to each of his sisters made him feel calm, happy even. He let out a sigh and felt unconsciousness take him. His final thoughts worried him though as he fell asleep. He was getting nervous … he was starting to desire their affection … he was breaking.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Finished this within a day only cause my Saturday classes all got canceled so don't expect a one day update to happen again anytime soon. Anyways any thoughts or mistakes you spot please mention in a review. That being said who are you rooting for personally in this fanfic? I'm sure everyone has a favorite, I know I do but I'm trying my best not to be biased. This chapter marks my longest one yet without author notes albeit by just a few words. Oh one last thing. Since I met my personal quota for followers, chapters, etc. I've updated my bio for any interested. It's not much but I figure getting to know the author a bit helps you understand his writing process.**


	7. Morning Confession

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 7 Morning Confession

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 _ **August 8, 2017 Lincoln's Room Tuesday Morning**_

"That … that feels nice.", Lincoln said waking up from his sleep, unaware what was happening to him.

"I'm sure it does.", A voice replied.

Lincolns eyes shot open upon realizing the presence of another. He looked under the covers and turned pure red. There was Luna, naked, stroking and licking his morning erection.

"L-luna what are doing?!", Lincoln stammered.

She kept her gaze towards Lincoln as she took his cock in her mouth going all the way to his base and slowly pulled back, releasing him with a large pop. "Just enjoying our little jam session like we planned Lincoln, that's all~" She smiled at him then took him back in and began to bob her head.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this! This isn't right!", Lincoln said as he slightly lost himself to her warm throat, her tongue stroking every part of her delicious brother's length.

"It's wrong sure, but it feels great, doesn't it?" Another voice said.

Lincoln looked to his left, losing his voice even further as he gazed upon Lori. She was bare and exposed to him, her creamy skin and well-endowed breasts lightly reflecting the morning light coming from his window.

Bewildered, he tried finding his words but any thought in his mind was whisked away as Lori planted her lips onto his own. They looked at each other with half-lidded eyes as Lori's tongue brushed against Lincoln's teeth wanting, begging for entry.

Against his better judgement he let her in, feeling her caress every corner of his mouth. When they parted a thin strand of saliva tied their lips together.

"Mmm~ I could go on forever kissing that adorable face of yours … but seems like someone else wants a turn." Lori said licking her lips as she gazed behind Lincoln.

Feeling a gentle breath on the back of his neck Lincoln slowly turned only to be met by another pair of lips, Leni's. He didn't fight back as much as he did with Lori, slowly becoming more acceptant of his situation. He was just getting into the rhythm of playing with her tongue with his own when she backed off.

Leni smiled and caressed his cheeks. "Morning Lincy~"

Lincoln slowly smiled back admiring her bare form. "M-morning Le-"

"Move over already! Your hogging him!"

Lincoln looked back to Luna as she was shoved away from his prick by Lynn in her _au naturel_ state. She grabbed his pulsing rod tightly and furiously started to pump him.

"Not bad Lincoln." Lynn purred as she continued to pump, mesmerized by his length. "Should probably call you _big_ brother now huh?"

Lincoln merely gulped, as he looked at Luna and Lynn struggle for their prize as Leni and Lori began to kiss his cheeks and neck, giving tiny licks as they relished every bead of nervous sweat they caught. Much to his pleasure, both Luna and Lynn eventually ended up sharing him as his member popped from one mouth to the other.

"L-lincoln~ …"

Lincoln regained a bit of his senses as he spotted Lucy, exposed as the rest of his sisters, crawling and squeezing her way past behind Lori. When she was near Lincoln she stood up and hovered over him. Lincoln merely stared at her pure pink folds, ignoring the droplets of her sexual desires as they littered his face.

"I-I can't wait anymore!", Lucy said as she sat on Linc's face, losing herself as his breath alone on her undefiled flower sent shivers up her spine.

With a tinge of excitement Lincoln slowly parted his lips and lapped at her, savoring the sweet juices she let forth.

Not wanting to be let out of the fun Lori and Leni each took one of Linc's hands into their own and guided them to their sweet spots. Upon feeling moist skin against his fingertips Lincoln instinctively pushed two fingers each inwards receiving moans from his two eldest sisters.

In the back of his mind Lincoln could only think how this could possibly get any better, which was promptly answered.

"Ow! Hey!", Luna said

"Watch it Luan!", Lynn added

Lincoln stopped his feast on Lucy and peered past her to see Luan shoving Luna and Lynn out of her way as she kneeled over his waist, showing her slender body proudly to him. Luan saw his eyes and gave him a smile as she grabbed and aimed his spear at her entrance and sat backwards onto it.

As Luan gritted her teeth and snuffed away the pain from her broken hymen she slowly started to move, replacing said pain with jubilant pleasure.

"That's not fair!", Luna and Lynn shouted.

Luan simply gave a smirk as she rode Lincoln. "Sorry ladies, but that's how you get _a head_ in life hahaha ah ooh~, fuck yes!"

Luna and Lynn looked at each other then towards Lincoln, who had resumed eating out Lucy. They both gave a grin as Lynn moved to Luan and Luna towards Lucy.

"Luan lean forward.", Lynn said, to which Luan simply obeyed, not caring as long as she kept riding Lincoln.

Lynn looked down and found her destination, her brother's impressive member, now slicking with juices, jutting in and out of Luan's now defiled flower. She licked her lips then ran her tongue along his shaft, repeatedly tasting Luan as she came back down, savoring the delicious sibling juice blend.

Lincoln gritted his teeth to the new sensation he felt via Lynn, though soon went back to tasting Lucy until his tongue met with another's, Luna's. He grinned and fought with her over who could give Lucy the most pleasure, much to Lucy's delight.

He was overcome by this orgy, this incestual taboo, the pleasure beyond his wildest dreams.

In his mind, a single thought crossed. "I hope this lasts forev-OW!"

* * *

 _ **Lincoln's Room, Reality Tuesday Morning**_

"Lincoln get up!"

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"… Lincoln!"

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Finally done with being patient Lola pinched and twisted Lincoln's cheek. "Lincoln Loud!"

"Ow!" Lincoln shot up from his indecent dream and instantly rubbed his cheek. "Lola?! What the heck?!"

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Mom told me to come get you! You overslept and everyone has already started breakfast without you! Also turn off your alarm, it's been beeping forever!", Lola yelled, fighting with the alarm to be heard.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Lincoln turned off the alarm as Lola stormed off slamming his door shut.

"That … that was … I don't even know." Lincoln said, recalling his dream in every vivid detail. "Ugh what is wrong with me?!"

Lincoln cupped his face with his hands for a moment and took a deep breath. He was disgusted at himself, at how easily he gave in to his carnal desires. Though what bothered him the most was how he was slightly starting not to care, viewing his sisters as more than just family.

Lincoln's door burst open once more as Lola re-entered. "Almost forgot."

"Forgot what?", Lincoln replied

Lola simply raised an eyebrow, giving him a look of judgement. "Five days left Lincoln, tick-tock."

After seeing Lincoln understood the message she left the room once more.

"Well, least I didn't dream about Lola, so I'm not a total lost cause.", Lincoln thought as he got up from bed.

As he felt a sudden chill in his underwear he looked down and realized he was soaked, covered in his morning dreams climax.

"Oh _fantastic_ ", He thought.

He gathered his clothes for the day and looked out into the hallway, making sure his sisters were still eating their breakfast. As soon as his mind gave the all clear signal he bolted towards the bathroom and began his grooming for the day.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Dining Room Tuesday Morning**_

As Lincoln began his shower and started to wash his shame away the rest of his siblings were nearly done with their morning meals.

"Alright girls I'll see you all later. Don't destroy the house.", Lynn Sr. said as he and Rita headed towards the front door.

"Dad, um uh wait a second." Said Lori, getting up and moving towards them.

"Yes?", Lynn Sr. replied

"I was wondering if I could drop off you and mom at work? I sort of need to speak with Bobby. It's … important."

Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow. "What kind of … important?", He said, a slight worried tone hidden in his voice.

"Just about our relationship if you must know, I … think we may need a break."

"Oh really?" Said Lynn Sr., unable to contain the slight smirk forming at the edge of his lips which granted an elbow jab to his ribs from Rita.

"Aw what's the matter honey? You get into a fight?", Rita interjected.

"No mom, just … feeling differently about things all around.", Lori replied.

"Hm, well alright then." Lynn Sr. said, handing Lori the keys. "Let's go."

"Leni, you're in charge. Luna, make sure Leni is in charge.", Rita commented as she followed Lori out.

Immediately the youngest of the siblings set off to do what they wanted, feeling no parental restriction with Leni in command.

"Like, wait up guys! I'm supposed to watch you!", Leni said, confused who she should chase after first.

Luna merely stared as she felt Leni could control the situation. She had important things to discuss anyway with Luan, the knot in her stomach growing tighter as she worried what she would think of her for her feelings for Lincoln. As soon as Lynn and Lucy left to go about their day she spoke up.

"Hey uh, Luan.", Luna said, already regretting opening her mouth.

"Yeah Luna?"

"I um … I need to talk to you about something important."

"Sure, what's _eating_ ya?", Luan said as she giggled and ate the last of her meal.

"Not here … back in our room."

"That serious huh?"

"Majorly serious."

Luan let out a sigh. "Well, to be honest … I have something important to say too."

"Alright, well let's get going then." Luna said, picking up her plate and heading to the kitchen with Luan close behind.

After the two cleaned up after themselves along with their sisters' dishes, as they all abruptly left the table without doing so, they started for their rooms. Second thoughts plagued both minds until Lincoln passed them on the steps, giving both the little push they needed to go through with their choice.

* * *

 _ **Luna and Luan's Room Tuesday Morning**_

As they entered their room Luna plopped onto her beanbag and Luan her bed. Each gave a passing glance at each other, wondering who would be the first to speak.

Luan made the first move. "So uh, what's wrong?"

"Um, you first my situation is kind of a big deal.", Luna sheepishly said.

"Yeah, I doubt that compared to mine.", Luan countered.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Alright how about we both give a hint and then we'll see who's got the bigger problem."

"Alright sounds fair." Luan took a deep breath. "It's about a guy … I've fallen for him … hard."

"Small world sis, I got the same problem."

"Really? Well … what now?"

Luna thought for a moment. "Coin flip?"

"Alright."

Luan took out a coin from her pocket and tossed it into the air, voicing her choice. "I call heads."

Luna watched anxiously as the coin came back down and hit the floor, landing on heads, a small _dang it_ floating through her head.

"I win. You go first." Luan said with a smirk, carefully lifting up the coin so as to not reveal it had heads on both sides.

Luna took a deep breath and exhaled, hoping this wouldn't go horribly wrong as she began to speak.

"Luan … you love me right?"

Luan's eyes softened. "Of course I do."

"Like, if I did something horrible or thought of something wrong … would you still?"

"Of course Luna, we're family."

Luna looked down took another breath and continued. "So this guy I've fallen in love with … or well I guess I've been in love with him for a long time without really realizing it. He's not exactly someone I should see …"

"Is he an older guy?", Luan queried.

"Um no … kind of the opposite."

Luan felt a knot form in her stomach but willed it away. She was just being paranoid she thought, she did have Lincoln in her mind after all. "Alright so, who is it?"

Luna's lips trembled, her mouth became dry, beads of sweat slowly forming on her temple. She looked to Luan and truly hoped she would still treat her as a sister after this. She closed her eyes and pretended she was alone in her thoughts like the night before.

"I'm … I'm in love with our brother … I'm in love with Lincoln …", Luna confessed with bated breath.

As a few moments of silence passed, Luna opened her eyes and panicked swelled through her as she saw Luan with her eyes agape, hands over her mouth.

"I should of known." Luna thought. "She thinks I'm sick … a freak … screw this!"

Luna got up, tears being held furiously back, and headed for the door. She made it halfway across the room when she heard the faint utterings of Luan.

"Y-you too?"

Luna stopped, unsure of what she heard but baffled all the same. She slowly turned around and looked into Luan's eyes. "W-hat was that?"

Luan slowly moved her hands back onto her lap and continued. "You … you love Lincoln?"

Luna simply nodded.

"More than a brother?"

"Yes …"

Luan took a deep gulp thinking this was plainly a good a time as any. "I'm in love with Lincoln too."

Luna stood there, processing the words she just heard. She stayed silent though as she instinctively took a seat next to Luan and pulled her into a hug. Both teens eyes let out slight tears of relief.

"I honestly thought you would think I was sick in the head.", said Luna

Luan smiled. "Ditto on that too sis … You know technically we both are probably."

"Heh, yeah your right … but least we're messed up together."

"You know we have much more to discuss now, right?"

Luna dried her face of tears as she let go of Luan. "Oh yeah, lots now."

"So." Luan began as she dried her tears. "Since when?"

"Like I said, if I think about it, for a long time now. Although I barely realized it when I saw that – "

"Tape?", Luan interrupted.

"Yeah, it just strung a chord in my heart and well … now I can't even look at him without tensing up like some awkward schoolgirl."

"Same here Luna. Was so afraid of being near him yesterday, I panicked the morning we went to the mall."

"Yeah makes sense I felt the same w- …." Luna gave Luan a slight shove as she remembered something. "So that's why you left me out to dry. You have no idea how bad I was freaking out."

"Hey we both ended up sitting next to him either way.", Luan huffed.

"Yeah … it was pretty nice every time I rubbed against him."

"I know right?!"

Both siblings broke out in slight laughter as the last of their worries melted away.

"You know." Luan said. "That guy has no idea how lucky he is."

Luna grinned. "Yeah, we are pretty great."

"So how do w-"

Luan was interrupted as she and Luna heard a loud clang come from the vent in their room. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and in unison yelled a name. "Lucy!"

Immediately both girls charged towards her room, nearly breaking the doors off their hinges as they pried them open. As they entered Lucy's room they spotted her gasping and turning around attempting to retreat back into her vent. Luna was quicker though as she leapt and caught her right foot.

"Luan help me out!", Luna said struggling not to lose her grip.

Slamming the door behind her, Luan joined Luna and grabbed Lucy's other foot. Together they pulled the desperate goth out of her dwelling and covered her mouth when it seemed she was about to scream. The older sisters began to contemplate what to do but soon tensed up as they heard someone coming up.

"What are you guys doing?", Leni asked, nearly arriving at the top of the stairs.

"Ummm." Luan looked towards Luna for an idea of what to say but received only a shrug. "Playing around with Lucy?"

"Oh, ok. Wait, Lisa I don't think Lily should drink that!", said Leni, as the sounds of her going back downstairs could be heard.

With her gone Luna and Luan set their attention back to Lucy who was still struggling.

Luan looked to Luna once again. "So what do we do?"

Luna pondered a bit. "Our room, thanks to Lisa it's all but soundproof. Well, except for the vents apparently."

As Luna tightened her hold on Lucy, Luan peered into the hallway, gesturing to Luna that it was clear. Carefully with a vice grip Luna moved Lucy to their room letting her go as Luan closed their door. Lucy immediately turned paler than usual as her elder sisters approached.

"Alright spill it. How much did you hear?" Luna said.

Lucy merely gulped as she tried to find her words. "I … I …"

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall, Food Court Tuesday Mid-morning: Lori**_

Amongst all the happy faces of the food court, Lori was not one of them. She sat at the corner most booth against the wall, fiddling with the plastic label of her water bottle as she waited for Bobby. She had contemplated an hour before on how to approach this and she could only come up with one decent idea.

"Hey babe!"

Lori looked up to see Bobby (age 18) approaching and tried waving back as she stood with the same enthusiasm as him but to no avail. When he was close enough he brought in Lori for a hug and then approached her for a kiss. Though instead of her lips he ended up simply kissing her cheek, as she turned slightly at the last second, a feeling of unfaithfulness to a white haired individual compelling her to do so.

"Sorry I'm late, bus was a bit slow today. So what was it you wanted to talk about?", Bobby said, oblivious to the turmoil inside Lori.

Lori avoided direct contact with his eyes, as the guilt plaguing her was a bit much. "Can we talk about that later? I just want to hang around for a while."

"Sure, where do you want to go first?", said Bobby as he took Lori's hand.

"It doesn't matter."

The two left off towards the malls center, one with a smile the other wearing a sullen expression. They had taken no more than twenty steps as Lori slipped her hand away from Bobby's. Lori looked to the ground and knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Hm I guess it's same to assume each chapter might be slightly bigger than the previous one at this point. First I would like to give thanks to** AberrantScript **for his quick lookover of a portion of this chapter. I would also like to give a shout out to** Flagg1991 **. Love his work and the details he puts into describing people is just above and beyond. Really paints a picture you know. If you haven't checked out his stuff I really recommend doing so. Also a question to all member/non member viewers. I've discussed this with some authors already but I would like to gauge your opinions as well. What do you prefer? A series of intertwined arcs? Or one long story? Also still taking notice of who everyone is rooting for. One last thing, I will not abandon this fic, seen too many good ones just stop.**


	8. Afternoon Confession

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 8 Afternoon Confession

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 _ **August 8, 2017 Loud House, Stairway Tuesday Morning: Lincoln**_

As Lincoln passed by Luna and Luan he couldn't help but peek at them, forcing scenes from his dream to come back to mind, which made him nearly trip on the steps.

"Today isn't going to be easy.", He thought as he headed towards the kitchen.

He looked through the pantries and took out several cereals, Overly Sensitive Owl, Chunky Puffs, Frosted Suga Hanks, all empty. He then looked at Lola's cereal, Ponypuff Puffs, and nervously grabbed it, only to find it empty as well.

"Dang it." Said Lincoln as he held his stomach, a futile attempt to stop the growling noises spewing forth.

"Hey bro~."

Lincoln turned around to see Lynn approaching him, a grin plastered across her face.

"Hey Lynn. Couldn't you guys save me anything?", Lincoln said gesturing to all the empty cereal boxes.

Lynn's grin grew wider. "I tried telling everybody, but you know how they are. No worries though, I was worried about you so I saved you these."

Lynn then presented several cereal power bars, to which Lincoln graciously accepted. He wasted no time, as he began to devour them all. He looked so cute when he was happy Lynn thought. She had decided it was time to 'nut up or shut up' and with all her sisters busy or gone it was just her and Lincoln. She just had to see if he was willing to see her as more than a sister though.

"Feeling better Linc?", She asked as he swallowed the remains of the last power bar.

"So much better, thanks Lynn."

"Anytime. Oh, you got a little something on your lip there."

She approached Lincoln and gently brushed the border of his upper lip swiping off the bits of sugary crumbs onto her own finger. She then placed it into her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning as sexually as she could.

"Gotcha~.", She thought as she opened her eyes to see a flustered Lincoln.

They both gazed at each other, Lynn smiling innocently, Lincoln still wearing a shocked face. Not wanting to give him time to recover she decided to move on to the next phase of her plan.

"So, Lincoln."

"Y-yeah Lynn?" Replied Lincoln, snapping back to focus.

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me practice outside?"

"Um, s-sure Lynn."

"Well, come on then."

Lynn gently took Lincoln's hand and led the way outside, passing by the kitchen trash bin with an assortment of cereal thrown in it. As they walked into the backyard another idea crossed Lynn's mind. Letting go of Linc's hand she bent forward and touched her toes, purposely showing him her backdoor goods. Looking in-between her legs, she could see her plan working as Lincoln stood there biting his lip.

"Just a little more.", She thought.

Lincoln could only take a gulp as he viewed Lynn. Her rump, perfectly toned, switching back and forth between being clothed and bare as Lincoln's dream persisted to come to mind. He couldn't help but bite his lip to try to bring himself back down to earth.

"That was a good stretch. You ready Lincoln?"

Lincoln could only nod as Lynn began her final phase of her plan.

"Alight well I was wondering if we could practice wrestling. That ok with you~?"

"Uh, wrestling?", said Lincoln, the thought of touching Lynn pushing him dangerously over the edge.

"Mhm~. I'll even let you have the first charge." Lynn raised both her arms as if she was ready to embrace him. "Come and get me~."

Just a bit of sibling fun … is what Lincoln told himself as he charged into Lynn pushing her down to the grass. He pinned her down holding both her arms in place with his hands and felt like he had the upper hand, just like she wanted.

"Not bad Lincoln." Said Lynn.

She enjoyed the slight smile forming in his face, wanting to kiss him but knowing she had to be patient. When she saw her opening she bucked and moved her arms up causing Lincoln to lose his base of balance. In one clean motion, she brought her right arm free and grappled his chest pushing him over his side.

She blushed and grinned as she thought Lincoln was hers for the taking now. Wanting her prize, she took Linc's leg with her arm and pinned him down with an ankle lock. Holding on was harder than she thought though, as shivers went down her spine as their groins furiously rubbed against each other, due to Lincoln trying to break free.

"Stupid clothes.", she thought.

Lincoln knew he was in a bind, the images of dream Lynn now fully in his mind. He had to break free before it was too late, before the inevitable happened. His eyes opened wide though as he felt it, his blood flow increasing, inflating his erection. He was too wrapped up in his own worries to notice Lynn grinning and enjoying the new feature to her ride.

He felt a wave of embarrassment and was prepared to resign himself to this awkward position till the kitchen door opened. Leni popped out and looked at them causing Lynn to lose her focus, enabling the desperate Lincoln to break free.

"What are you guys up to?", asked Leni.

With an annoyed look Lynn replied, "Wrestling."

"Oh, ok." Leni went back inside only for the sound of a crash to be heard and her screaming, "Lola you shouldn't try to beat Lana to death with your tiara!"

With the distraction gone Lynn turned back to Lincoln only to find him scurrying around the side of the house.

"Hey, where are you going?!", Lynn cried.

"Clyde's house! I uh, forgot we made plans today!" Lincoln shouted back, not even bothering to turn around as he grabbed his bike.

As he sped off Lynn wiped the stray grass clippings from her shorts and let out a defeated sigh.

"Next time.", she thought. "Next time your mine. Until then see you later, _big_ bro."

She then headed back inside thinking of her next plan of attack.

* * *

 _ **Lynn and Lucy's Room Tuesday Morning: Lucy**_

After breakfast Lucy had gone straight to her room, half disappointed she didn't see Lincoln, the other wanting to be prepared for him first. She stared at a blank page of a journal in front of her wanting to put her desires in written form. After a couple of seconds passed she wrote a few lines down and studied them.

 _Soul as pure as nights veiled bliss,_

 _Oh how I pine for your kiss._

 _Alas a taboo in our way,_

 _Will my feelings make you sway?_

 _To call you brother makes me proud,_

 _The woman who loves you, Lucy Loud._

Decent she thought but it needed more to it. As she stared towards the ceiling her focus was broken by the sounds of grunting. Curious, she approached her window and her eyes expanded slightly as she saw Lynn and Lincoln in the backyard locked together in a pin. If it weren't for the clothes on their backs she could swear they were fucking.

"*sigh* Lucky." She said staring at Lincoln.

She imagined herself asking Lincoln if he wanted to wrestle her, but quickly burst that idea. For one he probably wouldn't take her seriously and two she'd rather stick to her strengths. Unable to block out the continued grunts though, she retreated into her vents for some solitude. Once she was settled she wrote another verse.

 _As I look upon you down the hall,_

 _My heart hopes you'll hear its call._

Lucy smiled and thought that would go well before the taboo verse. As she enjoyed the low hum from the vents a partial sentence caught her ear.

"love with Lincoln …"

For a second Lucy thought she just heard it because she had Lincoln in her mind, but her gut compelled her to go forward and check. As she sighed and closed her journal she moved towards the direction of the noise, Luna and Luan's room. She had made it just in time to see her sisters and hear Luan.

"You … you love Lincoln?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. "Luna loves Lincoln as well?" She thought to herself.

Lucy was taken aback further as Luan poured out her feelings too.

"I'm in love with Lincoln too."

Thinking this was a bit much to process now Lucy carefully retreated into the vent. Her mind was clouded however by the declaration of her older sisters and had backed up too far. She cringed as her dress shoes clanged against the vents metallic frame.

"Maybe they didn't hear me." She thought hopefully, though that hope was soon dashed when she heard her sisters.

"Lucy!"

Her heart began to beat rigorously against her rib cage as she made a mad dash for her room , cursing her stupid gut along the way. She just had to beat them to her door she thought. Once locked it would give them some time to cool down before they did anything rash. As she exited out of the vents a feeling of doom overwhelmed her as Luna and Luan burst through her door, eyes wide and directed at her.

She dropped her journal and gasped, quickly turning back into her vent but before she could turn around the corner inside Luna had caught her right foot.

"Luan help me out!"

Desperation grew within Lucy as Luan grabbed her other foot. With nothing to grasp onto she slid out of her safety zone. Leni ran through her mind as she thought about screaming but her sisters covered her mouth, erasing that idea.

After a brief exchange between Leni and her captors she was carried back to their room. As they moved, she could have sworn she saw Lynn at the bottom of the stairs but they had moved too quickly for her to get her attention.

When they entered the room, Luna released her grip on her as Luan closed the door. Lucy thought she was done for as they approached her.

"Alright spill it. How much did you hear?" Luna said.

Lucy tried to form her words but the lump in her throat only allowed stuttering to flow through. "I… I…"

"Well?" Luan said, moving to Lucy's side.

Lucy thought quickly. There was no way she could make it to the vents with Luna in the way and Luan at her side. Lying was also out since her actions literally told them what they wanted to know already. She realized her only choice would be to tell the truth, hoping that would buy her enough time for them to calm down.

"I … heard everything after Luan asked you if you loved Lincoln." Lucy said, making Luna cover her eyes in embarrassment.

Lucy also noticed Luan looking down with worry. It pained her heart to see her sisters this way, it was like looking in a reflection at herself. She sighed and knew for better or worse, they all loved Lincoln, competition aside for his affections, she wanted them to feel better.

"I love him too."

Both Luna and Luan looked at Lucy then at each other, trying to guess at what kind of love she meant.

Sensing their disbelief, Lucy repeated herself with more detail. "I love him more than a brother."

"Luce." Luna started. "I … I'm not even sure what to say about that."

"What do you mean by that?", Lucy asked

"Well it's just … aren't you a bit too young for those kinds of feelings?"

Luna's words struck a nerve in Lucy as she fought to control herself from giving an outburst. Instead she took a deep breath and decided to pick away at her standing.

"Luna, I don't think you have the right to say that to me." Said Lucy as she clenched her hands tightly.

Luna raised an eyebrow as Lucy continued.

"For the record, Lincoln is your brother too. Also, before you go off saying I'm not mature enough for these feelings, just remember I'm not some ditzy school kid. I know how I feel …"

Lucy started to tear up, anger turning into sadness from fear of Lincoln saying the same thing to her as Luna just did. She regained some of her composure and continued, tears still flowing.

"I know how I feel. It's like everything burst forth ever since that tape. I've gone over my whole short life with him until this point and I honestly can't see myself with anyone else other than him. He's perfect … So perfect!"

Lucy felt her legs give away and she fell to her knees. Luan moved next to her, tears flowing too from Lucy's heartful confession, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Lucy continued, seeing no point in hiding a single thing anymore. "That scares me too though … I'm afraid of losing that … losing him. Afraid that if I confess how I feel to him … I'll receive the same words from him as I have from you. I keep telling myself that I'll always be his Luce but as long as that possibility is still there no matter how small, that he'll look at me different … Honestly … I can't even begin to describe how much that truly scares me to my core."

Luna stood there and watched Lucy pour her heart out, her words ringing in sync with her soul. The thought of Lincoln rejecting either her or Luan hadn't crossed her mind, much less how he would react if they confessed. They were too caught up in their own comfort that they felt the same. She moved towards Lucy and began to wipe her tears.

"Lucy." Luna began. "I'm so sorry I said that. I … I should have thought more on what I was going to say. It's just … this is all happening a little fast even I got to admit. First me and Luan and now you. I mean come on who's next, Lori?"

Lucy chuckled at the thought. "Yeah, I can't see that happening with her 'boo-boo-bear'."

The trio shared a laugh with each other unaware of Lori's painful trek with Bobby at the mall.

"Alright well I think we have even more to discuss now, all three of us.", Luan said, messing with Lucy's hair.

A slight smile formed on Lucy. It felt good to finally let her worries out. Misery loves company she thought since she and her sisters were all in the same boat now.

Lucy got back up and headed to the door. "I'll be back, I think better with my journal in hand."

* * *

 _ **Lynn and Lucy's Room Tuesday Mid-morning**_

Lucy entered the room and immediately looked in front of the vent for her journal, nothing. She looked under her bed, also nothing. She peered ahead into the vents, nothing as well.

"Where did it go?", Lucy thought to herself.

A whistle rang out towards her and she looked across the room. Lynn was laying on her bed, eating an apple in one hand and holding her journal with the other.

Lynn sat up and tossed Lucy's journal back to her. "We need to talk." She said as she took another bite of her apple.

* * *

 _ **Outside the Loud House Tuesday Mid-morning**_

After a weird exchange with Leni a young girl stood in front of the Loud house with her cell out. She went through her contacts until she landed on Lincoln's name, then began to text.

 _"Hey lame-o where are you? Joined my brother when he came to see your sister. Figured we could hang out one more time before school starts."_

She hit send and waited a few moments before her phone buzzed and looked at his reply.

 _"Down by arcade with Clyde."_

With a smirk Ronnie Ann (age 12) headed down Franklin Avenue. It had been awhile since they played there, maybe they could do that dance game again she thought.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall, Right Shopping Corridor Tuesday Afternoon: Lori**_

After a series of painful rejections towards Bobby's advances and offers of small gifts, Lori felt it was time to talk to avoid further awkwardness.

"Let's sit here Bobby." Said Lori as she took a seat at a bench near a water fountain.

Bobby took a seat next to her and looked at her eyes. They had been gazing into nothing for the past half hour or so. "Babe are you feeling alright? You've been giving off a weird vibe all day."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Well, yeah. Um, please don't get mad, but is it that time of the month?"

"Ha … no … I wish though."

Bobby took Lori's hands into his own and gently traced the top of her hands with his thumbs. "Well what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Lori sighed and stared at his hands. Not even a slight twinge of her heart went off when he grabbed hers. Had their love really been so 'strong' that it could die off this easily. She had sort of hoped to feel something during their time hanging out but no sparks went off. Instead she just wanted to go home … to see Lincoln.

She sighed and kept her gaze on Bobby's hands unwilling to see the result of her words on him. "Bobby."

"Yeah babe?"

"… this isn't going to be easy. I doubt it ever is … least when it involves people with a conscious."

"Babe?"

"Bobby … I want to break up." Lori felt his hands stiffen and tighten slightly.

"W-what?"

"I want to break up … I know this line sounds so played out but, it's not you it's me."

"Break up? What's changed? Is it because I moved in with my mother's family?" Lori could easily hear his tone of voice slightly breaking.

Lori thought for a moment whether she should tell him the truth, ultimately settling on that he at least deserved to know some of it. "It's just that … I've fallen for someone else."

His grip tightened slightly further. "Y-you cheated on me?"

"No! … No I swear I haven't … He doesn't even know how I feel for him."

"Who is he?" Bobby's grip tightened further.

"Bobby plea-"

"WHO IS HE?!" His grief overwhelmed him, not noticing he was squeezing the color out of Lori's hand.

"Bobby please! … Your'e hurting me …" Lori could feel the eyes of passerby's with nothing better to do on them.

Realizing what he was doing Bobby let go. "I-I'm sorry …"

They stayed silent for what seemed like hours on end, till a man walked up to them.

"Excuse me miss?"

Lori looked up and saw a burly mall security cop with the name tag Ernie, someone must've been concerned about her she thought. "Yes?"

"Is this man bothering you?" Ernie gestured towards Bobby.

"No, no he isn't I swear. He's just going through some things … we both are."

With a face of not being entirely convinced the Ernie simply nodded and passed on by. Lori then looked back to Bobby and looked at his face for the first time since they sat. She could easily tell he was fighting back tears as he stayed staring at the ground. She hated that she made him feel this way, he really was a nice guy. It was because he was nice that she had to do this though, she couldn't drag him on after all.

She decided to try and scrape up what little connection they still had if any was left. "Bobby … I would still like for you to be part of my life … I still consider you a friend, a good friend. You've been an important part of –"

Lori couldn't finish as Bobby simply got up and left, not even turning back to give her a look.

"I'm sorry." She thought as he slowly mingled in with the crowds of people shopping.

Lori cupped her face in her hands, though no tears were shed. She noticed this and she couldn't help but put on a fake smile as she muttered to herself. "Wow … you're a real bitch huh … do you even deserve Lincoln? …"

Her phone buzzed and she checked it to see a message from her mother. She and Lynn Sr. were going to come out of work soon and needed Lori to pick them up. With a heavy sigh, she got up and walked towards the malls entrance. She really needed to speak with Leni now, if not to confess then just to feel better.

* * *

 **AN**

 **As always leave a review of what you thought or if you spot any mistakes. I'll also answer any questions you guys may have. Honestly could of made this chapter 5k words at least but I felt it would be better to cut out some things and instead put them in the next chapter. Also little treat, without cheating, can you name all the cereal brands I put in the morning chapter to the proper shows they belong to?**


	9. Heartbreak Kid

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapte** r: 9 Heartbreak Kid

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 **Questions: d. Felipe76: Are you gonna involve all the sisters in this harem or is it gonna be just the sisters who appeared in the video? I intend to make this a long series or series of arcs. So buckle up, it's going to be a long ride to give you your answer.**

 **OneClickGod: I** **s Lola getting her proposal going to be in a future chapter? I don't know,she seems persistent about it though huh.**

 **Dread55: W** **hat about Ronnie Ann? Does Lori not think she is with Lincoln? Read this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **August 8, 2017 Clyde's House Tuesday Mid-morning: Lincoln**_

It had been a few days since Clyde McBride, Lincoln's best friend, came back from his family's summer vacation. This time around he and his fathers had gone to Aswan, Egypt. Lincoln was always a little jealous of Clyde going on these exotic trips but he was always happy for him all the same.

None of that mattered though, he was just glad Clyde was home, glad he could get out of his tempestuous house. He couldn't get there soon enough he thought as he brought his bike and laid it next to the door. He rang the doorbell and heard the low sound of voices asking each other to please get the door. When it opened Clyde (age 12) was there, a little surprised to see Lincoln this early in the day.

"Hey Lincoln."

"Hey Clyde."

"Uh you're here awfully early." Said Clyde, hinting with a tone in his voice that a heads up would have been nice.

"Yeah sorry Clyde. It was just a bit of an emergency is all, had to get out of the house if only for a while."

"Oh, well no worries come on in bud."

As they entered and headed towards Clyde's room Howard (age 33) and Harold (age 39), Clyde's adoptive fathers, smiled and gave a slight wave to Lincoln before returning to the articles they were holding. In Clyde's room Lincoln let out a sigh of relief as none of his sisters could get to him here and fill his mind with desires, perfect planning as always, he thought.

"So, how's Lori been doing?" Clyde asked, making Lincoln's eyes bulge out as he had forgotten Clyde's infatuation with Lori.

"She's uh, doing fine, still with Bobby." Said Lincoln, hoping to god he wouldn't go into his usual love routine about her. God didn't answer though, as Clyde sure enough began his love rant.

"Oh Lori, you're too good for Bobby … with your beautiful silk blonde hair … your delicate soft skin … your perfect plump lips …"

As Clyde continued, Lincoln couldn't help but be unnerved. Usually he was only slightly offended by Clyde's rants about Lori since he was basically ogling his sister with his mind but he always let it pass. This time around however as he described Lori, images of her poured into his mind, images of her in his dream. Feeling the blood rush heading towards his manhood he quickly interrupted Clyde.

"Hey Clyde!"

Clyde looked up from his photo of Lori with a lost gaze in his eyes. "Yeah Lincoln?"

"Let's head on over to the arcade. I think it's what I need to get my mind away from home."

"Oh ok, just let me tell my dads and we'll go straight there."

Lincoln waited outside for a minute or two before Clyde came out wearing his safety gear. They then headed down towards the downtown arcade, a worry-free place Lincoln thought hopefully.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Kitchen Tuesday Mid-morning: Lynn**_

Lynn came through the door, a little disappointed Lincoln ran off so fast. She thought it was just getting good … really good. Sighing, she grabbed an apple from the fridge and headed for the stairs thinking of how big Lincoln had gotten during their little spar. She was deep in lustful thought, ignoring everything, even Leni taking away a beaker from Lisa who was giving it to Lily, till a knock at the door caused her to turn. As she looked at the door a nervous Luna and Luan ran back to their room with Lucy in their grasps.

Lynn just shrugged her shoulders and said," Not it", as she bit her apple and headed up the stairs towards her room. Taking another bite as she entered she made it a few steps before something on the floor caught her eye, Lucy's journal. She never went anywhere without the thing, Lynn thought as she picked it up. She noticed Lucy had already written something new in it and chuckled, thinking it was another sappy vampire poem. She needed a good laugh so she plopped onto her bed and scanned through the newest page, her jaw instantly dropping afterward. She studied the whole thing again and again, just to be sure.

 _Soul as pure as nights veiled bliss,_

 _Oh how I pine for your kiss._

 _Your gaze alone sends chills up my spine,_

 _Blissfully wishing you were mine._

 _As I look upon you down the hall,_

 _My heart hopes you'll hear its call._

 _Alas a taboo in our way,_

 _Will my feelings make you sway?_

 _To call you brother makes me proud,_

 _The woman who loves you, Lucy Loud._

Lynn didn't need to be a genius to figure out Lucy also had feelings for Lincoln. They needed to talk … now. As if answering to her call Lucy popped in, not even noticing her. She began to look on the floor for something, her journal Lynn thought. With a whistle she caught Lucy's attention and tossed her back her journal. She sat up and saw the worried expression on Lucy, which confirmed her thoughts.

"We need to talk." Lynn said as she patted the empty bed space next to her as she took another bite of her apple.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Foyer Tuesday Mid-morning: Leni**_

"Being in charge is totes tough.", Leni thought as she shooed Lisa away from Lily while someone knocked at the front door.

"*sigh* I just wanted to see if my latest chemical creation would turn Lily's foul rear odors into smelling like roses.", Lisa protested as she walked away.

Leni placed Lily on the couch as she wished Lori would get back soon, with her in charge maybe she could get to spend some time with Lincoln, unbeknownst to her he had gone to Clyde's.

 _K_ _nock Knock Knock_

"Oh right, the door.", Leni said to herself.

She opened it and looked forward seeing no one till a _ahem_ brought her attention downward, Ronnie Ann stood before her.

"Hey Leni, Lincoln home?", She asked.

"Oh yeah, sure let me just get him."

Leni closed the door and headed towards the backdoor and opened it. Seeing no Linky in her sights she went towards the stairs, remembering Lynn passing by a few minutes ago.

"Lynn!", Leni shouted towards the stairs.

"What?!", Lynn shouted back.

"Where's Lincy?!"

"Went out!"

"Oh.", Leni said, a bit sad he had gone.

She returned to the front door and faced Ronnie again.

"Sorry." Said Leni. "He's not here right now, he went out."

Ronnie Ann gave a slight look of disappointment, same as Leni's.

"Oh, that's ok. I'll meet up with him later.", Ronnie Ann said turning around.

A thought then came to Leni. "Wait, Ronnie Ann."

Ronnie Ann turned around. "Yeah?"

Leni gulped a big ball of air as she asked her question. "Are you and Lincy together?"

Ronnie Ann's face turned immediately red and her eyes shot open.

"T-that lame-o?! No! We're just friends! … Just friends!"

Leni's let out a sigh of relief as her sudden emergence of fear went away. She had completely forgotten about Ronnie Ann up until this point and worried that she and her precious Lincy were together. She was sure he would've made it all work out though if it had come to that, since Lincy was amazing.

Ronnie Ann simply stared at Leni as she wore a big goofy smile and stared into space. "Uh, you ok?"

Leni snapped back, still holding the same grin. "Oh yes, totes better now."

"Ok then … well uh, bye?"

"Bye~."

As Leni closed the door Ronnie Ann shrugged and walked to the curb as she took out her cell. Meanwhile inside, Leni panicked as Lily tried to answer nature's call on the couch without a diaper on.

* * *

 _ **Lynn and Lucy's Room Tuesday Mid-Morning: Lynn and Lucy**_

Lucy took a seat next to Lynn unsure of what was going to happen. Lynn merely looked forward as she ate her apple. The apple was half-way gone before the awkward silence was interrupted by Leni.

"Lynn!"

"What?!" Lynn shouted back.

"Where's Lincy?!"

"Went out!"

Not feeling like eating her apple anymore she tossed it to the trashcan in the corner of her room.

"Three points." Lynn said to herself as she placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "So … how long?"

"How long what?" Lucy replied, trying to see if Lynn knew exactly how she felt.

Lynn tapped her journal and said Lincoln to which she sighed and submitted. "Since the tape."

"Hm I figured. Since it happened to me like that." Lynn said to which Lucy could only gasp to.

"You love Lincoln too?" Lucy inquired.

"Yep."

"… Is that why you were basically dry-humping him outside a while ago?"

Lynn's face deepened in red. "Was just testing the waters. You know, seeing how he views me."

"And?"

Lynn scratched the back of her head. "Lucy, I don't know … don't you think you're too young for this?"

Lucy formed a slight frown, thinking hearing she was too young once already was enough.

With an annoyed tone Lucy replied, "Look I've already gone through that stupid viewpoint once already with Luna and Lu-" She stopped mid-sentence, realizing she may have said a bit too much.

Lynn's eyes slightly widened. "You told Luna and Luan about your feelings for Lincoln?"

Lucy nervously nodded.

"How'd they take it?" Lynn asked.

"Fine."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Just fine?"

"Yeah just fine."

"So, your telling me, that you told them that you loved Lincoln, our brother, and they just said fine?"

"Yeah?", Lucy replied, "I guess they are more mellow than I gave them credit for …"

Lynn immediately grabbed Lucy and started to give her a noogie. "Alright. Stop holding back and give me all the real details before I rub a permanent bald spot onto your head."

Lucy struggled a bit but eventually gave in. "Ow! Ok ok!" After she was let go Lucy continued. "*sigh* Ok so the thing is … Luna and Luan … love Lincoln too."

"Seriously?!" said Lynn.

"Yeah. In fact, I was going back into their room so we can discuss everything."

Lynn got off her bed and did a slight stretch. "Alright then, let's go."

"*sigh* Fine." Lucy said as she led the way.

* * *

 _ **Downtown, Arcade Tuesday Afternoon: Lincoln**_

Lincoln was a bit nervous as he waited outside for Ronnie Ann. She had texted him a while ago after he and Clyde went head to head in a few games already before his fathers had to take him to one of his therapy sessions. After a quick back and forth she stopped texting when she replied she was getting close. Soon enough he saw her and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Lame-o." She said pulling him into a hug.

He held her tightly for a few seconds before letting go. "Hey Ronnie Ann. Find the place easy enough?"

"Yeah, I've been here once or twice. So why couldn't we go to Gus'?"

"Oh, you know, the air hockey tables over here are a bit better." Lincoln said sheepishly, as his real reason was to not risk a chance running into Lori at her workplace.

"Whatever, can still kick your butt no matter what game.", She said with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?", Lincoln said, also smirking.

They both began to head inside until Lincoln heard someone call out his name. He turned and looked around, spotting his mother upon hearing his name again, waving with of all the people he wanted to avoid, Lori. He gulped and merely waved back.

* * *

 _ **Downtown, Dental Offices Tuesday Afternoon: Lori**_

Lori came to a slow steady stop in front of her mother's workplace and turned off the van. After sending her a text she was there, she sat and waited impatiently wanting nothing more than to go home already. She gazed around with a disinterested face and her eyes passed a boy with white hair waiting in front of the nearby arcade. Her eyes widened and she looked back, sure enough it was Lincoln, a smile forming on her face.

She wondered if she should go speak to him, but her nerves got the better of her in the end. She was happy though that some of her tensions had gone away just from looking at him. Something seemed off though with the way he was, he seemed nervous. Lori contemplated further to see if he was ok until she saw her, Ronnie Ann.

A sudden wave of realization hit her, the impact so hard she nearly choked on the air she was breathing. She had completely forgotten about her, how Lincoln liked her. What was worst of all is that she was Bobby's sister, as if she wasn't already in a stressful situation as it is. She saw him smile at her, then watched as they held each other, feeling a hammer shatter her heart.

She needed the comfort of her sister now more than ever, the pain was too much. She then turned around as she heard a door opening, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of her approaching mother, but soon cringed at the fear of her seeing Lincoln. She didn't want him to look at her, to risk seeing his loving eyes and die a bit further inside knowing he was with Ronnie Ann.

Her worst fears were realized as her mother spotted him across the street and called out to him.

"Lincoln!", Rita shouted.

Lincoln turned around.

"Lincoln!", She repeated as she waved a hand in the air.

He then spotted both Rita and Lori giving a sheepish smile and wave back.

Lori's heart sank as Lincoln looked at her, to which she could only respond by putting on a brave face and wave back.

"Don't stay out too late! Ok hun?", Rita shouted.

"Got it mom!", He shouted back.

Rita then got into the van and placed her purse down.

"So, Lori, how did things go with Bobby?", Rita asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"I broke up with him …"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry to hear that. If things truly don't work out with him in the end don't worry, there are plenty of great guys out there who would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah." Lori said fighting back her tears as she watched Lincoln and Ronnie Ann go into the arcade together. "Lucky to have …"

With a profound sense of emptiness Lori started the van and drove on to pick up her father.

* * *

 _ **Luna and Luan's Room Tuesday Afternoon**_

Luna and Luan were just about to get up and see what Lucy was doing until their door opened slightly, showing Lucy peering in.

"Bout time Lucy what took ya?", Luna huffed.

"Um, we may have a-" Before Lucy could finish Lynn walked through the door nonchalantly. "*sigh* an extra guest."

Both Luna and Luan raised inquisitive eyebrows, wondering what Lynn wanted.

She took a seat next to Luan and waited for Lucy to be seated next to Luna before she started.

"Ok, so we all got the hots for Lincoln huh?" Lynn bluntly said, causing Luna and Luan to go bug eyed.

They both looked towards Lucy, who simply nodded in assurance that this wasn't a joke, then back towards Lynn.

"You love Lincoln?" Luna asked

"Yep.", Lynn replied

"Sinc-"

"Since the tape. Yep.", Lynn interrupted.

"Geez." Luna said scratching the back of her head. "Is that tape cursed with some weird magic or something?"

"Or blessed with magic.", Lucy countered.

"Ok, so … we love Lincoln. What now?", Luan asked

"Duh, we come up with a game plan." Said Lynn

"Game plan for what?", Luna replied.

"What else? To make him ours."

"What about Ronnie Ann?", Lucy asked

"Eh, she and Lincoln aren't a thing apparently.", Luan answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Said Luna and Lynn in unison.

"Wicked.", Lucy said with a smile forming on her face.

"Well, come on, let's hash out some ideas.", Lynn said.

Luna sighed and spoke. "Still not that easy dude. Even with Ronnie Ann out of the way there's no way of guaranteeing Lincoln will even say yes to any of us."

"Oh yeah … hadn't thought about that …", Lynn admitted. "Well at least I know he thinks we're hot, or well … least me."

Luan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What makes you so sure?"

Lynn formed a mischievous grin. "Well like I was mentioning to Lucy earlier, I was sort of testing the waters with Lincoln this morning."

"What kind of testing?", Luna asked

"Oh~ Just some flirts here and there and by the end of it during our wrestling match, I had the sweet sweet pleasure of feeling his erection against me~." Lynn pumped her fist in the air self-celebrating till Luan interrupted.

"Ok … so did he have the erection before or during the wrestling?"

Lynn stopped her mini party. "Huh?"

"Did he get an erection when you were flirting with him or during your wrestling?" Luan repeated.

"Uh, during."

Luan facepalmed. "That's not a guarantee he thinks you're hot! For all you know that could have been a bodily reaction from you rubbing against him during!"

"What about the flirting?" Luna asked. "How did he react to that?"

Lynn recounted everything in her mind before answering. "Well … he blushed … he still wanted to wrestle with me afterwards … Oh! When I bent over I caught him biting his lip!"

"That sounds promising, though it isn't exactly a full-on guarantee.", Luna remarked.

"Well we aren't exactly experts in the romance department.", Luan added.

"But Lori is.", Lucy retorted.

"Hey yeah, good thinking Lucy." Said Lynn. "We should just ask Lori what to do to get a guy's attention."

"Well … it's better than no plan I guess." Luna said getting her guitar. "Guess we should just chill till she gets back."

Each sister nodded in agreement, for all they could do now was wait.

* * *

 _ **Downtown, Arcade Tuesday Afternoon: Lincoln and Ronnie Ann**_

During his time together with Ronnie Ann, Lincoln was plagued by nervousness and happiness. He had to ask her this time, ask her what they were. He felt this might be one of the last chances he would get before school started. Luckily for Lincoln they were playing a 'Dance Battle' game like the time at Gus' after the Sadie Hawkins dance fiasco, thinking that would strike a warm spark in her.

"Ha I win this round Lincoln. That makes five to two.", Ronnie Ann said with a smirk.

"Ok ok, I admit defeat oh queen of dancing~." Said Lincoln with a sarcastic tone.

Lincoln looked to the ground and mustered up what courage he could find thinking this was a good moment.

"Hey Ronnie Anne."

"Yeah Lincoln?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, let's go take a seat at the lounge my brother should be here soon anyway."

"Kind of weird I didn't see your brother with Lori when we saw her outside a bit ago.", Lincoln said as they booth took a seat at a booth.

"Mmm he must've gone off to see a few friends while Lori picked up your mom."

"Makes sense."

"So lame-o what did you want to talk about?"

Lincoln stayed silent for a second, his fingers pitter-pattering on the tables wooden surface, finally taking a deep breath and bracing himself for better or worse.

"Ronnie Ann … what are we?"

"Huh?"

"What are we? Relationship wise … are we together or … just friends."

He watched as she simply looked down and felt his stomach turn into knots.

"Lincoln." Ronnie Ann began. "I really do like you … a lot. I know if I ask you to be my boyfriend … you'll say yes and I would say yes … if you asked me to be your girlfriend too if I wasn't …"

"Wasn't what?", Lincoln said, hoping his voice wasn't cracking.

"If I wasn't afraid of losing you as a friend … that's why I can't say yes. Relationships put a whole new level of rules and stress on two people and … if those two people can't work with it or through it then their bond breaks, even former bonds they had before with each other if their unlucky. I'm sorry Lincoln but I'd rather keep you as a dear friend for as long as I can than risk messing it up in a relationship."

Lincoln looked down towards the table top, fighting as hard as he could to hold back his tears. He didn't want her to see him cry, not when he felt pathetic enough already.

"Hey lil sis!"

Both Ronnie Ann and Lincoln looked towards the arcade entrance to see Bobby coming towards them.

"Hey Bob- … by?" Ronnie Ann lost her train of thought as she noticed her brother's red puffed up eyes. He had been crying, she knew it since it rarely ever happened.

"What happened?", She asked.

"Oh, uh I promise I'll tell you later right now we got to go or we'll miss the last bus." Bobby then noticed Lincoln. "Hey sis, can you give me and Lincoln a minute? I need to ask him something."

"Ok, I guess."

Ronnie Ann got up and started to walk past Lincoln but stopped right after she passed him. With a heavy heart, she got near him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry.", She whispered before heading back out holding back her own tears as she felt their friendship took a blow regardless of her words.

Lincoln held his cheek and looked at Bobby as he sat in front of him, he looked on the outside what he felt like on the inside.

"Hey Bobby …"

"Hey lil bro … rough date?"

"Yeah … you can say that again."

"Same here …"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "You and Lori get into a fight?"

"Sort of … well no … she sort of broke up with me."

Linc's eyes widened as his jaw dropped in disbelief. "Lori … broke up with you?"

"*sigh* Yeah there's someone else apparently … and I didn't react too well to the news either I guess. Hey, I know it's wrong of me to ask but … you didn't happen to notice any guy going and coming to your home recently, have you?"

Lincoln nodded his head side to side. "Sorry Bobby I haven't, not even Clyde."

"Oh ok. Don't tell your sister I spoke to you please … I don't want to give her the wrong idea."

"I won't"

"Thanks bro … I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah …"

Bobby stood up and playfully messed with his hair. "Hey, we'll still always have our special bro time together and you'll always be the little bro I never had."

"Heh, and you'll always feel like the big brother I never had … Goodbye Bobby."

"Goodbye lil bro … for now, never know, we might meet up again in the future."

With that Bobby set off towards the entrance and left with Ronnie Ann. Finally, they were gone. Finally, he didn't care who saw him like this. Finally, Lincoln let his tears flow. After several minutes, he regained some composure and made his way back to his bike and started his long petal home.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Foyer Tuesday Evening: Leni **_

Today was not totes, not a totes day at all Leni thought as she was near collapse from exhaustion. Thankfully her youngest siblings had tired themselves up and they were all but resting in their rooms while they waited for dinner. The others were busy with each other all day too, cramped up in Luna and Luan's room chatting.

Then there was Lincoln she thought as she sighed. He hadn't been home all day, neither Lori for that matter or her parents she thought, as she was expecting them back an hour or two ago.

 _K_ _nock Knock Knock_

"Hm who can that be now?", Leni muttered to herself, afraid of doing any more work.

She opened the door and an immediate smile came to her face.

"Lincy~!", She cried as she embraced her future hubby in a hug.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Front Porch Tuesday Evening: Lincoln**_

After putting his bike back in the garage Lincoln slowly moved up to the front door. He whipped out his cell phone and gave himself a look in self-portrait mode. Decent enough he thought, least enough he could lie and say he was just tired. He then knocked on the door and waited, wanting to just go into his room and wallow in self-pity.

The door then opened and Lincoln felt taken aback as Leni swooped him up in a hug.

"Lincy~! Your back home!"

Lincoln smiled a bit, this affection seemingly just what he needed. "Good to see you too Leni."

As she released him from her loving arms Lincoln noticed she looked beat.

"Leni are you alright?" Lincoln asked, closing the front door.

"Huh?"

"It's just, you look pretty tired."

"I am tired. Lily, Lisa and Lola and Lana were totes crazy today … but I didn't destroy the house so that's something right?"

Lincoln chuckled a bit. "Yeah I guess it is. Hey Leni, you want me to help get the kinks out of your neck?"

Leni's eyes brightened. "Really?!"

"Yeah really. My days been pretty down but thanks to you I'm feeling a bit better already if only a little."

"Aw, I'm glad I could help Lincy."

"Alright well, come on take a seat on the couch."

As Leni took a seat and waited in giddy anticipation, Lincoln came up behind her and cracked his knuckles. With five older sisters, it wasn't a surprise when one asked for a massage every now and then, he had done it so much he was literally the go to guy in the house for it. As he sank his magic fingers into Leni's shoulder blades he felt her immediately melt.

"Oh Lincy~. That feels great. It's been totes too long since I got a massage from you."

"Heh, yeah I guess it has been awhile."

Leni stayed in pure bliss for what seemed like hours on end then let out a contented sigh as Lincoln seemed to finish up.

"All done. How do you feel now Leni?"

Leni turned around and gave Lincoln a warm smile. "I feel like a new me~. Like after I take a warm shower. Thank you Lincy~. Your totes the best future hubby in the world."

Lincoln's face flushed red and fought to speak as he looked at Leni. "T-thanks Leni."

"Lincy, you ok?"

His mind couldn't place it, this moving force. It could have been his broken heart seeking comfort or could have easily been the stirrings of the heat of the moment. Though his soul told him different, sure all those were what broke the damn of his morality, but what made it crack in the first place was the thought of his youthful promise, the concept of being forever bound with his sisters in matrimony, in true love.

Leni cocked her head to the side wondering what was wrong with Lincoln.

"Lincy? Are you o-" Leni's eyes widened as Lincoln pressed his lips against hers.

Immediately her lips formed a smile and she pressed herself into the kiss as well. Their tongues danced and twisted together as slight moans came from one another. Lincoln cupped Leni's face and traced his fingers upon her tender skin as Leni held the back of his head and grazed her fingers across the back of his neck. That was heaven they both thought, as they came back to reality from the parting of their lips.

"I love you Leni.", Lincoln softly said.

Leni smiled and let out a giggle before she spoke. "I love you too Lincy~."

Lincoln was lost in pure happiness during and after their kiss, so much so he hadn't heard the van come up the driveway, nor did he hear the sound of footsteps on the porch, much less the sound of the doorknob unlocking and turning. He did see something though out of the peripheral of his vision.

As he looked to his left his eyes widened at who was there. Lori, silent and frozen, with her eyes centered on both he and Leni and mouth slightly parted. What he couldn't see or hear though as he looked at his eldest sister was her heart, the shattered remaining pieces crumbling to dust.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Whoo nearly broke 5k words with this chapter, not counting the author's notes and questions answered. You know the drill by now so any thoughts or questions place them in the review and I will answer to the best of my ability, without revealing spoilers. I hope this chapter answers some questions I received in pms recently. Also thank you for all the favorites and follows it means a lot to me. I met my quota again so I'll update and refine my Bio soon if any are interested.**


	10. Nighttime Confession

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 10 Nighttime Confession

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 **Questions: Loud (Guest): W** **hat if Lincoln is actually not biologically a 'Loud'? I'd guess that be a shitload of weight off his shoulders then.**

 **iquinn18:** **Why do Leni, Lucy, Luna, Luan, Lynn seem ok with sharing him (Lincoln)? Hm well Leni is well Leni (Innocent and kind.) As for the others I doubt they've thought that far ahead.**

 **Dread55:** **W** **ill you get Lincoln to become older like on the story "Louder" for short times so it won't become a Shotacon story for the older sisters? No and yes. He will stay the age he is for now but down the line he will eventually get older. Just be patient is all I can say.**

* * *

 _ **August 8, 2017 Loud House, Driveway Tuesday Evening: Lori**_

It was too much of a long day, Lori thought as she pulled in the driveway with parents in tow. She would have been home an hour and a half ago but with a family of thirteen the household food supply tends to diminish quickly, meaning a side trip to the market.

"Home sweet home." Said Lori with a dull tone.

"Sweetie can you get your brother and sisters to help us out with the groceries?", Rita asked.

"Also remind everybody it's turkey loaf Tuesday!", Lynn Sr. added.

"Yes dad.", Lori replied as she headed up the porch steps.

As Lori placed the house key into the lock and turned she couldn't help but feel relieved. Finally, she could vent her emotions out with Leni, then maybe if she wasn't too mortified by her feelings for Lincoln, she could help her. One could only hope she thought as she opened the door.

Lori opened her mouth preparing to call in everyone to help with the groceries, but as she opened the door farther she lost her voice. She could only gaze in shock as she saw them, Leni and Lincoln, lips embracing one another as their faces seemed lost to the void. She wanted to move away, to do anything but stand there, yet her legs were solidified and unwilling to spring to life.

Lori then felt the remains of her already shattered heart crumble when they parted their lips and uttered their affection for each other.

"I love you Leni."

"I love you too Lincy~."

Lincoln looked towards Lori then and a look of shock came before him, while as Leni merely smiled at her. Lori didn't know what to feel, utter embarrassment for the facial expression still plastered on her face or anger at how much Leni seemed to enjoy kissing Lincoln in front of her. Her voice came back though, as she heard her parents approaching the porch.

"Alright guys! Me, mom, and dad are home! Get down here and help with the grocery bags!", Lori cried out as she walked pass Leni and Lincoln, proceeding up the stairs.

"Uh Lori, we need your help too." Said Lynn Sr. as he came through the front door and saw her going up the steps.

Not turning back and continuing to move up she dully replied. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling well."

Lynn Sr. merely shrugged thinking it had something to do with her break up with Bobby and decided to let her be. Lincoln on the other hand couldn't help but feel his heart about to burst from fear as Lori went out of view.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Second Floor Hallway Tuesday Evening**_

After everyone, minus Lori, helped place the groceries away Lincoln quickly power walked back to his room and locked his door, needing some time to think things over his dire predicament. Leni was also heading back towards her room until she noticed four of her sisters following her.

"Hey guys what's up?" Leni asked.

"Just need to talk to Lori for some advice." Luan replied.

"Oh ok"

The group then proceeded inward finding the room pitch dark. As Leni flicked on the lights they all noticed Lori laying on her bed facing the wall.

Thinking Lori was asleep Leni began to approach her. "Hey Lor-"

"Go away!", Lori interrupted.

The group was a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst.

Leni approached further still, laying her hand on Lori's shoulder. "Lori are you ok?"

"Don't touch me!" Said Lori as she immediately smacked Leni's hand away and sat up.

Leni and the others were surprised to see Lori's eyes red and puffed up but mostly the hate that was easily seeable within them.

"Get out of our room Leni!"

Leni held a confused and hurt look. "Huh?"

"Get out!" Lori then looked to the rest of her sisters. "SISTER FIGHT PROTOCOL!"

Luna and Luan quickly grabbed Leni and dragged her outside towards their room while Lynn turned off the lights and closed the door. With them gone Lori returned to her own self-pity, just wishing this day never happened. As the entire fiasco played out, a curious Lincoln opened his door to see what all the noise was about, seeing his sisters desperately rush Leni into their room.

* * *

 _ **Luna and Luan's Room Tuesday Evening**_

Lucy waited till Lynn came in before closing the door then joined the huddle around Leni.

"Dude, what happened between you two?", Luna asked.

"I-I don't know … least I don't remember doing anything wrong.", Leni replied.

"Well whatever it was, Lori is pissed off." Added Lynn.

Luna looked at Leni who seemed to be on the verge of tears at not knowing what she had done and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Leni, it'll be ok. Once Lori cools down a bit I'll go see what's upset her and this will blow over before you know it." Said Luna.

"R-really?", Leni stammered.

"Yeah, in the meantime we should figure out where you'll be bunking tonight."

"I'll go tell Lincoln.", Lucy said as she got up.

"Wait." Said Luan. "We aren't using Lincoln's room anymore."

"We aren't?"

"Yeah we decided that it was sort of harsh to do that to him."

"Real harsh." Added Luna. "Didn't Lynn mention this to you?"

Lucy glared at Lynn to which she could only chuckle and scratch the back of her head.

"Whoops guess I forgot.", Lynn said.

"So where does Leni go?", Lucy asked.

Luna pressed her finger to her chin. "Hm, well it's either the couch or someone gives up their bed."

Lynn grinned as she came up with an idea. "I could always bunk with Lincoln and Leni can rest in my bed!"

"Not going to happen.", Luan retorted.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because we aren't trying to focus on _that_ right now.", Luan said while she gestured towards their main concern.

Lynn looked to Leni who, despite Luna's attempts at comfort, slowly teared up. She sighed and nodded towards Luan signaling she'd focus on Leni now.

 _K_ _nock Knock Knock_

The girls looked towards the door then at each other each thinking the same thing, the chance Lori might be there to give Leni a piece of her mind for whatever she did.

"I-I'll get it." Stammered Lucy as she approached the door.

When Lucy opened the door partially she blushed slightly and let out a sigh of relief to see only Lincoln.

"It's only Lincoln.", Lucy said opening the door fully and letting him in.

A small smile appeared on all his sister's faces upon seeing him, especially Leni's.

"What's going on?", Lincoln asked.

"Sister Fight Protocol.", Lynn replied.

Lincoln felt his stomach tighten and pain tinged in his heart as he saw Leni's distraught face next to Luna. He was already sure who it was between and why, though clinging on to a false hope he asked anyway. "Who and who and why?"

"Lori and Leni." Answered Lucy. "But we don't know why though, Leni doesn't either."

"I'll go clear my room.", Lincoln said as he felt this was all his fault due to his actions.

Luna called out. "Whoa hold up dude. You don't need to do that, don't you remember? We called that off the protocol a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah didn't Lynn tell you?"

"No."

All eyes pointed toward Lynn.

"I-I forgot ok!", Lynn stammered with a blushed face.

"Still." Lincoln continued, getting his sisters attention. "I want to clear out my room for Leni. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Are you sure Lincoln?", Luan asked

"Yeah, I do care about you all, you know. What's one night on the couch anyway."

Each sister gazed lovingly at him for a bit at the little reminder of one of the many reasons they fell in love with him, though Leni was more forthwith with her gratitude.

"Oh Lincy~!", Leni cried out as she embraced Lincoln.

The other sisters watched with flushed faces and widened eyes as Leni held Lincoln close to her bosom and rubbed her face against his. Leni then moved in for a kiss against Lincoln's lips but instead ended up kissing his cheek as Lincoln turned, not wanting to make another situation with his sisters watching. The situation became more awkward nonetheless as several seconds passed by and Leni held her kiss still until their father called out.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!"

"Oh, yay! Being upset made me totes hungry!" Leni chirpily said.

As Leni headed out the door she gave Lincoln one last kiss and a passing stroke against his cheek leaving him with a bashful appearance. Lincoln then turned and saw that his others sisters' eyes seemed liked they would pop out of their sockets at any moment.

"Heh, um s-she must really not like the couch." Lincoln stammered as he chuckled and slowly backed up out of the room, heading downstairs.

The room stayed silent after Lincoln left as the gang tried to process what they saw.

Lucy was the first to snap to focus first. "Uh did we just see what I think we saw?"

Lynn gulped and replied, "I uh, I don't know … You don't think Leni …"

"*sigh* I'm in my room surrounded by sisters who love Lincoln more than a brother, including myself … I don't even know what to think anymore. Let's just go eat for now, my head hurts." Said Luna

The group then headed out to the dining room while Luan paused and looked towards Lori's door. "Uh you guys go on ahead. I'm going to go see if Lori is coming down."

Receiving a confirmation grunt from her sisters Luan moved toward Lori's room and opened the door just enough to peer in, allowing a sliver of light to pour in.

"Lori? Um, are you going to come down and eat?" Luan queried.

Silence purveyed the room until Luan received a stale no from Lori much to Luan's dismay.

"Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Leni?"

"No. Now go away and leave me alone." Lori coldly stated.

"Oh … ok well … if you want to talk, you know any of us are here for you …."

Luan slowly closed the door and darkness once again enveloped Lori. As she remained there facing the wall the same hurt expression on her face remained though her tears had run dry minutes ago.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Dining Room Tuesday Evening**_

"Guys where's your sister?", Lynn Sr. asked, gesturing to Lori's empty table seat as he served everyone their portions.

"She doesn't feel like eating.", Luan said as she came in and took her seat.

Lincoln looked down towards his plate and clenched his hands as he heard this, feeling another wave of guilt hit him.

"Oh, I hope she changes her mind, though I can't imagine how hard the break up must have been with Bobby.", Rita commented.

Every siblings' eyes shot open save for Lincoln, who already knew and Leni, who was wondering when it would happen since Lincy was clearly the better choice.

"They seriously broke up?", Luna asked.

"Yeah it's true." Lincoln answered. "Found out when Bobby came to pick up Ronnie Ann from the arcade earlier today."

"So much for getting advice from the romantic expert.", Lynn muttered to herself resulting in a slight rib jab from Luna.

As the conversation progressed the younger siblings simply stayed quite as they listened to the juicy gossip.

"Wait … you were with Ronnie Ann at the arcade today?", Luan questioned.

"Yeah." Lincoln replied. "Why?"

"Oh, uh … no reason just curious."

Luan then looked at her cohorts and saw the same worried expression in their eyes. Dinner then proceeded on with a stagnant air while a few 'how were your days' were asked. Afterwards when the dishes were done everyone headed towards their rooms except Leni and Lincoln, who went to their temporary resting spots for the night.

"Uh, Lincoln what are you doing?" Lynn Sr. asked as he saw Lincoln put up the spare blankets on the couch.

"I'm staying on the couch for the night while Leni stays in my room."

"Why can't Leni sleep in her room?"

"Oh, cause of … " Lincoln thought for a moment and decided not to say the truth, for worry that his parents would question why Lori would be mad at Leni. "… Cause Lori just needs some space she's pretty bummed about the break up and I offered up my room to give it to her."

"Ah, I see. Well that's kind of you son your sisters are lucky to have you." Lynn Sr. said as he patted Lincoln on the back, unknowingly sending guilty daggers into his heart. "Alright then, goodnight son."

"Goodnight dad."

As the door to his parent's bedroom closed Lincoln moved to turn off the living room lights and wrapped himself up under the covers. He wasn't looking forward to the darkness tonight, to the thoughts he knew would plague him till morning and so forth. Then as if answering to a siren call of his mind they came forth, his hurt heart over Ronnie Ann, his desire for his sister's love, though most importantly and guilt wrenching the look of pain on Lori's face from seeing him kiss Leni.

"I'm a pathetic freak." Lincoln thought to himself as he pulled the covers over his face hoping sleep would take him from this waking nightmare.

* * *

 _ **Lynn and Lucy's Room Tuesday Night**_

"Hey Lynn. Are you awake?" Lucy said.

"Yeah. What's up? Replied Lynn.

"I thought you guys said that Lincoln and Ronnie Ann weren't a thing."

"Just because they were at the arcade together, doesn't mean that they 'are' together."

"I guess but … do we really know that?"

"… There's no point worrying about it now. We'll talk about it with Luna and Luan tomorrow."

"So … why do you think Lori is mad at Leni anyway?"

"Meh, who knows. She's probably just pissed about her break up with Bobby and took it out on the first person who spoke to her, in this case Leni."

"Wonder what the break up was about."

"Probably something stupid. Anyways I'm hitting the hay now, goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Lynn."

* * *

 _ **Luna and Luan's Room Tuesday Night**_

"Hey, Luna."

"Yeah Luan?"

"How's the headache?"

"A-ok now."

"That's good. … So uh what do you make of how chummy Leni was with Lincoln earlier?"

"I don't know. Part of me says that I just saw what I think I saw because of how I feel for Lincoln now."

"And the other part?"

" … the other part of me thinks with three of my sisters including myself loving Lincoln would a fifth sis really surprise me at this point."

"What if she does love Lincoln too?"

"Well, not sure. It's already a tough pill to swallow with all four of us already. Plus, he still has to say yes if we even have the guts to tell him. Then there's Ronnie Ann, didn't even know Lincoln was going to see her today. *sigh* Things just aren't getting any easier for us."

"Yeah … but he's worth it." Luan said with a smile.

Luna smirked. "Yeah, he is."

"Talk about _keeping it in the family_ huh Luna? Hahaha"

Luna merely rolled her eyes fighting back a smile. "Goodnight Luan."

"Oh c'mon just one more please~."

"… fine."

"… … Hm guess I got nothing, sorry for _incest-ing._ Hahaha"

"Heh, ok that one was kind of funny, morbid, but funny."

"Thanks. Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight Luan."

* * *

 _ **Lincoln's Room Tuesday Night: Leni**_

From the moment Leni walked in and turned on the lights she felt like she was in paradise, the scent of Lincoln making her heart go aflutter with every breath. After closing the door, she plopped face first onto his bed and took in a deep sniff of his pillow as a giddy grin formed on her face. The only thing missing was Lincoln she thought.

"Oh Lincy~." She uttered.

When he kissed her on the couch earlier she felt jolts all over her body, making her putty in his hands. She brought how his tongue felt against hers into her mind, remembering how it made her heat up and want more. Leni then felt a tinge of pleasure swell up in her loins. She knew she shouldn't go with the idea that formed in her head but with the way her Lincy was making her feel she just couldn't help it.

Leni pulled Lincoln's blanket over herself, enveloping her in his scent, and slowly lifted up her night gown. An image of her beloved stood starkly in her mind as she slowly slipped her hand into her panties. With a mere touch to her clit she arched back, the waves of pleasure tantalizing her brain. That felt good she thought, real good. She was never one to masturbate but now with Lincoln in the picture she could find herself easily doing this now.

She turned onto her stomach and lifted her rear into the air. She wanted so bad for her hubby to look at her right now, the mere thought alone making her wetter. Leni slowly moved her hand towards her clit once more and touched it, immediately retracting back as another pleasure wave surged forth. She placed her face deep into Lincoln's pillow, stealing another whiff of his aroma and moaned as she furiously moved her hand back over passed her clit towards her folds, sticking two fingers betwixt them.

She moaned Lincoln's name once again into his pillow as she felt her velvet walls clamp around her fingers. Her juices flowed out of her, dripping from the back of her wrist and onto Lincoln's bed. If it felt this good with just the thought of him watching her, then having the real thing would kill her from too much ecstasy she thought. She kept up her pace as her breath became sporadic and fantasized about him being with her right now.

"Lincy~." An image of him mounting her popped forth as she felt a tingling sensation forming.

"Lincyyy~." Him thrusting his manhood into her fogged her mind as she felt like she was going to explode.

"L-Lincoln!" She screamed through gritted teeth into his pillow as she climaxed at the thought of him finishing inside her.

As Leni came back down from her own lost world of Nirvana she moved her hand back towards her face. She studied it, viewing her coats of juices shimmering in her hand in what little light made it through the blankets.

"Oh Lincy~." She said softly. "I don't think I'll last till our wedding night …"

She then slowly stuck her tongue out and lapped at her coated hand till it was clean. The taste of herself though made her heat up again. Oh well, one more time couldn't hurt or a couple if she still had energy, she thought with a smile on her face. With that in mind she got up from bed and turned off the lights, quickly resuming her self-maintenance afterwards.

* * *

 _ **Lori and Leni's Room Tuesday Night: Lori**_

"What are you even doing?" Lori thought to herself.

She barely budged an inch for what she could only assume were hours since she hadn't bothered to check her cell. Her mind had begun to clear and her eyes lost the last traces of her ever crying. Though as she calmed down guilt and confusion swept through her.

She didn't know what to make of her day, it was one thing after another, she was surprised she didn't blow up from anxiety at any moment during the day. She sighed and rubbed her temple, she had to figure out what to do and the only way, unfortunately, was to recap her entire day.

"Ok." She muttered to herself. "First off, Bobby."

She knew she made the right choice that much was clear. Even if her affections for … Lincoln weren't returned it still wouldn't have been right nor fair to Bobby. She still hoped they could remain friends though but with the way he stormed off, it didn't seem like a good possibility.

"*sigh* Ok Lori doing great so far … ignore the fact your referring to yourself in third person. Ok next is … Ronnie Ann."

She didn't know what to make of those two. Were they together or not? Lori recalled all the times she came over and hung out with Lincoln. Every time the mentioning of him being her boyfriend came up she would deny it off the spot, course she could have been just embarrassed. There is also the possibility Ronnie Ann was lying … Lincoln too maybe, after all she could understand if he didn't want all of his sisters poking their noses in his business.

"But why did he kiss Leni though?" she muttered.

If Ronnie Ann and Lincoln were together as she feared, why did he kiss Leni? Then the realization dawned on Lori, Lincoln would never cheat on someone, he's not that type of guy. Which meant that he and Ronnie Ann were never a thing. A slight comfort swept over her for piecing two and two together but it soon dissipated as she realized the next stop of her recap list.

"… Lastly … Leni and Lincoln …"

There was no denying it that both parties kissed of their own accord. How long had they been doing this, she wondered. Days? Weeks? Months? The thought gripped her heart.

She shook her head. "Focus Lori."

Ok so they kissed … and they both looked so happy … until Lincoln spotter her. The look of terror on his face hurt more than she imagined. Was she that much of a monster or was their relationship together that much of a sacred secret to him, she hoped for the latter. She couldn't get after them, not for what they did or have been doing, since she herself wanted the same with Lincoln.

Lori laid on her back and looked towards the ceiling heaving out a sigh.

She knew what she had to do, as much as it pained her, ripped at her very heart she knew. The right thing to do was to do right by them, it was only fair, she did right by Bobby today as painful as it was for him and these two were her family. The events that happened when her sisters came into her room then raced through her mind.

"Oh Leni." Muttered Lori. "… I'm sorry … I'm so sorry … it was just so sudden to see you both like that ... It still wasn't right though … I have to apologize. I have to go say I'm sorry to her."

With a nervous heart but steel frame of mind Lori finally moved herself from the confines of her bed and went out into the hallway. She gently opened Luna and Luan's room and peered inside, seeing no Leni though she closed the door. As she moved down the hallway she repeated the same action with each of her sisters' rooms, yielding the same results as well, no Leni. She finally came up to Lincoln's room and reached for the handle but stopped before she touched it.

"Leni isn't in here." She thought. "We fixed our sister fight protocol so that Lincoln wouldn't have to be kicked out of his room. So, if he's in here … then Leni's on the couch."

With that in mind Lori headed downstairs, taking one last glance at Lincoln's door and wondered what could have been.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Living Room Tuesday Night: Lincoln**_

Lincoln's eyes shot open and immediately he let out a frustrated sigh. This was the seventeenth time he had 'fallen' asleep and woke up almost immediately afterwards. He stared at the ceiling for a bit until his parched throat got the better of him. As he walked towards the kitchen the memory of Loris reaction and Leni's face in his sisters' room haunted him. He had no idea how to go about fixing things up between them much less what Lori saw.

"What does she think of me now?" He thought as he got a glass of water. "Am I some sick pervert to her? A traitor of her trust? Does she even consider me her brother now?"

The last thought felt like a punch to his gut.

He sighed and gulped down the glass of water then headed back to the living room. Whatever horrible person she thought he was he felt like he deserved it. A few minutes passed by and once again Lincoln found himself coming awake from a supposed slumber. He decided to give up on sleeping for the night when he heard someone approaching from the steps.

"Leni? Are you awake?", Lori called out.

Immediately panicking Lincoln covered himself up fully with the blanket hoping Lori wouldn't approach him.

"Leni?"

Lincoln jerked hearing Lori's voice a mere foot away at best. Fate was strangely on his side though as the living room was quite dark and Lori didn't notice it was him. She did however notice the jerking movement.

"Leni please … don't be scared. I just want to talk, I promise.", Lori whispered.

The top of the blanket shuffled up and down which to Lori appeared like a nod.

"Ok then. Um, I'm not sure where to start to be honest. Well firstly you don't have to say anything unless you want to. I just want to say my piece and then we can decide where to go from there."

Lori saw the top of the blanket preform the same nodding action.

"*sigh* Ok … so first off … I'm sorry Leni for how I treated you in front of our sisters … that anger … it was misplaced. I wasn't even mad at you now that I think about it I was just angry at missing out on … well I'll mention that later."

Lori took a deep breath and then continued.

"About you and Lincoln."

Lincoln cringed which to Lori looked as if Leni was afraid of what she would say.

"I'm not mad … I promise you I'm not. In fact … I'll support you two if you'll let me …"

Lincoln's jaw dropped.

"I know you're probably thinking why would I support your relationship. Well the truth is …"

Lori took another deep breath and braced herself for what she thought was the hardest part of her speech.

"The truth is … I feel the same way about Lincoln as you do … I love him Leni … it's the reason why I had to break things off with Bobby … it didn't feel right to be with him. Not with how I felt towards Lincoln. That being said, I won't try to steal him from you. Ha not that I could anyway … your so kind and caring and you're the purest hearted soul I've ever met in my life. Whereas I …"

Lori paused a moment to fight back her tears and regain her composure while Lincoln merely laid there, paralyzed by her words.

"I'm just a monster … a bitch. I lashed out at you because you had what I wanted … that's why I acted the way I did earlier. It wasn't right of me. I had no excuse to be that way to you."

Lori's voice started to crack as tears slowly fell off her face.

"I-I just hope that you can truly forgive me for how I treated you and looked at you and believe that I truly and wholeheartedly support your relationship with Lincoln."

Lori covered her mouth as she fought her crying jags, taking in several breaths before she continued further still.

"Just promise me two things. Please take care of Lincoln … don't break his heart, though I doubt you will. And secondly … please know in your heart that I will always love you Leni … I'll always be your loving big sister I promise you that … I think that's everything for now … if … if you want to come back up to the room we could talk some more … if not, it's ok, I understand."

With that said Lori quickly retreated up the steps towards her room. After a few moments of silence Lincoln pulled the covers off himself and sat up. His mind was foggy, unable to process what happened before him. He took a deep breath and decided to follow his gut and heart if his mind wasn't working.

Lincoln proceeded up the steps quietly and calmly stopping in front of his door and gently knocked.

"Eeep! Um, uh who is it?", Leni inquired.

"It's me Leni, Lincoln." He whispered back. "Can I come in really quick?"

"Uh … just a second." Said Leni as a few shuffling sounds were soon to follow. "Ok, come in."

Lincoln slowly opened his door and crept in then scanned his room to find Leni covered up in his blanket all the way up to her head.

"Hi Lincy~.", Leni whispered.

"Hey Leni, I got some good news for you."

"What?"

"Lori isn't mad at you anymore or well … she never was. She's sorry she yelled at you."

"Really?!"

"Yes really."

"Yay! So, does that mean I can go back now?"

"To your room? Yeah, but um can you stay here tonight? I need to talk with Lori for a bit."

"Oh, no problem Lincy~ I totes wanted to spend the night here anyway."

"That's good Leni least tomorrow you'll be able to go back to yo-"

Lincoln sniffed the air a bit as some strange aroma had been plaguing his senses. "Hey uh, Leni. *sniff* Do you smell that?"

Leni blushed slightly and decided to act coyly, "Uh, smell what?"

"I don't know but it smells *sniff* … nice … pungent *sniff* … but nice."

"Mmm nope, I don't smell anything Lincy." Said Leni as she pulled up the covers to hide her forming smile.

"Well ok, I guess. I got to head back out anyways."

"Wait Lincy~."

"Yeah Leni?"

Leni twiddled her fingers. "Um, could I have a goodnight kiss?"

Lincoln smiled and slowly approached Leni, cupping her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes as they reflected the soft moonlight coming from his window, then shifted his gaze downward towards her pursed lips.

Slowly he pressed his lips onto hers, steadily moving his tongue into her only to be eagerly greeted by hers. They remained lost in each other's taste just as last time and it remained just as enjoyable. When they parted a thin strand of saliva tethered their lips still.

"Oh Lincoln.", Leni uttered.

"Heh, Goodnight Leni."

"Goodnight Lincy~."

Being careful not to fumble over as his legs had turned to jelly Lincoln slowly exited the room.

After a few seconds passed Leni licked her lips and smiled.

"Aw Lincoln." She whispered. "You got me hot again …"

Meanwhile down the hall, Lincoln stood in front of Lori's room. He took a deep breath as he held his hand to his chest then knocked.

"Come in." Said Lori.

With his heart beating against his ribcage, Lincoln opened her door and went inside.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Woop there it is, broke the 5k word barrier. Ok few quick things. One, for those who have read up to this point already and are not new I have added a few dates and tidied up a few things in earlier chapters if you are interested. Just wanted to fix the timeline and make sure everyone has a sense of it. Two, got a few questions on how far ahead I've thought about this story. I have right now next to me 5 pages of pure brainstorming front to back of different possibilities and outcomes. I have planned ahead no worries. Three, I am currently looking for a talented drawer. pm if interested. Thanks for all the honest reviews as always guys and gals.**


	11. Den of the Lioness

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 11 Den of the Lioness

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 **Questions: Dread55: W** **ill you give Lincoln cover up girlfriends to hide the incest? Mmm can't say but I will say as a reminder that school is just around the corner for the majority of the Loud children. It would be nice to meet up with some of Lincolns old friends and acquaintances right.**

 **iquinn18: Since Halloween is coming up I was wondering, will you do a special chapter for Halloween and eventually Thanksgiving along with Christmas/New Year's when these holidays come up? Yes. Though I am a bit worried if I will make it in time for Halloween. If I can finish part one I can really zip by the days.**

 **iquinn18: Will we see Bobby again? W** **ill Bobby become a antagonist to Lincoln if/when he finds out Lincoln was the "The Other Guy" that Lori was talking about to him? That all depends on Ronnie Ann, seeing as she's the only one with a reason to visit Royal Woods anymore. Also who knows how Bobby will react if he found out about that info much less if Lincoln and Lori actually got together.**

* * *

 _ **August 9, 2017 Lana and Lola's Room Wednesday Morning: Lola **_

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Mmm … five more minutes of beauty sleep.", Lola mumbled in her sleep.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"I said … five more minutes …"

 _Beep Beep Beep_

With a sigh Lola sat up and turned off her alarm, giving a good stretch and a yawn afterwards. She looked to Lana who was still passed out in bed and slowly made her way towards her.

"Lana." Said Lola as she shook her sisters arm.

Steadily Lana's eyes opened and she sat up while the plethora of household pets around her merely shifted to more comfortable positions. She then faced Lola and formed a lazy smile.

"Mornin sis", Lana said as a stream of morning breath with a hint of dumpster confectionaries plastered Lola's nostrils.

Immediately Lola lurched back as she held back last night's dinner within her stomach.

"Ugh! Lana your breath smells like something died in you!", Lola remarked.

"Then don't smell it.", Lana retorted.

"Blech! Well whatever c'mon let's go, I don't want to be last in line for the bathroom." Said Lola as she gathered her dress for the day.

"Right behind ya.", Lana replied as she followed Lola out with a spare overall.

As the twins headed out of their dwelling Lola noticed the bathroom was wide open for the taking, causing her to snicker as she ran in. She basked in her claimed prize until Lana joined her and then both proceeded to start their daily groom in the shower.

"So." Lana said while she squirted some shampoo onto her scalp. "Lincoln do that proposal thingy yet?"

"Tch, no not yet. He's got four days left.", Lola replied.

"Oh alright. So, uh, why do you want that again?"

"The proposal? Duh, because he already proposed to all our other sisters and had the gall to call them the prettiest. Clearly, I am the prettiest, according to my filled-up pageant trophy case."

"So what, he's just going to be your husband forever afterwards?"

"Eh, he'll suffice. I'll have him clean up my side of the room and do my laundry for me until I upgrade to a celebrity or something."

"Ouch, harsh."

"Whatever." Said Lola as she turned off the shower head.

After a few minutes Lana and Lola headed down the hall and towards the stairs till Lola paused.

"Aren't you coming down to eat?" Asked Lana.

"You go on ahead. Lincoln needs another reminder of the proposal he's got to give or else he'll get what's coming to him.", Lola said with a toothy grin.

"Like what?"

"Mmm~ I'm stuck between either destroying his ace savvy comics or rubbing his entire underwear collection with poison oak."

"Yeesh. Well good luck with that."

As Lana proceeded down the steps her other siblings poured out of their rooms, ignoring them Lola moved on to Lincolns room and opened his door.

"Linco- blech!"

As Lola entered his room a pungent smell entered her nostrils forcing her to clamp her nose with her fingers.

"Ah! Lincoln! What is that smell?!", Lola cried out.

From the covers of Lincoln's bed Leni sat up with a blushed and surprised face.

"Leni? What are you doing here?!"

"Uh, sleeping?", Leni plainly answered

"I mean why are you here?"

"Oh, Lori said that we had a sister fight protocol but then Lincy told me we don't anymore. He still let me have the room for the night though and it was totes fun."

"Ok, but what's with the smell?!"

Leni nervously looked away while she sheepishly replied. "Uh, I don't know?"

"Ugh it's too strong. Just tell me where Lincoln is."

"Oh, um Lori's room I think."

Not wanting to stay further in the gas chamber of a room Lola closed the door, accepting Leni's answer.

"Hm … maybe I should crack open a window." Leni thought as she noticed how strong her scent was purveying Lincoln's room.

After filling her lungs with fresh breathable air Lola moved down the hall towards Lori's room. As she reached for the handle to her door however she was picked up by Luna who had just come out of the restroom.

"Whoa there sis, can't go in there. Sister fight protocol is in affect and Lori is probably not in a good mood still." Said Luna.

"Gah! Put me down! Leni told me that the fight was off just now." Countered Lola.

"It is?", Lynn said standing near the bathroom door with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Lincoln told her it was and speaking of, if you can put me down now I'd like to speak with him!" Said Lola as she struggled in Luna's grasp.

A puzzled look formed on Luna's face. "Lincoln's on the couch dude."

"Well Leni said he was in there."

Luan then poked her head out of the bathroom, her mouth still full of toothpaste. "Lincoln is in Lori's room?!"

"Uh … let me check myself." Said Luna as she reached for the doorknob while Luan and Lynn looked on with anticipation.

Just then the door flung open and Lori popped out, her face beaming and a smile plastered on her face, causing Luna to be taken aback, dropping Lola.

"Uh Lori? … You ok?", Lynn asked.

Lori focused her gaze on her sisters and her smile deepened. "Never better!" She said chirpily. "Who wants breakfast?! I'll cook!"

Lori then walked past her sisters as they stared at her with gaped eyes.

"W-what about your shower?", Luan stammered.

"Oh~ its ok. You guys go first, I'll take one after I make and eat breakfast." Said Lori as she continued down the hall, wanting to enjoy her light aroma just a little longer, the smell reminding her of last night.

The group watched Lori as she made her way into Lincoln's room and embraced Leni in a hug before heading down the stairs.

"That, was weird." Lucy said scaring her other sisters. "… *sigh* Did you guys not even notice me? I've been here the entire time."

"Blech! It's that smell again! … And where's Lincoln?!", Lola cried out as she peered into Lori's room.

Regaining her senses Luna answered. "Told ya dude, he's on the couch."

In a small fit of anger Lola moved down the hall towards the steps, searching for her target. Luna moved to close Lori's door but stopped mid-way as a pungent order flared against her, causing her to pinch her nose.

"Whoa, it does smell kinda funky.", Luna said as the other sisters took a curious sniff themselves.

"Hm … smells familiar …" Said Luan, holding a finger to her chin as she tried to place the connection.

Lisa then emerged from her room and headed towards the bathroom only to stop and gag at the pungent odor herself.

"Oh by sweet Akhiezer's theorem! Which one of you stimulated your genitalia vigorously enough to fumigate the entirety of the hallway?!", Lisa cried out as she cupped her nose with both hands.

Her siblings gave her blank stares, as per usual, which elicited a sigh from Lisa as she simplified her words once more. "Who masturbated enough to the point of the smell to waft all over the hallway?"

The other sisters merely gawked at Lisa with flushed faces at the realization of what the smell actually was. Luna then thought back to what Lola had said, that Lincoln was supposedly there, causing a flurry of theories to run through her mind. She shook her head pushing them all out as she noticed Leni approaching.

"Later." Luna thought. "I'll bring it up with the rest later."

Luna looked towards her partners in her shared endeavor and they nodded towards each other, thinking the same thing.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, 2nd Floor Hallway Wednesday Morning: Lori**_

"Today is just oh so B-E-A-UTIFUL!", Lori thought as she left her sisters stunned, proceeding down the hallway.

She began to turn to head down the steps but stopped, deciding to keep moving forward thinking she couldn't forget about dear Leni.

She opened the door and saw that Leni was just finishing making up Lincoln's bed, so lost in her own mind she didn't notice the smell of Leni's late-night workout circulating the room still.

"Leni!" Said Lori as she embraced her sister in a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Lori! Good morning!", Leni happily replied.

"Oh Leni, I'm sorry about last night."

"Oh it's ok, Lincy told me everything."

"I know he told me that. Isn't he the best?! Still though, I'm sorry. How about I make you a big breakfast?"

"Really?!"

"Heh, yes really."

"Yay!"

"I love you Leni … please always remember that. After breakfast come up back to our room. We have A LOT to talk about."

"Aw, I love you too Lori and ok!"

With a tiny squeeze of her hug Lori finally let go of Leni and proceeded down the stairs stopping as she saw Lincoln still knocked out on the couch. With an endearing sigh, she slowly made her way towards him. She looked at his adorable face, so peaceful looking she thought as she looked around to see if anyone was watching.

When the coast seemed clear she knelt beside him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, resulting in a smile forming while he slept. Her heart swooned at the sight and she lingered for a bit.

"Ah, can't dawdle." She thought. "Have to make everyone breakfast, especially Leni, even more so Lincoln … Lincy~."

With one last caress of Lincoln's cheek she got up and moved towards the kitchen only to find Lana, head first in the trash making munching noises.

"Lana what are you doing? … And eating?", Lori asked.

Lana got up from the trashcan and gulped down whatever she had in her mouth before speaking. "Just some cereal. I was looking for some in the pantry but they were all gone, so I went rummaging through the trash for any dinner leftovers and all the cereal was on the bottom there apparently."

Lori simply messed with Lana's hair not caring as much at how disgusting that was, as she was still high on happiness.

"You don't have to eat trash Lana. I'm going to cook us all breakfast. Ok?" Said Lori.

"Whoa really? You hardly ever do that! What's the occasion?!", Lana asked with gleaming eyes.

"Oh~ just happy is all. Now go brush your teeth and wait at the table."

Without arguing Lana rushed out of the kitchen and up the steps as Lori opened and rummaged through the fridge.

"Now what does a wonderful growing man need? … Bingo!", Lori thought as she collected the ingredients for Lincoln's breakfast.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Living Room Wednesday Morning: Lincoln's Dream**_

Euphoria … Yes, that was the best word to describe how he felt at this moment, this amazing moment. Lincoln turned his gaze down at his two eldest sisters as they fought for sovereignty over his cock as they laid on his bed. A smile lay plastered over his face as the shackles of his morality were loosened enough for him to enjoy this immensely from the get-go.

"Oh~ come on Lori, you're hogging Lincy~!" Said Leni as she watched her sister take Lincoln's member to the base of his shaft.

"Hey!", Lori cried out as Leni bumped against her and took her prize as it popped from Lori's mouth.

Leni then suckled on his tip, looping her tongue around his glands, to which Lincoln could only grit his teeth and clasp on to his bed sheets. Lori looked to Leni and saw the smug look she was giving her.

"Oh? Going to be like that eh?", Lori said with a grin as she gently placed a kiss on Leni's cheek.

As soon as Leni turned her gaze back towards Lincoln Lori bumped her away, eliciting a pop as Lincoln's cock came free. Before Leni had a chance to protest she then moved gracefully yet swiftly over her prize as she mounted Lincoln, his member pressing against her pink valley, twitching with desire for entry.

"Hey~, why do you get to go first?!", Leni said with a pout, to which Lincoln could only think déjà vu as he was sure something like this happened before.

"Because dear sweet sister." Said Lori as she slid down, allowing Lincoln to pierce into her. "I'm … fuck! … The oldest …. Oh~ god! LINCOLN!"

Leni watched with jealous eyes as she looked at Lori ride Lincoln like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as she felt her lover ram the entrance of her womb repeatedly, the sounds of skin slapping together slowly turning into rhythmic splats as her juices lubricated their conjoined loins.

"L-Leni~.", Lincoln gasped out as he tried to hold back the urge to cum.

Leni looked towards Lincoln and saw him licking his lips making her cock her head in confusion.

"I-I could really use s-something to drink." He said with a wink.

A mischievous grin formed on Leni's face as she figured out what he meant. Slowly she crawled her way past Lori, who was still lost to the world in her own state of nirvana, and up to Lincoln, inches away from his face.

"How thirsty are you Lincy~?", asked Leni.

"V-very~", He replied.

After a giggle and a quick peck on his lips, Leni shifted herself over Lincoln facing towards Lori, her sex merely an inch away.

"Drink up Lincy~." Moaned Leni.

Not hesitating one bit, Lincoln grabbed Leni's hips and pulled her down, violently eating away at her delicate flower, savoring her flavor as her slick juices seeped out. His cascading tongue caused her to gasp out and squeeze the sides of his head with her thighs, pleading to herself for this sensation to never stop. She then looked to Lori and licked her lips, wanting more pleasure and knowing where to get it.

Leni stretched her hands out towards Lori's own and grabbed them, intertwining her fingers between her sisters. Slowly she pulled Lori towards herself, not wanting to break the rhythm she had with Lincoln's member, and embraced her in a kiss. The heated trio stayed connected with one another till Lori and Leni broke the union of their lips.

"Oh~ god I'm literally so close!", shouted Lori.

"Oh me too~! Lincy just won't stop devouring me~!" Leni added. "Lincy, how are you holding u-u-uuuup?!"

Lincoln could only give a grunt as Leni was the first to break into a spiraling orgasm, sending a cascade of her loving juices into his waiting eager tongue. The swirl of Leni's aroma and taste coupled with Lori's gripping vaginal walls was too great, making Lincoln the second to climax, his seed bursting out like a geyser into the depths of his eldest sister.

With the new added sensation of her warm brother's love swelling inside her, Lori didn't last much longer than her two siblings. Wanting more of his oozing cream inside of her though she continued to ride Lincoln, pumping him for everything he had, as her own pleasure peaked and forced her to let out a wail of satisfaction.

When her screaming died down Leni gently gave Lori a push back to which she easily ended up sprawling against the mattress, not having the physical stamina to resist anything as Lincoln's still erect manhood popped from its damp enclosure. With her eyes on set on her pulsing desire Leni leaned forward and gently lapped at his erection, mesmerized by its length and small leaks of cum still protruding from his tip. When she was nearly done she took him into her mouth and suckled what little cum remained hiding within his urethra.

With yet another pop as she released him Leni turned to Lincoln and blew a kiss saying, "I love you Lincy~.", then moved to gently rest her head in the crane of his neck.

"I love you too Leni." Said Lincoln as he placed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"And me Lincoln?", Lori asked, as she regained her composure and slowly ran her tongue up his stomach towards his chest.

Lincoln gazed upon her seductive and loving eyes and smirked. "Heh, of course I love you too Lori."

Lori continued to trace her tongue all the way up to Lincoln's chest and stopped as she playfully twirled it around his right nipple before going in for a light nibble.

"That tickles Lori! Haha!" Cried Lincoln, trying his best not to sporadically move for concern of moving Leni from her comfortable position.

Lori bit down harder.

"Ow. Ok that's uh, starting to hurt a lot actually."

She clamped down furiously.

"OW! WHAT THE HE-"

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Living Room Wednesday Morning: Lincoln**_

"Lincoln"

 _*snore*_

"Lincoln …"

 _*snore*_

"Lin- … Ah to heck with it!"

Lola immediately grabbed Lincoln's right nipple and twisted it furiously clock-wise then counter.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?! … LOLA?!", Lincoln cried out while holding his right breast for fear of his nipple hanging by a thread.

"Four days left Lincoln!" Lola said without concern before she stormed off towards the dining room. "Also Lori's making breakfast and I am not waking you up if you sleep again!"

After checking himself to see if he was still in one piece, Lincoln fell back against the couch and sighed as he rested his eyes for several more minutes.

"Well, least I finished in this dream.", He thought to himself as he chuckled.

He then recalled Lola mentioning Lori making breakfast and a blush accompanied by a smile appeared upon his face, thinking he was the reason why. He eagerly rose up from the couch only to be met with a slight chill in his nether regions. He sighed and placed his hands over his crotch, sure enough he creamed himself again, dang it.

Lincoln looked around himself making sure no one was watching as he carefully made his way up the steps. Nearly reaching the top he stopped and froze, seeing the rest of his sisters approaching down the steps. Panic ran through him as he couldn't figure out a way out of his situation, though his sisters passed by strangely enough without looking at him.

"Lincoln!", Lily cried out as she reached for him from Luan's arms.

When they were out of view he let out a sigh of relief and began to continue his trek up when he noticed Lisa was still standing there, an eyebrow arched up and a look of judgement on her face.

"Um, h-hey Lisa. What's wrong?", Lincoln stammered.

She remained silent as she pulled out a notepad and scribbled something, shortly after putting it away and continuing her descent down the steps. Confused as always by Lisa's weird quirks Lincoln shrugged and counted his blessings for seemingly dodging a bullet as he made his way to his room. Once in he noticed his open window and closed it as the last remnant of a pungent aroma whisked against his nose.

"That smell again?", He thought as he took a couple of sniffs to confirm if it was gone or not.

Whatever it was seemed to have finally gone away as he sort of wished it stayed. It smelled weird but strangely enough he loved it. Re-focusing himself he gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom to prepare for another possibly weird day.

* * *

 _ **Lisa and Lily's Room Wednesday Morning: Luan**_

"Good morning Lily~." Said Luan as she picked up her infant sister. "Ready for your sink bath?"

"Lincoln!", Lily happily cried out as she squished Luan's cheeks and giggled.

"Aw geez, Lori and Luan weren't kidding the other day, you do got Lincoln on the brain."

"Lincoln!"

"Hm … don't tell me you're in love with him too … because this is just getting ridiculous.", Luan teasingly said as she exited the room and moved down the hallway.

As she approached the bathroom Lisa came out pinching her nose, not wanting to smell the dirty musk coming from Lori's room Luan thought as she went in. She moved to the sink faucet and carefully adjusted the temperature for Lily before she put her in. As she lathered and scrubbed Lily carefully she slowly started to lose herself in thought.

It was bad enough with four sisters including herself, who vied for Lincoln's affection but now with Lori and Leni in the mix and possibly Ronnie Ann still in play she felt a little intimidated. There was no guarantee he would say yes to any of her and her sisters, exception being Ronnie Ann, but if he did what would be the chances of it being her. Luan sighed heavily a bit heartbroken at the thought of her brother not feeling the same way towards her as she felt for him.

"Lincoln!", Lily cried.

A small smirk appeared on Luan as she decided to play along with Lily's focused mind.

"Who's the cutest boy around?" Asked Luan.

"Lincoln!"

"Who's always there for his sisters?"

"Lincoln!"

"Who … who loves Luan with all his heart?"

"Lincoln!"

"Aw, you know just what to say don't you Lily?" Said Luan as she took Lily out and dried her off.

After putting a new diaper on Lily, the duo set out back into the hallway and made their way towards the stairway, promptly being joined by their other sisters.

"Are you kidding me?!", Lisa cried out, getting the attention of the sibling group.

They watched as she closed Lincoln's door, pinching her nose and giving a heavy sigh.

"Honestly, I don't even want to know why Lincoln's room smells like Lori's." Said Lisa as she approached the group. "Where is he anyway?"

"Uh … on the c-couch.", Luan responded taken aback by the new bestowed information.

"Then who was in his room?"

Luan's face blushed as she autonomously opened her mouth. "Len-"

"I'M TOTES HUNGRY! LET'S GO EAT!", Leni blurted out with a flushed face.

The others awkwardly nodded and moved down the stairs while Lisa gave another sigh, not caring anymore. Not even four steps down they all, save for Lisa nervously looked away from Lincoln who stood gawking at them. They awkwardly passed him as Luan nearly fumbled over with Lily trying to reach out towards Lincoln.

* * *

 _ **Loud house, Kitchen Wednesday Morning: Lori**_

"Done!", Lori gleefully thought as she finished scooping the last of Lincoln's breakfast on a plate along with her sisters.

She looked out to the dining room and saw that almost everyone was sitting down and waiting for their meals. Not wanting to disappoint, she grabbed two plates and headed towards them.

"Hope you guys are hungry~!", She said with a smile.

She served Lana and Lola first seeing as how they sat and waited the longest.

"Whoa-ho-ho~! Eggs and bacon?!", Lana joyfully cried as she slammed her face onto her plate and began to devour her breakfast.

"With pancakes, hash browns, and sausage links?!", Lola added as she squealed with delight.

Seeing this the others began to salivate as Lori retreated into the kitchen to get their plates.

"Morning kids! *sniff* Whoa! What is that heavenly aroma?!" Said Lynn Sr. as he and Rita entered the dining room.

"Lori made breakfast!" Answered Leni.

"LORI MADE BREAKFAST?!", Both parents shockingly said in unison.

On cue Lori appeared with two more plates and placed them in front of Lynn and Luan before noticing her parents. "Mom, dad! Good morning!"

"Uh … Good morning Lori", They replied in unison again.

"I made you guys to-go plates for work. Just wait right here, I'll be right back."

After a few seconds Lori came back with two wrapped plates and two thermoses and handed one of each to her parents.

"Huh, guess Lincoln helping give you space helped out more than I thought." Said Lynn Sr.

"Oh, he is just the best brother ever~!", Lori jubilantly stated.

"Aw, well I'm glad you're feeling better sweetie, but just make sure you eat something yourself, you did miss out on dinner last night after all.", Rita added.

"I will mom don't worry. Have a good day at work you two."

With a received kiss to each of their cheeks from Lori, Rita and Lynn Sr. happily moved back to the foyer and exited the house with warm breakfast in tow. With her parents served Lori retreated back into the kitchen once more to retrieve her patiently waiting sisters' plates. While Leni gleefully swayed side to side in her chair she saw Lincoln approaching the table.

"Oh! Lincoln! Come sit here!", Leni shouted, pulling out the chair next to her.

With a smile and no hesitation Lincoln moved towards Leni and took the open seat as Lori came back in. Seeing Lincoln, Lori's smile deepened as she gave Lily her small plate and gave Luna hers.

"I'll be right with you guys.", Lori said as she gestured towards Leni and Lincoln.

"Take your time.", Lincoln replied.

Leni began to fiddle with Lincoln's cowlick as they both waited, eliciting a blush from him, to which some sisters took notice. Lori then promptly returned and served both Lisa and Lucy, kissing the top of Lincoln's head as she passed him, deepening the looks of worry of the sibling spectators.

"Shouldn't we say something?", Lynn whispered to Luan while Lori went into the kitchen.

"Just wait till after breakfast. We'll talk back in me and Luna's room.", Luan answered.

"Oh c'mon. They're basically eye fucking him."

"After breakfast Lynn."

"Pfft … fine.", Lynn muttered as she angrily stabbed a piece of bacon and ate it.

"Ok now, last but not least.", Lori stated as she carefully came in with three final plates.

As she served Leni, Lana noticed something and voiced some protest.

"Heyyy how come Leni gets more?, Lana asked with a pout.

"Oh~ just a way of me saying sorry for poorly treating her last night.", Lori replied as she served Lincoln his plate.

"What the heck?!" Lola shouted. "How come Lincoln's plate looks like it has at least five times as much food as mine?!"

"Because." Lori stated as she set her plate next to Lincoln and took a seat. "He's a growing man and needs more to grow _big_ and _strong_."

Lori then leaned in close and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek making him flush red. Not wanting to miss out Leni leaned in likewise and did the same. After a moment of silence both elder sisters parted their lips from his cheeks and focused on their meals, whilst a select few looked at the blushing trio with eyes of envy.

Shaking his head and regaining some form of his composure, Lincoln began to eat his king-sized meal. His mind slightly strayed though as he took side glances at both Leni and Lori, slowly recalling last night's wondrous event.

* * *

 _ **August 8, 2017 Lori and Leni's Room Tuesday Night: Lincoln**_

After deeply kissing Leni, Lincoln now stood in front of Lori's room, nervously steeling himself as his gut told him to push forward. He held a hand to his chest and felt his rapidly beating heart and took a deep breath.

"For Lori and Leni.", He thought to himself, slightly easing his hearts tempo.

He then moved his hand apart slowly from his chest and knocked.

"Come in." Said Lori.

Lincoln turned the doorknob and headed inside motioning towards turning on the light, but stopping near the point of flicking the switch as he thought the darkness would be more comfortable to speak in. He then faced forward and saw her, Lori, sitting at the foot of her bed and gazing out the window with what little light the shifting moon provided, blissfully unaware of his loving gaze. If it weren't for the fact he had a duty to uphold for her, he wouldn't mind just gazing at her all night when she looked so serene and peaceful.

Lori turned her face towards the door, unable to make out the approaching shadowy figure.

"I'm so glad you decided to come talk Len- …"

Lori froze and her eyes widened as she saw it was Lincoln.

"L-Lincoln?!" She muttered. "W-what are you doing here?!"

He didn't answer and instead took a seat next to her, causing her to lean a bit away from sheer nervousness.

"I came to talk to you Lori."

Lori felt her heart beating faster, unable to look him in the eye much less gaze in his general direction. "A-about what?"

"Well … first off I kind of gave a summary of what you told me back to Leni."

She turned slightly towards him, holding a confused look on her face. "What do you mean I told you?"

"You know … on the couch …"

Lori felt a wave of restlessness hit her as she tried not to panic and hope he didn't mean what she thought. "But … y-you were in your room …"

"I uh … I sort of let Leni stay in my room … so … I slept on the couch instead … or well tried to now that I think about it. … Uh, Lori are you ok?"

Lincoln looked towards Lori who simply gazed forward, her eyes wide open and her pupils dilated. In her mind, she recalled herself pouring out her heart and soul to who was actually Lincoln on the couch. Feeling emotionally exposed and embarrassed she covered her face with her eyes and fell back on her side facing away from Lincoln.

"Oh my god …" Lori mumbled. "How much worse can this day get … god I'm so stupid … I should've checked who it was first …"

"Lori …"

Lincoln turned and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder but she cringed and moved slightly away, thinking his visit was one of pity towards her.

"Just go Lincoln … I … I'm fine really …" Said Lori, her voice cracking slightly and tears flowing from her eyes.

"Lori please … let's talk. Just look at me."

She simply swung her head side to side as she curled up.

"Lori … I'm not going away until we talk."

She remained silent to his statement.

"*sigh* Going to be like that huh? Ok."

Lincoln moved forward towards Lori's side and pulled her onto her back, causing her to tighten her hands across her face.

"Lori … look at me."

Silence still emanated from her, aside from the few sniffles and strained breaths she took. Growing impatient Lincoln dug his fingers in-between her hands and fought with her over revealing her face. She held her own for a bit, but her emotional exhaustion got the better of her and her arms became pinned above her head.

"Lori …"

A slight pain twanged in Lincoln's heart as he looked over Lori. Though her face was finally exposed and her body pinned, she held her eyes clamped shut and faced away from him. A light stream of tears could be seen falling alongside her cheeks as they reflected the soft light of the night that made it into the room.

His body moved on its own once more, his motivation to alleviate the shadow of despair upon her mind, placing a loving kiss to her cheek. The tender sensation seemed to be what she needed, as slowly her eyes opened and her gaze shifted, locking eyes with her brother. Lincoln was taken aback by the controversy of her eyes. They were so beautiful yet so painful to see, glistening with light from her tears, a sense of vulnerability emanating from them, a desire to not be hurt any further.

"What is there to say Lincoln?", Lori said through bated breath.

"Lori … did you really mean everything you said to me on the couch?"

With a sense of defeat she sighed. "Yes … every word …"

A light smile appeared on Lincoln's face as he inched closer to Lori. "Even the part where you said you loved me?"

She felt so weak as her object of unobtainable desire seemed to be toying with her heart, his face so tantalizingly close that his warm breath gave her goosebumps. "Yes … even that part."

Lori's eyes widened as Lincoln pressed his lips against hers and slowly pulled back and moved his arms off of her, leaving her mind confused and her face a reflection of it.

"Me and Leni aren't together."

She blinked several times as she processed what she just heard. "W-what?"

"Me and Leni aren't together … to be honest what you saw was … actually the first time we kissed."

She remained silent as her tears stopped flowing and her eyes stayed locked onto his.

"Heh, yeah. Big surprise huh? To be honest the whole day has seemed so crazy. I mean for one thing I-" Lincoln paused as he felt Lori's hands cup his face.

She gazed at him focusing on only one phrase that gave her a feeling of hope as she held his face in her hands, he and Leni weren't together yet … she had a chance. As her heart threatened to burst out of her chest she nervously moved her face closer until her lips connected with his.

"Please … don't let this be a dream." She thought as she felt him press into their kiss as well.

As time passed she became drunk on him, the tranquil dance their tongues preformed, his intoxicating taste, and the feeling of his skin as she traced her fingers across the back of his neck all pushing this embrace to new heights. Too soon they parted though, she thought, as their lips separated.

"Lori."

"Y-yes Lincoln?"

"I love you."

She couldn't contain the smile that appeared before her face as new tears of joy slowly dripped from her face. "I-I love you too Lincoln."

Lincoln grabbed Lori's arm and pulled her back up into a sitting position as he too sat back down.

"Lori can I be honest with you?"

"Of course Lincoln."

"I love you, I truly do love you. … at the same time though my heart also beats for Leni. I know it's wrong … aside from the obvious wrong things already in this situation, but you both have been a part of my life for so long and I honestly can't even begin to imagine how to be with one of you just by picking out of the blue."

Lincoln took Lori's hand into his own sending a spark throughout her as he twirled his thumb across her palm, taking a deep breath as he continued.

"I want to get to know you two on a whole new level before I even think of choosing. I know it's … selfish, but if you can bear with me … I promise to treat you with the proper respect you both deserve as any guy should give to a woman. Is … that alright with you?"

A few moments of silence passed before Lori kissed his cheek and nipped at his ear. "Yes, it's alright with me and knowing Leni I'm sure it will be ok with her too. I will talk with her in the morning though either way. After all I still want to … apologize to her myself in person."

"Heh, well I don't know about you, but I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Said Lincoln.

"Haha same here Lincoln … You have no idea."

"What time is it anyway?"

Lincoln turned and peered at Leni's alarm. "Two thirty-four?! Oh man, I should get going before I pass out here on the floor."

"Or you could stay here and sleep with me tonight. I could use some more ... cuddling for _comfort_." Said Lori as she leaned on Lincoln's shoulder, gently blowing into his ear.

A resounding gulp was his first reaction as Lincoln slowly felt his body tense and heartrate rise. "I uh, I think I should … sleep on the couch … as a punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yeah, for not being careful with Leni. It may have been a simple kiss, but it hurt you … and I sort of can't forgive myself for that."

"Lincoln …"

He stood up from the bed and faced Lori. "Also, I have to punish you too now that I think about it."

"Huh?"

Lincoln cupped Lori's face and gently stroked her cheeks as he gazed into her eyes, showing a somewhat serious demeanor causing her to blush.

"You aren't a monster Lori … and I won't even mention the other word you described yourself with. You may not show it like Leni, but in your own way I know you are just as caring and loving as she is. Just be you and be happy with being how you are. Ok?"

"O-ok."

"Also promise me something …"

"What is it?"

"Never degrade yourself in front of me or anyone else ever again … not even with yourself if you're alone with your thoughts."

"I-I promise … I promise Lincoln."

"Good." Said Lincoln as he laid the final kiss of the night upon Lori's lips. "Goodnight Lori."

"Goodnight … Lincy~." Lori replied with a love-struck gaze.

With both hearts fears and worries quelled Lincoln quietly exited the room. After a few seconds Lori fell back onto her bed with a giddy grin on her face as she didn't expect things to turn out this way by a longshot. Alone with her thought she noticed a slight tinge from her loins.

"Shame we couldn't cuddle … I wonder how far I could've taken it with him … can't blame a girl for trying." She thought.

She looked towards Leni's bed and grinned, thinking it wasn't so often she had the room to herself. With the image of Lincoln kissing her burned into her mind, she slowly slid her hand downward. As she lost herself to the pleasures of self-satisfaction she hoped he would one day give her this feeling as well.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Did not expect to honestly break the 6k word barrier, you can all thank** Flagg1991 **for that I guess since I added Lincoln's dream sequence, wanting to give him something ha. Anyway sorry for the delay but like I said before in the reviews I will go at my own pace. That being said college has really run me down (Curse you math! Bane of my existence!) but I'm hanging in there. In fact after reading** Flag1991 **,** AberrantScript **and** Archemios **' wonderful stories has given me a new boost in determination. Seriously if you haven't looked at their stuff yet what are you waiting for?! Speaking of authors I'd like to give a shout out to** Devumaru **, glad your back in the scene man I eagerly await your review though take your time and enjoy stress free writing. Also happy I could help spot that minor mistake in your latest chapter on your story, which everyone should take a look at cause it is a very interesting one, trust me. Then last but certainly not least a shout out to** TotCall720 **I also await your review and hope you take the pm review I sent you to heart. Can't get enough of your story either. Alright time to get working on the next chapter.**


	12. Operation Manhunt! Start! Lynn's Charge!

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 12 Operation Manhunt! Start! Lynn's Charge!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 **Questions: iquinn18: Will Clyde become a villain to Lincoln if he finds out about the relationship between Lincoln/Lori? Hm assuming he does end up with Lori I can only assume that Clyde will try to pump himself up to kick Lincoln's butt like he wanted to do to Bobby's in _Cheater by The Dozen_. Course that could just be my desire to see two dorks going at it ha. Guess we will have to wait and see.**

 **iquinn18:** **If Sam is brought back into the story how would that affect the possible relationship of Luna/Lincoln considering Luna's new feelings for Lincoln and her old feelings for Sam? That all depends on how open Luna is with Lincoln on her sexual preferences, as well as how Lincoln takes them, though with how he treats Clyde and his fathers Lincoln seems to be good on his end.**

 **Gxroth (Guest): Does she (Lisa) know everything that's going on? I wouldn't put it past her. After all, she is the most intellectual of her family and possibly the most observant compared to her sisters.**

* * *

 _ **August 9, 2017 Lori and Leni's Room Wednesday Mid-Morning**_

After breakfast and a warm soothing shower Lori entered her room to find Leni at her sewing machine. Say what you will about Leni's intelligence, but when it comes to clothing she is an artistic genius Lori thought to herself.

"Hey Leni."

"Hey Lori."

"So, you ready to have that talk?", Lori said as she took a seat on Leni's bed.

"Sure, but is it okay if I work on my dress while we talk?" Said Leni as she remained focused on her task.

"Sure no problem. Ok … so … how do I put this." Lori took a deep breath. "… Leni … I'm in love with Lincoln."

"Mhm."

Lori felt her sister didn't quite get what she meant. "… Like I mean I'm _literally_ in love with him."

"Ok."

Letting out an irritated sigh, Lori thought on how to be plainer with her words.

"… Ok I don't think you get what I mean. I love Lincoln as more than a brother. As in I want a _romantic_ relationship with him. … Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Lori facepalmed herself. "Ok … then can you explain to me what I meant?"

Leni stopped her sewing machine and held a finger to her chin as she thought.

"Hm, you want to marry Lincoln, have oodles of babies with him, live in a nice home with him, then grow old together. Right?", Leni bluntly stated.

Lori sat there slack-jawed for a moment before she shook her head and found her words.

"Uh, um, y-yeah that's … exactly what I meant …"

"Ok yay! See I was listening." Said Leni as she clapped her hands together and returned to her dress.

Yet again Lori was stunned by the simple reaction Leni had given her, expecting at least a little concern. Did Leni think she wasn't worth considering as competition. Lori shook her head of the idea as it was starting to upset her, and she did not want a repeat of last night. Instead she opted to take a deep breath and see where Leni's current thoughts were.

"So, you're ok with that?"

"Ok with what?", Leni replied.

"Ok that I'm in love with Lincoln?"

"Oh, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"… Cause he might pick me?"

"Pick you for what?"

"… Pick me over you?"

Leni stopped her machine once more. "I don't get it."

Lori patted the empty space next to her, which Leni accepted. As she sat down Lori rubbed her temples while she thought of a way to bring this up delicately.

"*sigh* Ok Leni, we both love Lincoln, right?"

"Yes! I'm so happy! He's like totes the best, right?!", Leni exclaimed with glee.

Lori gave a slight smile and chuckle. "Yes, he really is great."

"Oh~, I can't wait to marry him!"

"Heh, ok Leni slow down. We're getting off topic here. Anyway, so we both love Lincoln, but he can only be with one of us in the end after he decides when he gets to know us on a deeper level."

Leni's expression became distraught. "Huh, but why?"

"Because that's how it works in relationships Leni. It's not like he can be with both of us."

Leni's eyes began to puff up slightly. "S-so Lincy is breaking his promise?!"

"Promise?"

Slight tears began to fall down Leni's face as she fought to maintain composure. "T-the promise Lincy made to all of us a long time ago."

Lori raised an eyebrow. "Long time ago? Leni I don't remember a pro-"

Then suddenly a flash of words heard on the day of the tape viewing blasted into Lori's mind.

" _I'll marry all of you and take care of you."_

"… Y-you mean the one Lincoln made in the video we saw on Sunday?" Asked Lori.

"Y-yeah Lincy promised he'd marry all of us and l-love us didn't he?" Leni stammered as she kept wiping the tears from her face.

"Leni … " Lori scratched the side of her head as she tried to think of what to say. "I'm sorry but it's not like we can both be with him."

"B-but why not I thought we'd all share Lincy!"

Lori went slightly bug-eyed upon hearing Leni's words. "S-share?!"

"Yeah." Leni finally pushed back her tears as she took a breath before continuing. "I thought we were all going to marry him when he got out of high school."

Lori felt curious to ask as she noticed a single word that stood out to her. "Uh, by we … you mean just you and me … right?"

Leni tilted her head to the side with a confused look. "Just you and me? Did Lincy break his promise to the others too?"

"O-others?" Stammered Lori.

"Yeah you, me, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy … Oh! Also Lola if Lincy proposes to her too." Said Leni as she counted with her fingers.

Once more Lori sat there with her mouth agape taking a few more seconds to refocus.

"Ok … let's just say for the sake of argument that we share Lincoln. For one that might overload him and the fact that he wouldn't even consider it. Second, just because he loves us both doesn't mean that's because of the promise. Then lastly, our other sisters don't feel that way about him."

Leni tilted her head to the side once more in confusion. "But … on Sunday after we watched the video Lincy said we didn't have to worry about it until six years later."

"He said what?"

"Yeah, he said he loved me too … and he didn't seem to mind when I said I needed to prepare wedding dresses for our weddings."

"Ok Leni." Said Lori with a shocked expression on her face as she held both sides of Leni and looked her in the eyes. "Are you absolutely sure you said _weddings_ to him?"

Leni held a finger to her chin. "Mmm … yep! I'm totes sure!"

"And he was ok with that?"

"Yep! He seemed ok to me. Even after dinner he gave me a kiss on the cheek that day."

Lori let go of Leni and began to process the new info she had obtained within her thoughts.

"So, Lincoln … is ok with being with more than one person?" Lori thought to herself. "Why wouldn't he mention that to me last night? … Was he afraid how I would take it? Well I'm not exactly jumping for joy here now that I focus on it."

"Lori?" Said Leni as she gave her sister a poke on the shoulder.

Lori looked towards Leni and noticed her still somewhat puffed up eyes, a realization dawning on her afterwards. If they went with her idea, then in the end either she would be in tears like she was yesterday or Leni would be. The thought of one of them having their heart crushed put a weight on her own already. With a sigh, she began to speak the most preposterous idea she thought she'd ever have.

"Leni."

"Yeah Lori?"

"So, let's say we share Lincoln … if he's really ok with that. What if … down the line he wants to do stuff … with both of us?"

"Huh?"

Lori rubbed her temples. "Sexual things with us … at the same time."

Leni's face slightly blushed as the thought never crossed her mind. "Um, I don't know … but if it's for Lincy I'll try!"

"So that easy for you? To just be with me as well?"

"Well … I do love you already so maybe it won't be so hard."

"Leni I don't think you reali-" Lori stopped as Leni placed her hand on one of her breasts.

"I'm doing it!" Leni squealed with delight.

Lori immediately facepalmed herself when she noticed Leni wasn't moving her hand at all. "Leni, that doesn't count."

Leni pouted upon hearing this. "It doesn't?"

"No just … here."

Lori gulped as she slowly cupped Leni's face, feeling her face warm up as she gazed at her little sister. Slowly she pursed her lips as she moved closer to Leni till their lips met. Leni's eyes widened as she felt Lori's tongue caress hers, a wave of goosebumps rippling through her body from the sudden sensation. After a few moments, the two slowly pulled apart.

"So … how do you feel?" Lori asked, her face still red.

"Um, well I didn't hate it … I still prefer Lincy though." Replied Leni, her face also flushed with shyness.

"Hm … same here but … least we aren't entirely repulsed by the idea … so … I guess we can share … If he's ok with it of course. We'll uh, worry about the bridge we have to cross if he wants to do stuff with us later."

"So Lincy never broke the promise?"

"No Leni … he never did. I guess it must've slipped my mind." Said Lori, thinking going along with Leni would be easiest for both of them and Lincoln.

"Yay! Oh~ we'll all be so happy together~!", Leni said as she pulled Lori into a hug.

Lori smiled and returned the sudden embrace. "Yes, we will. I'll let him know later just as a reminder, ok?"

"Ok!"

"But Leni there is one thing still." Said Lori as she let go of Leni. "Our other sisters just don't feel the same way we do about Lincoln."

"They don't? But why? Lincy is so~ amazing."

"You can't expect them all to fall in love wi-"

" _AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA~!"_

Lori and Leni suddenly turned to the door at the sudden scream that kept on going.

"What the heck is that?!" Leni said as she fearfully nudged closer to Lori.

"I don't know! Sounds like some weird battle screech bu-"

Suddenly the door burst open and both Lori and Leni were taken aback at the sight they saw. Lynn, who was dragging along both Luna and Luan as they held onto her feet and Lucy who was barely hanging onto her neck, all breathing heavily.

Lori was the first to find her words. "Lynn?! What the heck are you doi-"

"You two!" Lynn shouted as she pointed, interrupting Lori. "Think you can just leave us in the dust huh?!"

"What the heck are you talking about?!", Lori shouted.

"You may have already had sex with him, but damn it I'm not giving Lincoln up without a fight!", Lynn said as she lunged at Lori.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Dining Room Wednesday Morning: Lincoln**_

"Oh my god Lori! This tastes fantastic!" Said Lincoln as he was already four-fifths of the way done with his meal.

"Hm~ I'm glad you love it Lincoln.", Lori replied as she beamed with a smile.

After a few short minutes Lori was the first to finish her meal. As she got up she gently rubbed Lincolns cheek before heading into the kitchen to clean her dish. Unbeknownst to her Lynn was glaring daggers at her.

"Leni when you're done with breakfast could you wait in our room? I want to take a shower first before we talk.", Lori said as she walked back into the dining room and onto the foyer.

"Ok!" Leni cried out, as she was feeling stuffed already.

Leni gestured towards the twins. "You guys want the rest of my plate?"

"Yes!", Both twins eagerly exclaimed in unison, as they tore into the dish.

As Leni got up she gave Lincoln a squeeze before she started heading back to her room. Gaining the same look from Lynn she gave Lori. A few moments later Lincoln finished his meal and followed suit to head back to his room.

"Lincoln!", Lily cried out as she reached out for her elder brother.

"Heh, want to spend time with me Lily?" Lincoln asked as he got close enough for her to grab onto his cheeks.

"Lincoln!"

"Haha ok ok come on." Lincoln gently picked up Lily and carried her in his arms. "Can one of you guys get my plate for me? And Lily's. I'll owe you one."

"I'll do it." Lynn answered, thinking she'd need to do something to distract her by how angry and jealous she felt.

"Thanks Lynn." Replied Lincoln as he headed towards the living room.

As Lincoln took a seat on the couch he grabbed the remote and put it on a children's show, much to Lily's enjoyment. Lily was a great comfort to Lincoln in times of stress, which was exactly what he needed, considering he had a lot to think about what with Lori and Leni running through his mind.

He had no idea how to even start going about choosing one of them, much less handle the end result when only one would be chosen. Was there a way he could have both he thought, only to kick himself mentally. They weren't just some objects of desire they were his sisters and above that they were women with emotions. Lincoln let out a sigh as he pondered deeper into his thought.

Suddenly he felt a slight weight against his chest. He looked down and smiled at the knocked-out Lily.

"Guess you're pretty tired from that nice breakfast huh?" He thought.

"Hey Lincoln.", Lana said as she took a seat next to her brother.

"Lincoln.", Lola added as she sat on the opposite side of him.

Lincoln gulped as he looked towards Lola from his peripheral, wondering if she had ulterior motives for sitting next to him.

As if sensing this Lola spoke up. "If you're wondering if I'm going to do anything to you don't worry I won't … today."

"Nice to know." Lincoln replied sheepishly. "Wouldn't want Lily to wake up, she just fell asleep."

Just then the sound of a door slamming came from up the stairs, waking the unconscious Lily.

"Dang it." Lincoln mumbled as he looked up towards the second floor. "Thanks a lot guys."

"Well, since Lily is awake want to come outside and watch us play?" Asked Lana.

"I wouldn't mind waving to an audience as I pass in my princess car." Said Lola.

"I guess … I could use some fresh air to think." Lincoln replied as he followed the twins outside with Lily in his arms.

Minutes passed by as Lincoln felt waves of ease upon him, as he watched from the backyard steps at the twins pretend they were in a parade as Lily gazed at everything that moved.

" _AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA~!"_

Lincoln and the twins turned towards their home at the sudden cry.

"The heck was that?" Asked Lana.

"I don't know … sounded like some weird battle screech.", Lincoln replied.

"All I know is it doesn't involve me, so not my problem.", Lola retorted.

The backyard group simply shrugged and agreed with Lola as they resumed to enjoy the outdoors. The peace lasted a while longer until Lynn burst out the kitchen door.

Lincoln turned and noticed she was panting a bit as she approached him, a grin on her face. "Uh Lynn you ok?"

"Just hunky-dory Lincoln. So, I want to call in that favor you offered back during breakfast." Said Lynn as she took Lily from Lincoln.

"Uh, sure … what is it?"

"Just go get your bike and meet me out front."

Lincoln watched as Lynn headed back inside, simply shrugging afterwards. Least he would stay outside in the soothing fresh air he thought as he headed for the garage.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Kitchen Wednesday Morning: Lynn**_

"… COME ON … HURRY UP!" Lynn thought to herself as she tapped her foot furiously, watching her clique take their time washing their plates.

"Ease up Lynn, we're going as fast as we can." Luan said, only to receive rolled uncaring eyes from the impatient jock.

"Finally. Let's go!" Said Lynn, seeing them put their plates in the pantry.

Without waiting for them to answer Lynn rushed towards the stairs, heading straight for Luna and Luan's room. She wanted to get off her chest what she and the others witnessed this morning and last night, to come up with some plan. Lost in her thoughts she burst through her sisters' door and plopped next to Luna's beanbag chair.

"Think you could be a little louder?", Luna sarcastically huffed as she held the door open for the others.

"I'm just antsy with everything that's happened recently, can you blame me?", Lynn barked back.

Luna could only sigh as she knew Lynn had a point. She waited until Lucy finally entered and took her seat next to Lynn. She looked around and was unsure to proceed as the heavy tensioned air filled the room.

"So." Lucy said finally breaking the silence. "Where should we start?"

"I'll tell you where!" Said Lynn as she sat up straight. "How about the fact that Lori and Leni have obviously already had their way with Lincoln!"

Luna felt her whole body jitter at the outburst. "Whoa dude! We don't know that for certain!"

"Oh, come on guys! It's obvious! You've seen the way they look at him! How they put their hands on him every chance they get!"

"Ok … so they've been a bit more … handsy and affectionate ... that doesn't mean they did anything with him." Luan argued trying to make sense of everything. "I will admit though they are acting … like they're smitten with him."

Lynn sighed and swayed her head in disapproval. "Didn't do anything eh? What about the fact Leni masturbated! In Lincoln's room! Going to argue with me on that too?!"

"Ok so they love him or well lust for him." Luna admitted. "Doesn't mean anything happened between them."

Lynn was beginning to lose her patience. "Gah! Come on! Why do you keep denying it!? Just think about it! One night Lori is pissed off beyond belief, then next morning she's all sunshine and butterflies?! Don't forget, Lola said Leni told her Lincoln was in there! How would she even know that to begin with unless she was with Lincoln last night too! That could have been sex musk coming from Lori's room and Lincoln's!"

The room stayed awkwardly silent as Lynn blurted out what everyone was thinking but too afraid to admit.

Lucy looked meekly towards her raging sister. "So … what should we do then?"

The others looked towards Lynn as she held a finger to her chin and thought deeply on what to do. Once again though her bluntness marred any logical idea she came up with rashness and boldness to form only one specific path to take.

"Fuck it.", Lynn said as she gave a wicked grin and pounded her fist against her open palm.

"Got an idea Lynn?", Luan asked.

"Oh~ I got an idea alright heh heh heh. I say we go and confront the thunder tit twins right now!"

Everyone went immediately bug-eyed towards Lynn's proposal.

"Dude, that's the dumbest idea possible right now! We don't have enough evidence!" Cried Luna.

"Evidence shmevidence!" Lynn replied as she headed for the door. "If you guys want to pussyfoot around then go ahead but I'm getting to the bottom of this! I'm not waiting for Lori and Leni to end up pregnant from Lincoln!"

Luna quickly got up and grabbed Lynn by the shoulder. "Lynn calm down!"

Lynn merely shoved Luna's hand away as she moved her hand towards the doorknob prompting Luna to fully grab her from the back. This did little to hinder the tempest of fury swirling in Lynn as she merely dragged Luna with her.

"Uh, guys help me out here!", Luna pleaded.

Without hesitation Luan and Lucy both charged towards Lynn and held one of her arms back each.

"You cowards!" Lynn shouted. "I'm Lynn fucking Loud! And no one is stopping me from doing this!"

With a mighty thrash Lynn threw off her would be shacklers and opened the door, beginning to make a dash for Lori and Leni's room. Luan and Luna quickly rebounded and leapt for Lynn only to grab a leg each, as she kept powering on. Lucy, noting how small she was in comparison to her older sisters, leapt and grappled Lynn's neck and went limp with the rest of her body, hoping the extra weight would tip her over backwards.

Feeling herself starting to crack from her sisters' endeavor Lynn pooled all her strength into one final charge, a war cry emanating from her as she did so. "AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA~!"

The others held on for dear life as they were dragged along Lynn's charge, only getting a moments rest when she reached her destination, slamming their eldest sisters' door open. After a few brief words between Lori and Lynn, Lynn once more shrugged off her clinging sisters and made a lunge for Lori.

* * *

 _ **Ketcham Park, Outer Borders Wednesday Mid-Morning: Lynn and Lincoln**_

"So where exactly are we headed?!" Lincoln asked as he pedaled to keep up with Lynn.

"Heh, just an awesome spot I once found when I got separated from my friends when we were doing some wilderness jogging!" Lynn shouted back.

Lincoln followed Lynn as she veered onto a bumpy bike path that led into the towns forest. He couldn't help but take glances at the beautiful scenery around him. Maybe Lynn was right about going out more often than he usually does, he thought. After all, the light of the late morning sun pouring through the still wakening forest was breathtaking.

They continued on for a few more minutes along the trail, eventually coming to a halt as Lynn stopped and began looking for something.

"There it is!" Said Lynn as she pointed out to a smaller trail a bit father ahead.

"Looks a bit small for our bikes." Lincoln noted.

"Don't worry we're walking the rest of the way."

"Ok, but what about the bikes?"

"Got that covered. Now come on."

The two moved closer to the trail and moved their bikes behind a tree covered by shrubbery. As Lincoln got off his bike Lynn took it and laid it against hers next to the tree. She then opened her sports bag she brought along and took out two small bike chain locks, snapping one around the two front wheels then snapping the other between the rear wheels and frames.

"Phase one, reach destination, complete." Lynn thought as she took Lincoln's hand and led him down the narrow trail.

"So, what's this favor again?" Inquired Lincoln.

"Oh~ just wanted to spend time with my favorite brother is all."

"I'm your only brother Lynn."

"Mmm I don't know, least not with the way Lana acts sometimes."

Lincoln couldn't help but let out a chuckle at how somewhat true that was. "Heh, good one Lynn, but you know we could have just hung out back at the house."

"Yeah, but I just wanted it to be the two of us, you know. No distractions and no interruptions. You do like spending time with me … don't you Lincoln?" Lynn said as she turned and looked towards Lincoln.

It took a few moments for Lincoln to find his words as the look Lynn gave him left him slightly breathless, as it was one of the sincerest ones he's ever seen from her.

"Y-yeah, of course I do Lynn."

Lynn returned his answer with a warm smile as she tugged at his hand and increased her pace.

"Good, now don't get tired on me now Linc, we're almost there."

The path the two followed eventually granted them a view of a local river slowly arching towards their direction, eventually becoming parallel next to them. The faint reflection upon the rippling waters showed the pair with tender smiles as they trekked along. Up ahead the river split of into two streams one of which crossed their paths under the arch of a small wooden bridge.

"Ok I got to admit it, this scenery is pretty awesome.", Lincoln stated.

"Heh, yeah also kind of romantic too huh." Replied Lynn.

Lincoln blushed slightly at the thought of the two of them in a romantic setting. "Yeah heh, r-romantic."

Lynn paused for a moment and pointed towards the ascending path. "Just a little farther Lincoln. The top of this hill is our final destination."

She took one look at her goal and saw him slowly breath heavier, he was getting tired. With a tug of his hand they continued forward, an accomplished smile appearing on her face as she looked towards the light of a clearing at the top of the summit.

"Phase two, expend Lincoln's stamina, complete.", She thought as they reached the top.

* * *

 _ **Lori and Leni's Room Wednesday Mid-Morning**_

" … I'm not giving Lincoln up without a fight!", Lynn cried as she shook of her human chains and lunged at Lori.

Lori could only freeze in fright as Lynn darted through the air towards her, only to blink in wonder seconds after, as she seemed to stop in mid-air though. She looked slightly to her left and saw that Leni was holding Lynn up by the back of her shirt.

"Leni!" Lynn growled. "Let me go!"

"Not until you stop being scary!", Leni said as she pulled Lynn into a backwards bearhug.

Lynn struggled viciously as she cursed Leni's damned gorilla strength, to which none of the family could ever figure out from where it came from when used. Unable to break free Lynn eventually calmed down somewhat as everyone moved into the room, with Lucy closing the door being last.

"Ok, so can anyone explain to me why Lynn literally wants to rip my face off? Also, what does she mean by not giving up Lincoln?", Lori asked looking towards Luna and the others.

They remained silent and averted their gaze until Lynn spoke up once more. "Admit it! You two are fucking Lincoln! Think you can just take him from us?! From me?! Sorry, but I'm not the type to just sit idly by for that!"

Both Lori and Leni stood shocked at the accusation to which Lynn eagerly read and judged with her own intuitions.

"Aha! You see their faces guys?! I told you! Guilty!" Cried Lynn as she struggled a bit more.

"Hey! How dare you make an accusation like that! We've done nothing of the sort!", Lori screamed back.

"Oh yeah?! We know Lincoln saw both of you last night! Why the hell did both your room and Lincoln's room smell like a damn sex party in the morning, huh?!"

Lori bit her tongue, unable to respond to that as she knew she was guilty of the odor, the added shock of Leni doing something similar not assisting with her coherency.

"I … I masturbated … to thoughts of Lincoln …" Leni sheepishly admitted as she closed her eyes tightly and hoped not to be judged harshly, yet more than willing to admit her part if it meant calming everyone down.

The awkwardness in the air grew thicker from this admittance, not expecting it to be so easily let out, Lynn herself remained silent as well. Lori looked upon Leni and saw the worry on her face, then to the others shocked expressions. Thinking not to let her partner in crime sink on her own, Lori sighed and began to admit her part in this fiasco.

"So did I … I did the same as Leni … but we haven't done anything with Lincoln … sort of. *sigh* Lynn if you can stay calm for five minutes we'll admit everything."

Lynn continued to remain silent as she begrudgingly decided to extinguish her primal anger. "… five minutes."

Being released from Leni's clutches Lynn moved to sit on Lori's bed as her group sat beside her. Both parties faced each other now each wanting information of their own.

"Ok, we'll do this give and take style agreed?" Said Lori.

"Agreed." The young group said in unison.

"No one told me we were supposed to bring presents!" Leni exclaimed, making everyone facepalm themselves.

"Don't worry about it Leni, just let me do the talking.", Lori heaved. "We'll go first … we love Lincoln. Now what did Lynn mean when she said not giving up Lincoln?"

"… We love Lincoln too.", Luan said, the others nodding in agreement. "We thought you guys were already with him … intimately. If you're not what _have_ you done with him?"

Lori's eyes bulged outward. "Your _all_ in love with him?!"

"See, I told you Lori!" Leni happily pointed out.

"Hey give and take! Give us what we want!", Lynn barked.

Lori sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering how much more complicated things could possibly get after things seemingly calmed down from yesterday.

"All we've done is made out with him … and told him that we love him. Now … your all in love with him? How long have you guys even felt like this?"

Lucy spoke up. "I don't know about the others but I think I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember. The tape was sort of the trigger that helped those feelings seep forth."

"Yeah, Lucy's reasons and how long she's loved him are about the same as mine." Said Luna.

Luan chimed in. "The same applies to me."

"Ditto.", Lynn added.

"Ok." Continued Lucy. "What about you two? Since when?"

Lori opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Leni. "Since like totes forever! I just … I still feel bad about forgetting his promise though."

Lori placed her hand on Leni's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile as she looked upon her.

"It's ok Leni, I did too." Lori then looked towards her other sisters. "Same, even the tape part. Our turn again, how did … _this_ happen?" She gestured to the group.

Luna spoke first. "Um, I sort of spilled my guts out to Luan and she did the same to me."

"I eavesdropped.", Lucy hesitantly admitted.

"I sort of forced my way in." Lynn said as she shrugged. "So, I'm sure the others are probably being chicken again so I'll ask. What did Lincoln say when you told him you loved him?"

"That he loved me too~!", Leni happily replied as she thought back to last night.

Lori was about to give out her answer till a thought crossed her mind. "Um Leni?"

"Yeah Lori?"

"Can you cover your ears for just a bit?"

"Ok."

Lori waited for Leni to cover her ears before continuing, saying her name several times to make sure she couldn't hear her.

"Ok, didn't want Leni to hear this but after I confessed to Lincoln, he said he wanted to get to know me and Leni better on a deeper level before he picked one of us. This morning though we bo-"

"Hold up!" Lynn blurted out. "So, he isn't with either of you two officially yet?"

Lori arched an eyebrow. "Well no bu-"

"So, he's still single?"

"Well, technically yes bu-"

"That settles it!" Lynn stood up and faced Luna and the others. "You heard Lori girls, Linc is still on the market! So come up with a game plan to confess your love to him in your own way and decide who goes first amongst yourselves. As for me I'm getting my name put on Lincoln's ballot right now!"

Lynn rushed to the door ignoring Lori's protest as she headed into the hallway yelling back, " _Operation Manhunt_ starts now!"

Lynn bolted towards the stairs as her mind began to click, she needed the proper weapons to take down her target and a game plan, now. She spotted her sports bag near the door and grabbed it, dumping everything in it out aside from her bike locks before heading into the kitchen. The location for her alone time with Linc popped into her head when she opened the fridge door, making her snicker as she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

She took a quick scan and found her two items of weaponry, simple they seemed to be but in her hands, they would do the job nicely. Now she needed to find Lincoln she thought as she moved towards the living room. There was no sign of him but she did notice a blanket she and her sisters would use often to cuddle up and get warm with, instantly taking it and stuffing it in her bag, expanding her weapon stash. Making sure no one was looking she then took off her sports bra and stuffed it into the bag as well, with the way her plan was forming she wouldn't need it.

"Lincoln! The public is supposed to wave back!" Cried Lola getting Lynn's attention.

Without hesitation she went towards the backyard, once again ignoring Lori as she was coming down the stairs calling out to her. With a burst out the kitchen door Lynn immediately spotted Lincoln with Lily, the sight of him with a child causing a devilish grin to spread on her face. As she approached him she called out the favor he owed her from the morning dishes, taking Lily from him in the process before heading back into the house.

Finally catching up with her, Lori spoke up. "Lynn hold up! We still have some things to talk ab-"

"Ah Lori! Perfect, here you go!" Said Lynn as she handed Lily over to Lori, not even listening as she was so enwrapped in her own goals.

"Lynn seriously ther-"

"We'll be back before dinner!"

"Damn it Lynn!" Lori cried as she watched the eager woman rush back outside.

"Damn it!" Lily repeated.

Lori panicked immediately. "Oh! No no no no no! Don't say that! Go back to saying Lincoln!"

"Lincoln!" Lily said happily as she giggled, giving Lori a sigh of relief as she would no longer complain at the mention of his name ever again.

Meanwhile outside, Lynn spotted her bike and safety gear already out of the garage, a small reminder at how considerate Lincoln could be she lovingly thought. With no time to waste she snapped everything on and pedaled to the front, seeing Linc patiently waiting for her.

"Come on Lincoln! This way!"

Lincoln pedaled quickly to catch up with her as she took off like a rocket. "So where are we going?!"

"This great place near Ketchum Park! No time to lose, let's go!"

As they pedaled down the streets Lynn could hardly contain her excitement.

"I wasn't lying last time Lincoln." She thought. "This time your mine!"

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Forest, Hill Clearing Wednesday Afternoon: Lynn and Lincoln**_

"Whoa! Lynn, this view is awesome!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Lynn smiled at his excitement. "Heh, told you it was an awesome spot Linc."

The two gazed out beyond the hill, taking in the view in all its splendor. In front laid a cascading treetop line filed with the myriad sounds of the local wildlife. To the west a multitude of hills protruded among the flat lands as the gentle scent of the plains beyond wafted through them. The east held just an equal beauty, a steep downward slope revealed the river from earlier expanding into a shimmering marshland which reflected the clear blue sky upon its waters.

Lynn tapped Lincoln on his shoulder and pointed ahead of them. "And there's the cherry on top."

Linc focused his gaze on the area around them and saw a lone tree with several variations of wildflowers around it, the sight of it giving him a slight chuckle.

"You know Lynn, Lola would flip out and go full-on princess mode if she saw this."

"Ha, I know right, but this is my spot far as I know and I'm sharing it with you, so promise to keep it a secret just between us. Ok?"

"I promise Lynn. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a spot under that tree with my name on it. The bike ride here and hike wore me out a bit."

Lynn crossed off a step on her mental checklist as her plan was nearing its fruition. "I was thinking the same thing."

Lincoln settled at the base of the tree facing the marshlands deciding that was the best view while Lynn parked herself in-between his legs.

"Uh, Lynn?"

"Yeah Linc?"

"What are … never mind." Said Lincoln thinking she just wanted to be comfortable and unknowingly moving just as she predicted.

"Hey Lincoln, you thirsty?"

"Yeah actually, my mouth is sort of dry."

Lynn reached over and brought her bag to her lap, sifting through it and bringing out one water bottle, her first weapon.

"Oh dang, sorry Linc I only brought one water bottle." Lynn twisted the cap open and took several sips before she offered it to Lincoln. "You don't mind an indirect kiss from me though, right?"

Lincoln blushed slightly at her words as he nervously took the bottle. "Heh, um course not Lynn."

After taking several large sips himself he handed the rest back to Lynn who promptly poured it onto her face and shirt.

"What did you do that for?" Linc inquired.

"Just needed to freshen up. Hey, you hungry too?"

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind something to snack on."

Lynn rummaged through her bag once more and took out a power bar, her second weapon, handing it over to Lincoln. She then waited for one of his many habits to kick in, feeling his arms coming back down to rest as he lightly munched on the bar held on by his mouth alone.

"Man, I must be off my game today Linc. I only brought one power bar too apparently. Oh well, guess we'll just have to share that too~."

Without waiting for an answer from him, Lynn moved forward and turned around, immediately leaning in close to him and taking the power bar sticking out of his mouth into her own. Lincoln's eyes popped open and felt his face warm up as her lips gently grazed his, the sensation making his heart swell, before she bit down and slowly moved away with her share of the treat. As both gulped down their power bar halves Lynn couldn't help but giggle at the lovestruck expression on Lincoln's face.

"Ha, what's the matter Lincoln? I've done that before."

"Yeah … with a foot-long sandwich not a five-inch power bar."

Lynn slowly moved forward and mounted Lincoln meeting little resistance as her movements paralyzed him on the spot.

"Aw, was it that bad that our lips touched for a second?"

Linc's face was pure red and his mouth suddenly became dry again as he tried to squeeze out any form of speech.

"I uh … um … no?"

Lynn slowly moved her hands towards her scrunchie and gently pulled it away, shaking her head afterwards as her soft chestnut colored hair sprang free and draped down slightly past her shoulders.

"Good. So Linc … there's an important question I need to ask you."

 _Thump Thump Thump_

"Mhm?"

Lincoln's heart threatened to rip out his insides as he took in this new splendid view. She hardly ever let her hair down, so much so that he couldn't even recall the last time she did, making this new look more entrancing.

 _Thump Thump Thump_

A bead of water from when she splashed herself slowly traced past her hazel eyes, the likes of which were peering into the depths of his own.

 _Thump Thump Thump_

Slowly it trickled past her freckled cheeks tinted with the gentle shade of red.

 _Thump Thump Thump_

It passed her pursed lips whose soft texture still lingered on his own.

 _Thump Thump Thump_

As it dripped down her neck Lincoln couldn't help but notice her usual red and white jersey shirt's new feature now that it was wet. He gulped as he saw her bare chest, the wet fabric perfectly cupping her skin, her pure pink erect nipples seemingly cutting into the fabric.

Lynn moved her hands behind his neck and intertwined her fingers, fighting back a giddy grin as she felt his enflaming manhood press against her.

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"Oh god! I'm going to die! My hearts going to blow up!" Lincoln screamed internally.

She tilted her head and slowly inched closer. "Lincoln … can you see me as something more than your sister? Can you see me … as a woman?"

 _Thump … Thump … … Thump_

His heart settled as she pressed her lips against his, her hair blocking out the light of day, veiling them in their own blissful darkness. She pressed her tongue inward and almost yelped in joy as he willingly let her in, eagerly caressing his tongue and soaking in every wonderful taste of it. As they slowly parted from each other Lynn unclasped her hands and cupped Lincoln's face, gently stroking his soft skin with her thumbs.

"I love you Lincoln."

"I … I love you too Lynn. But there's something I got to tell you. You see Lo-"

"I know about Lori and Leni."

"What?! H-how?!"

"Oh~ just by being me you could say. Point is, I want you to consider my heart too when you make your choice. Obviously, you got to pick me otherwise~."

Lynn held up her fist causing Lincoln to flinch.

"Heh, two for flinching." She gently kissed his lips in succession. "I'm just kidding Lincoln haha. But I will say this, I won't be afraid to show my love for you … I never will be."

A smile formed on Linc's face as he embraced her in a hug which she happily returned.

"Now then, luckily for you I'm not high maintenance so this can count as our first date Lincoln."

Lincoln watched as she leaned back and brought out a thin blanket, weaving it over both of them as she repositioned herself to snuggle up to him.

Linc arched an eyebrow. "Lynn … did you plan all this out?"

Lynn couldn't help but giggle and lightly nip at his chest. "What lil old me~? Things just turned out like this is all."

Another thought crossed his mind. "Hey Lynn."

"Yeah Linc?"

"Earlier today … was that you who did that weird battle screech?"

Lynn lightly jabbed Lincoln in the gut and kissed his neck. "Don't ruin the moment dork, your batting a perfect game with me right now."

Minutes passed by as the couple lost themselves in warmth embrace of each other. The view couldn't be more stunning with the late days light shining over thought Lincoln, as he gazed upon the now sleeping Lynn. He knew she was deadly on and off the field but with how cute and sexy she could be on a whim with what he experienced, that brought a whole new meaning to the term.

The day was getting late but Lincoln thought a few more minutes couldn't hurt. He wrapped his arms around Lynn and planted a kiss on her forehead, feeling a skip in his heart as he noticed a smile forming on her face. He thought to himself that if this was what a date really felt like then he wouldn't mind having many more, for now though he was content to be blessed with this one, with Lynn.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Dining Room Wednesday Evening**_

"Kids, where are Lynn and Lincoln?" Lynn senior asked as he served Wednesday's daily wiener schnitzel in front of their empty seats.

Lori heaved, slightly still annoyed for her sister's brash getaway. "Lynn said they'd be back before dinn-"

 _Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock_

A melodious tune of knocks then came from the kitchen causing Luan to giggle upon recognizing it while she moved to open the back door. "Two bits!"

She opened the door to reveal the aforementioned duo.

"Hey Luan.", Both Lynn and Lincoln said in unison as they entered.

"Hey kids." Said Rita. "Just in time for dinner, how was your day outside?"

"Relaxing.", They replied together once more, making a few of their elder sister's eyebrows arch.

During dinner a few glances were taken at both Lynn and Lincoln by a select few. Upon looking at Lincoln his face gave of a wave of tranquility as he wore a placid smile while he looked at his plate. Across from him Lynn wore a much more fervent grin as she seemed to be struggling to stay still, a buoyant amount of energy from how wonderful she felt making her want to shout to the world.

After the daily how's and do's were passed across the table Lincoln was the first to finish and make his way back to his room. Too tired and worn out from today's actions coupled with yesterday's lack of sleep, Linc simply collapsed onto his bed. Nights embrace was closing upon him until his door creaked open and a warmth brushed against his lips.

His eyes opened slightly and a smirk spread on him as Lynn slowly pulled back from their kiss.

"Goodnight Lincy~"

"Goodnight Lynn, rest well."

Lynn exited the room and leaned against the door as she closed it. Oh what she would give to spend the night with him today, but she had done more than enough for today without pushing things too fast she thought. With a feeling of magnetism emanating from Lincoln's door Lynn hesitantly marched back to her room, surprisingly being pulled in by Lucy before her hand touched the doorknob.

"So." Said Lucy as she closed the door. "How was your day with Lincoln?"

Lynn giggled as she pulled down her shorts and plopped onto her bed, not even bothering to change her shirt as Lincoln's scent still permeated on it. "Awesome. Just fucking awesome."

"I take it you confessed then?"

"Bet your ass I did."

"How did he take it?"

"Heh, I'm on the ballot now and nothing is taking me off it."

"That's good. So, there's a few things you missed out on when you ran out of the house."

"Alright then. Hit me with it."

"Well …"

* * *

 _ **Outside the Loud House Wednesday Night**_

"SHARE?!", Lynn cried out.

"DANG IT LOUDS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!", Mr. Grouse yelled back from his abode.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Well broke the 7k word barrier (not even trying to do that on purpose anymore) could have easily hit 10k but cut out some stuff since I thought it would be nicer for the next chapter. That being said don't expect me to make each chapter bigger than the last because so far it's just a happy coincidence. Also would like to apologize for the late post aside from the usual throes of life, about 25~30% of the late post was because I was enjoying others works and catching up on my shows. On a final note Lincoln and Lynn's romantic spot was taken from one of** Flagg1991 **'s stories. Changed it up quite a bit but should be able to still tell which story it's from. As always feel free to pm me questions/opinions or leave them in a review. See you in the next chapter.**


	13. Operation Manhunt! Luan's Gambit!

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 13 Operation Manhunt! Second Phase! Luan's Gambit!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 **Questions: AberrantScript:** **Will at least five sisters fall in love, seduce, and potentially-procreate with the innocent Lincoln? And will Leni remain his throughout later parts? Well six have fallen in love, three have seduced him so far technically, and none *looks at chapter* I mean two are already thinking about procreating so things seem to be going in your favor. As for Leni ... well he'd have to be crazy to say no to that. Then again, stranger things have happened.**

 **dogbertcarroll: The Thunder Tit Twins! How would they activate their powers?! Um if I had to take a guess ... I'd say they'd squish their tits together and press their chests against each other.**

 **SonAwesome: D** **o you plan to have children for the girls and Lincoln? Hm ... if I did, that would be way way way~ far down the line, but uh *looks at the chapter* someone's got babies on the brain apparently.**

* * *

 _ **? ? ?: Luan**_

Luan stood behind a curtain, dressed in her mime outfit, her hand held to her chest to quell the rapid beating of her heart.

"Ok … you got this … you got this Luan." She thought to herself. "You've preformed a bunch of times in front of people before and didn't panic … and him … Only difference with him now is … that you're in love with him on a deeper level than then."

She turned around, facing the thin red velour cotton separating her from seeing her desire. This was it, this was her chance, her chance to tell him how she felt. Luan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly she passed the curtains, hoping she would be brave enough to go with her idea as a round of applause welcomed her to the stage.

* * *

 _ **? Outside an Old Chapel ?: Lincoln**_

Lincoln blinked his eyes and searched his surroundings, wondering where he was and how he got here. The trees around him were barren of life, the sky was an eerie blood red, and looming over him in front was a chapel, white in all its splendor yet mired in a looming shadow. Every instinct told him not to venture forth, to turn and walk away, but his body propelled him unwillingly forward past the chapel's double doors.

Inside the same red that scourged the sky behind him veiled the room in its own unsettling shade as it leaked through the windows on the right. Rows of empty benches were lined up facing an equally empty podium, the stark loneliness of it all radiating a wave of unsettledness. He took in the intimidating silence of the room until a single candle lit near the left corner, revealing a hooded figure sitting alone on the front-left most bench.

Not knowing whether the person was either friendly or dangerous Lincoln called out. "Um, h-hello?"

The figure did not turn, prompting Lincoln to approach closer.

"Excuse me sir … ma'am?"

Still no response and still closer Lincoln approached, soon only ending up several steps away from whoever it was.

"Er, hi. Can you help me out? I have no idea where I am an-"

"You're having fun, aren't ya?" The figure interrupted, it's voice seemingly familiar.

"Huh?"

"Those women, your sisters … You seem to be having a lot of fun with them."

"I don't know what you me-"

"And to have to be able to choose only one of them to be with? Man, that's got to be a hard choice."

Lincoln's eyes boggled and he took a step back, as this stranger seemingly knew his current personal situation. "How do you -"

"Know? Don't worry about it. You should be more concerned with yourself."

"Why?"

"Why? Haha, have you already forgotten what I've told you before?"

"Before? Have we met?"

The figure spoke once more but Lincoln couldn't make out what they were saying save for a word here and there.

"I'm sorry." Lincoln stated. "Can you repeat that?"

"Hm, no can do. Our time seems to be up."

 _BONG~ … BONG~ … BONG~_

The chapel's bell then began to ring as darkness seeped forth from the interiors woodwork. On seeing the mass of nothingness approach, Lincoln immediately turned to run but was stuck in place. Upon looking down, he could only gasp in fright as he began to sink into a pool of black. He tried to scream for help but no words came, as the hooded figure simply loomed over him.

"See you tomorrow Lincoln." It spoke as the bells rings grew louder and the dark marred Linc's vision.

 _BONG~ … BONG~ … Beep_

* * *

 _ **August 10, 2017 Lincoln's Room, Reality Thursday Morning: Lincoln**_

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Lincoln slowly reached for his alarm and shut it off, a bit unsure of why he was sweating a bit as he started to fully wake. He got up and began his usual morning routine until a voice knocked in the back of his mind.

" _Bond … Break."_

He remembered partially then, about his dream … his nightmare. Those were the only words he could make out from the figure's last sentence before their _time_ was up, yet they bothered him so. After a few minutes, before finally giving up on trying to remember the details, Lincoln merely shrugged and headed out into the hallway.

* * *

 _ **Luna and Luan's Room Thursday Morning: Luan**_

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Mmm~ Lincoln don't go just … just a few more minutes in bed together … please."

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Look see~, Liby wants daddy to stay with her too~."

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Let's have another or two or three~."

 _Beep Beep Click_

After having had enough of holding back her laughter at her sister's mumbling Luna slowly shook Luan awake.

"Hey, wake up Mrs. Loud. I think, heh, I think Liby wants breakfast.", Luna said holding back a chortle.

Luan got up and stared forward with unfocused eyes. "Oh~ my poor baby, don't worry mommy will feed you."

Luna couldn't help but burst out laughing at her sister's comment, waking Luan completely up.

"Huh? What? Luna? … What's so funny?"

It took a few seconds for Luna to come back down from her laughter, taking in deep breaths and holding her stomach as a slight pain settled in.

"Oh, nothing much. So, baby _Liby_ alright?", Luna asked with a grin.

Luan's face turned a deep shade of red. "Oh man … How bad?"

"Eh, don't sweat it sis. Only heard a little bit, it was funny as heck but also a little sweet."

Luan covered her face. "Oh gosh."

"It's cool dude, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about that once or twice. Now come on, it's your big day today."

Luan buried herself deeper into her hands. "What if he doesn't love me back?"

"What kind of question is that?! Of course he'll love you back! I mean, he fell in love with Lori too, no offense to her, and you've made him laugh and smile so much over his life."

"Yeah … yeah your right. It's just the same old routine … just with a little confession at the end."

"That's the way to think sis! Alright let's go. Can't start the day without a shower and something to eat."

With a cheerful demeanor restored back onto her complexion, Luan gathered her clothes for the day and followed Luna out into the hall. They plopped themselves against the walls near the bathroom and pinched their noses when they saw Lori pop out of her room.

Their actions made Lori arch an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just being careful." Luan said with a grin. "Yesterday you did turn the Loud house into the _Gas_ house hahaha, think I actually prefer it when you toot!"

"One time I did that! One time!", Lori protested.

"For now.", Luna cheekily added.

"Tch, whatever. So, Luan, you got an idea for today?"

Luan looked nervously to the ground. "I sort of have an idea … still not one hundred percent confident … but I'm going to try!"

"You can do it Luan.", Luna said reassuringly as she took the bathroom when Leni came out.

Leni's eyes then shot eagerly open. "Hi Lincy~!"

Both Lori and Luan looked down the halls and a loving smile formed on each as Lincoln shyly waved back as he drew near. Luan felt her knees go weak and her mouth go dry as he took his spot in line next to her. Wanting to give her a chance at alone time, Lori dragged Leni away as she planted a kiss on Lincoln's cheek.

"But I didn't get to give him a morning kiss!", Leni argued as she slipped out of view, leaving Luan and Lincoln alone in the hallway.

Lincoln nervously chuckled as Luan affectionately gazed at him. "Heh, they must still be appreciative of me helping them with their fight on Tuesday."

Luan snapped back into reality instantly. "Say something! … Anything!", She screamed internally.

"Liby, huh.", She said without thinking.

Luan eyes shot open as she immediately regretted what she said and her mind began to race. "GAH! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT?!"

Lincoln arched an eyebrow. "Liby?"

"Um, Liby-a? Yeah Libya, isn't that where Clyde went on vacation with his dads?"

"No, it was one country over, Egypt."

"Oh right, heh, silly me."

"Luan, you ok?"

"Y-yeah why?"

"You're sort of sweating a bit. Are you getting sick?" Lincoln placed his palm against Luan's forehead as she changed through hues of red. "Hm, a bit warm. Maybe take it easy today?"

"I'm f-fine really Lincoln." An idea then popped into her head, not the way she wanted to ask Lincoln, but got to take what you can get right? "But if you're really concerned, then maybe you could help me out today?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Luna then popped out of the bathroom rustling Lincolns hair as she passed by, while at the same time Lynn and Lucy came out into the hallway, effectively killing Luan's alone time with Lincoln.

"I'll tell you during breakfast, ok Linc?"

"Sure."

Luan then reluctantly moved into the bathroom and closed the door, only to momentarily stick her head back out. "Hey Lincoln."

"Yeah?"

"What do you call a child with parents from both Iceland and Cuba?"

"Hm … I don't know."

"An _ice cube_!"

With the satisfying sounds of Lincolns laughter upon her ears Luan shut the bathroom door, not noticing that Lucy was trying to get her attention.

* * *

 _ **August 9, 2017 Lori and Leni's Room Wednesday Mid-Morning**_

"So, did Lynn listen?", Luna asked as Lori walked back in.

Lori held up Lily for all to see. "What do you think?"

"Lincoln!", Lily cried.

"Leni can you … " Lori noticed Leni still had her ears covered prompting her to tap on her shoulder. "Leni can you take Lily and put her to bed please? I need to talk with the others."

"Ok." Leni got up and gently took Lily out to her room, cooing at her along the way. "Come on Lily~, let's go see your big sister Lisa~."

With both gone Lori took a seat in front of the remaining sisters in the room. "So, where did I leave off?"

"Something about this morning involving Leni and … how Lincoln would only pick one of you …", Lucy somberly answered.

"Oh, right well, I'd change that tune of yours Lucy." The trio eyed Lori with curiosity. "Honestly you should thank Leni for her … _innocence_ per se. Point is, she and I have both agreed to share Lincoln."

"S-share?!", The young group cried in unison.

"Yes, share."

"H-how would that even work?!", Luan stammered.

"Well think of the alternate options … a broken heart, a feeling of loss, endless self-pity, and unjustifiable anger and jealousy towards a sister who may be with Lincoln. I experienced them all last night when I saw Leni and Lincoln kiss."

"Ah, so _that's_ why you were so pissed." Luna stated. "By the way, how long have they been tongue battling?"

"It was the first time they did that last night. Same goes for me later on that night as well when he cheered me up when everyone went to bed already."

"And _that_ explains why you were Ms. Sunshine in the morning.", Lucy added.

Lori slightly blushed. "Hm~, yes. He is quite the charmer, though I don't think he realizes how much. Anyway, so what do you guys think?"

Lucy cocked her head. "Think of one of you being with Lincoln?"

"No silly, of all of us sharing Lincoln."

The three youths had to stop themselves from keeling over in shock.

Luan struggled to find her words. "Um, w-wow. I don't know how to even respond to that … Much less how that would work even more so now."

Lori gave a reassuring smile. "Well, we can hash out the finer points later. Right now two things matter, one being if everyone is ok with this, and two if Lincoln is alright with this. So, what do you guys say?"

Luna scratched the back of her head. "Well I was sort of already considering it with Luan … so why not."

Luan snapped her head towards Luna. "What?! Really?!"

"Well yeah, after all um, I mentioned to you my easiness with _situations_ like that."

Luan's mind clicked as she remembered Luna's confidence to her about Sam some time ago. "Oh yeah. Silly me, guess I forgot heh. Well … I'm ok with it too. Me and Luna have always been a duo anyway."

Lori then faced Lucy. "Lucy? What about you?"

Lucy merely shrugged. "It's not like one more taboo will make it any worse than it is. I'm alright with this too, but there's one problem."

"What?"

"Lynn. She's not exactly the most generous one among us."

Lori held her finger to her chin. "You got a point … and we can't tell Lincoln about sharing him until we are _all_ on board."

"Why not?" Luna huffed. "If Lynn isn't up for the idea then it will just be five versus one."

"May I remind you, this is Lynn. If she even gets a whiff that this becomes a competition, though part of me is already afraid she thinks it is, she will be in it to win it … him. Plus, with that kind of situation in front of Lincoln … Well, how do you think he'd honestly take it?"

"… He'd feel like shit if he saw us turn on one another like that because of him … plus Lynn would probably play the pity card anyway to get in deeper with him … ugh fine, so what can we do?"

"The only thing we can do, talk to her when she and Lincoln get back. Lucy, mind having the first crack at her?"

Lucy heaved deeply but slowly nodded in acceptance at the intimidating task. "I can't guarantee anything though."

"We'll just have to try. Ok, so, how do you all want to do Lynn's plan anyway?"

Lori simply received confused stares. "Ugh, if it really ends up with us versus Lynn I'm not liking the odds already. *sigh* The plan she told all of you guys before she ran out. You know, confessing your love for Lincoln individually."

Nervous gulps sounded the room followed by silence.

An annoyed look began to form on Lori. "Well come on guys, don't you love him? If you stay silent now Lincoln will just end up with either Leni, Lynn, or me."

Silence purveyed still, until Luan softly spoke up. "Well I do like how operation manhunt sounded … I think the first thing we should decide is … who goes first."

"Alright you two in agreement?" Luna and Lucy nodded. "Ok, so let's decide the order … I'm thinking of a number between one and ten. Luan?"

Luan gulped once more, hoping she wouldn't be first. "Um … eight."

Lori looked to Luna. "I'm feeling … five."

She finally faced Lucy. "One."

"Ok so with the number seven the order is Luan first, Luna second, and Lucy last. Now, I don't really want to put pressure on any of you, but we sort of have only four days for this to kind of work in all our favor."

"Four days?", Luna inquired.

"Yes, four days. One day for each of you to confess to Lincoln and an emergency day in case one of you fails to do so. After that, things will majorly lean towards Lynn out of all of us, considering she will make the most of her time with Lincoln when they go to middle school together on Monday."

"Oh dang, that's a good point. Guess we need to really make sure any plan we come up with goes off without a hitch, right Luan." Luna looked toward Luan who was sullenly staring at the ground. "Luan? Hey, what's wrong?"

"What the heck am I even supposed to do?" Luan questioned. "I don't have even the faintest idea how to go on telling him how I feel … and to only have one day to do it."

"Hey, come on dude your giving yourself way too little credit. I don't know anyone else that's as quick-witted as you."

"Really?"

"Promise. You come up with so many puns and jokes on the fly. All you got to do is turn that ingenuity into a plan."

"Even I have to agree with what Luna is saying." Lori added. "You are pretty good at thinking on your feet."

A small smile formed on Luan. "Well … ok. I do have all day to think of something after all."

Luna gave Luan a reassuring pat on the back as Lucy spoke up. "So, what now?"

"Not much to do until you guys confess." Lori stated. "Today is technically Lynn's day, since she took it for herself. Speaking of her, I wonder how she's doing with Lincoln."

"Knowing her she's probably already making out with Lincoln *sigh* lucky."

Lori pouted at Lucy's words to which Luan couldn't help but poke at. "What's the matter Lori? _Tongue-_ tied? Hahaha!"

"Better get used to the idea dude." Teased Luna. "If everything goes smoothly at least one of us is going to be flirting with and kissing his lovable mug every other day."

Lori fell back onto Leni's bed and let out an annoyed sigh. "Still got to get used to the idea myself. This has just been one hell of a hectic week."

"No kidding.", Luan replied.

* * *

 _ **August 10, 2017 Loud House, Second Floor Bathroom Thursday Morning: Luan**_

Luan splashed water onto her face and stared into her reflection upon the bathroom mirror, thinking over her plan for today.

"Ok, first you get Lincoln to go with you on a Funny Business Inc. appointment, then you get him to help you out like last time. A few laughs here and there to soften him up then boom, you hit him with your love reveal. Simple … right?"

Luan gave herself a nod as she exited the bathroom, only to be greeted by the sight of Lynn clinging on to Lincoln's side as his face matched the red on Lynn's jersey.

"Bathroom is all yours Lincoln.", Luan said with a tone of annoyance.

As Lincoln sheepishly scurried into the bathroom Luan shot Lynn a questioning look.

"What?", Lynn scoffed.

"What do you mean what?" Luan angrily whispered. "Today is supposed to be my day with Lincoln. We're supposed to share him."

"I never agreed to that."

Luan's jaw dropped as she looked towards Lucy who could only nod in disappointment, confirming Lynn meant what she said.

"What?! Why not?"

"Hm simple, I don't want to share Lincoln."

"But what about our little group?!"

"Whoa there, we never said we would share him. We just admitted we all loved him."

"So what? You going to interfere with all of us now?"

A small smirk appeared on Lynn's face which only infuriated Luan. "No, I'll be a good sport, since I am the one who encouraged _operation manhunt_. You can all have your chance to confess to him, but after that's done with its all-out war for his heart."

Without responding Luan left off in a huff towards the dining room.

"Is it really so hard to love Lincoln along with the rest of us?" Asked Lucy.

Lynn sighed and looked to her little sister. "Look Lucy I just … ugh, I just want Lincoln to myself alright? Now drop it."

Lucy frowned at Lynn's half-assed answer, knowing there was more to her reasons than she was letting on. She decided to relent on her questioning for now though as she waited to see Lincoln come out of the bathroom, knowing seeing his morning smile would cheer her up a bit.

* * *

 _ **August 9, 2017 Lynn and Lucy's Room Wednesday Night**_

Lucy sighed thinking on how to present the talk with Lori earlier to Lynn. "Well … me and the others sort of had an agreement upon Lincoln."

Lynn arched an eyebrow as she stared towards the ceiling. "What kind of agreement?"

"We sort of … agreed to share … Lincoln."

Lynn's eyes bulged outward as she sat up and looked to Lucy. "SHARE?!"

The sounds of the neighborhood dogs barking furiously could be heard outside as Mr. Grouse next door responded to Lynn's outburst.

" _DANG IT LOUDS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"_

Lynn and Lucy both winced slightly in fear at the thought of their parents waking, though after a few moments of silence they returned to their semi-relaxed states.

"So … what do you think?", Lucy asked nervously.

"What do I think?" Lynn paused, showing a slight worried expression that Lucy couldn't help but notice. "I don't think I can agree with that."

"Why not?"

"Because … I want his love all to myself. What about you guys? Why the hell would you all agree to something like that?"

"The fear of one not being picked by him coupled with the possibility of receiving hatred born from heartbreak from the others if chosen resulting in a tear in the family."

"Well … I don't have to worry about that. Lincoln will choose me in the end and the _family_ will get over it."

"Are you going to get in the way of the others then when their days with Lincoln come up?"

Lynn remained silent prompting Lucy to ask again. "Are you Lynn?"

"No Lucy." Lynn stoically replied. "I'm not a monster after all. You can all have your go at him, but when you do the gloves come off."

"Lynn …"

"Goodnight Lucy."

"But."

"GOODNIGHT Lucy."

"*sigh* Goodnight Lynn."

Lucy stared at the ceiling, unsure how things would go from this point. Should she rely on the others to turn Lynn's mind to their common goal or should she fully take on the mantle of the task? She didn't know which was the better choice. For now, her eyes grew heavy and she willingly embraced the relaxing void of unconsciousness, thinking it would be best to leave today's problems to tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **August 10, 2017 Loud House, Dining Room Thursday Morning**_

"Ack! *cough* S-she what?!" Asked Lori as Luan's comment had made her nearly choke on her breakfast.

"She said she wasn't going with the plan.", Luan repeated as she jabbed her pancakes, imagining it was a certain jocks cocky grin.

"Seriously?" Luna commented. "After having the nerve to tell us to confess to him? Not cool man."

"I'm confused, what's going on with Lynn?", Leni questioned.

"Don't worry about it." The others said in unison, making Leni pout.

"Aw come on, you guys always say that. I can help too."

"We know you want to Leni but …" Lori paused as her mind began to work up something. "Actually … maybe you can help."

"Really?!", Leni exclaimed with eager eyes as Luna and Luan merely looked on with curiosity.

"Yes, but first Luna has to see if she can help out Lynn first today."

"Ok!"

Luna sighed as she finished the last of her meal. "I doubt I can change her mind, you know how stubborn she is once she gets into her mindset. So Luan, she isn't going to like, get in the way with our plans … is she?"

"No." Luan replied as she stabbed her food again. "She seems confident Lincoln will choose her even with all of us in the mix."

Leni looked to Lori with worry. "Choose? Like what you meant yesterday?"

Lori forced a smile as to not worry her. "No Leni. Luan just meant … who Lincoln would hang out with today is all."

"Speaking of." Luna added with a smile.

The group turned to see Lincoln entering the dining room who simply bid them good morning with a grin which they all happily returned, save for Leni who got up and raced towards him.

"Lincy~!", Leni cried as she pulled Lincoln into a loving embrace and planted kisses on his cheek.

"Ok Leni, you gave Lincoln his morning kiss, now let him eat his breakfast." Said Lori, pointing to a seat with a warm batch of pancakes on the table next to Luan.

Leni reluctantly released Lincoln who then awkwardly took his seat next to Luan, hoping neither she nor Luna were suspicious of the shower of affection he just received. He was a bit on edge at the moment, for he knew he was starting to lose control often here and there on how Leni and Lori and more recently Lynn showed their affection outright. At the same time though, he knew he was to blame as well for being so happy to receive it and not regret it until the moment passed.

" _Bond … Break"_

Lincoln couldn't help but notice that damn voice again, persistently gnawing at him since he awoke. It was too faint and distorted for him to put a pin on who's voice it was, though it was enough to give him a bit of anxiety. It didn't bother him though if he focused on his sisters he noted.

"Hey, Lincoln."

Lincoln snapped out of his muddled mind and faced Luan. "Y-yeah?"

"Still want to help me out?"

"Of course. Feeling better?"

"I told you I'm fine silly, but I am glad your tagging along."

"So what is it you needed help with?"

"Just help with a client who wanted Funny Business Inc."

"Heh, it has been awhile since we've done that together."

"Hm~, yeah _too_ long."

Luan stared lovingly towards Lincoln and began to lose herself in imagination, until Lynn's voice cracked the veil of happiness.

"Morning guys. Ooo~ pancakes, score!" Said Lynn as she nonchalantly took a seat next to Luan, much to her dislike.

Not wanting to be in Lynn's presence, Luan told Lincoln she'd wait outside after she gathered what they would need. She muttered small curses as she marched up the stairs and took glee in the fact that, even if she was lying, Lynn couldn't interfere with her ideas on her day with Lincoln outside. Yes, nothing could get in the way, the plan was so simple, and in the end Lincoln would love her too just like Luna said … right?

Shaking her mind of doubt once more she made her way downstairs and outside to rest on the porch. Clear skies and fair weather welcomed her, bringing a small smirk as everything seemed to be laid out perfectly. A minute or two passed by until Lincoln came out, to which Luan keenly walked alongside as they proceeded for the bus stop.

The duo barely paced several feet away from their home before Lola's scream rang out. "Lincoln!"

"Oh crud! Uh, let's jog to the stop! Shall we Luan?!" Said Lincoln as he pulled Luan's supplies cart faster as she followed suit.

"Three days left Lincoln! Three days!", Lola cried as she chased them slightly away from their home before heading back inside herself.

As she walked up the porch steps the dark clouds to her left caught her peripheral. "Hm, seems like rain … Eh, I'm sure Luan and Lincoln already now about it."

Meanwhile inside, after an hour or so had passed, an unhappy Lynn sat in front of an equally unhappy Luna.

* * *

 _ **? ? ?: Luan**_

"Thank you, thank you! I can already tell you guys will be a wonder- _full_ audience." Luan said as the applause died down and her ears were met with the sweet sound of Lincoln's laughter.

"So, I overheard things went well for the groupies who made it backstage at the last SMOOCH concert, it turned into a regular _make-out_ session."

A rimshot played as again Linc's delectable laughter graced Luan.

"Have you all heard about the time the Card Countess stole Ace Savvy's cape? Rumor has it that it was her greatest _cape_ -er yet!"

As another rimshot sounded Luan's cheeks were tinted red with feelings of bliss, seeing Lincoln be so happy from her and her alone.

"By the way guys, sadly I hear ARGGH! is doing bad on DVD sales lately, apparently someone keeps _pirating_ episodes."

"Oh! Oh my sides!", Lincoln cried as he wept tears of joy.

"Almost there." She thought. "Just one more act after this."

* * *

 _ **August 10, 2017 Royal Woods, Suburban Districts Thursday Mid-Morning: Luan and Lincoln**_

After a back and forth gag battle between Luan and Lincoln, the pair had arrived at their designated stop.

"Man Lincoln, since when have you been such a little jokester?", Luan inquired.

"Hey, I've had the best near me all these years. At least a bit of your amazing talent had to rub off on me at some point.", Linc replied with a smirk.

"Aw Lincoln, I'm not the best. There are a bunch of other comedians who are way better than me."

"Regardless, to me you are and I'm just glad you've been in my life since the beginning. I can't imagine how many moments I would've had a bad day without you."

Luan brought Lincoln into a one-armed hug, using all her strength to resist the temptation of feeling the softness of his lips against hers. "Lincoln … thanks."

"Anytime Luan. Now if you could only tone it down on April Fools, haha."

"Not a chance Linc, not after the last one. I still have to get you all back and dad."

"Is it messed up I'm sort of looking forward to it in a weird way?"

"Haha, maybe I am rubbing off on you~."

The sounds of laughter then emanated from Luan's pocket, prompting her to prematurely end her hold on Lincoln and bring out her cell.

"Funny Business Inc. Your fun is our business!", Luan answered.

"Yes, Luan?", A nasally voice replied.

"Ah yes Mrs. Shropshire, I'm almost there."

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I've called to cancel our appointment set for today."

Luan paused as her heart sank, gaining a concerned look from Lincoln.

Panic began to run through her as she blurted out her first idea to prevent her plans from collapsing into ruin. "I … I charge a cancelation fee!"

"A cancelation fee?!" Mrs. Shropshire haughtily replied. "For weather conditions?"

"W-weather?"

Then as if to answer her, a crack of light whipped through the sky followed by an immense echo of thunder. Luan looked on upward and pleaded for it just to be a mistake but was met with a heavy downpour of rain.

"I'm sorry about that Mrs. Shropshire … cancelation fees don't apply to weather." Luan dismally said. "I hope you'll book another appointment with Funny Business Inc. … Have a good day."

"Luan."

She was devastated, her plans for conveying her feelings were up in smoke.

"Luan come on."

What the hell was she supposed to do now? Just say she loved him then and there on the spot?

"Luan!"

Finally snapping back from her clouded mind Luan faced Lincoln. "Y-yeah?"

"Come on you're getting soaked.", Linc said pointing off across the street, "That tree seems big enough for shade. Let's wait there while we figure out what to do."

The two made their way towards the corner of the street as Lincoln led Luan by her hand with his own and pulled their supplies by the other. He pushed a crosswalk button and took a look at Luan's sullen face as he waited for the walk signal to appear. The misery alone in her eyes was enough to wring his heart apart.

"Was that party really that important?", He thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **? ? ?: Luan**_

As her first act of comedic jokes came to a close Luan was on cloud nine with Linc's laughter. Just a bit more and she'd proceed to her final act.

"Well I hope the audience can brace for more comedy, because I've just begun to get _punny_!"

*rimshot*

Luan moved behind the curtains once again and came out with a unicycle which she promptly mounted and balanced upon in place.

"Now, if my assistant could please hand me my thinking materials."

A tall thin man then moved closer to the stage and tossed three tennis balls to Luan who began to juggle them with ease.

"So my little sister Lisa can overthink things way too much sometimes. I asked her once how NASA threw parties, so she starts prattling on about procedures and how it was against regulations. When she was done explaining I just gave her a look and said, I thought they would just _planet_.

*rimshot*

After her pun another ball was tossed for her to juggle.

"Have you ever heard how brutal those beauty pageants can be? I asked my other little sister Lola once what it takes and she told me that you had to be ruthless and cunning to get crowned the winner. I told her that that was _tiara_ -ble."

*rimshot*

Yet another ball was tossed towards Luan and Lincoln could see where she was going with her second act. Even though he was having the grandest of times he was a bit worried, but he was more so confident that she knew what she was doing. Besides, she seemed so happy now compared to before, and he was not about to get in the way of that.

"Having a big family can result in a lot of messes sometimes. For example, another of my little sisters, Lana, has this bad habit of constantly making a mess with her pet frog Hops despite me warning her. It always ends the same way too when she gets into trouble, me telling her I _toad_ you so."

*rimshot*

Luan was nearly there, though the pressure she felt now was all too different from when she performed in front of an audience before and him. She did not want to mess this up and true enough she never performed this hard before. Her final destination was worth it though, he was worth it.

"Buckle up Lincoln." She thought. "The grand finale is coming your way~."

* * *

 _ **August 10, 2017 Loud house, Second Floor Hallway Thursday Mid-Morning: Luna**_

"SELFISH LITTLE … AAAAAGH!", Luna screamed mentally as she looked at Lynn slamming her door shut.

Luna moved towards Lori and Leni's room and tried her best not to break down their door as she furiously banged on it.

"Luna? What the heck?!" Said Lori when she opened her door to see the beet red rocker.

Luna simply huffed as she passed by Lori and took a seat on Leni's bed.

Leni paused from working on her sewing machine and focused on her angered sister. "Luna, are you ok?"

"No."

"Aw, what's wrong?"

"Don't want to talk about it right now. If I do, I think I'll pop from anger.", Luna replied as Leni took a seat next to her and Lori in front of her.

"Want to know what always cheers me up?", Leni asked eagerly.

"*sigh* What?"

Leni leaned towards her nightstand and grabbed her cellphone. "This always cheered me up before, but now it _really_ makes me happy to see it. Look see~!"

Luna looked at Leni's cellphone screen and almost instantly lit up, seeing Lincoln's cute face as he shyly smiled. She tried not to let herself be happy, still wanting to be mad at Lynn, but her love for Lincoln was too great. Finally, she succumbed to her brother's smile and a grin blossomed across her face.

Leni couldn't help but smile too at her little keepsake. "Feel better Luna?"

"Yeah dang it. I'm better … Thanks Leni.", Luna answered.

"So." Lori interrupted. "I take it the conversation with Lynn didn't go well?"

"Nope not one bit, she's stubborn like I said."

Leni looked to Lori. "Can I help now?"

"Tomorrow Leni." Lori replied. "Right now I don't think Lynn is up for any more talks with anyone. Also, what have you been working on? Every time I see you at that machine lately your always have this huge smile on your face."

"It's a surprise!"

"Well whatever, I'm sure it'll look great when you're done with it. In the meantime, send me that picture of Lincoln."

"Send it to me first.", Luna interjected.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods, Suburban Districts Thursday Mid-Morning: Luan and Lincoln**_

A white stick figure with the words walk below it popped up on the street post across, prompting Lincoln and Luan to hurriedly make their way to the other side. They had barely turned and made their way towards the large tree when the sounds of a vehicle reached Linc's ears. He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a truck speeding along the street.

Instinctively he let go of the supply cart and embraced Luan in a protective hold. The truck sped by as a wave of murky water splashed Lincoln's backside. Afterwards, he balled his fist and hoisted it into the air, shaking it furiously as he looked at the now distant vehicle.

"ASSHOLE!", Lincoln cried.

Luan worriedly looked over Lincoln seeing him covered in the streets dirt and grime. "Lincoln! Are you o-"

"Luan you didn't get hit did you?!", Linc interrupted.

"No, but Linc your cov-"

"Oh shit, your things!"

Lincoln scurried over to the cart and scanned Luan's gag supplies, finding most, if not all, were covered in filth from the recent splash. Luan felt a sting of both joy and sorrow in her heart from him being concerned more so over herself and her trifling possessions than his own well-being, and how he was soaked and covered in grime in this horrid weather because of her.

Perturbed, Lincoln heaved. "Luan I'm sorry, almost all your stuff is ruined."

She gently clasped his hand. "Linc it's ok really, let's just get under that tree already."

With an aura of despondence Luan pulled Lincoln and sullenly made her way under the tree. The rain poured through still somewhat but it didn't matter to her anymore. She squatted down and buried her face into her knees, not wanting to show her troubled face to Linc.

Lincoln couldn't help but stare at the miserable ball that was his sister, the state being so unlike her. He thought hard what she would do to cheer him up if their roles were reversed, knowing she'd make a pun despite how grim the situation was. That was always her thing, trying to get you to smile when you're feeling down.

Lincoln cleared his throat and hoped his puns would be good enough.

"Hey, come on Luan, cheer up. I'm sure the weather's _rain_ of terror will end soon."

He heard a faint hint of a snicker from her.

"I know there's a smile in there somewhere. We were having such a _splashing_ good time a bit ago."

Her laughter became slightly louder but she was trying her best to hold it in.

"We can always make a _rain_ check on hanging out on your next appointment."

The last pun was what Luan needed for the floodgate of laughter to pour out as she lifted her head up. He always noticed it before, her laughter, always so endearing and beautiful to him, now more than ever with his new recent feelings. His eyes were drawn to her slender neck, the few strands of hair that hung over her forehead, and her oh so gorgeous smile. On realizing he was losing himself in thought, he shook his head and re-focused himself on what was important at the moment, making sure Luan was happy again.

She surprised him then by suddenly embracing him. "Thank you, Lincoln."

He eagerly returned the hug back. "I only did what you would do for me if I was bummed out too, but your welcome. It's nice to see you in a good mood again."

"I'm sorry things turned out like this. If I had known …"

"Hey, it's alright honestly, just walking beside you or just sitting and talking is more than enough for me. Anything else we might do is just a bonus."

She tightened her hold slightly. "You can be really sweet and cheesy sometimes, you know that?"

"Heh, is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. Not one bit."

As they held one another they each took in each other's presence. For Lincoln he felt her warmth, a deep contrast to the droplets of cold water that fell on him. Her fragrance, the mixture of her sweet pea scent with the fresh earthy smell of the rain as it hit the earth.

For Luan, the world remained silent as she could only hear the soothing rhythm of his beating heart. His comforting neutral scent that she still couldn't place, but soothing nonetheless coupled with the tender softness of his skin as she rubbed her cheek against his.

She deliberated during their tender tranquility, whether or not this would be a good a chance as any to convey her feelings. Ultimately, she decided not to, for he deserved better than this failed attempt, then forming the question how now to go about it. She couldn't risk using up her groups emergency day already, not when Luna and Lucy haven't made their attempts yet, meaning if she was going to come up with anything it had to be today.

Her eyes looked to the grey sky and knew the clouds had no qualms on continuing their downpour on them. Where then could she go that wasn't her home or outdoors? As her gaze ventured back downward her sights locked on to her supply cart, more specifically the brand name on her supplies.

"THAT'S IT!", She shouted, startling Lincoln slightly.

"What's it?!", Linc responded.

Luan stared at him square in the face. "Someplace that might just turn this whole day around! That is … if you don't mind coming with me … and being in public a bit while your covered in this gunk."

"How could I say no to an eager face like that?", He said without hesitation.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Ok, come on! The sooner we get there the better our chances!"

"Shouldn't we wait for the bus?"

"That thing will take forever! Time's a-wasting, keep up!"

With a glimmer of hope restored, Luan grabbed her cart and sped off towards her destination with Lincoln in hot pursuit. She didn't know if things would go as smoothly as she'd hope but she had to take the gambit. After all, she didn't want to be the first to flop on their plans, not when Luna and Lori thought she was so sharp in the mind.

As they ran a plethora of gags and jokes ran through her mind, each centered towards her target. The acts were ready, the performer was more than willing, now she had to acquire her stage.

"Hm, I am pretty quick-witted huh.", She thought with a devious smile.

* * *

 _ **? ? ?: Luan**_

By the end of her second act Luan was already juggling over nine balls, an impressive feat Lincoln thought.

"Hey Luan." Her tall assistant called out. "I'm going to head out now. Remember, I'm trusting you two."

"Alright Mr. Puga. Thanks again for letting us use this place."

"No problem.", Puga replied.

Puga then moved over to Lincoln and handed him a small remote before going towards the room's only exit.

"Don't stay too long guys, have a good afternoon. Also, don't leave anything behind otherwise it'll stay stuck here until I come back to re-open the store." Said Puga before heading out.

With his departure Luan caught and held all her juggling balls before gracefully dismounting her unicycle and taking a bow. Lincoln then looked to the remote he was handed and pushed a button, resulting in the sounds of an audience's cheers coming out of the rooms speakers. Not wanting to be outdone by a machine Lincoln gave her his own adulations as he clapped.

"Bravo! Bravo!", He cried.

"Aw, thanks Lincoln. So, you ready to help me with my third and final act?"

"You want me to be part of an act?"

"Sure, you're already dressed for the part after all."

Lincoln looked down to his new set of clothes. "Oh yeah, guess I am."

Luan set down the unicycle and juggling balls in the corner of the stage as Lincoln came up. "Just like Maggie's party last time huh."

"Ha, except there isn't a group of emo tweens who want to rip me to shreds. Alright, how are we doing this?"

"Like before, follow my lead Lincoln. We'll just work out one simple little _skit_ … together~."

* * *

 _ **August 10, 2017 Royal Woods Mall, Left Shopping Corridor Thursday Afternoon: Luan and Lincoln**_

After trekking through the harsh storm, the soaked pair made their way into the malls left interior, ignoring the curious look here and there from the casual passerby. During their entire time inside though, Luan couldn't help but notice Linc walking awfully close and stretching his arms every now and then blocking her view of people.

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that I don't mind but … why are you covering me? With how you're the one that's dirty I figure this should be reversed."

"Y-you really haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Um … your shirt …"

Luan looked at her shirt and saw no stains on it. "I'm clean as a whistle Linc."

Lincoln's face slightly blushed. "Um, look closer."

Luan looked closer and still saw no stains, her shirt was pure white aside from her yellow bra that showed through. She was about to brush it off as nothing but soon realized what he meant, instantly covering herself with her hands.

"Oh jeez." She whispered. "How long?"

"F-for a while since we got near the mall. No worries though, every time some perv tried to sneak a peek I blocked his view."

"Ah, the stretching."

"Yeah, sorry I thought you knew already honestly."

"It's ok, thanks for looking out for me again … My chivalrous protector~."

"N-no problem just d-doing what's right is all. So how close are we?"

"We're here." Said Luan as she paused.

Lincoln looked up and cocked his head at the store's name. "Fanny's Prank Emporium? Why does that seem so familiar?"

"Oh, it's where I get my April Fool's supplies and things for Funny Business. I usually order online, but if it can't wait I visit this little branch store. Come on, it's open still."

They pulled open the glass door and instead of being met with the classic ding of a bell announcing customers, they were instead graced with the sound of a slide whistle.

"Hello!" An older gentleman announced at the back of the store. "Welcome to … Oh, hey Luan!"

"Hi Mr. Puga.", She replied.

"What can I do for you today? Whoopie Cushions? Fake vomit? … Real vomit? Haha! I kid, I kid."

"Actually, I don't have much on me and I was sort of hoping you could put what I want on my tab."

"For my best client? Sure, no problem. What do need?"

"Um for starters, how about some clothes for me and my brother. We sort of got hit hard by the weather today."

Puga gestured to one of the aisles in the store. "Take your pick."

Moving along Luan quickly spotted what she wanted, a new mime outfit. She had planned on getting a new one either way since her old one was getting a tad tight around the chest nowadays. She looked for one that fit her and after finding it looked for another in Lincoln's size, considering he would need one with her newfound plan.

"There's only one dressing room here Linc, so mind if I go first?"

"No, go on ahead."

With a slight stroke of her fingers through Lincoln's still wet hair, Luan entered the changing room while Linc stood by the register.

"So." Puga stated, getting Linc's attention. "You must be Lincoln."

"You know me?"

"Oh sure, Luan has mentioned you nearly every time she's been in here. Doesn't take a genius to figure out when all you've got to go by is that she only has one brother, much less him having white hair."

"Heh, I guess when you put it like that."

"Yeah, haha. I also hear you have a great sense of humor."

"I have been living with the best comedian around all my life."

"Ha! Funny and a sweet talker? High school is going to be good to you my friend."

"What do you me-"

"Ok Linc. Changing room's all yours now." Said Luan as she came out.

Eager to get out of his damp clothes he wasted no time getting in. "Be back in a jiff."

As the changing door shut Luan turned to Puga. "Um, Mr. Puga?"

"Yes?"

"There's another favor I'd like to ask you. Do you think it's possible if … I could use the comedic room for a while?"

"Sorry no can do kiddo. I'm about to close up shop soon and …" He saw the pit of disappointment forming in her eyes then. "But … seeing as how you are the best customer this store has … tell you what, you can use it."

"Really?!", She exclaimed.

"Yeah sure, why not. I'll stay for a while and when I go lock up, you two can hang around a bit. Besides, if you end up taking anything, I do have your home address on file so I can steal stuff back if necessary. Haha! … But seriously, I'm trusting you."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Puga!"

"So how do I look?", Lincoln said coming back into the store.

"Handsome." Luan replied without hesitance. "So Linc, I got great news!"

"What is it?"

"My friend Puga here is letting us use the stage in the back of the store! As thanks for coming to help me today, I want to give you your own private performance. What do you say?"

"Wow a whole afternoon filled with laughter? I'm." Linc gestured to his clothes. " _Speechless_."

As Lincolns listened to the sounds of Luan's laughter he heard the faint noise of a rimshot emanating from a door near the register. "What was that?"

"That." Puga answered while holding up a remote. "Was this. It's just a little prop device connected to some speakers in the next room with various sound affects at the push of a button. So, you two ready?"

The youths eagerly nodded as they followed Puga towards the previous mentioned door. Once inside Lincoln took in the room, admiring the shine from the wooden stage as the lights came on. He glanced at the neatly spaced chairs facing it, and the speakers neatly spread amongst the walls to create a sense of ambience when they gave off a noise.

"Wow, this place seems very professional.", Linc stated.

"Thanks." Puga responded. "I try to keep it at its upmost prime for your sister and all the other comedians in Royal Woods who want to practice their craft."

Luan then took a poke at Lincoln gaining his attention. "Linc you go take a seat over there right in the middle." Lincoln nodded and moved into place. "Mr. Puga mind being my assistant for a bit?"

"No problem Luan, just remember I'll be going in a bit."

"It's ok I just need help with my second act, Lincoln can get involved with the third."

With that said the three took their positions Lincoln in the center with a full view of the stage, Mr. Puga on the side with sound effect remote in hand, and Luan pooling her determination behind the stage curtain.

This was it, this was her chance, her chance to tell him how she felt. Letting out a breath she was holding Luan then moved onto the stage in full view of Lincoln as Mr. Puga cued an audiences cheer.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall, Fanny's Prank Emporium Branch Store Thursday Afternoon: Luan and Lincoln**_

Everything panned out perfectly so far Luan thought as she gazed at Lincoln. All that stood in her way now was this simple _skit_.

"Ready Lincoln?" Said Luan as she approached him.

"Yep."

"Good. So the skit is very simple, it's a love story~."

Lincoln slightly blushed. "Um, a love story?"

"Yep, a love story. It only takes two people, a handsome gentleman which you got going hands down, and a beautiful woman." Luan reached for her scrunchie and pulled it off as her light caramel hair drooped down to her waist. "Problem is, I don't know if I fit the part of the woman. So tell me … am I beautiful Lincoln?"

"OH GOD, NOT AGAIN!", Lincoln thought as he was glad none of his other sisters had their hair tied up, save for Lana, for at this rate his heart would really explode from sheer radiating beauty.

"Heh, come on Linc, we haven't started our act yet. No need to be _silent_ haha, how do I look?"

Linc gulped and stuttered the first words that crossed his mind. "S-stunning … v-very stunning."

A gentle red graced her cheeks. "Aw, thanks, there's that charming slash cheesy side of you coming out again."

"S-so how are we going to act out this whole story?"

"With two simple actions."

Lincoln cocked his head. "Just two?"

"Of course Lincoln, after all actions speak louder than words. Like what you've done today and all my life."

"Huh?"

She moved slowly closer. "Your always so tender and attentive, protective and devoted, striking and pure."

She stopped a mere inch away from him. "Just being near you now … now that I've come to terms recently with how I feel about you. It's so hard to control myself, much less my beating heart."

"Luan?"

She gently cupped his cheeks and admirably looked into his eyes. "I can't even bring myself to say the three soul bearing words I want to tell you right now. So that's why … we have to do this little love story. I'll start it, but you will be the one who decides how it ends. I just want you to follow your heart when it begins."

"L-lua-"

Lincoln's words were cut off as Luan linked their lips together. She slowly began to tear up as a smile formed on her face from the pure joy she felt for finally showing him her true feelings. She didn't want this wonderful moment to end, but it had to for her part of the act was done. Hesitantly, she pulled away and wiped her tears, then looking to the now flustered Lincoln.

His mind was blank, the only noticeable strain of thought focusing on how rapid his heart was beating. He looked at Luan and felt a multitude of emotions, all positive yet not coherently forming into words, ironically the same position she was in moments ago. A movement then caught his attention, his own, slowly feeling his lips form into a smile on their own.

The second act relied on him he thought, though he was unsure at how to proceed as his mind remained muddled. With precious seconds passing by, he decided to fall back on what never steered him wrong before and what Luan had said to follow, his heart. Slowly then did his arms reach out behind her and grasped her hips, drawing her closer till their lips reunited once again.

The second kiss became considerably more passionate as both now knew the others affection towards one another. Tongues caressed one another as both took in each other's taste and felt the rhythmic sync of their beating hearts. Both became lost in the awe of this jubilant union, until an important detail traveled through the back of Luan's mind.

"Holy shit!" She cried out as she parted from Lincoln.

"Well it was a pretty good kiss.", Linc replied as he shyly scratched the back of his head.

She gave him a small nibble on his lips. "Haha not that silly, but yes it was an amazing kiss. I'm talking about the bus back home."

His eyes shot open. "Holy shit! What time is it?!"

Luan checked her cell. "We should still make it in time for the last bus if we hurry."

"Alright let's go!"

"Wait Linc!"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want to do really quick!"

"What?"

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Dining Room Thursday Evening**_

"Lincoln's gone again? Also where's Luan?", Lynn Sr. asked as he served the family Thursday's goulash.

"He's just making the most of his last days of summer by hanging out with us.", Luna said covering for him and Luan, hoping their day went smoothly.

"Now isn't that sweet of him." Rita added. "It's so nice to see you all bonding."

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Luna held back her desire to laugh at her mother's words as she got up. "I'll get it."

She made her way to the foyer and opened the front door to reveal two beaming faces. "Hey guys, how was the gig?"

"Oh, it got cancelled cause of the rain." Lincoln stated as he passed by.

"What?! I thought that storm was only around our neighborhood!"

Luan placed a hand on Luna's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry I'll _shower_ you with the details after dinner."

Both sisters shared a laugh and a pat on the back as they made their way back into the dining room. There the usual routine passed by once more, as those who were uninvolved in the current scheme of things took in Luan's beaming smile as a normal sign of another Funny Business Inc. success. The fact that Lynn sat beside her didn't even bother Luan in the slightest.

After their plates were emptied and the dishes were done, everyone went their separate ways to their rooms. Noticing that Lincoln was lagging a bit behind, Luan slowed her movements too as the others closed their doors. She then turned and gently flicked his cowlick, gaining his attention, before she planted her goodnight kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Lincoln."

"Goodnight Luan."

The two shared a final embrace and another kiss before they parted towards their rooms. In Lincoln's, the young man stripped himself down to his usual nighttime attire as he added today's events to his already brimming mind. In Luan's she was met with the eagerness of her roommate slash sister.

"So, did your plan work out or not?" Luna asked.

"No, my first plan _washed_ out." Luan replied as she chuckled and got into bed.

"So how did things work out after that?"

"I came up with another idea on the spot. You were right I am quick-witted."

"Heh, told ya dude. So you told him you loved him and everything then?"

"Well not at first, before I told him on the bus ride home I showed him I loved him and then he showed it to me back."

"Bitching. Glad to hear things turned out well. So did you tell him that you know about Lori, Leni, and Lynn?"

"Not exactly. On the bus I also told him I knew there was someone else and when he asked me how I just told him I had a gut feeling."

"And he didn't tell you about the others himself?"

"No. I didn't want to load more pressure on him so I told him to mull it over and that whoever else he currently liked was fine by me since we aren't officially together."

"Hm, I'm impressed you really thought all that through huh."

"Yeah after all, Lynn hasn't agreed with us so I can't let him know that I know everything. It's still some pressure on him in the end but not as much if I revealed the whole truth."

"Good point."

"So how did your talk with Lynn go today?"

"I wanted to chuck her out the window … our window … still do."

"*sigh* That bad huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to think about it too much. I want to catch up on some z's instead for my big day tomorrow. Besides, Leni cheered me up in her own way earlier in the day. Oh! Speaking of, you want a cute picture of Lincoln?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"You sure?"

Luan swiped open her phone and gazed at her new treasured possession, a photo of her and Lincoln from earlier today. The two formed a heart with each other's hands as they rested their heads against one another facing the camera.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I already have one of my own.", Luan said with a loving smile.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Nice, even after cutting some stuff out still passed the 10k barrier. This was by far the hardest chapter considering all the dang puns and jokes I had to come up with. The truck splashing water scene was an ode of sorts to one of** AberrantScript **'s stories.** **Also for reference Mrs. Shropshire and Mr. Puga are actually the writer and the storyboard artist respectively for the episode "Funny Business". I plan to keep OC characters out of the story as much as possible so I included these two. Heck, I even named the mall cop in chapter eight Ernie today because of an official Loud House podcast where Leni knows one by that name. On another note, I've met my new quota so I'll be updating my profile yet again, not sure what to add after this one so if you got any suggestions to what I should add to my profile go ahead and pm me. As always leave a review of your opinions/questions. One last thing, loved the "Tricked!" special that came out. Actually, it couldn't have been more perfect for my story to tailor around with unless they put my name in the credits haha. Expect me to make references to that episode when I write up my Halloween chapter. Alright see you all next time!**


	14. Operation Manhunt! Luna's Sound Off!

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 14 Operation Manhunt! Third Phase! Luna's Sound Off!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

 **Everlong- Foo Fighters (1997)**

 **Lazy Eye- Silversun Pickups (2006)**

* * *

 **Questions: iquinn18: You said Luan's puns were hard to write. How long did they take you? Um, about two to three days honestly. Including the ones Lincoln said. Comedy isn't my forte.**

 **iquinn18:** **Will the sisters make up a fake boyfriend to keep their friends from questioning why they are not dating? Will this story continue into Lincoln's high school, college, and adult life afterwards? Seems like one created a mystery one so far in preparation *points to chapter* and to answer the rest I hope so, I hope so, and ... I hope so.**

 **Guest:** **Bond break? Nightmare? What the fuck is going on? Lincoln is dealing with his subconscious thoughts on the entire situation involving his sisters ... Hey~, I actually answered a story based question straightforward! *throws confetti* Whoo!**

* * *

 **Suggestion: First time I'm doing this, but I've sort of added lyrics to the story. Obviously they need a tune to go with them, so I chose** Silversun Pickups Lazy Eye CC **as the background playing to these, found through YouTube. To enhance your story experience I recommend either listening to the suggestion as you read the lyric part or listening to it beforehand to get a sense of the beat. (Hint: Lyrics in song start after the dots, watch the video and you'll know what I mean.) The lyrics start at "Ballad of The Loud Heart". Won't do this again probably as this is just a little experiment. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **August 11, 2017 ?, Stage Friday Afternoon**_

A trio of adolescent girls stood behind a massive curtain as a gaggle of murmurs emanated from the other side. They each checked over their instruments, the bass, the drums, and guitar, making sure they were in peak performance. The lead guitarist took several short breaths as her two bandmates couldn't help but notice and check on her.

" _ **Still feeling nervous mate?"**_

"A little, if I have to be honest"

" _Don't worry, you'll do fine. You always do."_

"Yeah, it's just … this is sort of the first time I'm doing something like this."

" _ **Ah quit your fretting love, everything is fine. We got the lyrics and notes memorized, we got the marbles, and by heck do we have a knees up crowd."**_

"Hm, yeah your right. Thanks guys, for everything."

" _No problem at all, it's what friends are for. So, is the lucky guy out there right now?"_

"Actually, yeah he is."

" _ **Well what the bloody hell are we waiting for then?! Let's get this show on the road, so you can rock his world!"**_

With a reassuring hand placed on both of her shoulders by her bandmates, the lead guitarist looked to the stage hand waiting on them, giving him a nod that they were ready. They each went to their places as the curtains slowly parted and were met with whistles and several eager cheers from the crowd before them. It wasn't a full-blown concert but a hell of a lot of their peers were there … and _him_.

The lead grabbed her mic from the stand and spoke with her restored sheer confidence.

"Hello~ Royal Woods! We are R M Three! Today we have a special song written for a special someone close to my heart!"

Cheers and whistles continued to ring out amongst the crowd.

"Love the vibes you guys are giving! Alright without further ado~, let's get this show started! I hope you all enjoy _The_ _Ballad of The Loud Heart!_ "

While the crowd gave one last series of cheers before dying down, the lead placed her mic back onto its stand and signaled to her bass player to start the countdown.

" _ **Three!"**_ A short girl with a purple streak in her black hair shouted.

" _Two!"_ A taller blonde teen with a similar streak of teal running through her locks counted next.

"One!" Luna Loud cried out as her band began their song.

In front of them among the audience sat Lincoln between a rather large man and a young male teen, the trio as eager as the people around them if not more to hear this piece, this _Ballad of Luna's Heart_.

* * *

 _ **Luna and Luan's Room Friday Early Morning: Luna**_

' _ **A bolt of love when you entered my life.**_

 _ **Purely innocent, the start of our time.'**_

Luna's eyes slowly opened, or she thought they did at least as her eyes were simply met with darkness. She looked around as her eyes slowly adjusted to the little light there was available and saw that she was indeed awake in her room. A faint mumble then caught her ear, enticing her to look below on her younger sister.

"Oh~ Lincoln." Luan mumbled with a giddy grin. "Yes~ … yes~ … you vicious animal yes~ …"

"Ha! Getting down and dirty with Lincy, eh sis?", Luna thought as she held back her laughter.

Feeling her sister already had enough teasing from yesterday morning, she shifted her attention towards their alarm clock.

"*sigh* Four in the morning … _great_.", She softly spoke.

She knew why she woke up so damn early, the great big wallop of anxiety she felt within her was a clear indication. Today was her big day after all to either gain her utmost desire or not, Lincoln love or failing bust. She climbed down from her bed and snagged her phone from her nightstand, sending out a group text afterwards.

She stretched then scratched her stomach, thinking of what the heck to do do now since she doubted her ability to get back to sleep. Her jumble of thoughts then formed into a single coherent idea, the opportunity to be first in the shower. With that in mind she grabbed her clothes for the day and headed out into the silent hallway towards the bathroom.

With a flick of the light switch and the closing of the bathroom door, Luna striped herself bare and moved for the shower. The cascading warm water was a more than a welcome friend on her glowing freckled skin. Truly, being first in the shower was a godsend, also noting the fact that she could take her sweet time with everyone still knocked out.

Sadly, she could still feel a bit of anxiety as she lathered up her body, gnawing, trying to ruin her sense of peace. Luna pondered on how to get over this feeling until an image of Luan got her attention, of when she was thinking of Lincoln just now. It couldn't hurt … right? Lori and Leni did it so much to the thought of Lincoln they nuked two rooms and a good portion of the hallway with their scent, so in retrospect it must've been a damn good time.

She pulled the shower curtain slightly back enough for her to get a good view of the sink, then stretched her arm out and dried it on her towel before reaching further for her phone. When she held it, she moved to her settings and set her screen time out to never, before keenly moving on to her gallery. Then she found the image she was looking for, that adorable picture of Lincoln Leni had sent.

Luna set the cell gently on the sink facing her as she pulled herself back into the warm waters of the showerhead. She lost herself momentarily as she gazed at the picture, soon coming back to her senses why she brought it out in the first place. As she slowly moved her left hand downward her mind brought up all her favorite moments with Lincoln, forming them into a neat mental slideshow.

"Oh~ his first concert." Luna thought. "He was so happy to be there and _I_ made that happen. And those tight black pants … god were they doing him favors in _all_ the right places."

Callused fingertips teased her clit as if she was plucking her guitar.

"Let's not forget the time you kicked me out of the family band for family fun fair. Not exactly my best moment, but hell even I had to admit back then it was such a turn on to see you so stalwart and commanding. Mmm~."

Her fingers plunged into her wanting folds, strumming them wickedly along her inner walls.

"Oh shit yeah~! Bro~, look what you got me doing! What would you think of your naughty sister Luna in a position like this?! Would you punish me?! Oh god, I can only hope you do in the future!"

Shivers and jolts were coursing through her arching body as she was performing her shredding solo. Just a bit more and the dam of ecstasy would break, just one more reminder of how much she loved Lincoln. She bit her lip as she gazed at Linc's photo, wishing he would pop out from it and ravish her fully as a teasing memory slipped into her consciousness.

"Ah f-fuck! T-that one time everyone thought you loved _me_ the most! I didn't tell you then, but I was so happy they did think that! To be your _favorite_ , the thought alone, OH SHIT!"

The particular flashback strung just the right cord as an orgasmic sensation forced Luna to balance herself against the wall for fear of slipping as her legs felt weak. She felt the subtle difference between the water and her own fluids as they trickled down her firm legs, a satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

"Man … that was fucking amazing! No wonder Lori and Leni couldn't stop! Guess I can't hold it against them for going crazy like that anymore … Now that I mention it ..."

Luna moved her hand downward once more and merely grazed her clit, feeling herself quake in delight.

"Yep, still good for an encore or two, and why not, never been one to not eagerly oblige."

Without hesitation she began to preform another jam session on herself, melting the last of her anxieties away to a mere speck. All she had to do was make sure today's event went off without a hitch, and then maybe one day soon she could do a _duet_ with Lincoln himself. Hell, with him on the brain not even her still raging thoughts towards Lynn could kill her mood right now.

' _ **Though as the days passed my love grew and grew.**_

 _ **Till I found myself, wanting you~.'**_

* * *

 _ **August 10, 2017 Loud House, Dining Room Thursday Morning: Luna**_

Luna watched as Luan's expression turned dark the moment Lynn took a seat next to her.

"Hey Lincoln." Said Luan. "I'm going to gather up what we'll need for today and wait outside for you, ok?"

"Sure, I'll be out in a bit.", Lincoln replied.

With a gentle stroke of his cowlick, Luan got up and left, giving Lynn a dirty look as she headed up the stairs. Luna watched still as she saw Lynn then move to the now empty spot next to Lincoln. She thought about saying something but Linc's presence prevented her from doing so.

She gripped her utensils tighter as Lynn poked Linc and started batting her eyes at him. He blushed as he ate his breakfast to which Lynn could only giggle at.

"Let him eat damn it.", Luna thought.

"Hey Linc, if you want I could feed you~.", Lynn boldly said, making Lincoln nearly choke on his food and gaining a malicious stare from Luna herself.

Noticing the rising tension Lori coughed into her palm, gaining Luna's attention as she spoke. "Luna, wasn't there something you wanted to ask Lynn?"

The mentioning of her name caused Lynn to relent on her flirtatious assault on Linc, much to his relief as he saw Luan head outside and didn't want to keep her waiting.

"Um, yeah." Luna said as she faced Lynn, trying her best to keep a straight happy face. "Think we could talk back up in my room? It's really important."

"Done." Said Linc, interrupting the forming air of awkwardness. "Hey, I don't want to keep Luan waiting can someone get my plate?"

"I'll do it when I finish up my stack.", Lynn offered as she pinched his cheek.

With one last blush Lincoln made his way out.

"Alright." Lynn continued. "I'll meet you in your room Luna when I'm done here."

With a nod Luna got up and headed for the kitchen, passing the remaining younger siblings as they entered the dining room with Lola at the head.

"Where's Lincoln?!", The little beauty queen cried.

"Oh, Lincy just went out.", Leni said casually.

Lola then rushed outside where her faint screams could be heard. "Lincoln! … Three days left Lincoln! Three days!"

Leni wore an innocent smile as Lana took a seat next to her. "Aw, that's so sweet she wants to marry Lincoln that bad."

" _Sweet_ … right.", Lana added sarcastically.

Luna came back through the dining room and passed an angry mumbling Lola and a concerned Lucy on her way up the stairs. Upon entering her room and planting herself on top of her beanbag chair, her cellphone began to vibrate. She swiped it open and was anxious to see who was calling her.

"Hey.", Luna answered.

" _Hey Luna, awesome news!"_

A hopeful smile appeared on her face. "Yeah?"

" _The gig is on! He managed to pull through! Thing is though, there are a couple people who wanted to join in and do their own bits so it's going to be a bigger crowd of sorts than you were expecting. Is that ok?"_

"Yeah it's alright! I'm just glad we actually got the whole place for Friday! Tell your boyfriend he flipping rocks!"

" _Ha, will do."_

"So how's practice going?"

" _Got everything down, the both of us do."_

" _ **Hey Luna!"**_

"Heh, so your both there huh."

" _ **Course we are, after all, we're here behind you, supporting you, all the way~, haha!"**_

"Ha ha very funny. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

" _Yeah, I'll come pick this feisty one up, then we can come for you."_

" _ **I prefer the term enthusiastic."**_

"Hey one more thing, can uh, can Lincoln come along?"

" _Your little brother, right? Sure he can, I don't see why not."_

" _ **Oh, snowball is coming? Haven't seen him in ages, rockin!"**_

" _Oh~? Got a crush on him?"_

" _ **Oh shut it. He's just a cool guy from what Luna's told me before and the few minutes we actually got to hang out that one time at the dance."**_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Alright you two, settle down. I got to go, I'll see you all tomorrow." The thought of Lynn flirting with Lincoln in the morning then crossed her mind. "By the way mind coming around six in the morning? I know it's early but I just want to get out of the house and take a breather for a while before the gig.

" _That's pretty early, but alright I get it. Bye Luna."_

"Oh! Don't forget to call-"

" _ **We know we know, laters."**_

"Later dudes."

Luna hung up and begrudgingly made her way to the door figuring Lynn was on the other side. With a preparing sigh she opened the door and was surprised to be instead met with Lucy.

"Lucy? Hey."

"Luna … just try not to push each other's buttons please."

"Huh?"

"I asked Lori while she was cleaning the dishes who would be next to talk to Lynn and she said it was you. I know it will be hard, but try to keep your cool. We really need Lynn to go along with this. I don't like the alternative."

"*sigh* Look, Lucy, I'll try but I can't guarantee anything. I'll just do my best ok?"

"Ok …" The sound of approaching footsteps then caught Lucy's ear. "Guess that's Lynn good luck."

Lucy headed back down as Lynn reached the top and moved towards Luna.

"Alright." Lynn huffed as she entered. "Let's get this over with."

Luna rolled her eyes while she closed the door as her sister already decided to set the tone. Lynn took a seat on Luan's bed as Luna sat back into her chair.

Both remained quiet for a few moments as Lynn sighed and decided to break the ice first. "Aren't you going to try and persuade me now?"

"Huh?"

"About changing my decision."

Luna looked to the ceiling. "Doesn't seem like you're willing to change your mind, so I figured I'd ask something else instead."

"*sigh* Whatever, hit me with it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you go along with it? I mean, there's a reason, right?"

"Like I told Lucy and Luan it's simple, I don't want to share Lincoln."

"Oh? Didn't seem to bother you when we had our little group."

"And as I told Luan we never said we'd share."

"Bullshit. You know it was implied. Sure, we didn't outright say it as Lori did yesterday to us while you were out, but I'm willing to bet we were all thinking it then."

"Well thinking and saying are two different things."

"Your right. Now what was it you said yesterday … Oh yeah. Think you can just leave _us_ in the dust … Think you can just take him away from _us_ … Say what you want Lynn but at some point, you were ok with sharing."

"Your leaving out the part where I said _me_. Either way, that doesn't prove a damn thing."

Lynn got up and started heading out.

"Hey, where are you going? We aren't done here."

"I am. I'm not changing my mind and you can take the reason I gave or shove it I don't care."

"Fine! If you're going to be like that then stop messing with Lincoln! Today is Luan's day and there you are clinging to him like some damn cat in heat!"

"Whatever! Have it your way, but just remember once you've all had your little fun playtime is over!"

Lynn opened door and started her angry march towards her room with Luna in pursuit.

Luna paused as she entered the hallway and with better judgment decided to just hold in her screams to her mind as she watched Lynn slam her door shut. "SELFISH LITTLE … AAAAAGH!"

"Oh if she wants to be like that fine by me! She's going to regret it!"

 _BANG BANG BANG_

"Just you see Lynn. Once Luan confesses to Lincoln, I'll be next!"

" _Luna? What the heck?!"_

"Then Lucy will go and you're going to find yourself up shit creek without a fucking paddle when its five on one!"

" _Luna, are you ok?"_

Luna looked towards Leni then shifted her gaze to the carpet before she spoke. "No"

* * *

 _ **August 11, 2017 Lincoln's Dream, Outside the Old Chapel Friday Early Morning**_

Lincoln's eyes opened slowly, taking in the familiar settings around him before giving an annoyed sigh. He viewed the old chapel in front of him and then looked to his hands, flexing them to confirm whether or not he had control this time, which he did. Upon confirmation, he willingly made his way inside, noticing the railings on the steps were slightly rusted and the paint outside the chapel was showing signs of peeling.

Inside once more, he noticed the slight differences as well compared to his last subconscious visit. The benches seemed poorly aged and a thicker air of dust particles lingered in the air. He looked to a certain spot within and sure enough saw who he was looking for, the hooded figure.

"Hey.", Lincoln called, this time gaining an immediate response compared to last time as the figure merely looked at him and nodded before facing forward again.

Linc paced through the center aisle, taking a seat near the person and examining them. This time around the mystery person seemed more … lively as they kicked their feet as if they were enjoying this moment. For some reason his gut was telling him that this person was a female, prompting him to ask.

"So … you're a woman … right?"

"Yep.", She plainly answered.

"Ok, well, since you can tell me that, can you say who you are?"

"Nope."

"Nope?! Why the heck not?! It's my dream, isn't it?!"

"Exactly, so blame yourself for not wanting to remember who I am."

Lincoln opened his mouth to argue but quickly chose to do otherwise, seeing no point in arguing with himself basically.

"So." The mystery woman continued. "Yet another girl added to your list, huh?"

"L-luan?", Linc instinctively responded.

"Mhm. This one is also an amazing woman, don't you think?"

"Yes … yes she is."

"Oh man, they all are, aren't they? You got Lori with her bossy and condescending attitude, but once you really get to know her she can be insecure about herself. She's so frail yet she can hide it so well behind her former fake personality. In truth, her caring side and protectiveness for her family coupled with the desire to be truly loved are her one true being. Quite the fetching lady~, isn't she? Such … desirable motherly traits a man would look for in a woman."

"Yeah …", Lincoln replied, before he shook his head to stop himself from stumbling into wishful thought.

"Then you got Leni, hands down so~ pure. The type of girl you just want to hold and never let go, to take care of and tell her how much you love her every waking moment, just to see that beautiful smile. Not to mention she's entirely devoted to you, those mesmerizing electric blue eyes of hers tell the whole story. Heh, after all, they left you speechless the first time they were lovingly pointed at you."

Lincoln looked shyly away. "Why are you saying all this?"

"There's also Lynn, ooo~ boy, is she a firecracker huh? What were your thoughts on her again? Cute and sexy? Deadly on and off the field? Those were it, right? She's a real go getter that one. Knowing her, she really won't be afraid to show her love for you. That's an admirable promise to make, eh. If you think about it, closest one to your age too. Could be a regular school couple of sorts with her."

"Stop."

"Finally, the newest addition, Luan."

"I said stop."

"Always eager to make you happy no matter the situation, and do you remember her performance yesterday? All those jokes tailored just for you~. She knows you so well and thinks you're just the most amazing guy she's ever met. Oh, let's not forget her coup de grace, that intoxicating laugh of hers. The time you could lose just listening to that wonderful sound alone. Now if only-"

"STOP!"

"… What's the matter Lincoln? These are _your_ thoughts … Uncomfortable with them? Or … is it that much harder to choose now?"

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Nothing at all. You're just doing this to yourself."

"What am I doing exactly?"

"Now that's, a very good question. What are you doing to yourself?"

"*sigh* Let me guess, you don't know, because it's my fault for not realizing what I'm doing, right?"

The mystery woman tapped the side of her head with her hand to which Lincoln couldn't see the skin color very well with the limited light. "That's using your noggin Lincoln."

"What can you tell me?"

"… You truly care for them … all of them. They're all so loving, and that love itself feels so safe and comforting. That's why it hurts to be able to be with only one of those beautiful souls in the end … That's the big issue though."

"Yeah … how could I possibly choose one of them …"

"EEH! Wrong answer!"

"What, that's not it?"

"Oh, that's an issue alright, but that isn't the _big_ issue here."

"Then what is?"

"Well-"

BONG~ … BONG~ … BONG~

The hooded woman looked towards Lincoln. "Time's up … Lincy~, hahaha!"

 _BONG~ … BONG~ … BONG~_

The same nothingness once more crept forth from the woodwork and made its way towards the sitting pair.

Instead of panicking this time, Lincoln decided to use the little time he did have left, remembering something that bothered him. "Yesterday, what did you say?"

 _BONG~ …_

The dark was mere feet away.

"Hm?"

 _BONG~ …_

It reached their feet.

"Yesterday! The last thing you told me before our time was up!"

 _BONG~ …_

It crept up along both of their bodies

"Oh that? I said If you're not careful … bond … will break … choose …"

 _BONG~ …_

It spread over their heads.

"Damn it! Why can't I hear you?!"

 _BONG~ …_

The dark swallowed them whole as Lincoln heard the woman's last words.

"It's not my fault you choose not to remember what I said … See you tomorrow Lincoln …"

* * *

 _ **Lincoln's Room, Reality Friday Early Morning: Lincoln**_

Lincoln woke up slightly gasping for air, despite knowing what happened seconds ago in his nightmare wasn't real. He muttered slight curses aimed towards the woman in his dreams as he noticed something that wasn't happening, his alarm blaring off. He looked at the time and sighed, seeing it was only about an hour or so till everyone woke up.

His mood changed though as he figured he'd get to delight in one of the many rare pleasures he got to enjoy in a house full of women, having actual warm water to shower with. With that future sensation in mind he put on his boxers and headed out into the hallway with clothes in hand. Soon stopping as he noticed the bathroom light was on.

"Well, one person can't drain the entire supply of warm water.", He thought as he leaned next to the door and waited for whoever was inside.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Second Floor Bathroom Friday Early Morning: Luna**_

' _ **In the past your face would make me smile.**_

 _ **Now my heart soars for hundreds of miles!'**_

"Man, whoever uses the shower next is going to be pissed.", Luna thought with a mischievous grin as she dried herself off.

She didn't intend to, but she lost track of time to her little jam sessions until the reminder of reality via cold water brought her back. She pulled her panties and skirt up and was about to put her bra on as well till she realized she forgot it back in her room. With a shrug she instead got her shirt but paused as she saw her bare chest in the mirror.

It had been awhile since she looked at herself, noticing how perky her freckled breasts had become. She did a little shake and then posed holding up a victory sign as she stuck her tongue out at herself, chuckling afterwards at how silly she looked. Compared to Lori and Leni's D's Luna felt confident enough about her own alluring pair of C's.

"Eat your heart out Lynn.", Luna said as she put her shirt on.

She closed her eyes and did a mocking little victory dance towards an imaginary Lynn as she headed out, wondering how Lincoln would like to see her like this as she felt her breasts bounce within her shirt. Her wish was granted forthwith as she heard a gulp and opened her eyes slightly then fully as she saw Lincoln with his own fully blasted apart as well. The two froze up unsure of what to say for a few minutes as Lincoln was the first to calm down.

"G-good morning L-luna.", He stammered.

"M-morning Lincoln."

"So uh … what are you doing up early?"

"Uh, just anxiousness from a concert I'm going to today … you?"

"Oh that's nice um … just a messed up dream heh, guess dad's goulash didn't sit well with me this time."

"Ok … so um, I'm gonna just head back to my room. I uh forgot my b- something … yeah."

"I'm … going to head to the bathroom myself. Not every day you get to be one of the first ones to use the shower."

With an awkward nod to each other they went their separate ways before Luna remembered something.

"Oh Lincoln."

"Yeah?"

"Um, when your done you want to hang out in the living room for a bit? I got to talk to you about something."

Lincoln blushed slightly. "Uh, something?"

"Yeah … you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's ok sure, I'll meet you down there in a few minutes."

"Cool."

As Lincoln closed the bathroom door Luna opened hers, only to be met with Luan's continued mumbling. "Yes~, show this court jester your royal rod Lincy~."

Lincoln stuck his head back out into the hallway. "What was that?"

Luna quickly pressed her door shut. "Nothing! Just uh, Luan saying jokes in her sleep again heh."

"Dirty jokes.", She thought to herself.

Luna watched as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and closed the bathroom door again, waiting to hear the sound of the shower running before she opened her door.

"AH! COLD!", Lincoln cried.

Luna winced as she forgot about the little detail of the waters current temperature.

She pressed herself against the bathroom door. "Oh shit. Um, sorry Lincoln I kind of got carried away with the warm water."

"It's ok Luna. Also, question."

"Yeah bro?"

"Are you guys using a new shampoo or something?"

"No, why?"

"Because it smells like how my room did when Leni stayed in there."

Luna blushed heavily. "Um nope, must be your imagination dude. I'll … meet you downstairs."

"Oh, okay."

With a kick to herself for thinking she just lost some points towards being the favorite Luna moved into her room, noticing that Luan was silent with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Oh, _now_ you're silent.", Luna mumbled as she slipped out of her shirt to put her bra on.

With a re-slip of her shirt and a kiss to the dirty comedian's forehead Luna moved out and down the stairs, planting herself on the couch in eager anticipation of Lincoln's arrival. All she had to do was ask Lincoln to go and hang with her today, though knowing him he'd get suspicious about it with all that's happened to him this week. Fortunately, to prevent him from catching on she planned even further ahead for that, hence her little planned rendezvous with her bandmates this morning.

After several minutes her heart skipped a beat as the sounds of footsteps caught her ear. She turned and faced the stairs and gave a goofy grin and a wave towards Lincoln who returned both in a similar fashion. As he came around Luna patted the spot next to her to which he happily took.

"So again, sorry about the shower Linc." Said Luna as she scratched the back of her head.

"Really, it's fine, if anything I'm wide awake now ha. Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh right." Luna tried to keep her breathing under control. "I uh, was wondering … if you wanted to come with me to that concert I'm going to today. I'm sure it'll be rockin."

Lincoln gulped and froze for a second. "S-sure. Just the two of us?"

Luna noticed the slight jerking movement he gave as he answered, just as she anticipated. "Well and some friends if you don't mind."

Lincoln felt a strange hit of both disappointment and eagerness all the same, deciding to stomp out the former feeling as all that mattered was spending time with Luna really than his own selfish assumptions.

"The more the better. So who's coming along?"

"Heh, I'll leave it as a surprise. Actually, they're coming pretty early so if you want we could also all go out to eat for breakfast."

"That sounds pretty cool actually, it's been forever since anyone here has done that. What time are we going?"

"Soon as mom and dad wake up."

As if to answer her both parents came out of their room a bit taken aback to see two of their kids up so early in the morning.

"Kids? You're both up awfully early.", Rita questioned as Lynn Sr. moved towards the upstairs bathroom.

"Yeah, got a concert today so I kind of woke up early out of excitement.", Luna stated.

"A concert huh? Well just remember the rules young lady."

"Nothing crazy, be responsible, and stay safe etcetera etcetera. Don't worry mom I got the list memorized."

"Ok then." Rita looked to Lincoln. "And you?"

"Oh um, weird dream. Think it was dad's goulash."

"Hm, I told him to go easy on the spices this time."

"AH! COLD!", Lynn Sr. cried out.

Rita arched an eyebrow at her two prime suspects on the couch. "Care to explain why the warm water is gone already?"

Luna opened her mouth to admit her fault but Lincoln took it upon himself to take the hit.

"Sorry mom, I rarely get to be first in the shower so I sort of went crazy."

Luna looked at Lincoln as Rita frowned slightly. "Just make sure your more considerate next time Lincoln, and make sure you apologize to your father."

"Yes mom. Oh, by the way is it alright if I can go with Luna today?"

"Hm, well since you have been getting along with your sisters so well, I don't see why not. Just make sure you say sorry before you go.", Rita replied as she made her way up the steps.

"Will do mom."

Luna gave a slight jab to Linc's shoulder. "Dude, you didn't have to do that, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Just my way of saying thanks for inviting me. We haven't hung out or talked much together in a while so I'm actually looking forward to this."

She gave Lincoln a kiss on his head, relishing his scent for a second or two before she moved away.

"Alright then, I got to go get my stuff for the concert. If there's anything you think you need go ahead and bring it and I'll meet you on the porch."

"Got it."

Both headed up the steps and towards their individual rooms each with a smile on their face. Once inside his, Lincoln moved towards his muscle fish wall clock and lifted it off the wall tack, flipping it over and opening the battery compartment revealing a neatly folded tugged pair of twenty-dollar bills. He had planned on buying a new limited-edition Ace Savvy comic with holographic fight scenes, but now that seemed unimportant to him as he was really looking forward to hanging out with Luna.

He placed the clock back and scanned his room for whatever else he should take deciding it would be best in the end to travel lightly. He headed back out into the hallway and down the steps, giving an apology to his shivering dad as he passed him and trying not to laugh from his mother crying out as he did earlier. When he made it out onto the porch Luna gave him a wave which he returned and took a seat next to her on the steps.

He noticed her guitar case. "You're bringing your guitar to the concert?"

"Oh, guess I didn't word it right. I'm actually going to be in it with my band for one song."

"Seriously?!"

"Heh, yeah."

"What's the name of your band?"

"R M Three, Royal Maidens Three."

"Cool name, what song are you playing?"

"Mmm, it's a secret."

"Hm, ok well considering you're playing it I'm sure it'll be amazing regardless."

"Thanks Linc. To be honest I'm nervous about playing this time."

"You, nervous to play? Is Mick Swagger going to be there or what?"

"No … something more important. You see-"

 _HONK HONK_

Luna and Lincoln both Looked towards the street as two vehicles pulled up, a two-thousand sixteen Rhodium Silver Porsche nine-eleven GTS and a Golden Orange nineteen-seventie Ford Van. In the silver Porsche a blonde teen with teal strike waved out as Chester _Chunk_ Monk (age 38) came out of the van.

"Oi, Lincoln!", Tabby (age 11) called out as she popped her head from the backseat of the Porsche.

"Tabby?" Lincoln waved back. "Hey!"

Luna waved back as well. "Hey Sam, Tabby!"

"So, these are the friends eh?"

"Yep, c'mon Linc."

As the two made their way to the Porsche Chunk came up to them. "Hey there chaps."

"Hey Chunk.", Both replied in unison.

"So, I'll see you guys at the concert later then." Said Chunk as he took Luna's case and moved back towards his van.

"Yeah, thanks for helping out dude.", Luna said as she let Lincoln move into the back seat of the Porsche.

"No, I should be thanking you ladies. I'm making a killing hauling gear for the other bands coming to this gig, ol' Chunk is gonna feast like a king tonight. Till later then."

With that Chunk drove off and Luna got into the Porsche feeling a bit nervous again as her time was slowly coming closer.

"So you must be Lincoln." Said Sam (age 16) as she looked at him in the front view mirror. "I'm Sam."

"Heh, guilty.", He shyly replied.

"So guys, where should we go eat?"

"It's barely going to be six so not many places are going to be open.", Tabby commented.

"How about Dine 'n' Dance?" Lincoln interjected. "Me and my grandfather went there once and it seems like a place you guys would like. Old upbeat music, dancing, and they serve a mean chocolate shake."

Sam's face beamed. "Ooo! I've heard about that place! Your brothers got good taste Luna, glad you wanted to bring him along."

"Yeah, he's pretty great huh.", Luna said as she shyly looked away.

"Alright Lincoln, lead the way."

With a nod Lincoln began pointing out when and where to turn to Sam as she drove. Meanwhile, Luna put on her headphones and hit infinite replay on one of her most favorite jams on her cell to calm her nerves. Almost as soon as she started the song though something seemed off with the music, she could still hear it but it sounded it as if it was muffled.

She lifted her cell to see what was wrong and felt her heart stop as the end connection of her headphones slipped out or her phone with ease, indicating she never pushed it all the way in. Luna stopped the song and looked towards Sam, seeing she was biting her lip and holding back a laugh. A quick peek in the front view mirror revealed Tabby in the same position as Lincoln's face was flushed.

"So uh … how much did ya hear?", Luna asked.

Sam looked to Tabby in the front view mirror and both gave a nod to each other.

"Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud, the best dang brother anywhere around.", Sam and Tabby sang in mocking unison.

Luna covered her eyes with her hand. "Oh god."

"Aw, I think it's sweet you have a song for your little brother.", Sam commented.

"A bit cheesy but I have to agree with Sam.", Tabby added.

Luna kept her eyes covered until Lincoln said his piece on the song. "Actually, it's my favorite song to be honest."

Tabby gave a chuckle. "Can't imagine why."

"No I'm serious, I even asked Leni to send it over to me the day after they played it. They did it all for me and even got SMOOCH to be there."

"SMOOCH?!", Sam and Tabby shouted.

"Yeah."

"Prove it.", Sam said.

Lincoln tapped Luna on the shoulder. "Do you mind playing the rest?"

"Is it really your favorite?", She replied.

"Hands down."

Luna clicked the play button and tried to hide her smile as the rest of the song played.

" _He helped me get this T that's sweaty."_

" _He helped me get red carpet ready."_

" _He helped us buy that closet thing."_

" _I told you, guys. I don't wanna sing."_

Tabby's brow furrowed. "I don't hear them."

"Their coming, be patient.", Luna retorted.

" _Your sisters told us that you went so far_

 _To help them out, you're a real rock star_

 _Everyone has had their fun_

 _The song is over, so we gotta RUUUUUUUUUUN!_

 _BA-BA-BA-BA-BOW~"_

"I know that voice anywhere!" Said Sam. "That's Pucker Uppenheimer! Holy shit, you did get SMOOCH!"

Tabby's jaw dropped. "How the hell did you pull that off?!"

Luna smirked. "Just used some of my bro's skills. He is the _master of convincing_ after all."

"This mean you weren't lying about that time you met Mick Swagger at the Royal Woods family fun fair either?"

"Yep that's true too. Got to hand it to Chunk, he knows how to get that rocking info."

"Man, some people get all the luck.", Tabby huffed.

"Aw don't worry Tabby, I'm sure you'll get your moment eventually." Sam said sincerely. "So Lincoln, are we close?"

Linc snapped out of his enjoyment from the friendly banter. "Oh uh, yeah actually we are, just down this street and take a right on the dirt path and we're there."

"Cool. So, excited to hear Luna's love song later?"

Both Lincoln and Luna's eyes bulged out.

"L-love song?!" Stammered Lincoln.

"You didn't tell him Luna?" Sam received no response. "Luna?"

As they entered the grassy parking area in front of the diner and came to a stop Sam looked towards Luna, red and frozen in place as she mumbled gibberish.

"Guess she's more nervous about singing to her new love interest at the concert than I thought." Said Sam as she gently shook Luna back into the realm of coherency.

' _ **Oh~ the days we could talk so casually.**_

 _ **Though as I face you now, words weigh heavily!'**_

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Second Floor Bathroom Friday Morning: Leni**_

"AH! TOTES TOO COLD!", Leni cried out.

She knew Lori told her that someone used up all the hot water but she didn't think it would be this cold. With a very quick shower and her daily routine of brushing her hair fifty times, she made her way out into the hallway. As Lana and Lola passed her going into the bathroom she looked towards the odd arrange of faces her sisters wore.

Luan seemed angry for some reason as she stood next to Lynn, while Lynn herself seemed to be in a distasteful mood altogether. Lucy seemed to be troubled look as she looked towards the two, though with her hair in the way of her eyes it was more of a feeling of troubled than anything. As for Lisa, she seemed to just be staring at everyone in general.

"Are you guys ok?", Leni asked.

"Peachy.", Luan heaved.

"Just super.", Lynn added sarcastically.

Lucy merely sighed and shrugged.

"Neutral as per usual." Stated Lisa as she continued to look over her siblings.

Leni looked at them all and decided it was best to probably leave it be for now. "Mmm ok."

She moved onward towards the stairs, taking one look back before she headed down as the twins cried out from the cold water. In the dining room she saw Lori already serving everyone their portions, except for two seats.

Noticing her gaze, Lori spoke up. "Luna and Lincoln aren't here."

Leni pouted. "Lincoln's not here? Why?"

"Well based on what I heard when I came out of the shower, Lynn checked if Lincoln was still sleeping in and then Luan told her that he and Luna left earlier today to hang out with some friends all day."

"Aw …"

"Don't worry, he'll be back before you know it. Besides, you got a big job today."

"I do?"

"Mhm, you're going to have a big sister talk with Lynn later when she's nice and alone. Ok?"

"Oh yay! I get to help! Oh but before that, I'm finished with my dress finally~. Can you be my model for me like you said before?"

"Yeah sure. Now come on and eat your breakfast."

Leni took her seat next to Lori as Luan's cries were next to be heard from upstairs as the twins entered the dining room and took their seats.

"Where's Lincoln?!", Lola shouted.

"Jeez, with the way you sound every day you're practically married to the guy already.", Lana commented with a mouth full of food.

"Shut it!"

Lori rolled her eyes. "He's out with Luna."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Well can I borrow your cell phone then?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because you're just going to bother Lincoln."

"Fine … Leni can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Ok.", Leni replied while Lori pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

A slight cackle escaped from Lola's mouth as she hit Lincoln's number on Leni's contacts.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods, Dine 'n' Dance Friday Morning**_

' _ **Can't you see what you're doing to me~.**_

 _ **Feelings running rampant, needing to be free~.'**_

 _BZZT BZZT BZZT_

"Hey Lincoln, I think your phone's ringing.", Tabby pointed out as she sipped her drink.

"Oh, it's Leni." He replied as he answered. "Hey Leni, what's u-"

"TWO DAYS LINCOLN!" Lola shouted through the phone. "YOUR PLAYING WITH FIRE!"

Some faint struggling could be heard as Lori spoke up. "Dang it Lola, give me the phone!"

The phone call ended with a few grunts and Sam raised an eyebrow as she faced Luna. "What was that all about?"

Luna remained silent still as she poked her food, the same silence since they parked.

Sam sighed and flicked a piece of scrambled egg at her to get her attention. "Luna seriously you're overthinking things way too much, just chill."

Luna sighed. "I'm sorry it's just when you mentioned what the song was all about it sort of hit me all over again."

"Is the person really that amazing?", Lincoln asked.

Luna faced Lincoln, thinking maybe this would be good practice for later today.

"He's amazing Lincoln. He's been a part of my life for the longest time and it was only until the idea of him being something more was shown to me that I saw him in a different light. He's so sensitive but when it really counts he isn't not one to shirk away from standing tall. He's a real family kind of guy too, always looking out for them even at the cost of his own happiness sometimes."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I can't even look at him straight in the eyes anymore when before we could just talk all day long about whatever. I basically go from chill girl to spazatron when he's involved. Which is why Sam and Tabby here are helping me out with today's concert. I'm going to play my song for the crowd while recording it and then give it to him personally."

"Well he sounds like a lucky guy."

"R-really?"

"Really. You're beautiful, caring, gentle, passionate and let's not forget just plain ol' rockin. I'm more than confident that when you tell this guy how you feel, he'll blow up from happiness … after he accepts your love of course."

"Aw~.", Sam and Tabby cooed, making Lincoln scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I could just gobble you up!" Sam said as she pinched his cheek. "If you were older you'd give Joshua a run for his money for sure, haha."

"Take it down a notch Sam.", Tabby interjected.

"Haha, jealous?"

"N-no! Just think we shouldn't tease each other when Luna's still nervous is all."

"Mhm~."

"I'm serious!"

"Alright you two, settle down.", Luna said

Sam ruffled Lincoln's hair slightly. "It was all in good fun. So anyway, this guy seems amazing. Sure he's going to show up though?"

Luna took a slight glance towards Lincoln. "I'm pretty positive he will."

"And you're sure he's the one?"

"Of course! My hearts never beaten this crazy before for anyone! Not even yo-"

Luna immediately bit her tongue as Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Ha, it's ok to say it Luna, we're friends. So you like this guy infinitely more than you did me, no shame in that."

"Uh, that's not the reason why I stopped.", Luna said as she covered her face.

"It's not?"

"Oh~, so you're _that_ Sam.", Lincoln said putting two and two together.

Sam gave a confused look as Luna spoke up. "I … never told my family you were a chick except to my little sister Luan."

Sam facepalmed herself. "Shit … I'm sorry."

"*sigh* It's ok, it had to come out eventually" Luna turned her head towards Lincoln. "So Linc, what do you think?"

Lincoln cocked his head. "Think about what?"

"Me and Sam."

"But I thought you liked this mystery dude."

"No not that, I mean the idea of me and Sam."

"I'm … not following you."

Tabby gave a hearty laugh. "I got this Linc let me translate. Ahem, Lincoln doesn't give two figs that you're bi Luna."

"Oh that? Yeah Tabby is right I don't really care about that. I mean in the end, your still you right?"

Luna scratched the back of her head. "So it doesn't bother you at all?"

"Nope. Not to sound mean in anyway, but who cares. No need to make a big deal, neither positive or negative."

"Lincoln …"

Sam gave a mischievous grin. "Oh man. Better hurry and scoop this one up Tabby before the girls in school get their claws on him Monday."

"I told you! It isn't like that!", Tabby shouted.

As Tabby reached across the table to strangle the giggling Sam, a song started playing over the diner as the owner spoke in her perky voice.

"Alrighty everyone it's that time again~, step onto the dance floor and shake it!"

"Oh Lincoln! Want to dance again?", Sam asked as she linked her arm around Lincoln's.

In response Lincoln sheepishly unlinked their arms. "Heh, well as much as I'd love to, I think you should dance with Luna. She seems like she needs to let loose a little to calm down for the song your all going to play later."

"Hm, good point, plus I've already taken you from Tabby three times already so I'm sure she's dying for some one on one time with you."

Tabby shook her fist, squinting at the grinning Sam as she moved out of the booth along with Lincoln to let the two older teens pass by.

"Sorry about that Lincoln.", Tabby said as she sat back down and looked down at her plate.

"It's ok. I know Sam was just teasing.", Lincoln replied as he looked at Luna enjoying herself and smiled.

"You know, I think this is technically the first time you and I had an actual one on one conversation without you having to leave, ha."

"Oh, the dance back then, right. Again, I'm really sorry about that Tabby."

"Eh, it's alright. Luna sort of explained the whole mishap to me afterwards. So you and Ronnie Ann a thing?" Tabby noticed the slight flinch Lincoln gave off. "Um never mind, rude of me to ask."

"No it's ok, we aren't, in fact she moved away before the school year ended."

"Hm, I thought the girls side in gym class seemed a little less rowdy near the end of the school year. Sorry to hear that."

"It is what it is … She thought it would be best to remain friends."

"Oh cool, so you guys been talking still then?"

"… Not as much as we should now that I think about it, but thanks for the reminder. I really should have a talk with her before school starts."

"Heh, glad I could help."

"So Tabby, now that I think about it. What happened between you and Liam? I mean one day I see you slow dancing together and really hitting it off, the next well, nothing."

"Oh, him. Pfft. The git had the nerve to comment on my fake British accent when he sounds like old McDonald's bastard son. Since then we sort of started pointing out each other's flaws till we just ended it. And for the record I only end up doing the damn accent when I'm really excited or …"

"Or what?"

"Or … when I want to make a cool first impression."

"Ha, Tabby, you're in a band. I don't think you need it, but I will admit though you do sound like a natural born Englishwoman when you do."

"Heh, thanks Lincoln."

"Aw~, is that blushing I see?" Said Sam as she and Luna came back.

"Oh shove it.", Tabby answered back.

Lincoln laughed at the exchange and then faced Luna. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, a hell of a lot better." Luna replied. "Guess you know just what I need to cheer up and relax."

Both siblings exchanged a heartened smile as Sam gently broke their gaze. "Hey guys, it's about time we head out."

Sam signaled the waitress who promptly arrived and placed their bill on the table.

"Alright so, how much do we owe?", Luna asked as she took out her wallet.

Lincoln was the first to swipe the receipt. "Let me pay the bill."

"Dude you shouldn't have to do that. With all the milkshakes lil Ms. Tubby here drank, I'm sure the price is a bit steep."

Sam pouted as she covered her stomach. "Hey~."

Linc held up his hand. "Honestly, I want to. I've been having an amazing time already and we haven't even made it to the concert yet. If you all really feel bad about it, then you can make it up to me by inviting me along next time too. The good times will definitely be worth it."

"Hm~, such a little charmer." Sam flicked his cowlick. "Ok, you got yourself a deal, of course I would've told Luna to bring you along anyway since it's a hell of a lot easier to tease the crap out of Tabby with you here."

Tabby reached out to grab Sam but the older teen took a quick step back as she stuck out her tongue.

"Whoa, thirty-five dollars and twenty-eight cents!", Luna cried out as she caught a peek of the receipt.

Both Sam and Tabby eyes boggled slightly to Luna's outcry and even further still when they saw Lincoln pay the bill in full with a pair of twenties.

"Lincoln where did you get that much cash?!", Luna asked.

"Oh this?" Said Lincoln as he made sure what would be left over was enough of a tip. "Just my emergency comic money I saved up. I figured I'd need it for today … Guess I was right, heh."

Sam felt Luna gaze at her slightly. "It's alright Lincoln, I'll pay my share."

"Really, it's fine, trust me. I was the one who suggested this place, though to be honest I figured Luna would be the one going crazy for the chocolate shakes. Now can we go already? I don't want you guys to be late."

"… Fine but I think I need to give you something nice in return."

"What do you me-"

Lincoln lost his words and froze as Sam placed a gentle kiss on his cheek gaining a flustered look from both Tabby and Luna.

Sam turned to Tabby. "Want to get the other cheek?"

Tabby merely spewed gibberish eliciting a giggle from Sam. "Ha, more for me then."

Sam moved in on his other cheek for a kiss until Luna grabbed her shoulder. "Ok enough teasing, let's just go."

"Aw, ok. If you stay like this Lincoln you'll be a regular lady killer when your older." Said Sam as she headed out with a red-faced Tabby.

Lincoln, gaining some of his senses back, moved to follow until Luna planted a deeper kiss on the same cheek Sam had given hers.

"I'll be sure to pay you back right later for the meal." Luna said as she smiled and pinched his cheek. "Now come on, don't want to fall behind."

Luna and the re-flushed Lincoln made their way out of the diner, receiving a hearty farewell from the waitress who served them. At the Porsche, Luna opted to sit in the back with Lincoln to which Tabby didn't protest. As the group drove off she leaned herself against Lincoln and rested her head on his shoulder.

Lincoln did his best not to shake from the sudden physical contact. "Luna?"

"Sorry bro, just a little tired from all the food and my little dance session. You don't mind, do you?"

"N-no go right on ahead."

Luna closed her eyes and took in his gentle scent, contemplating how she felt with Sam constantly play flirting with Lincoln and pushing Tabby on him throughout the majority of their time together. It was simple to say she was pissed and jealous towards her ex-crush but at the same time understanding that it was all in good fun. Still, the image of her planting a kiss on Lincoln made her fists ball up slightly.

She wished she could of said more but what could she say other than to cool it. Hands off my man? Your kissing my future boyfriend? Lips away from my soulmate? If she were to see this from an outside perspective she could almost laugh at the twist of things. Her old crush getting too close for comfort on the one she truly loved.

In the end she decided to just let it go and instead be thankful. In her own weird way, thanks to Sam's blunders she was able to confess to Lincoln several things and give him a kiss on the cheek, fueled by jealousy, but a kiss all the same. Now here she was leaning on him, in some ways hoping she gave off the vibe that Lincoln was hers, while in others hoping he felt just a fraction of wanting her as much as she did him.

Luna shivered a bit, noticing Sam had set the car's ac a bit too high and was about to mention it to her until a warmth graced her hand. She opened one eye slightly and saw that Lincoln had clasped one of her hands and was gently caressing it with his thumb.

"Sorry." He whispered. "You were shaking, so I just thought-"

Luna clasped his hand tighter, hoping he wouldn't feel how fast and loud her heart was pounding from his gesture. "Thanks bro, mind if I use you as a pillow till we get to the concert?"

"Go right ahead."

Luna nuzzled deeper into Lincoln's shoulder not caring she had a lovestruck grin on her face. The comfort of his warmth, gentle strokes of his fingers on the back of her hand, sounds of his steady breathing were all so rapturously harmonic of each other she quickly found herself in blissful sleep. What seemed like an eternity of riding a wave of affinity in the realm of Luna's mind was only a paltry sum of half an hour to Sam and Tabby.

Sam parked the Porsche across the street from the concerts venue and undid her seatbelt. "Ok guys we're here."

Sam turned around and a sincere smile formed on her face as she tapped Tabby's shoulder and pointed to the back seats. Tabby turned and smiled too at the tender sibling image laid before her. Lincoln and Luna had both passed out and rested against each other as they held hands.

Whipping out her cell, Sam took a picture. "Heh heh, this will be fun to tease Luna's future boyfriend with."

"She looks so peaceful next to him.", Tabby added as she punched Sam on her arm, sensing she was going to tease her again.

"Ow, ok ok, no more teasing. Let's just wake up them up and get going.", Sam said as she rubbed her arm.

Tabby nudged Luna. "Hey Luna, wake up, we're here."

"Hm, huh?" Luna blinked several times before her mind ran straight. "Hey bro wake up, we made it to the concert."

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes and with a groggy pace followed Luna out, stretching alongside Luna before both followed Sam and Tabby across the street.

Linc then saw where they were headed and was hit with eager anticipation. "You guys are playing at the Royal Woods Arena?!"

"Mhm~." Sam replied. "Luna wanted to show the guy how much she's fallen for him by shouting out her love in front of a whole crowd. Too bad she doesn't say his name in the song though."

"I can't, it would put too much pressure on him to say yes if everyone was waiting on his answer.", Luna commented.

"Hm, true I guess, just make sure if he does show up to give him the recording. Don't want this to be all for naught if you chicken out."

"Don't worry, I will."

Luna looked at Lincoln from her peripheral, loving the excitement that sparkled so brightly in his eyes. If it weren't for the fact that everyone would flip out she was in love with her brother, she would gladly sing his name out in front of everyone. Still, this event would showcase her feelings and maybe she could add a little something extra at the end of all this, this was all for him after all.

' _ **My heart cries out, it begs and it pleads.**_

 _ **Your love is it what it wants, it's all it needs.'**_

* * *

 _ **August 9, 2017 Luna and Luan's Room Wednesday Afternoon**_

"Man, how long do you think Lynn and Lincoln are going to be out?", Luna asked as she walked into the room.

"Don't know, but I'm guessing everything is going well for her if they're both still out.", Luan replied.

"So, got an idea of what to do yet for your day tomorrow?"

Luan sat at her computer. "Actually yes, I do. Just got to see if I can find the right client request to accept for tomorrow."

"Client? Going for a funny business gig?"

"Yep."

"Hm, way to play to your strengths. I'm honestly thinking along the lines of something similar."

"Oh? Like what?"

"A concert."

"Whoa, now that's kind of big."

"Heh, well you know me I'm the type to kick things up a notch."

"Won't that take a lot of time and prep though?"

"That's what friends are for."

"Your involving your friends in your confession?"

"Yep, actually think it's best that I do involve them."

"Why?"

"Think about it, with Lori, Leni, Lynn, and you joining the Lincoln love train tomorrow, he's bound to get suspicious. If we tag along with my friends he'll be none the wiser. Besides we really can't afford for him to catch on too much if what Lucy thinks about Lynn will come true."

"You really think Lynn would want him to herself?"

"Nah, I'm sure Lucy is just overthinking things. She seemed fine in our little group remember?"

"True … Aha! Found the perfect party for tomorrow."

"Nice. I should really get things started on my end as well."

Luna pulled out her cell and called Sam, the phone ringing several times before it was answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Luna, what's up?", Sam asked.

"Hey Sam, I got a major favor I need doing."

"Ok? What?"

"Ok, so I know this is majorly sudden, but do you think we can get a gig going on Friday?"

"Sounds simple enough, there are a couple of parties here and there we could go to an-"

"No, not a party, that's too simple. I was sort of hoping for something bigger."

"Like what?"

"… The Royal Woods Arena?"

"What?!"

"Well didn't you say Joshua had family that worked there and junk?"

"Yeah his cousin, but still, that doesn't mean he can just use it whenever he wants to. Why the arena anyway?"

"There's a song that I got cooking up in my head that I have to play."

"Why can't you just go to one of our regular gigs and play it there?"

"Because it's … a song for someone."

"Someone?"

"Yeah someone I've … fallen for."

"… Details!"

"Sorry, I can't. Just believe me when I say he's got my heart wrapped around his finger."

"Boo, no fun. Does he know you like him?"

"No, which is why I want to play my song for him and I was hoping to get some sort of crowd going so he wouldn't get suspicious when I invite him to it."

"Ok well, even if this seems over the top, I can sort of see why you want to do this. I can't guarantee if Joshua can do anything though."

"If Joshua can't pull it off it's alright, I can always think of something else. He's just … worth the effort, so I want to see if we can pull this off."

"Alright. So this song you got cooking up, is it a solo?"

"Heh, no actually was hoping if my two girls could help me out with that."

"Rocking, I'll hit up Tabby after Joshua right after this and let her know. Send us the song soon as you can so we can practice."

"Will do and thanks in advance, even if we don't get the place."

"No problem, but seriously need some details about this guy. You can't just drop a love bombshell and not expect to be pestered."

"Maybe on Friday."

"*sigh* Fine, bye Luna."

"Bye Sam."

Luna noticed Luan giving her a funny look as she hung up. "What?"

"Your bringing along Sam? Your ex-crush?"

"Yeah? And Tabby too."

"The girl you set up on a date with Lincoln? Is it a good idea to bring those two along?"

"It's cool. I'm at a comfortable place with Sam and as for Tabby, well she and Lincoln barely had any conversation going at the dance."

"Hm, still I don't know."

"Oh come on, what are they going to do? Flirt with him in front of me?"

"Well, I guess you know them better than I would."

"Exactly, just you see, by the end of this week Lincoln will be speechless with the six of us loving his adorable self."

* * *

 _ **August 11, 2017 Royal Woods Arena, Section A Seating Area Friday Afternoon**_

' _ **Too afraid to tell you you're the one I love.**_

 _ **So my gals are here to give me a shove.'**_

"Joshua!", Sam cried out as she leapt onto her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey babe." Joshua (age 18) coolly replied. "Where have ya been?"

"Oh~ just out having some girl time, Luna's little brother included."

Luna waved to the older teen as he looked up from Sam. "Hey Joshua."

A small smile touched Joshua's lips. "Hey Luna. So, what do you think?"

He gestured to the scattered groups of teens sitting amongst the rows of seats as a random teen band played in the set-up stage in the center.

"Perfect dude! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, all my cousin needed was to tell his management that they could make a bit of money if they opened this place up for the day."

"Charging people?"

"Yeah, but nobody minds, especially when I said this could be a sort of last hurrah for summer break. So far about seven local bands have already played, including my own."

"Aw, sorry I missed you playing.", Sam interjected.

"It's cool, I can always play for you later." Joshua then spotted Lincoln. "This your bro Luna? Wow, white hair. Dye it yourself?"

"Uh no, all natural." Lincoln replied. "Hi, name's Lincoln."

"Hello Lincoln, I'm Joshua." They shook hands. "Natural eh? Must be pretty popular with the ladies."

"Heh, not really."

"Eh give it time, they'll go gaga for you eventually. So anyway." He faced Luna. "When do you want to go on?"

Luna pondered for a moment. "Hm, I don't mind going last. I'm sure Lincoln wouldn't mind hearing the bands, plus I sort of want to work through my pre-show jitters."

"Alright, so any of your other sisters coming or just your bro?"

Luna scuffed Lincoln's hair. "Just Lincoln."

Joshua gave a disappointed shrug. "Ah well, little guy seems cool enough. Well, nothing to do now but wait for your band to come up."

With that said Joshua took a seat followed by Sam, Luna, Lincoln, then finally Tabby. Joshua waved over to a large man who turned out be Chunk.

"Hey Luna." Said Chunk as he approached the front seat railings. "When's your band playing?"

"Going last dude.", Luna answered.

"Alright, your equipment is safe with me till then."

"Trust you with it as always Chunk."

Chunk tipped his bandit cap slightly before setting off to help the next band set up.

Luna nudged Lincoln slightly to get his attention. "Hey Linc, mind if I listen to my jams till I'm up? Need to cool down a bit."

"Go ahead. I wouldn't worry so much you've always rocked before and I have no doubts you will this time too.", He replied with a smile.

"Thanks Linc, I'm still nervous though this guy really is amazing."

"Is he here right now?"

"Um, yeah but uh, I'll point him out later to you."

"I'll hold you to that."

Luna smiled as she put on her headphones, making sure they were properly plugged in this time. Resting her left arm on the arm rest, she scrolled down her song list with the other wondering what to pick. She then saw Lincoln clasp her hand as if sensing her muddled mind, bringing a smile to her face as she settled onto listening to _Everlong_ on repeat.

Time passed for each of the five seated youths. For Sam and Joshua, they merely exchanged about their plans for the upcoming school week and what electives they should choose, as well as fond memories from the last school year. For Lincoln and Tabby, a game was formed to see which of the two could name whatever song a local band played in tribute to a famous group the fastest. For Luna her heart tenderly skipped a beat every time the lyrics, _if everything could ever feel this real forever_ played as she twirled her thumb on Lincoln's palm.

The moment of her performance came upon her then as Lincoln gave Luna's hand several squeezes, breaking her from her trance. She slipped off her headphones and turned her head to where Lincoln pointed.

As Luna faced him Chunk spoke up. "You're up now love. Equipment's already all set up." He hoisted himself over the railing. "Best of luck out there ladies."

"Thanks Chunk.", The three women replied as they jumped over the railing themselves.

"Break a leg guys!", Lincoln called out as Chunk sat to his left, receiving waves and smiles in return.

Joshua got up and planted himself next to Lincoln while Chunk gave a slight glance towards him before looking back forward.

"So how's your family doing Lincoln?", Joshua asked.

"They're doing alright. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no special reason, just been to school before with your sister Lori, Leni, and Luna."

"Oh, ok."

Feeling an off vibe with Joshua, Lincoln decided to speak to Chunk. "Hey Chunk?"

"Yeah mate?"

"I've always wondered." He pointed towards his arm. "Why did you pick those tattoos for your arms?"

Chunk gave off a prideful smirk. "Heh, simple chap. This here heart represents my love for rock n roll, and the other one represents my love for me mum."

"Then what do the bone crosses mean?"

"Cross either of them and you're a dead man."

Lincoln gulped to which Chunk could only laugh at, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder that they were on good terms.

Meanwhile at the center stage, after getting some pep talk from Sam and Tabby, Luna faced the crowd of teens as the stage curtains parted. As she reached for her mic she wondered how things were going back home to distract herself from the butterflies in her stomach, as her debut of singing out her emotions was mere seconds away.

' _ **Now here I stand upfront for all to hear~.**_

 _ **The ballad of my heart for who I hold dear~.'**_

* * *

 _ **Lori and Leni's Room Friday Afternoon**_

"I wonder how Luna is doing.", Lori thought as Leni paced around her.

"Hm, need to make some small changes here too.", Leni noted as she placed a small clip on the dresses aforementioned spot, marking it for a touch up later.

"Are you almost done?", Lori asked.

"Almost, just one more go around."

Lori felt an itch near her eye and struggled to scratch it without removing the blindfold she was currently wearing.

"Why do I have to have this stupid thing on my face again?"

"Because, it said online that it was bad luck to see this dress before it could be used right."

"Ugh, first Lynn with her dumb sports rituals, now you with your fashion ones."

"Oh, another change here and … done!"

"Great, can I take off this thing now?"

"Mhm, I'll help you. No peeking."

Lori carefully stepped off the small platform she was on and held out her arms to her sides. Leni carefully undid the knots behind Lori's back and slid the fabric gently from her person. She then carefully took of the headpiece of the dress, before caringly storing the entire garment away in her closet.

"Ok Lori, you can look now."

"Finally." Said Lori as she took off her blindfold and grabbed her clothes from her bed. "What is that dress anyway? Feels pretty frilly and that headpiece felt like it surrounded my head."

"It's a surprise.", Leni answered as she went back to work on her project.

"Whatever … Can you tell me what you're working on right now at least?"

"This? It's just something to help Lincy out with."

"Help him with wha-"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Lori turned to see Lucy poking her head in the room. "Hey Lucy, something up?"

"Lynn is on the couch now by herself.", Lucy replied.

"Ok then, go keep the twins occupied for at least half an hour. Where's Luan and Lisa?"

"Lisa hasn't come out of her room all day since breakfast and Luan is still in her room. Should I let her know?"

"No, just let her be for now."

Lucy nodded and went on her way as Lori moved to the distracted Leni, tapping her on her shoulder.

"Ok Leni, it's time for you to help now."

Leni stopped working and faced Lori. "You mean with Lynn?"

"Mhm."

"What's wrong with her again?"

"*sigh* To be honest I was thinking of not telling you the truth, but with things the way there are with Lynn at the moment I can't afford for you not to know."

Leni cocked her head in confusion. "Huh?"

Lori pinched the bridge of her nose and thought hard on how to present things better for Leni.

"Ok, remember that time we fought over that blue dress earlier in the year?"

"Oh yeah. When is it my turn to wear the dress again?"

"Don't worry about it. Now what's wrong with Lynn is the exact same thing except it involves Lincoln. She doesn't want to us to have Lincoln too."

Leni's face froze in shock before she started to quiver slightly. "But … but we were all supposed to be with Lincy!"

Lori placed her hand on her troubled sister's shoulder. "Yes, I know we are. So go tell Lynn how you feel right now about her choice. She's in the living room on the couch as we speak."

With a determined nod, Leni got up and headed out into the hall with Lori trailing slowly behind. As they headed down the stairs Lori paused and knelt low enough for her to view the living room from a good distance. Leni turned sharply at the foot of the stairs and made her way to the couch, taking a seat right next to Lynn.

Lynn felt Leni's gaze boring into the side of her head and faced her. "Uh Leni, you ok?"

"No I'm very serious right now."

"Oh … ok? Cause your face looks like your constipated right now, not serious."

Leni pouted a bit before shaking her head and refocusing. "Lynn, we need to talk."

"Can it wait till the game is over?"

"No it's totes serious."

Lynn sighed and turned off the tv. "Ok what is it."

"Why don't you want to share Lincy?"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Oh god damn it, not you too. *sigh* I want Lincoln for myself. There, satisfied?"

"But Lincy is supposed to be with all of us!"

"Supposed to?"

"He promised!"

"Oh, the tape."

"Yeah! You can't make Lincy break his promise!"

"What makes you think he'll even be with all of us?"

"Because he loves us! All of us! … Don't you believe that?"

"Y-yeah of course I do! I never doubted that for a second!"

"Then why can't we all be with Lincy and be happy together?"

"W-well because …"

"Yes?"

Lynn struggled to find her words until a slight creak noise caught her attention. She turned and faced the stairs and saw nothing at first, until her eyes landed on someone's shadow.

"Oh, so that's the way you all want to play eh?" Lynn thought. "Sending naïve Leni at me to make me lower my guard. Ha! As if."

Lynn faced Leni and faked a sincere smile. "You know what Leni? I was wrong, we should share Lincoln."

"Yes!" Thought Lori.

Leni beamed. "Really?!"

"Yeah in fact, I know how we can share him."

"Ooo~, how?"

"How about I get him on every day that ends with a y and you guys can divide the other days amongst yourselves?"

"That sounds … like an amazing idea! I totes had one just like that with Lori one time, she was so happy too."

"God, fucking, damn it Leni!", Lori thought as she buried her face into her hands in frustration.

With a false tender hug between Leni and Lynn, the latter then moved towards the stairs.

"Nice try, not changing my mind.", Lynn coldly said as she passed an irked Lori.

Lori heard Lynn's door slam shut as Leni approached her.

"Lori I did it!", Leni contently said.

Not wanting to burst Leni's bubble Lori decided to go along the false fact she succeeded. "Yeah Leni … you did it."

"See, I told you guys I could help. Now then, I got to go back and work on Lincy's gift."

Lori held in her vexation until Leni had passed her, reburying her face into her hands afterwards. Lynn was going to be a major wrench in the machinations of her groups plans. She rubbed her sore temple and headed back to her room, hoping that at least things were going smooth for Luna.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Arena, Stage Friday Afternoon: Luna**_

"Hello~ Royal Woods!" Said Luna. "We are R M Three! Today we have a special song written for a special someone close to my heart!"

As the crowd cheered and whistled she tried her best not to focus her gaze on Lincoln.

"Love the vibes you guys are giving! Alright without further ado~, let's get this show started! I hope you all enjoy, The Ballad of The Loud Heart!"

Luna looked to Tabby and signaled her to start the countdown.

Tabby raised her fist into the air. "Three!"

Sam clicked her drumsticks together. "Two!"

Luna held out one finger to the crowd. "One!"

* * *

 ** _Ballad of The Loud Heart (Best read when playing-_** **Silversun Pickups - Lazy Eye - Karaoke Instrumental)**

 _(Tabby sets the tempo) … (Luna and Sam join in)_

 **Luna:** A bolt of love when you entered my life.

Purely innocent, the start of our time.

Though as the days passed my love grew and grew.

Till I found myself, wanting you~.

 _(Soft instrumentals)_

 **Tabby:** Never seen her like this, rocked to the core.

 **Sam:** No one's made her feel like this before.

 **Tabby & Sam:** As the days passed her love grew and grew.

Till she found herself, wanting you~.

 _(Soft instrumentals)_

 **Luna:** In the past your face would make me smile.

Now my heart soars for hundreds of miles!

Oh~ the days we could talk so casually.

Though as I face you now, words weigh heavily!

 _(Short soft instrumental)_

 **Tabby:** Seen her heart flutter out, with my own eyes.

 **Sam:** To the rest of you, back of the line guys.

 **Tabby & Sam:** As the days passed her love grew and grew.

Till she found herself, wanting you~.

 _(Soft instrumentals)_

 **Luna:** Can't you see what you're doing to me~.

Feelings running rampant, needing to be free~.

 _(Short soft instrumentals)_

My heart cries out, it begs, and it pleads.

Your love is it what it wants, it's all it needs.

 _(Soft instrumentals)_

 **Tabby:** Hey Sam want to help our sister out?

 **Sam:** Sure after hearing her heart give a shout!

 _(Soft instrumentals)_

 **Tabby & Sam:** As the days passed her love grew and grew.

Till she found herself, wanting you~.

 _(Instrumentals)_

 **Luna:** Too afraid to tell you you're the one I love.

So my gals are here to give me a shove.

Now here I stand upfront for all to hear~.

The ballad of my heart for who I hold dear~.

 _(Soft instrumentals)_

 **Tabby:** Go on Luna girl, let out your heartful cry!

 **Sam:** Show the whole world how you feel about the guy!

 **Tabby & Sam:** We're here behind you, supporting you, all the way!

Now is the moment, the time, your biggest day!

 **Tabby & Sam _( & Luna)_:** A bolt of love when you entered her life!

 _(A bolt of love when you entered my life!)_

Purely innocent, the start of your time!

 _(Purely innocent, the start of our time!)_

Though as the days passed her love grew and grew!

 _(Though as the days passed my love grew and grew!)_

Till she found herself, wanting you~!

 _(Till I found myself, wanting you~!)_

 **Luna:** The name's Luna Loud now listen well!

You're the only one who makes my heart swell!

You've been with me through all, the hardship and strife!

Slowly becoming, my entire life!

Now here I stand upfront for all to hear~!

It's you I love, who I hold dear~!

Now that you've heard what I've had to say~.

Give me your answer, I'll bear it come what may~.

 **Tabby & Sam _( & Luna)_:** A bolt of love when you entered her life!

 _(A bolt of love when you entered my life!)_

Purely innocent, the start of your time!

 _(Purely innocent, the start of our time!)_

Though as the days passed her love grew and grew!

 _(Though as the days passed my love grew and grew!)_

Till she found herself, in love with you~!

 _(Till I found myself, in love with you~!)_

 _(Soft Instrumentals) … (Song slowly ends)_

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Arena, Stage Friday Afternoon: Luna**_

As the song ended several seconds of silence paved over the arena until an eruption of cheers and applause emanated from the youthful crowd. Luna held up her hands into the air and formed the rock n roll symbol on each, with Tabby and Sam following suit. They held their positions as the stage curtains slowly

"Bloody job well done!", Chunk shouted.

"Amazing Luna!", Lincoln added.

Joshua pumped his arm. "Whoo!"

Chunk tapped Lincoln on the shoulder. "Oi, let's go and meet up with your sister eh?"

Lincoln nodded and followed Chunk over the railing with Joshua close behind. The trio made their way behind the stage and came across Tabby and Sam.

"Hey guys, that was amazing!" Lincolns said as he looked around. "Where's Luna?"

Tabby pointed to a section of the stage covered by curtains. "She's in the back checking on the recording, said she'd be out when she's done."

"Oh, alright."

The group waited for Luna as Chunk gathered their equipment and set off to store it back in his van.

After a few more minutes Luna poked her head out and spotted Lincoln much to her delight. "Hey Linc, can you help me with something?"

"Sure.", Lincoln replied as he headed towards her.

Luna held the curtain open for Lincoln as he passed through then took a seat in front of a table with several devices on it.

"Uh, I'm not really tech savvy.", Lincoln said as he looked over the table.

Luna gave a slight chuckle. "Nah dude nothing like that, I know all this stuff. It's just a set up to help us local bands record our music. What I need your help with, is this."

Luna held out her cell and headphones to which Lincoln could only shoot a confused look at.

He took them into his hands. "You want me to?"

"Listen to my song."

"Oh, well I already heard it, and it was amazing Luna."

"Thanks bro, but I have two copies of it in my phone. One to share with Sam and Tabby and the other for the guy I'm head over heels for. Mind listening to the second one? I added … something extra to it just for him."

"Oh, of course."

Lincoln inserted the earbuds into place and scrolled down Luna's song list, stopping on the song labeled _Edit- Ballad of The Loud Heart_ and clicking it. The same melody and lyrics he heard before played out once more, which he could only smile and tap his foot in sync to. Luna sat in eager anticipation watching him, counting the seconds that went by until her special addition would start.

As the song came to a close Lincoln couldn't note anything different with it until the strum of Luna's guitar caught his ear and her voice eventually accompanying the tune.

" _A bolt of love when you entered my life._

 _Purely innocent, the start of our time._

 _Though as the days passed my love grew and grew._

 _Till I found myself, in love with you~._

 _Lincoln Loud, you're the man that I've fallen for._

 _The one who truly makes my beating lovesick heart soar._

 _Though fear and anxiousness kept me at bay._

 _I fought against it in my own special way._

 _I stood tall and proud for all to hear~._

 _The song I made for you, the one I hold dear~._

 _Now that you've heard what I've had to say~._

 _Give me your answer, I'll bear it come what may~."_

Luna's addition slowly ended with a small riff, leaving Lincoln standing there as he slowly set the cell and headphones on the table near him. He looked towards Luna who simply sat before him with a small smile, giving off the feeling that even if the answer was no, she'd be ok with it. He struggled to process the entirety of it all, that he was the one she felt so strongly for.

A mixture of feeling swirled within him, mainly happiness that she went through all this just for him, and uneasiness that this was the fifth sister to feel for him so. It couldn't be mere coincidence, and the fact that Lynn knew of Lori and Leni and Luan of other women only deepened his suspicions. Just days ago, the mere thought of being with any of his sisters seemed like an impossibility to him yet now here he was.

He closed his eyes and held his hand to his chest, feeling the inner working echoes of his heart and mind. This time two clashing forces battled for dominance, his mind giving no clear reason why, wanting to reject the acceptance of her love, his heart ever wanting, more than eager to merge with Luna's own. On reopening his eyes, the same radiating gentle warmth of his waiting sisters face met him, a sliver of a smile forming on the edges of her mouth.

How the hell could he say no to that Lincoln questioned, the comment directed at his befuddled mind. Luna followed her heart in her endeavors today, the least he thought he could do was follow suit, considering he did so with his other sisters throughout the week.

With that decision firmly rooted, he pushed his doubt away and clasped Luna's hands. "Luna."

She felt him slightly tighten his grip. "Yeah Linc?"

Lincoln cleared his throat, knowing full well what he planned to do would probably make him seem like a dork since he was by no means a singer.

"Luna Loud I've loved you since our time of youth.

Now my heart yearns for you~, and that's the truth.

So here I stand, singing my love out to you.

Hoping that my voice rings straight and true.

As days passed my love grew and grew as well.

To where your pure voice held me in its spell.

So now I ask, while we're here in doting bliss.

Will you grant me but one sweet tender kiss?"

Lincoln winced lightly as his voice slightly cracked on his last verse, to which Luna easily noticed and couldn't help but giggle at.

Luna looked to his blushing face, trying her best to hide her smile as she cocked her head and held a finger to her chin. "I'll grant it, but … just one kiss?"

Her smug demeanor soon melted away as Lincoln wasted no time in moving forward to meld his lips against hers, moving his hands to caress her cheeks and pull her closer. The aura of desire radiating off him was a more than welcome feeling for Luna as she too pressed her face against his while her hands dug into the back of his head, being careful not to let herself get too overwhelmed and dig too deep with her nails. Their kiss soon became a loving little battle of who wanted who more in the moment as tongues clashed, fingers frisked, and eyes ogled, each side intensifying further to outdo the other.

The playful fight was brought to an end too soon as a voice rang out.

"You guys done yet?!", Sam called out.

Luna regretfully pulled away, nipping Lincoln's lower lip before she answered. "Nearly finished."

"Alright cause Chunk is out waiting for your guitar Luna."

"Just a few minutes and I'll be done."

"A few more minutes?", Lincoln commented with a smirk.

Luna gave him a gentle kiss. "Cool your jets big boy, we can always continue our little session back home. For now-" She picked up her guitar and messed a bit with her cell. "Mind singing for me again? Think it could use some accompaniment."

Outside several minutes later, Sam gave Joshua a final kiss before he moved back towards the arena to help with cleaning up, passing by the emerging sibling duo.

"Finally." Tabby said, exasperated. "What took you guys so long?"

"Heh, sorry guys needed Linc to give me his opinion on something extra I added to our song.", Luna replied as she handed Chunk her guitar.

"For your guy?"

"Mhm~."

"So~ Lincoln." Sam cooed. "From a guy's perspective, how was Luna's special addition?"

Lincoln blushed slightly before he broke into a smile and a chuckle. "Well I stand by what I said earlier today, he'll blow up from happiness."

"Ho ho~, well Luna you better give me details when you give him the song. So where do you guys want to have our victory feast?"

Luna pondered a moment then faced Lincoln. "Got any ideas bro?"

Lincoln then realized an important detail as he spoke. "I uh, don't think I should suggest any place."

"Huh?"

"I'm … out of cash."

Luna squinted at Sam who looked away out of guilt. "It's ok Linc, I'll pay up."

"No, you won't." Chunk interrupted. "Feast is on me loves. Made quite a hefty bundle hauling today so it's the least I could do."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah course. Just as long as you pick a decent place."

"Uh, how about Banger's and Mosh?", Lincoln suggested.

"Oho, nice choice mate, I fancy a waitress there actually. Alright then, let's head out shall we? Stomach's doing its own solo right now."

With an eager nod the group entered the Porsche while Chunk entered his van, the latter following close behind as they headed for their destination. Inside the silver Porsche at the backseat, Lincoln held Luna's hand tightly as the sky's waning light allowed them this simple sign of affection. To Luna though, it was more than enough to send her heart soaring as she hummed her song till they reached the restaurant.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Front Porch Friday Night: Lynn Sr.**_

"Hm, ten forty-eight.", Lynn Sr. mumbled as he looked at his watch.

He sat on the porch steps holding a wrapped plate, waiting for Lincoln and Luna to return. Normally he'd be upset at the time and the fact his kids missed dinner, but a quick text that Chunk was treating his kids to a meal along with their friends alleviated his worry. He chuckled to himself, thinking of when he and Rita first met Chunk, while he warmed up to him immediately Rita was absolutely apprehensive about it all.

"How long did I have to watch him again before she trusted him?" Lynn Sr. thought. "Oh right, five weeks."

During his entire time spying all he saw was the big lug warning her about every minor detail about the dangers of concerts and how to protect yourself, much like he himself had done. Funny how things turn out, one second Rita wants to chug a lamp at him the next she's trying to set him up with one of her friends and here he was now, a warm home-cooked meal in hand as thanks for treating his kids.

"Is that them?", He muttered as he saw headlights coming down the street.

Sure enough it was, as a silver Porsche came up with Luna and Lincoln exiting followed by a van he recognized as Chunk's.

Lynn Sr. approached the group as Chunk handed Luna her guitar back. "Hey kids, how was the concert?"

"Rocking!", They both replied as they headed inside.

"See you Monday snowball!" Shouted Tabby as Sam drove away.

After watching Lincoln wave back before he headed inside Lynn Sr. moved to Chunk as he hopped back into his van. "Ello, Chunk."

"Mr. L." Chunk replied as Lynn Sr. handed him a plate. "And hello tomorrow's lunch. Thank ya kindly mate."

"Oh no problem at all, just thanks for watching my kids. So, how'd the concert go?"

Chunks face soured slightly. "Well the concert itself was fine but there was one fellow who sort of gave me a funny feeling."

"Oh?"

"No worries though, bloke came nowhere near Luna. Plus, even if I wasn't there, with how your boy stuck to her like glue I'd imagine she'd be fine either way."

"Heh, that's my Lincoln, growing into a fine young man."

"Aye that he is, real charmer too."

"You don't say?"

"Oh yeah, should have seen him at dinner. Luna's friends were practically manhandling him. I'd say the same for Luna too but I'm sure that was just her being protective and such."

"Haha! That's my boy, a regular lady killer!"

"Well I'll leave you to it Mr. L, I got an early work day tomorrow."

"Alright drive safe chap."

With a firm handshake between the two, Chunk took off while Lynn Sr. headed inside. After shutting off all the lights he made his way into his bedroom unaware that someone was watching him.

* * *

 _ **Luna and Luan's Room Friday Night**_

"Hey, there you are. What took you?", Luan weakly said, teetering back and forth from sleepiness.

"Sorry sis, lost track of time while we ate out." Luna replied as she changed into her nightwear. "So how were things at home?"

A wicked grin appeared on Luan. "Well Lynn was peeved you took off so early, that made my day. Oh, and Lori tried to have Leni convince her to change her mind."

Luna took a seat next to Luan. "How'd that work out?"

"*sigh* No go."

"Tch figures, well we'll show her once Lucy gets done with her … thing … *sniff* … *sniff sniff* … Uh Luan?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do today?"

"Nothing much, why?"

Luna picked up Luan's bedsheets and took a light whiff. "Nothing?"

"Ok I may have … fooled around a bit with myself. Can you blame me? I finally had my moment with Lincoln yesterday and I'm still feeling the high from then."

"Heh, no worries there. Notice how the water was cold today?"

"Yeah, that was you?"

"Guilty as charged. Sort of had a little too much fun myself."

Luan pouted from remembering how cold the water was. "Next time just turn off the water while you're doing it. So anyway, how did things go with Lincoln?"

Luna handed Luan her cellphone and earbuds. "Listen to my ringtone set for Linc and find out, I got to do something really quick."

Luan watched as Luna headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get my goodnight kiss heh, what else."

As she watched her sister leave the room Luan moved to Luna's contacts and clicked on Lincoln, moving through the options till she spotted the personal ringtone set. On clicking it a smile formed on her as she was graced with Lincolns singing accompanied by Luna's guitar. Outside in the hallway Luna watched as her father made his way towards his room, waiting to hear his door shut before she moved to Lincoln's.

Quietly she opened his door, cursing every slight creak that slipped from the hinges as she made her way inside.

"Hey.", Lincoln softly called out as Luna closed his door.

"Hey." Luna replied as she sauntered over to him. "So, you wanted to tell me something back at the restaurant?"

He sat up. "Yeah, you see the thing is … I have feelings for o-"

Luna placed her finger to his mouth to shush him.

"It's ok Linc I know there are others.", She said, deciding to play it covertly like Luan.

"Oh come on, you too?"

"Heh, I'm guessing the other girls know too?"

"Yes, some more than others. Do I suck that badly at keeping it a secret?"

"Ha, no you don't Linc. Don't know about the others but as for me well, a sister just knows."

"I'm sorry, I know it isn't fair. No, that's not the right word. Deplorable? Yeah that's more like it."

"Linc really, it's fine bro."

"How can it be?"

"Well, I am a pretty carefree spirit."

"Well … I can't argue with that."

"And I'm sure if the others love you as much as I do they're ok too."

"Actually, they are."

"See? No worries then, just follow your heart bro. I did, and you know how happy I am right now."

"I guess you got a point. Thanks Luna."

"Anytime. So … think I can snag myself a goodnight kiss?"

Lincoln smirked. "Snag away."

Immediately Luna pounced on him, stealing his breath away as her tongue protruded into his mouth, wanting to make a memorable impression that would help her group out if Lynn really did go her own way. Seconds ticked away until out of the corner of her eye Luna saw Linc reach out to cover his crotch, signaling a very good mission accomplished in her mind. Before temptation could get the better of her, she released him from her clutches, leaving a panting pile of tensed up slash aroused man before her.

"Hm, hope you liked it Lincy~." Said Luna with a smug look as she headed for the door.

Lincoln struggled to speak while catching his breath. "I … I … Yeah, I loved it … Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight."

Luna exited the room, blowing a kiss before she finally closed his door and moved down the hallway humming her performed song once again. Meanwhile Lincoln moved his hands away and saw the massive tent now formed under his sheets. Sighing, he laid back and tried his best to go to sleep, succeeding eventually only because of the thought of his reoccurring dream surfaced in his mind.

"What will you have to say to me now?", He mumbled as his eyes closed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ah geez, I originally thought this would end at like 11k-12k words not 16k+. Not sure if you guys like large or short chapters, so let me know which you prefer or if you don't care long as a chapter comes out, via pm preferably. Also got a backlog of questions which really gives me a warm feeling. I will promptly answer them in order of story importance then in order sent if the first doesn't apply. Also for Halloween you guys have one of two options you can ask of me, first being to make the next chapter a short of one of the many reasons Lucy loves Lincoln so, second the actual chapter when its Halloween in my story being extra long but Halloween will have passed already by that time. Note that either option does NOT affect the main story's plot so don't worry about things changing. Lastly but not least, the silver Porsche is a shout out to another writer of the Loud House I fancy** Big Diesel **. If you can't figure out which story it's from then you might worry me a bit haha. Alright guys, see you next chapter.**


	15. One Reason of Many, Why He's Her Light

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 15 One Reason of Many, Why He's Her Light/Halloween Special

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 **Questions: iquinn18:** **What was your favorite part from the Loud House Halloween special? What was your least favorite part? A tie for favorite between Luna's song and Lincoln being ok with half a piece of candy. Least would be Lincoln sending Hank and Hawk to his street without thinking it through.**

 **iquinn18: When Lincoln has his day with Lucy will Lincoln see her eyes? Has he seen her eyes in the past? Lastly, Most people make her eyes blue or green. Will you do one of those colors or will you make it an unique color? Guess we'll see in the next chapter. For the rest, your answer is in this special, so keep an _eye_ out. Ha!**

 **364wii: Three days huh? Luna, Lucy, Lola? Before Lincoln's a dead man yep. For Luna seems to have gone that way. For Lucy things are pointing towards a yes as well. As for Lola ... again dead man, heh.**

* * *

 _ **? ? ?: ?**_

A silent girl sat on her bed with a picture book laid before her, thinking of how long it had been since she last went through it. It contained the things she treasured most, her captured proof of the existing light in the world she viewed as cruel and bleak. She opened the book, admiring her loving protector who was nearly in every photo, his smile so comforting even on photographic paper.

She continued to flip through, stopping only when she arrived at a certain picture. She placed her hand on it and slowly traced her finger along his cheek, hoping in some form of spiritual connection it graced his in reality at this moment. Her mind ventured in wanderlust to the memories of the past, the recollection so vivid she could play it perfectly in her mind.

* * *

 _ **Night of the Samhain Sabbat: The Raven Girl**_

 _The raven grabbed her satchel,_

 _And proceeded forth on her way to travel._

 _Until the queen of the castle stopped her for a moment,_

 _Relaying to her guardians of a late times punishable bestowment._

 _A white knight stepped forward and solemnly swore,_

 _To complete said task and protect her from the wickedness the world bore._

 _With a nod of approval, the queen stepped aside,_

 _Allowing the party out into the night as they walked side by side._

 _As time elapsed their plunder grew in quantity as they reached each destination,_

 _All the time the raven's guardians around her, remaining in their protective station._

 _Soon the time was upon them to return to their dwelling,_

 _Their prizes most abundant, their satchels swelling._

 _With the leader distracted, down a dark dirt path they strode,_

 _Unaware of eyes aimed at their carried treasure, with maliciousness they glowed._

 _Cries of war rang out as imps charged against the shocked group,_

 _Hoping to take their possessions in one fell swoop._

 _The leader stepped forward with eyes of anger aimed at one imp,_

 _And pummeled it with impunity till it went limp._

 _Another guardian stepped forth, clad in war paint and a brandished axe,_

 _Taking out a duo of imps with several good whacks._

 _Yet still more charged, spirits ready to plunder,_

 _Gaining the ire of a guardian, the berserker, who's roar paralleled thunder._

 _From a stalwart stance the berserker charged outward at the enemy,_

 _Mowing several down with great enmity._

 _The raven stood still, fear welling up inside her,_

 _As three guardians remained, pixie, jester, and knight ready to deter._

 _An imp broke through and scared the pixie stiff,_

 _Prompting the jester to intervene and deliver it a swift biff._

 _Undeterred though the imp struggled on,_

 _While their wicked leader smiled as the party all fell for his con._

 _With the knight all alone to guard the raven fair,_

 _The imp king charged out at the lonely pair._

 _Fear struck the knight as the king came at great speed,_

 _Yet trusty sword he pulled out, prepared to uphold his creed._

 _Cackling sinisterly the king broke his blade,_

 _Still the knight remained before the king despite being afraid._

 _Growing impatient and knowing time was running short,_

 _The king struck the knight, defeating the final escort._

 _Taking all of value in front of him the king then focused his sight,_

 _On the last remaining parcel held by the raven who whimpered, knowing her plight._

 _A savage strike did the king place upon the raven's face, eliciting a cry,_

 _Giving the knight a newfound strength as he gazed at his target with his one good eye._

 _Flee the king did, calling out to his minions with treasure in tow,_

 _Though far he didn't go, as the knight charged and tackled him with a mighty blow._

 _To the sounds of struggle the other guardians turned and saw,_

 _Both knight and king struggling on the ground, the latter delivering a blow to the knight's jaw._

 _The knight's allies cried out as they made haste,_

 _Placing fear into the king this time as his heart raced._

 _With a glance to the riches he fought for so hard,_

 _The king decided none would have them, using his last trump card._

 _A howl of spite, the king let out as he pushed the knight away,_

 _Grabbing the parcels and throwing them, much to everyone's dismay._

 _Through the sky did the objects of desire fly,_

 _Landing in a lake, floating for seconds till they bid their goodbye._

 _The guardians tackled and held the defeated king in place,_

 _As the knight moved towards the raven, cupping her face._

 _A mark on her cheek made his heart crack and throe,_

 _While the army approached, deciphering who was friend or foe._

 _Words exchanged and the guardians left, void of possession but triumphant,_

 _All while the knight lagged behind, feeling defeated with an aura despondent._

 _To the castle they returned where their queen lay in wait,_

 _And shocked she was to see the groups state._

 _Questions and answers abounded between the leader and queen,_

 _Until she sent the party away to rest and get clean._

 _In his quarters the knight stood alone, guilt for failing festering within him,_

 _Remembering the raven's amber eyes, so pure though tinged with grim._

 _He gathered his coin and made his way to the queen, hoping for a chance at redemption,_

 _On meeting he unveiled his plan to her, gaging her reception._

 _A look of admiration adorned the queen's face as she approved his request,_

 _For she accepted it only for his great heart, it's magnanimity leaving her impressed._

 _The two set forth to the kingdoms market to barter for supplies,_

 _Returning within the hour with six bags, the knight's precious prize._

 _Up the castle steps he charged with vigor slightly restored,_

 _Visiting each guardian, a single bag each he bestowed._

 _Soon outside the raven's chamber he stood,_

 _Two bags left in hand, mustering all the courage he could._

 _He knocked and waited as the door creaked open,_

 _And was met by the berserker, who was presented the second last token._

 _They spoke briefly before the berserker moved out and granted entry,_

 _The knight once inside, approaching the raven gently._

 _He stood before her, noticing the mark on her cheek as he gave her the final gift,_

 _Apologizing from the depths of his soul as he made his exit most swift._

 _She called out to him making him freeze on the spot,_

 _Showering him with adulation on how he fought._

 _He protested, saying he just wasn't tough,_

 _Still she praised him and loved him, to her he did more than enough._

 _She softly said, "You wanted to fight, despite the fear in your heart,_

 _And to me that's what sets the weak and strong apart."_

 _She patted her bed and beckoned him back,_

 _Reaching into her bag and taking out a snack._

 _She offered it to him and asked him to stay,_

 _For midnight was approaching, the start of her day._

 _He agreed and together they stayed as time progressed,_

 _Lying beside each other, the raven feeling so blessed._

 _Unconsciousness taking both she looked to the knight,_

 _Knowing then and now, he would always be her light._

* * *

 _ **October 31, 2013 The Truth of Things/Royal Woods, The Loud House Thursday Evening**_

After her mother helped her into her costume, a raven from one of Edgar Allan Poe's works, the young Lucy Loud (age 5) moved to her room and got her pumpkin bag for trick-or-treating. As she headed out she bumped into Lori (age 14) who wasn't dressed at all, as she was going through a _too cool for that_ phase.

"Hey Lucy, excited to go out this year?", Lori asked.

Lucy simply nodded as both sisters headed downstairs to the foyer where the rest of their siblings were waiting. There was Leni (age 13) who dressed as a fairy, Luna (age 12) who dressed up as Pucker Uppenheimer, and Luan (age 11) dressed up as a jester. Soon after Rita (age 39) dressed as a queen, came into the living room with Lynn (age 10) geared up in football attire and Lincoln (age 8) covered in plastic armor as a knight.

"Now Lori." Rita stated. "I'm sure you remember what I told you?"

"Yes mom, back before ten, look both ways before crossing the street, and keep an eye out for strangers that get too close.", Lori replied, not looking up from her cellphone once.

"Alright then, just remember all that or else your grounded."

Rita felt a slight poke at her waist and she looked down at Lincoln.

"Don't worry mom, I know your worried about Lucy, but I'll protect her from any weirdos. I promise.", He proudly stated.

Rita tried her best not to laugh as he took out his sword and swung it around. "Alright _Sir_ Lincoln, I entrust you with this important task."

Lincoln saluted his mother before he followed his sisters outside, staying close to Lucy. Rita waved to her children as they moved down the street before returning to her bedroom to gather the candy she'd hand out. Inside Lynn Sr. (age 40) was on the edge of their bed with Lana and Lola (ages 3) dressed up as princesses standing before him.

The two girls looked to their mother as she spoke. "Ok girls, you ready to hand out candies with mommy?"

Lola nodded with enthusiasm while Lana scratched at her dress slightly to which Rita noticed.

"I don't think dresses are her thing.", Lynn Sr. commented.

Rita looked to Lana. "Well next year you can go as whatever you want, ok?"

Lana gave a small smile at the thought as she grabbed her mother's hand and proceeded outside with her and Lana. Lynn Sr. laid back on his bed and let out a small sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to go out tonight. Call him a coward or whatever you wish but Halloween was NOT his holiday.

He turned his television to the NFL Network and was soon met with the cries of the infant Lisa (age 1), signaling that his choice of programming was not to her liking. He rolled his eyes slightly before he submitted, changing the channel to National Geographic to which Lisa giggled at. Anything was better than being outside being scared half to death Lynn Sr. thought as he remembered suggesting Lori was old enough to take charge.

"What could happen.", He thought as he smiled and closed his eyes, letting whatever boring lecturer was speaking at the moment lull him to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods, Ketchum Park Thursday Evening**_

Throughout the evening, the Loud siblings made their way from door to door across the scattered neighborhoods, slowly filling their bags to the brim with candy. When Lori's self-set alarm rang on her cell she told the group it was time to head home. Based on where they were at the moment she decided to cut through Ketchum Park, forgetting that it was particularly inhabited by punks and brutes during Halloween as she was too enamored with her phone.

"Psst, we got a live group boys", A young Joshua (age 14) whispered.

One boy named Chandler (age 7) peeked through the bushes. "Just a bunch of girls? Talk about lucky."

"Alright guys, dawn your masks." Joshua commanded to the band of young deviants sitting around. "Remember, just rush and scare em then make off with their haul."

They each gave a nod as the masks they placed on themselves were basically generic rubber ones, ranging from a werewolf to a mad clown to just a bloodied face. Mustering the best menacing laughs they could the boys charged out towards the girls, shouting demands for their candy and gaining mixed reactions of confusion, fear, and from the oldest, anger.

"Oh no, I am not going to get grounded because a bunch of twerps want to play boogieman!", Lori shouted as she approached the closest boy running towards them.

The young boy stood before Lori. "Give us your candy! Or els-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lori bopped him in his face and repeatedly started beating him down till he surrendered.

"Uh, that one may be trouble.", Joshua thought as he moved around and watched the rest of his friends go for the other Loud girls.

"Punks like you just have to try and kill it for the rest of us.", Luna said as she brought out her guitar.

It may have been a plastic fake since she didn't want to risk damaging her real one, but it was still pretty solid. She swung at the first boy that came near her but missed, hitting another square in the face as he fell to the floor and writhed in pain. She quickly brought her guitar up and swung downward at the boy who previously dodged, getting a good resounding yelp of pain as he rolled and grabbed the back of his head.

Luna held back several more boys who came near her by swinging her guitar around as some decided best to avoid both her and Lori, moving around them and advancing still towards the sugary prizes. Lynn could only smile at this as she cracked her knuckles and moved into her charge position. A sinister grin touched her lips as the boys before her changed into walking football dummies within her mind.

"Blue eighteen, blue eighteen, hut hut, hut hut!" Cried Lynn as she charged out and swatted any before her away like flies.

Joshua's jaw dropped as he gazed at the Loud girls fighting back. " _What the fuck is up with these chicks_?!"

He turned to see Chandler rushing towards Leni who began to panic on the spot, before Luan came in-between them and punched him square in the nose.

"Now that's a _punch_ -line.", Luan chuckled out, before Chandler charged at her again.

"Good ol' Chandler, always the little trooper.", Joshua muttered.

He looked to what remained of his posse that hadn't ran away already. The eldest of the girls seemed to be turning one of his friends into which he could only describe as a human pretzel, while the one swinging her guitar like a madwoman was chasing another who was crying his eyes out. Meanwhile, the one dressed as a football player was charging around like some boorish gorilla as the boys that remained scattered to avoid her.

He turned his gaze to Lincoln. " _Hm, didn't see him. Ah well, just a pipsqueak_."

Behind the shivering knight Joshua could see the prizes laid before him, about six pounds of sugary goodness. Thinking if you wanted something done right to do it yourself, he heaved as he pulled on his goblin mask, checking one last time if all the girls were distracted before he ran out to Lincoln. With the coast seemingly clear he leapt over the bushes and was met with Lincoln's fear filled eyes as he charged at him.

Lincoln shook in place as the older kid before him charged at him with eyes of malice. He wanted to run away so badly but Lucy's whimpers behind him anchored him to place. Instinctively, he pulled out his sword hoping that would be enough to intimidate the big brute.

The opposite effect took place as Joshua laughed to the point of tears at the plastic one-and-a-half-foot blade. He wore a smug smile as he towered over Lincoln and broke his sword in half with one hard crushing grasp of his hand.

Joshua dropped the broken piece of the blade in his hand to the ground, looking down on Lincoln. "Out of the damn way kid."

Every muscle in Lincoln tensed up as both fear and determination filled him. The latter feeling growing more and more as the thought of him being the only thing between Lucy and this threat crossed his mind. Lincoln gritted his teeth and let out a resounding no as he took a jab at Joshua with his broken blade.

Joshua moved quickly out of the way as Lincoln's broken sword nearly hit him in his privates. "Whoa! Watch my junk you little shit!"

Pissed off, Joshua gave Lincoln a strong left overhand blow to his eye, knocking him to the ground and putting him in a daze. Thinking things had gone too far to turn back now he grabbed the bags before him and counted them, noting he was missing one. Slight whimpering caught his ear and he turned to see a young girl dressed as a raven, holding the last bag.

"Alright you saw what I did to this kid, so be a good girl and hand over the ca-"

Joshua stopped as pain spread out through his eyes, the cause being a fistful dirt that Lucy had grabbed and flung at him. Blind fury raged through Joshua further, being mistaken that this would just be another group of scared losers. Not playing around anymore, he slapped Lucy across the face and grabbed her bag.

Lucy cried out and fell back to the ground as tears formed in her eyes, while Lincoln who regained his bearing took it all in. He looked to Joshua who whistled out to his friends to run away and felt his blood boil over. His desire to protect Lucy overcame the pain in his eye as he got up and charged at Joshua who was caught off guard.

With both hands holding the stolen bags, Joshua took the full force of Lincoln's tackle and fell back sideways, applying too much pressure to his left ankle. The teen winced from the pain in his foot as Lincoln wailed and began to strike out randomly, not caring where his punches landed as long as he hit Joshua.

"Hey, get away from Lincoln!", Lori cried out as she let a pants soiled kid go.

Joshua held Lincoln at bay with one arm as he looked to see the Loud girls running towards him. He knew he was screwed with how his ankle felt, crossing out running as an option. One thing that truly peeved him off was losing, more so when it involved losing out on gaining something in the process, even something as miniscule as sweets.

He looked to the bags of candy and grinned, figuring a draw was better than total defeat. Joshua then let out a cry as Lincoln bit down on his hand. Having had enough of this whole ordeal in general, he kicked Lincoln away with his right leg and dashed for the bags.

He grabbed all six bags in one hand and let out one last victorious laugh before throwing them all into the nearby parks pond. "Fuck all of you, and your damn candy too!"

His moment was short lived though as Lynn rammed into him like a block of iron with the other loud girls piling on, pinning him in place. With his older sisters handling Joshua, Lincoln rushed towards Lucy and helped her up. He gave her a look over and felt his heart sink when he saw the red handprint on Lucy's face.

"What the hell are you kids doing?!"

Everyone turned to see two officers shining flashlights in their direction.

"SCATTER~!", One deviant cried out.

In a swarm of panic every masked hooligan ran away with an _every man for himself_ attitude, leaving behind Joshua as the fall guy. Knowing full well they would be questioned further by the cops about his black eye, Lincoln pulled over his helmets visor, wanting Lucy to get home as soon as possible. It took several minutes, but eventually both officers decided to allow the Loud siblings to go home as one took Joshua with him and the other went out to search the park's premises.

"Is everyone ok?", Lori asked as they walked home.

"Heh, think that's a question better suited to those jerks back at the park.", Lynn replied.

"Lincoln? Lucy? Are you both alright?"

Lincoln decided it was best to see if he could get away with not showing his eye. "Yeah."

Lucy looked to Lincoln in confusion as she answered. "My face hurts a little, but I'm ok."

Lori sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mom is literally going to freak out on me."

"I'm sorry Lori." Lincoln thought. "I wasn't strong enough."

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Foyer Thursday Night**_

"It's nearly ten thirty young lady." Rita said as she heard the door open. "I specifically told you you'd be grounded … if … What happened to you?!"

As her children came into the house single file Rita took in all the scrapes and scratches on them.

Lori intertwined her fingers behind her back and and bowed her head as she answered. "We sort of got attacked by a bunch of kids who wanted our candy in the park an-"

"The park?! What were you doing there?! You should know better than to go there during the night!"

"Mom please!" Lincoln cried. "It's not Lori's fault they attacked us! She even went out of her way to protect us, everyone did!"

Rita's motherly intuition kicked in as she looked over Lincoln. "Lincoln … take off your helmet."

"Huh?"

"Take of your helmet, now."

"I uh, think it got stuck cause I tripped over an-"

"Don't lie to me young man, off with it."

Lincoln closed his eyes as he nervously moved his hand to the side of his head and lifted his helmet off. Though his eyes were shut closed he could easily imagine the faces of his mother and sisters as their gasps rang out.

"Lori!" Rita fumed. "Grounded! One month!"

Lori was taken aback by the length of her punishment. "But mom!"

"No exceptions!" Rita then saw the mark on Lucy's face. "Lucy!"

She cupped her daughter's face and looked at the still lingering handprint on her cheek.

Rita looked to Lori with a hint of bloody murder in her eyes. "Who did this to her?!"

"S-some teenager." Lori sheepishly answered. "The cops took him away though."

"Two months."

"What?! Mom!"

"I don't want to hear it. I have to talk to your father about this. All of you go upstairs and clean yourselves off, and help your brother with his eye."

Not wanting to argue with their enraged mother the Loud girls made their way upstairs with Lincoln in tow as Rita moved towards her bedroom. Inside, she shook her husband awake and relayed to him everything she saw and heard.

"This was a horrible idea Lynn." Rita heaved. "We never should have let the kids go out on their own."

"Rita, there was no way we could've predicted this would happen.", Lynn Sr. commented.

"It doesn't matter, from now on our kids will go out trick-or-treating only if you go with them."

"O-outside? During H-halloween?"

"Yes! For the sake of safety!"

Lynn Sr. sighed and agreed knowing it would be both pointless and disgraceful if he were to argue.

He spoke up as Rita headed out. "Where are you going?"

"To get something to drink. In the meantime, call the station about that young man they took in. I want to press charges."

* * *

 _ **Lincoln's Room Thursday Night: Lincoln**_

After his sisters helped clean his eye, Lincoln stood in the lonely darkness of his room. He hated himself for not being able to protect Lucy, remembering the hurt in her eyes. He wondered if there was any way to salvage things, his eyes scanning the room until they stopped on his drawer, more specifically the drawer that held his saved up money.

An idea clicked in his head as he opened his drawer and took out all his dollar bills and coins. Counting everything he had, his money totaled around twenty-seven dollars with an extra penny to boot. He had never really bought things before on his own much save for comic books, but surely, he thought this was more than enough to buy some candy with.

He gathered all his money and made his way downstairs, looking for his mother and bumping into her as she came out of the dining room.

"Lincoln? What are you doi-?"

"Mom can we go to the store and buy some candy? Please."

"Huh?"

"When those kids charged at us our candy ended up being thrown away into the water. So ... I was hoping we could go out and buy more."

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but we can't spend any more money than we already have."

Lincoln took out a plastic bag that held all his money. "Then can we use mine?"

"Your own money?"

"Yeah I have twenty-seven dollars. That's enough, isn't it?"

"You're really willing to spend your own money?"

"I want to make this a happy Halloween for everyone again. Please mom."

She looked into his pleading eyes and instantly melted, not having the heart to say no to his selfless request.

"Ok, we'll go to the supermarket but if they don't have any candy left there's not much we can do."

"Really?!"

"Mhm, come on, let's go."

Rita moved to her bedroom door and told Lynn Sr. that she was heading out with Lincoln for a bit before heading outside. The pair then drove off in vanzilla towards the local supermarket which was all but abandoned, considering the time it was. As they entered they were met with the lazy gaze of one employee on cash register duty.

"Excuse me." Rita called out. "Do you have any candy packs left?"

The employee pointed to his left. "All we have left are these pre-stuffed bags ma'am."

Rita grabbed seven and placed them in front of the employee as he scanned each one.

"That'll be twenty-nine seventy-five."

Rita was about to reach into her purse to compensate the cost difference until she saw Lincoln take a bag out of the pile.

"Honey, what are you doing?", She asked.

"I don't need candy.", Linc replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just want to get home before the day ends."

Rita smiled and nodded to the employee as he adjusted the price. "That'll be twenty-five fifty."

Lincoln handed the employee his bag of money, to which he could only sigh as he had to count everything. After making sure he had enough he handed Lincoln his change and bags before both mother and son quickly made their way back home.

On the drive back, Lincoln couldn't help but feel the need to tie up one more loose end. "Mom."

"Yes Lincoln?"

"Can Lori be ungrounded?"

"*sigh* Lincoln, it's very sweet you care about your sisters so much, but you heard me, no exceptions."

"But mom she fought to protect us and so did everyone else, and the only reason Lucy got hurt was because I wasn't strong enough."

"Strong enough?"

"Against a big kid …"

"That wasn't your fault."

"But I promised I'd look after Lucy … and I failed."

"The important thing is you tried sweetie. I'm so proud you tried so hard to protect your little sister. Your growing up to be a good big brother."

"Not fast enough …"

"… Ok, Lori wll be grounded for two days instead of two months. I won't budge an inch more, she still needs to learn to be more responsible after all."

A small smile touched his lips. "Thanks mom."

Arriving home, Lincoln wasted no time when his mother opened the front door, bolting up the stairs and knocking on Lori and Leni's door.

"Who is it?", Lori called out.

"It's me Lincoln ... I got a surprise, can I come in?"

"Whatever."

Lincoln proceeded inside and saw that both his older sisters were still awake, just as he'd hoped.

"One for you and one for you.", Lincoln stated as he handed Lori and Leni their candy bags.

"Lincoln, what's this?"

"Your candy bags. Oh, and mom says your only grounded for two days."

Lori's face beamed. "R-really?!"

Lincoln nodded as Leni swooped him into a hug. "Aw, thank you Lincy~."

Breaking free he said goodnight to both sisters and quickly made his way towards Luna and Luan's room. Luckily for him the door was already slightly open, as a simple ask and approval saw him in immediately. He handed out both bags to Luna and Luan to which they could only question where he got them from.

"Oh, um mom bought them.", He said, lying so that his sisters wouldn't feel guilty and enjoy their gifts fully.

With a smile plastered on both their faces and belief that he was telling the truth Lincoln said his farewells and made his way to the final room he'd visit tonight, Lynn and Lucy's. Feeling nervous he knocked on their door and waited a few seconds as Lynn answered.

"Hey Linc, what's up?", She asked.

"I wanted to check up on Lucy and speak with her alone. Also, here, it's for you."

Lincoln gave Lynn the second last bag of candy to which she simply responded with a resounding yes, before moving out of the room and letting him in. Closing the door behind him Lincoln spotted Lucy on her bed and waved at her to which she happily waved back. He moved towards her holding the final bag behind his back, revealing it when he was right at her side.

"It's candy, to replace the ones we lost at the park.", Lincoln said as Lucy took the bag in hand.

He spotted the handprint on her face, somewhat faded but it's outline still visible, and felt his heart tighten in response.

He took a short breath before he continued. "Lucy."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you properly from that guy. Because of me, he was able to hurt you and ruin Halloween for you … For everyone. I failed to keep you safe today and I hope you can forgive your big brother one day. Anyway, it's getting late, goodnight Lucy."

Lincoln turned and started for the door, stopping only when Lucy spoke out. "Y-you were really brave out there."

"What?"

"Out there, at the park before. You were so brave against that big kid."

"It didn't matter if I was brave Lucy, he still knocked me away like nothing."

"That's what makes you strong. Least to me it does."

"I don't get it."

"You were afraid of him, right?"

"The big guy? Yeah."

"But you still held your ground and fought back."

"Of course, he was going to hurt you, and after he did I couldn't just let him get away with that."

"See? Even though you knew you couldn't win, you still fought against him, for my sake. I think that's what makes a person strong. Fighting for the sake of others despite your fears. I'm just happy your one of those strong people Lincoln."

She reached into her bag, bringing out a piece of candy as she patted the empty space next to her. "Can you stay with me tonight? It's almost my birthday."

Lincoln looked towards the clock and saw that it was five minutes until midnight. "Hm, so it is. Do you mind if I rest with my costume on?"

"No."

Feeling better after hearing what Lucy thought of him he took the offered candy and popped it into his mouth. Linc enjoyed the sweetness as he laid beside Lucy, who immediately cuddled against him and provided a comforting warmth.

Lincoln stared at Lucy's clock and waited until midnight before he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday Lucy."

Lucy (age 6) remained silent as she snuggled tighter against her brother. A few minutes passed, and she opened her eyes to find Linc fast asleep, loving the soothing sounds of the breaths he took. She slowly moved her way towards his blackened eye and gently kissed it, hoping it would make it feel better in some way.

"I love you Lincoln.", Lucy thought as she nuzzled into his chest and willingly let sleep take her.

Meanwhile, outside in the hall Lynn was passed out against the door with chocolate plastered over her lips and an empty candy bag in hand.

* * *

 _ **August 12, 2017 Lynn and Lucy's Room Saturday Morning: Lucy**_

It was on her birthday that her mother told Lori what Lincoln had done for her sake and the others, who in turn told everyone else. She had already thought Lincoln was amazing from that point, so anything else he did for her sake or her sisters from then was just a drop of water in the ocean of his greatness. Lucy closed the picture book and let out a contented sigh with memories of Lincoln still in her head.

Speaking of, it had been a while since everyone woke up, yet Lincoln still hadn't made his way out into the hallway. Deciding it would be best to check on him, she put her picture book away and made her way towards his room. As she walked she couldn't help but hope her day with Lincoln went as smoothly as it did for the others.

No matter the outcome though, she took comfort knowing that he would always be her light, just as he was for her back then.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Decided to do a little coin flip and landed on heads, which meant I'd write out a Halloween snippet. Figured I'd reveal one character birthday while I'm at it, Lucy's being November 1st. As for Joshua I think this played out nicely in revealing a bit more of his personality, though who can say now if he's changed for the better or if he remembers the Louds. I don't consider this chapter to be a filler per se as it reveals information relating to the main story but there will be a filler chapter of sorts coming up soon. There are about three chapters left before part one finishes and I must say having over 200 followers is a bit intimidating heh. I'll try my best not to disappoint. Anyways I will be updating my profile later as I have once again met my quota. Speaking of, I have put in my writing progress at the bottom of my profile but keep in mind it is only an approximate guess at how much of a chapter I've finished. I'll see you all in the next chapter, have a happy Halloween!**


	16. Operation Manhunt! Lucy's Struggle!

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 16 Operation Manhunt! Finale?! Lucy's Struggle!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 **Questions: Guest: What the heck is Samhain Sabbat? Samhain Sabbat is the wiccan, basically a good witch if you will, holiday equivalent of New Years, occurring between October 31st and November 1st. Considering Lucy's personality and personal skills, I felt this was the perfect reason to choose the latter day as her birthday.**

 **Guest:** **Is Lincoln still in Elementary as a 6th Grader or is he in Middle School as a 7th Grader? School systems can vary from town to town and state to state. For the purpose of this story, Royal Woods Middle school will contain the grades 6, 7, and 8 with Lincoln being in 6th.**

 **AberrantScript:** **What's next ... a breakfast table scene where the kids taunt each other to please Flagg (raised eyebrow)? No~ ... *Looks Away***

* * *

 _ **August 12, 2017 Lincoln's Dream, Outside the Old Chapel Saturday Morning**_

"Here again … figures." Lincoln muttered. "*sigh* Let's just get this over with."

Lincoln moved forward only to immediately trip over the cracked ground. He looked around and noticed the drastic changes around him, the sky a reflected a more Venous blood shade of red, the pavement before him was riddled with cracks and holes, and the trees mere piles of ash. He made his way cautiously towards the chapel once more, being slightly startled as the stairway railings gave out and fell to the ground.

Being careful not to get pricked by the doors now fully splintered framework Linc made his way inside, coughing at the amount of dust that now littered the air. The interior of the chapel had changed drastically as well aside from the stagnant air, the windows on both sides contained cracks and even had large pieces missing while the benches, save for the ones in the very front, were broken and scattered. In the center aisle the mysterious hooded woman stood, shaking her head in disappointment.

Lincoln approached her. "I uh, I'm not going crazy here right."

"No." She frigidly replied. "Just a reflection of how in some way, you understand the hole your putting yourself into."

"You mean just like how you're here because I'm trying to desperately remember something?"

"Catching on Linc. Now if only you could focus and remember me. So, another one eh?"

"*sigh* You mean Luna?"

"Mhm. Whole stadium concert orchestrated just for you, isn't that special. She has always been one to kick things up a notch."

"Yeah, it's just who she is."

"Makes the choice all that much harder though. She's cared for you so long, giving even Leni a run for her money when it comes to level of devotion to you. So unjudging too, making it easy to talk to her and place your trust. Don't forget her music, to be able to put the emotions of her heart into song and play it out so vividly. You could feel the love oozing forth from her song yesterday, luckily you were the source."

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Done with your detailing rant?"

"Just thinking what you are. Besides, if you wanted to avoid all this you should have said no to her, hell to all of them."

"What?! Can you imagine how they would have felt if I rejected them after what they've done?!"

"Better than the end your choosing for nearly all of them and yourself."

"Which is?"

The mystery woman moved closer. "Which is what I keep trying to tell you, but you keep refusing to remember what I've told you before."

"All I got from you before was bond, will break, and choose. Not really much to go on."

"*sigh* Lincoln, I know I hurt you before, but you have to remember what I said to you. Otherwise … you'll end up cornering yourself with no way out."

Lincoln viewed the woman before him, only being able to take of note they were the same height at least. "I'm sorry, no bells are ringing but believe me, I want nothing more than to stop having this damned repeating dream."

"Maybe if you speak with her today …"

"Who?"

"Who you don't want to remember."

"Don't want to remember?"

Lincoln shut his eyes and thought as hard as he could to figure out who exactly he wanted to forget, ultimately bringing up nothing. Just then the chapel shook as both Linc and the woman looked to the ceiling as a voice rang out.

" _Lincoln."_

Lincoln cocked his head in confusion. "God?"

The hooded woman fought hard to control her laughter. "I think we're smarter than that Lincoln. Seems our times up, though this time at least it isn't a rude awakening."

" _Lincoln, get up."_

"Before I go!" Lincoln cried out. "Can you give me something to figure things out?!"

As the chapel shook, the woman moved towards Lincoln and gently planted a kiss on him.

Lincoln touched his lips in confusion as she spoke. "Someone who loves you so much … it hurts."

" _Lincoln."_

* * *

 _ **Lincoln's Room, Reality Saturday Morning**_

Lucy shook Lincoln slightly rougher than her previous attempts and once more called out his name. "Lincoln."

Instinctively Linc shot up and covered his nipples much to Lucy's confusion.

Noticing it was Lucy who woke him, Lincoln gave out a shy chuckle before explaining himself. "Sorry, I uh, thought you were Lola."

"Ah, that explains a lot. Is she still on about the marriage proposal?"

Lincoln sat up, unaware of Lucy blushing at the sight of his exposed chest as her bangs covered her cheeks.

"Yes, she is. I'm sure I'll hear about it again later today too."

"Need help with her?"

"Nah, I'll think of something, thanks though."

"Well, breakfast is downstairs waiting for you. Sorry by the way."

"For what?"

"I shut off your alarm yesterday and forgot to turn it back on."

"Oh, guess that's why I overslept. No worries Lucy, I needed the rest anyway."

"Are you ok by the way? You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Yeah, just a cluttered mind. I'm fine now."

"Hm, ok. I'll see you downstairs then."

As Lucy headed for the hall an idea struck Lincoln. "Hey Lucy?"

She paused and turned slightly. "Yes?"

"I love you."

She braced her nerves to the point of steel to keep from keeling over from Linc's sudden show of affection. Knowing she hadn't done anything yet today, she assumed it was just familial love at best.

"I l-love you too Lincoln.", She replied as she continued her way out, hiding the blush and smile she developed.

Linc closed his eyes and searched the confines of his brain, drawing nothing once more. He figured it wasn't Lucy, but it was worth a shot nonetheless, thinking on who he didn't want to remember. Collecting his clothes, he thought he should speak to all his sisters individually to see if that would trigger anything.

He made his way down the hallway, smiling as he passed by Lynn's door, along with his eldest sisters as memories of their soft lips resurfaced. In the shower he continued to ponder over the course of his recent dreams, sort of wishing he could return to his more perverse ones as they were simple to understand in determining how he felt. After his shower he could hear the growling of his stomach, urging him to quicken his pace towards another lovingly cooked breakfast by Lori.

The sounds of clanging and chairs shuffling caught his ear as he made his way down the steps. Coming into the dining room, he saw that all his sisters seemed flustered save for Lily who was looking around, Lisa who simply wrote in her notepad, and Leni who was in the kitchen rinsing her arm. He took a closer look and saw that most of them were panting and their hair was messed up.

"Uh, you guys ok?", He asked.

"Never better Lincoln." Lori replied, putting on a big unnerving smile. "Right, Lynn?"

Lynn squinted at Lori and gave Lincoln the same smile as Lori's. "Yep, everything is just a-ok."

"See Lincy? Now why don't you take a seat next to Lucy?"

"But what about what just ha-", Lana said before Luna covered her mouth.

"Yeah, aren't we going to-" Luan slipped Lola a five dollar bill. "Never mind. Come along now Lana, let's go eat in the kitchen."

Lana saw the five Lola was waving and followed her, leaving a confused Lincoln as he shrugged and sat next to Lucy. Lucy sighed at the awkward air around the dining room, glad that Lincoln was none the wiser and was enjoying his day.

"Lynn that was totes gross." Leni said as she came in from the kitchen. "I hope you and Lori didn't get into too much of a fight."

Lincoln's eyes shot open. "F-fight?"

"Yeah, they were fighting ove-"

"Leni!" Lori interrupted. "Did you want me to help you with modeling again?"

Leni excitedly clapped her hands. "Ooo~, yes!"

Lori rushed Leni out of the dining room and up the stairs, calling out to Lynn. "Lynn, explain to Lincoln what Leni meant!"

Lynn felt the pressure as Lincoln shifted his worried gaze towards her. "Don't sweat it Linc, me and Lori were just, uh … Fighting over how delicious her food was ... yeah."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Y-yeah. I was like _oh, your food is so~ delicious Lori,_ and then she was like _no it's not Lynn._ "

"Ok … what about the gross part Leni mentioned?"

Lynn froze up unable to come up with an answer as a mischievous grin came across Luna's face, who promptly answered for her. "Oh, that's because Lynn loved her food so~ much she smushed her face in it and ate it like a piggy. Right Lynn?"

Lynn clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Yep … like a piggy."

Lincoln watched as Lynn begrudgingly smashed her face into her food, murmuring mmm's and yum's. More than convinced, Lincoln held back his laughter as he dug back into his food. Lucy let out another sigh, hoping that everyone could keep their cool for the remainder of the day after the earlier fiasco that took place.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Dining Room Saturday Morning**_

After waking Lincoln, Lucy made her way to the dining room and took her seat next to Lisa.

"So Lucy." Said Lori as she came around and served her breakfast. "Everything ready for today?"

"I more or less have some things planned.", Lucy replied.

"Just make sure _someone_ doesn't interfere with them today.", Luna interjected as she took a side glance at Lynn.

"Bite me.", Lynn barked back.

Lori sat back in her seat next to Luan and across from Lynn, clearing her throat to gain Lynn's attention. "Now Lynn, let's be nice about our little … _game_. Ok? We don't want our _other_ sisters to pick up any bad habits."

Lynn looked to her right to see Lana and Lola inventively listening in on their conversation. "Eh, the only thing they might pick up is how to lose a _game_ if they acted like any of you."

Lori's eyebrow twitched. "Funny you should mention that, considering Leni was the first one to make a move in the game."

"I don't remember playing any games.", Leni said as she scratched her head in confusion.

Ignoring Leni, Lynn countered Lori's insult. "True, but least I was the first to actually go out."

"Well me and Leni were approached."

"Least I felt it … twice."

Luna, Luan, and Lucy exchanged nervous glances as the little spat continued.

"I wish I could say the same for him.", Lori blurted out as she teasingly shook her chest.

Lynn's fork bent slightly in her hand. "Don't need accessories to snag myself a man."

Luan looked to Lisa who simply took in everything before her.

"Right, cause you're just oozing femininity."

"Bet your ass I do, should have seen him when we were alone. Practically at the point his heart would burst."

Lucy looked towards Lana and Lola, who merely cocked their heads in confusion to what was happening.

"Probably out of disgust. I mean, remember when you gave him your old jockstrap as a hand-me-down? I'm sure that painted a nice feminine image of you in his mind."

"At least I take attempts to take care of my flower.", Lynn coldly said with an evil grin.

Lori squinted at Lynn. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Luna gulped and prayed in her mind Lynn wouldn't say what she thought she would.

Lynn twirled a few strands of hair in her finger as she elaborated. "Oh~ you know. I'm sure after Bobby, yours must be all purple, shriveled, and overall overused. While mine is still pure, tight, and pink."

Silence filled the room until Leni once more voiced her confusion. "When did you guys get flowers?"

Also ignoring Leni, Lori dared Lynn to affirm what she said as she stood up. "The fuck did you just say to me?!"

Panic ran through the more knowledgeable sisters as Lynn stood up as well. "I'm saying, at least I'm still in my original package and not just someone's dirty leftovers! How's that for a disgusting hand-me-down?!"

Lynn's last remark was the final straw as Lori moved around the dining table. "Your ass is grass, you pimple chested gorilla!"

Lynn undauntingly marched towards Lori herself. "Bring it on! Damaged goods!"

The scene somewhat resembling Wednesday morning placed fear into Leni as she rushed and grabbed Lynn from her back while Luna and Luan held Lori back themselves. Lucy looked towards Lana and Lola as they watched with ever peaking interest then towards Lisa who seemed poised to take action herself.

"Not this time Leni!" Cried Lynn as she snorted a thick loogie into her mouth and laid a sticky glob of snot along Leni's arm with her tongue.

Pure disgust ran throughout Leni as she let go and screamed, running into the kitchen to wash off the mucus on her arm. Luna and Luan lost focus as they were frozen in place as Lynn charged allowing Lori to break free and leap forward herself. The two lionesses then collided as hands slapped breasts, hair was pulled, and necks were nearly strangled.

"I'm telling.", Lola said in a sing-song voice.

Luan shook her head as she tried to pull Lori away. "No! You can't tell anyone!"

"Five bucks."

"What?!"

"You heard me, five bucks for silence!"

"Lincoln!", Lily cried as she giggled at the sight of Luna diving into Lynn and Lori's fight.

The mention of his name made sent shivers down Lucy's spine as she realized Lincoln could walk into all this. Jumping out of her chair, she made her way up the stairs and into the second-floor hallway, feeling goosebumps ripple across her skin as she saw the bathroom doorknob turn. She stumbled back and nearly tripped on the stairs, panting when she came back into the dining room to see Luna and Luan pull Lori and Lynn apart slightly.

She moved up to them as they glared daggers at each other. "Lincoln's coming!"

The sisters panicked as they scattered and took whatever seat they came across first, Lucy being the last as Lincoln came in.

He gave everyone a puzzled look before he spoke. "Uh, you guys ok?"

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Living Room Saturday Mid-Morning: Lucy**_

Lucy sighed as she sat on the couch, still flustered from the catfight that ensued in the dining room. Everyone that remained at the table had gone their separate ways as Lincoln had generously offered to do the dishes along with the ones Lori and Leni had left behind, much to their appreciation.

"Hey Lucy."

Lucy turned to see Luan come around and take a seat next to her.

"Pretty crazy back there huh.", Luan stated.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Lincoln didn't see any of it."

"Mhm, can only imagine what that'd do to the guy."

"They have to apologize to Lynn."

Luan cocked her head. "Huh?"

"Lori and Luan, they have to apologize to Lynn."

"Yeah … I don't see that happening. Why do they anyway? She started it."

"No, Luna did by antagonizing her. I know she's stubborn but taking jabs at her, both verbally and more recently physical, isn't going to help."

"Guess you have a point there."

"And you know how Lynn is. Both have got to make the first step before she'll break and do the same, even if she doesn't apologize right there and then when they do. They have to, for everyone's sake and Lincoln's too."

"Oh right, sharing him … Sure we can't just exclude Lynn?"

"Luan …"

"Just kidding, but she's really not making things easy for us."

"She has her reasons."

"She told you?"

"No but … just call it my intuition."

"Well I guess angst emotions are your specialty, no offense."

"I view that as a compliment, no worries."

"Cool, so need help with Lori and Luna?"

"You want to help me?"

"Sure, it's for the greater good right."

"Thanks Luan."

The two girls then looked towards their parents' bedroom at the sound of their door opening. Rita came forward giving a good stretch and smiling at her two daughters as she spotted them.

"Oh good, you're already waiting for me." Rita said as she looked at Luan. "Just let me take a shower and we'll be on our way."

Luan held a look of confusion. "What? Where are we going?"

"To my boss, Dr. Feinstein's dental practice remember? For your braces? We talked about it last week."

"I honestly don't." Luan truthfully said. "It's been a um, pretty hectic week."

"Well just wait for me, I'll be quick.", Rita said as she made her way up the steps.

Luan sat back down and gently poked at her teeth, completely taken aback at how it had slipped her mind so.

"So does this mean they're coming off?", Lucy asked.

"I don't know, I mean maybe."

"Guess this means you can't help me out today also."

"Shoot, it does. Sorry Lucy."

"It's ok, I can manage. Think I'll go check up on Lynn upstairs first actually."

"Ok, good luck."

After receiving a brief hug from Luan, Lucy made her way upstairs, unaware of a slightly scared Lincoln behind her making his way towards the living room. Entering her room, she received a questioning look from Lynn to which she couldn't blame her for, considering all that transpired this week and morning. Thinking it would be best to focus on her gift to Lincoln and give Lynn breathing room, she quietly took her seat on her bed and reviewed her poem.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Kitchen Saturday Mid-Morning: Lincoln**_

Seeing Lori's and Leni's plates left on the table, Lincoln figured he might as well wash them and offer the same to everyone else, which they accepted. Normally he'd be a bit miffed cleaning everything, but the monotonous task of washing, rinsing, and drying each plate and utensil was so tranquil to his clattered mind. He had a lot to think about with his dream, his sisters, and of course how to speak to Ronnie Ann after their meeting on Tuesday.

"Jeez, not even a flipping week has gone by yet since the tape." Linc muttered to himself. "Feels like a month."

Finished, he turned to see Lana and Lola chatting at the kitchen table. He doubted either of them were the woman in his dream, but past experiences told him one can never be too careful. The twins turned and looked at Lincoln with suspicion as he approached them with a smile.

"Hey Lana." Said Linc.

"Hey Lincoln.", Lana warily replied.

He gently picked up Lana and embraced her in a gentle hug. "I love you."

"I'm not sharing my half of the five."

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh, I love you too Linc."

Lincoln then turned to Lola, smiling as he saw her holding out her arms in expectation of a hug for her too, which he obliged. "I love you Lola."

"I love you too Lincy~.", She replied innocently.

Lincoln moved to let go but Lola simply tightened her grip, digging her nails slightly into his shoulder blades.

"Oh Lincy~."

The tone of Lola's voice sent shivers down Lincoln's spine as he slowly started to realize his possibly fatal blunder. "Y-yes Lola?"

"Do you love life?"

"Uh y-yeah, it's pretty great."

"Hm, you don't say. Cause you have me confused here."

He could hear the gritting of her teeth. "W-what?"

"You see, I could have sworn I told you about the proposal I want from you, even giving you five reminders. It's like you want me to murder you. Do you Lincy? Do you want me to murder you?"

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "N-no."

She whispered menacingly into his ear. "Then what are you going to do?"

"G-give you your proposal."

"Not just a plain old proposal." She dug her nails further, threatening to break his skin. "Right?"

He tried his best to keep himself from shaking. "O-of course not! It'll be a well thought out one!"

She loosened her grip and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Lincy~ and remember, you have one day~ left … You can go now."

Lana watched as Lincoln nearly stumbled out of the kitchen towards the living room. "Bit harsh on him don't ya think?"

"His fault for avoiding his marriage to me all week.", Lola haughtily replied.

"Can you blame him? It's you after all.", Lana muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

Lincoln wiped the sweat from his brow and spotted Luan on the couch, a vastly more pleasing change of scenery compared to the living nightmare in the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile as Luan noticed him approaching and broke out in a giddy grin.

"Hey Luan."

"Hey Lincoln, guess what?"

He took a seat next to her. "What?"

"I'm going to Dr. Feinstein's for my braces."

"Oh yeah, didn't mom mention that when I was listening to your comedy routine last week?"

"Can you blame me for forgetting? A lot of things occupied my mind."

Lincoln thought back on his week, his hormone filled, anxiety ridden, heartbreaking slash lovesick week. "Not, one, bit."

"How are you doing Linc?"

"Honestly something's been bugging me."

"Aw, what?"

"Not exactly sure, but no worries, if I need help after I figure out what it is I'll definitely ask for some. Oh, and Luan?"

"Yeah Lincoln?"

He slowly embraced her into a warm filled hug. "You know I love you, right?"

Luan's heart nearly burst from the sudden surge of happiness. "Of course Lincoln, and I love you too."

They held each other for a few minutes, until Luan's conscious told her to let go, for her day had come and gone and today belonged to Lucy.

"Still bonding? Honestly, you're going to make me keel over from gushing over too much."

Both siblings turned to see their mother descend the stairs. "Luan, you ready?"

"Yeah.", Luan replied.

"Ok then, come on. Lincoln, let Lori know she's in charge until we get back.", Rita said as she headed out the door.

Lincoln grabbed Luan's hand as she passed him. "Luan."

She looked to his slightly blushing face. "Yeah?"

"Just to set the record straight, with or without the braces you'll always be beautiful to me."

"Don't kiss him, don't kiss him, don't kiss him.", Luan repeated in her mind, not wanting to lower herself to Lynn's level.

Fighting back her urge, she instead caressed his cheek. "I know you're not a vain person Lincy, I believe you."

She headed out the door, poking her head back in slightly. "Don't ever change."

She blew a kiss before fully closing the door, leaving Lincoln once again to contemplate his thoughts. He got up and made his way to the window, seeing his mother and Luan head off towards the bus stop. Looking towards the sky outside, he mentally crossed off Luan from his list of suspects within his dream.

Lincoln moved for the stairs hoping that at least one of his remaining sisters was the culprit for his vague dreams. At the peak of the stairs he looked to his right at Lisa's door, knowing it had been awhile since he gave her any attention at all the past few days. Being the caring brother, he decided to go to his room to collect something before seeing her.

* * *

 _ **Lynn and Lucy's Room Saturday Mid-Morning**_

"Once again, your silent.", Lynn said as she glanced at Lucy.

Lucy looked up from her journal. "Hm?"

"Your silent again. Every time we've been alone together since Wednesday night you haven't said a word. What's your angle?"

"Angle?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Almost everyone involved with Lincoln has tried to convince me in one form or another to share him, even using Leni. You expect me to believe you aren't trying anything or scheming something?"

Lucy held her poker face. "I'm not planning or scheming anything right now Lynn, promise."

"Why not? Am I not in the way? Or do you think you five can take me on?"

"Nothing like that either. I just don't like seeing you get so stressed."

Lynn scoffed. "Stressed? Ha! Yeah, I'm not stressed out."

"Ok then, you aren't."

"… You are so trying to play mind games with me."

Lucy got up from her bed. "I'm not trying to, in fact I'll let you be for now, so you can get some rest. I'm sure you could use it from what happened this morning."

"Don't need rest, Lori was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Regardless, I'll let you be to put your mind at ease and in case you change your mind about resting."

Lucy made her way towards their door but stopped, changing her direction and moving towards Lynn.

"Thought you were leaving."

"I am, just wanted to do this first." She gave Lynn a hug. "I love you Lynn."

"Is this some sort of trick?"

Lucy let go and once more headed for the door. "No, it isn't. I just wanted to let you know and no worries, you don't have to say it back."

Lynn watched as Lucy headed out the door calling out to her at the last second. "Hey Luce."

Lucy stepped slightly back in. "Yeah?"

"I … I love you too.", Lynn said as she stared at the wall.

Lucy smiled slightly as she shut the door and made her way downstairs, planting herself on the couch and watching Lana play around with Charles and Lola admiring herself in her handheld mirror. She wanted to wait a bit longer before implementing her plan, seeing as Lynn was still defensive. Lucy wasn't lying back then to Lynn, not scheming anything at that moment, though today at the right time she'd make her move.

"All the pieces need to align." Lucy thought as she planted her face back into her journal. "For everyone to be happy in the end."

* * *

 _ **Lisa and Lily's Room Saturday Mid-Morning**_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Enter.", Lisa dryly said.

Lincoln came in with one hand behind his back and smiled at Lisa as she sat on her bed with a laptop settled on her legs.

She gave him an inquisitive look. "Good morning Lincoln, need something?"

"Not really, just haven't spoken to you in a while so I figured I'd come here and fix that."

"Oh?"

He took a seat next to her and shifted his hidden hand to his side. "What are you working on?"

Lisa shifted her laptop screen away slightly. "Just cataloging my various viewpoints on a very intriguing study I'm conducting."

"Oh, alright."

"… You're not going to ask me what I meant?"

"Haha, I have a decent vocabulary too Lisa, besides that wasn't too difficult to understand."

"Ah, that's a nice change for once."

"I'm sure it is. Oh um, I have something for you."

Lisa raised her eyebrow as Lincoln presented her a small red box. "And what, may I ask, is that?"

Linc opened the box and revealed two red oddly shaped earbuds. "It's my old noise-be-gone sound blockers. I don't use them anymore and I figured it would be a nice apology gift for sort of being busy with my own things."

Lisa set her laptop to the side and took the box in hand. "Hm, thank you Lincoln. These will help immensely during times where my intense focus is required."

"Yeah, I figured they'd help out since our home is so chaotic half the time."

"I love you Lincoln, you're a good brother you know that."

Lincoln was happily surprised from Lisa's words. "I love you too Lisa."

"If things are too much, fresh air always helps."

"Huh?"

"Oh just, you seem like you have a lot on your mind is all."

"Hm, well I do. Thanks for the tip Lis."

"Anytime Lincoln, just take care of yourself."

After giving the little prodigy a hug, Lincoln moved for the door as Lily poked her head out from her crib. "Lincoln!"

"Can't forget about my little Lily-bug, now can I? Who loves Lily~? I do~.", Lincoln said as he picked her up and blew raspberries into her stomach.

A strange scent caught his nose as he sniffed the giggling Lily. "Uh, Lisa?"

Lisa looked up from her laptop. "Yes Lincoln?"

"Why does Lily smell like *sniff* cinnamon?"

"Uh, don't worry about it. Probably just breakfast."

Lincoln shrugged, accepting the answer, and placed Lily back in her crib before he exited the room. Lisa waited a few seconds before approaching Lily herself and taking a few whiffs.

"Success.", Lisa said with a grin.

* * *

 _ **Lynn and Lucy's Room Saturday Mid-Morning**_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Lynn rubbed her eyes and got up from the nap she had just fallen into. "Come in."

"Hey Lynn." Lincoln said as he entered. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Her sluggish demeanor changed to that of vibrant pep as she eyed Lincoln.

"Ah don't worry about it Linc." She sat upright and patted the space next to her. "Have a seat."

After closing the door Lincoln did just so and seated himself next to Lynn, jerking slightly as she leaned in and nuzzled into his side.

She lightly nibbled his shoulder. "I missed you yesterday."

"S-sorry. Luna and I lost track of time with the concert we went to and all."

She laced her arms around his neck. "You'll have to make it up to me in the future then."

Lincoln turned to face Lynn which she saw as her chance to steal a kiss. Steadily, she raised her head and moved forward to his now blushing face, landing a kiss on his cheek instead as Lucy ran through her mind. Lynn gritted her teeth and buried her face into Lincoln's arm, hating herself for being soft though couldn't help but feel so with her little sister.

Out of everyone, besides Leni, she was the only one who didn't give her angered looks, snide remarks, or try attempts at changing her mind. The least she could do to repay her was not to mess up her day any further than she already was with how she clung to Lincoln now. She attempted to back off from Lincoln but then felt his arms wrap around her as he returned a kiss to her head.

"I love you Lynn."

"Damn it Lucy! You and your stupid I love you!" Thought Lynn as she fought her primal urge to pounce Linc then and there.

She held in a sigh and chose instead to enjoy his scent and his warmth instead. "I love you too Lincoln."

A thought occurred to her as Lucy's image was then replaced by Lori. "Hey, uh Linc."

He released her from his hug. "Yeah Lynn?"

"Am I …" She looked to the floor and twiddled her thumbs together. "Am I, beautiful?"

He chuckled. "Of course you are Lynn."

"I mean in a feminine way."

"I'm not following."

"Like am I not too … boyish."

"Oh." Lincoln scratched his chin as he collected his thoughts. "Well, I can say that I can't imagine you ever wearing some frilly or sparkly dress."

Lynn felt her heart sink. "Oh … is that s-"

"But." Lincoln interrupted. "If you did in the future I know you'd be drop dead gorgeous. No if's, and's, or but's."

A smirk found its way onto her lips. "R-really?"

"Yeah I don't think any of that matters in the end though."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope. Back on that hilltop it wasn't boyish or feminine Lynn that got my heart racing. It was Lynn, the woman I've known my entire life that did that. Well, that and your advances."

"Heh, what can I say? I see something I want, I go for it."

"You can say that again, ha. And that's just another part of you I love."

"Thanks Lincoln."

"Anytime Lynn. So, why did you ask that?"

"Just … wanted to hear you call me beautiful."

"Seriously? Talk about egotistical.", Lincoln joked as he playfully pushed Lynn.

Lynn pushed back slightly harder enjoying how being with Lincoln could practically melt any worries she had away, almost all at least.

A certain idea raced through her head. "Hey, I have another question …"

"Shoot."

"Would you still love me as much as you do if …"

A worried look came across Lincoln's face. "What's wrong?"

"If … I gave you two for flinching?!"

She lunged at him prompting a flinch, to which she rewarded two jabs to his shoulder.

"Gah! Jeez Lynn, one of these days you're literally going to punch one of my limbs off.", Lincoln said as he rubbed his arm.

"Aw no I won't, after all I want every single part of you~."

"Lucky me." He teased as he got up. "Alright I'm heading out for now."

"Bye Lincy~."

"Bye Lynn."

As soon as Lincoln closed her door Lynn fell back onto her bed, a rush of frustration overshadowing her.

"I can't believe I almost let it slip loose." She muttered. "Keep your head in the game Lynn, it's you versus them … Well … maybe not Lucy … Ugh!"

* * *

 _ **Luna and Luan's Room Saturday Mid-Morning**_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." Said Luna.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"I said come … Oh wait, soundproof duh."

Luna got up and answered her door, more than happy to let the awaiting Lincoln in whom she greeted with a loving hug.

After a few tender seconds of taking in his scent she let him go and planted herself on Luan's bed. "What can I do for you bro?"

Lincoln took a seat next to her. "Just wanted to say I love you."

Luna snickered. "Couldn't get enough of me last night Lincy~?"

"Well, I don't think honestly anyone could." He replied as a blush spread across his face. "But I meant I love you in general. Not that I don't love you in the other way!"

"Heh, don't get too cute on me Linc, can only keep my cool for so long. I love you too, also in the other way obviously."

"Good to know. Oh by the way, have you told Sam or Tabby about the uh, mystery boyfriend?"

"That depends, mysterious boyfriend make a choice yet?"

He looked away, a tinge of guilt upon his face. "Uh well, n-no."

"Hm relax bro, no rush. As far as Sam and Tabby are concerned I'll _confess_ my love to the guy when I feel like mentioning it to them."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, really Linc. Hey have you seen Luan? She said she was coming up after checking on something with Lucy."

"Oh yeah, she left with mom to Dr. Feinstein's to see about her braces."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about that."

"You aren't the only one, she did too."

"Well if her week was _anything_ like mine I don't blame her.", Luna coyly said.

"Yeah ditto for me."

She pinched his cheek. "Oh? Is that a compliment for me?"

"Ha, you could say that. Um, I hate to just up and go but I got to talk with Lori and Leni next."

"Aw, can I at least get one last hug?"

Lincoln opened his arms for yet another blast of affection as Luna squished him against her chest, the softness of her mounds slowly taking his breath away. The breathless Lincoln was released with great reluctance as Luna watched him shakily make his way out to the hallway. Luna couldn't help but fall in love with how adorably dorky he was.

"Just one more day." Luna thought. "One more day for Lucy, then we can take down Lynn and have Lincy all to ourselves. Every, single, bit."

Luna then noticed that Lincoln didn't close her door all the way, which she got up to rectify. She made it halfway through her room before panicked voices rang out.

"Gah?! L-lori?!"

"Ah! Lincy no! Don't Look!"

"What's everyone screaming abo- Ahhhhh!"

Luna rushed to open her door, just in time to see Lincoln bolt down the stairs with Lucy on his tail.

"Now I have to make another one since he saw it! Noooo~!"

Luna peered into her elder sisters' room to see Leni tearing up and Lori wearing something that made her freeze in place.

Her eyes boggled at the oldest sibling. "Lori?! What the heck are you wearing dude?!"

* * *

 _ **Lori and Leni's Room Saturday Mid-Morning**_

Lori gritted her teeth. "Grr."

"Lori stop shaking." Said Leni.

Her fists were balled so tight the color left them. "Hmm."

"Lori come on, stand still."

She tapped her foot in frustration. "Ugh!"

"Lori~!"

"I'm sorry Leni. I'm just still upset about Lynn."

"You mean when you guys were talking about the flowers you guys have? Where is it anyway, I don't see it. It's supposed to be purple, right?"

Lori's eye twitched. "No Leni, it is not purple."

"It isn't? But Lynn said it was, oh I also want to see her pink one too."

"No! It's flipping pink! Nice, pink, and pure! Definitely one that anyone would rather see than Lynn's!"

"So … where is it?"

"*sigh* Never mind Leni. Just finish up so I can take this stupid blindfold off."

Leni shrugged and continued working on the dress Lori was wearing for her, happy that all the corrections she made truly made the dress shine in beauty.

"Ok, now I just need to adjust the headpiece and we'll be done."

"Finally, what is this dress for anyway? Can you tell me that much at least?"

Leni fiddled with the headpieces veil. "Mmm, I guess telling you that much won't hurt. It's for my special day~."

"Special day?"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Who is it?", Leni called out.

"It's me Lincoln, can I come in?"

Before Leni could deny him, Lori answered. "Of course Lincoln."

Panic forestalled Leni as the door opened too quick for her to yell her objection as Lincoln entered. "Hey guys, you got a s-s-s-second …"

Leni watched in horror as Lincoln's jaw dropped, his eyes taking in the full view of her work. "Gah?! L-lori?!"

"Ah! Lincy no! Don't look!", Leni cried out.

Lori reached for her blindfold and quickly took it off. "What's everyone screaming abo- Ahhhhh!"

Lincoln felt his face heat up as he looked to Lori in all her beautiful splendor, she herself blushing and looking up from what she was wearing and staring at him square in the eyes. Her dress, that looked soft to the touch, lovingly held every seductive curve from her slender thighs to her generous busts. The veil she wore traveled tranquilly alongside her golden hair past her shoulders, draping itself in an arch alongside her back.

Truly, she shined with an indescribable purity that would undoubtedly strike any man down with lovestruck adoration. What woman wouldn't hold that effect if she was wearing a wedding dress? Lincoln's legs acted on their own, pivoting and carrying him down the steps and outside as Lisa's advice rang though his mind, his heart beating rapidly without signs of slowing down.

"Now I have to make another one since he saw it! Noooo~!", Leni bawled.

"Lori?! What the heck are you wearing dude?!"

Lori looked up to see Luna gawking at her current attire. "It's not my fault!"

Lori's eyes then fixated on Leni as Luna entered the room and closed the door. "Leni! Why the hell were you making this?!"

Leni raised her face, her eyes puffy at all her hard work down the drain. "B-because we're going to marry L-lincy aren't we?! I … I wanted to get my dress r-ready~!"

Lori pinched the bridge of her nose and began to take the wedding dress off as Luna kneeled beside Leni. "Dude, the wedding isn't going to happen for a long while. I know you're excited and all to think about Lincoln in that setting, I know I am, but you have to be patient."

"B-but it's so long until we can."

"Lincoln is worth the wait though, right? And remember he has to wait too so I'm sure he's just as frustrated as you are."

"Y-yeah." Leni rubbed her eyes. "You're right."

"Think of it like this also, you can now work on something that outshines the dress you made."

"But it's perfect!"

"Exactly! Think how long it would take to surpass it, definitely a long time."

"Oh." Leni slightly perked up. "I think I get what you're saying."

Lori looked outside her window as she put her normal clothes on and saw Lincoln laying on the front lawn. "You guys stay here I'm going to go talk to Lincoln."

"No, you won't."

The three eldest girls turned to see Lucy closing the room's door as she entered, an agitated sigh escaping her lips.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Living Room Saturday Mid-Morning: Lucy**_

"Seems alright.", Lucy thought as she glanced over her poem for the thirteenth time, her favorite number.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Lucy looked towards the stairs, hearing the faint knocking Lincoln placed on Lisa's door. Thinking it may be someone disturbing Lynn she sighed and made her way back up, catching Lily's giggling coming from her right as she reached the top of the stairs. Hugging the stairway wall, she watched as Lincoln came out of Lisa's room and head straight for hers.

He knocked and waited a few seconds before Lynn granted him entry. As he closed the door Lucy carefully leaned against the door and held her ear against its frame. She listened in as they talked, hearing Lincoln dissuade Lynn's self-conscious doubts and much to her surprise, almost reel out her true reasons for being so stubborn against the idea of sharing him.

Hearing footsteps approaching she moved out of the way and squished herself against the wall, this time watching Lincoln head towards Luna and Luan's room. Based on what he told Lynn and herself earlier today, she guessed Lincoln was reestablishing his familial love for everyone. She beamed slightly as she realized Lincoln was unknowingly paving the way for her plans to come to fruition, softening the tempered nerves of her bickering sisters in his current endeavor.

Knowing Luna's room was soundproof, Lucy made her way into the bathroom and closed the door slightly, peering from the slight crack of space. It took a few minutes but eventually Lincoln came out and proceeded to their eldest sisters' room. Getting ready to scrunch up against their door as well when Lincoln entered, she stepped out into the hallway but was instead met with the panicked shouts of her siblings.

She looked to Lincoln as he bolted for the stairs, immediately giving chase as her gut instincts cried out to do so. Lucy looked at Lori as she passed by her room and nearly stumbled over, seeing her clad in a wedding dress. Now more worried of how Lincoln was she skipped two steps at a time as she descended the stairs, following him outside and watching him collapse on the grass.

"Lincoln.", Lucy called out as she approached him.

Lincoln jerked upon hearing his name, soon calming down as he saw it was only Lucy. "Hey Luce."

"Are you ok?"

"I uh, I'm not sure."

Lucy thought for a moment and sighed knowing what was best for Lincoln at this point. "Think maybe you should stay out of the house for a while. You know, take a breather."

"Funny, Lisa said the same thing earlier."

"Well she is the smartest in the family … Don't tell her I said that."

"Heh, I won't."

"If you need anything just let me know."

"Actually, can you tell Lori I'll talk to her later?"

"Sure Lincoln."

"Make sure to knock on her door first."

"Will do.", Lucy replied as she headed back inside.

Lincoln looked to the sky and sighed. "Now what?"

Inside Lucy made her way towards the stairs as Lola called out to her. "What was all that screaming upstairs about?"

Lucy figured a simple lie was best. "Leni saw a spider."

"Oh, well tell her to keep it down, almost smeared my makeup."

Reaching the second-floor hallway Lynn stuck her head out her room. "What's with all the screaming?"

Lucy gave her the same answer. "Leni, spider."

"Got it, don't care anymore."

She went into Lori's room, not bothering to knock as she entered in time to hear Lori. "You guys stay here I'm going to go talk to Lincoln."

"No, you won't", Lucy interjected.

"Why not?!" Lori fumed. "We have to make sure he's alright!"

Lucy held out her hand, signaling to Lori to quell her frustration. "He's staying out to get some breathing space, and frankly I really think he needs it. Think about what we've been putting him throughout the whole week, girl after girl that he thinks he must choose only one out of. Add this little upset with the dress and well, I'm sure he just felt overloaded."

"When will he come back in?"

"I don't know and frankly, it doesn't matter how much time he needs as long as he gets it."

Luna spoke up. "But Lucy, what about your day?"

"My day doesn't matter one bit so long as Lincoln is troubled. We want him to be happy, not an emotional wreck of anxiety. Why were you wearing a wedding dress anyway?"

Both Lori and Luna pointed towards Leni, who pouted on the spot. "I was making Lori model for my wedding dress."

"Lori why didn't you say no?"

"I was blindfolded.", Lori countered.

"*sigh* Just everyone stay in their rooms for now, and Lori."

"Yeah?"

"Lincoln said he'd speak with you later, but if he doesn't approach you don't force him into a conversation."

"I won't, who do you take me for? Lynn?"

Lucy sighed as she opened the door and let Luna out, following behind her and closing the door. "Luna."

Luna stopped at her door. "Yeah Lucy?"

"In a while I'm going to need you to do something for me."

"Ok what?"

"I'll tell you then.", Lucy replied as she headed into the bathroom.

Luna merely shrugged and went inside her room, sending a text to Luan to see how her dental trip was going. Meanwhile, Lucy was in front of the bathroom sink splashing water on herself to help her think. Just as Lincoln had made her plans easier, her sisters had unintentionally made things tougher by adding another problem via the form of overloading poor Linc.

If he could calm down though by this evening and if both Lori and Luna apologized to Lynn, then things could get back on track. One could only hope she thought as she gazed at herself in the mirror, grabbing her journal shortly after and heading back out into the hallway.

* * *

 _ **Dr. Feinstein's Dental Practice, Waiting Room Saturday Afternoon**_

"Please, just one more?", Luan pleaded.

"No.", Rita replied.

"Seriously?! No more puns?! Mom, I'm at a _floss_ for words! Haha!"

Everyone who was in the in the waiting room groaned.

"Luan."

"*sigh* Sorry mom."

Luan slumped into her chair, looking at the clock which seemed to go slower every time she looked at it. Her phone then buzzed and upon checking it read a message from Luna.

" _Hey sis, how's the office?"_

Luan texted back. _"Boring as hell. Mom won't let me do anymore puns. Lincoln tell you I was here?"_

" _H_ _ow many did you tell already? You know everyone has their limit. Yeah, Linc told me. Also said he loved me~ again."_

" _Not much, just around forty give or take. You too? He said the same to me. Ugh great, now I want to see him."_

" _Dude, at forty, even I would be wringing your neck. Yeah, he just wants us to know he loves us in the family kind of way still, so thoughtful. Don't you have a special picture of him?"_

" _Oh you just don't get comedy like Lincoln. God, he better stop getting more cute or else I don't think I can hold myself back. And yes I do, but don't want to risk it with mom next to me, even if we aren't doing anything wrong in it."_

" _Oh well, just got to grin and bear it then. By the way sort of had an incident here at home."_

"Rita."

Luan and Rita both looked towards the door next to the receptionist's desk to see Dr. Feinstein and a patient come out.

"You guys are up next.", He stated.

Luan texted Luna she was up next and then followed her mother and Feinstein towards a small room with an aquarium in it and a window showing Lynn Sr.'s old place of work.

Feinstein gestured towards the dental chair. "Alright have a seat Luan."

Luan hopped in the seat and felt a little nervous as the chair leaned back and Feinstein approached her with a dental mirror and sickle probe.

"Mk, just going to check if everything is in its proper place and that you've been brushing.", Feinstein mumbled.

"So Rita." He continued. "How are Lana and Lola's adult teeth coming in?"

"Oh the twins new teeth are coming in fine. Lola is the happiest of the both of them for that."

"Well that's good then. If there's anything wrong in the future be sure to bring them on by."

"Will do Dr. Feinstein."

After a few minutes of poking and prodding Feinstein turned to face Rita. "Ok, I got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Um, the good news.", Rita answered.

"Good news is your daughter's teeth have all aligned."

"Oh that's wonderful! … Er, and the bad?"

"The bad." He pointed toward Luan's middle incisors. "Is that her two upper center incisors have not budged an inch. I believe they won't improve even if we do leave the braces on for longer."

"So should we take them off? Or?"

"Up to you really."

"Hm, Luan honey, what do you think?"

Luan smiled, the answer all too simple with what Lincoln told her this morning. "Take 'em off doc! Been a long time since I chewed an old-fashioned piece of bubble gum!"

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Backyard Saturday Afternoon: Lincoln**_

It had been an hour or two of deep thinking for Lincoln, some of it helped along by watching his twin sisters play, with the occasional dagger look from Lola. From time to time he glanced up at his home's upper windows and wondered if any of his sisters were looking back at him. So much to mull over and only then did the hours in the day seemed inadequate to cover them all.

Lori wearing that wedding dress was just a serious reminder to him now that each of his sisters really loved him and meant it. How the hell was he supposed to choose only one, one to hold, one to kiss, one to truly be one with. There wasn't an easy answer to it no matter how many times he ran it through his head.

The woman in his dreams took no form either now that he thought about it. He never got around to telling Lori and Leni that he loved them, but it goes without saying they never left his mind since Tuesday night. Lincoln sighed and decided to put that thought away for now, thinking if he couldn't remember whatever he was supposed to remember then it must've not been that important, nightmare or not.

He wracked his brain for the next thing on his mental list, feeling himself tense up when it sprang forth into a nice clean image, Ronnie Ann. He took out his cell and ran down the list of contacts, feeling guilt as he passed by Bobby's name. He couldn't help but feel like shit, knowing he was the reason for his and Lori's break up, though that was just something else he would have to deal with along the road eventually.

After a bit more scrolling he paused at her name, hesitating, feeling his throat getting dry at just the thought of speaking to her.

"Man up." He told himself. "Just because she said no to you doesn't mean you throw away your friendship like that's what it was all about."

He tapped on her name and sent a simple hello text. He wasn't really expecting her to answer, Ronnie Ann herself hadn't even said a word to him in four days. In only a few seconds though she texted back.

" _Hey lame-o, been a while. How you been?"_

" _It's been a few pretty eventful days."_

" _Oh? How so?"_

" _Family."_

Lincoln chuckled a bit. Technically, he wasn't lying.

" _Ha! I can only imagine what crazy antics your sisters have put you through."_

"You have no idea.", Lincoln thought. _"Want to chat?"_

" _Really? Sure."_

His phone immediately rang. "Jeez Ronnie Ann, you don't waste time do you."

Steeling his nerves, he answered. "Hey."

"Hey Lincoln, good to finally hear from you."

"Likewise."

"Yeah, I was worried you … wouldn't want to talk."

"Our friendship is stronger than that isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

Lincoln smiled a bit, hearing the happier tone Ronnie Ann took. "So how's your family doing?"

"My mother is doing fine, got promoted to head nurse yesterday, so that's some extra income for us. Bobby … Well, he's not doing too well, but I'm sure you know why."

"Yeah …"

"I won't ask. It's none of my business and it isn't like he hasn't done the same to Lori before. It still sucks seeing him so down though."

"I actually want to talk to him, later though, when he settles down."

"I'm sure he'd like that. So ready for the new school year?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. You?"

"Same, but you know me. I can take care of myself."

"Oh~ no doubt about that."

"Watch the tone lame-o. Things will be a lot different without you I'll admit."

"Yeah, I think I might actually have a whole year without sloppy joes in my pants. Literally a pile of waterworks here."

"You jerk, haha."

"Thank god for technology right? Least we can stay in touch."

"Yeah I'm glad for that … Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, really, for talking to me."

"Hey, come on … you're important to me too …"

"…"

"Enough mushy stuff though, you never finished telling me about the rest of your family."

"Oh right! Well let's see …"

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Kitchen Saturday Afternoon: Lucy**_

As Lincoln continued his talk with Ronnie Ann, Lucy watched from the backdoor window, glad that whoever he was speaking with put a smile on his face. With that worry out of the way, she could now focus on her sisters, seeing as more than enough time had passed already for them to cool off from the dress fiasco. She made her way upstairs with journal in hand and entered her room to see Lynn stretching and getting up from her nap.

"How long was I out?", Lynn mumbled.

"About an hour or two, give or take the half hour you were napping before Leni's spider incident.", Lucy replied as she left her journal on her bed and exited the room.

Since Lynn had awoke at just the best time for her, Lucy made her way towards Luna's room.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Luna opened her door and allowed Lucy entry. "What's up Lucy?"

"Just need you to do that thing for me.", Lucy replied.

"Oh right. So, what is it?"

"I need you to apologize to Lynn about this morning, and while you're at it for the other day when you spoke to her in your room."

"What?! Screw that! I may have started it in the morning with her, but she started it back then."

"She has her reasons. It's just her way of coping with things."

"What reasons could she possibly have?"

"It's not my place to say but please, she needs this and so do we."

"Give me one, one good reason."

"For Lincoln."

"… Low blow Lucy, low blow … *sigh* Fine."

Lucy grabbed Luna's arm. "Wait."

"What?"

"Just bear in mind all you have to do is apologize, she doesn't have to give you one back."

"What?!"

Lucy released her grip on Luna. "Just trust me. Keep Lincoln in your mind if you have to but just power through it."

"Ugh, bogus man." Luna muttered as she headed out. "Bogus."

Waiting for Luna to come back, Lucy made her way towards her vent and stretched out her arms as if she was hugging someone.

"Hm, should fit ... More or less", She thought.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Lynn sat up and smiled slightly at the sound of the knocks on her door, thinking it was Lincoln. "Come in."

Immediately her brow furrowed at the sight of Luna and she laid back onto her bed with a puff. "And to what do I owe this _blessed_ visit?"

Luna clenched her fists behind her back as she leaned against the door. "Just wanted to tell you something."

"Well out with it then."

Luna's gaze teetered back and forth between Lynn and the window. "*sigh* I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry about this morning … I should've kept my mouth shut."

"…"

"And I'm sorry for Thursday too … I get it, it's Lincoln. Half the time now I find myself wanting to hold him and never letting go …"

Lynn turned and faced the wall. "Is that all?"

Luna bit her lip and held back the snide remarks she wanted to hurl at Lynn. "Yeah, I'll leave you to whatever it is you were doing."

"The hell was that all about?", Lynn mumbled to herself after Luna closed her door.

"There, I did it. Happy?"

Lucy turned to see Luna gritting her teeth. "How did she react?"

Luna plopped into her beanbag chair. "Ungrateful, but what could I expect honestly it's Lynn."

"Thank you."

"I only did it for Lincoln and you … Are you sure you don't want to do something? Your day is running out, course you always have tomorrow too now that I think about it."

Lucy headed slowly for the hallway. "It's not the right time for my plan yet. Don't worry though, there's still time and of course there is tomorrow as you said."

She closed Luna's door and made her way to Lori's, opening it to reveal Lori staring at her phone with a frustrated look and Leni at her sewing machine.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Leni. "What are you making?"

"Something to help Lincy with Lola.", Leni replied without looking up.

Lucy took a closer look at what Leni was working on, thinking of saying something but deciding not to in the end. Knowing Lincoln, he'd come up with some hairbrained plan at the last second to deal with Lola and with what Leni was making for him he'd probably be more than happy to see it.

She left Leni to her sewing and settled right next to Lori, guessing what she was doing. "When Lincoln is ready to talk to you, he'll talk to you. Staring at your phone isn't going to speed things up."

Lori sighed. "That obvious?"

"Very."

"Fine." Lori put her cell away. "So what do you want?"

"No easy way to put it, so I'll be blunt. I need you to apologize to Lynn for the morning."

"Uh Lucy. Did you hit your head or something? She picked the fight against me."

"Yes, she did. I won't deny that, but I'll tell you the same thing I told Luna. She has her reasons."

"Told Luna?"

"I had her apologize too."

"… Did Lynn apologize back?"

"No, and I don't expect her to apologize to you back either. She'll be stubborn about that."

"What?! Then why apologize in the first place?!"

"Trust me, It's the best thing to do in the end. Think of this as helping out with my day and everyone, including Lincoln."

"I don't know Lucy, if she flings one more insult at me like she did in the morning we could be looking at a round two."

"Just keep thinking _for Lincoln_ in your mind then repeatedly if you have to. Just apologize and leave. In and out."

"In and out?"

"Mhm."

"Might want to stand by your door then … Just in case. Let's go."

Lucy nodded and followed Lori into the hallway and up to her room. She gave Lori a thumbs up, who simply sighed and knocked on her door.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Lynn got up truly thinking it was Lincoln this time. "Come in~."

Her eye twitched when instead of Lincoln she was met with the sight of Lori. "This day is starting to turn into major disappointment. What do you want? Want to finish what we started? Luna and Luan can't bail you out this time though."

Lori gritted her teeth. "No, nothing like that. You got a second?"

"Doesn't seem like a have a choice. What is it?"

"I just wanted to say … I'm sorry."

"Alright, now I know somethings up."

"Hm?"

"First Luna, now you. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing at all."

"… I'm not apologizing."

"That's perfectly fine Lynn."

"What?!"

Lori hid her smile of enjoyment from seeing Lynn's stupefied face. "I'll be on my way now, ok?"

As Lori left the room Lynn punched her mattress in anger and yelled into her pillow, her thoughts racing. "What the hell?! Oh they are up to something alright, no doubt. You aren't making me break, none of you. I will not break!"

Outside, Lori gave Lucy a thumbs up, to which Lucy happily returned. Before either of them could speak, the two jerked in surprise at someone's voice.

"Hey Lori, hey Lucy."

Both turned to see Lincoln ascend the steps, smiling shyly. "Heh, sorry for the scare. Lori, can we talk?"

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Kitchen Saturday Afternoon: Lincoln**_

After actually having a happy conversation with Ronnie Ann, Lincoln felt more revitalized, having one of many weights on his shoulder suddenly disappearing. Next on his agenda was Lori and her wedding dress, the image of her in it sending spreading a deep blush across his face. He made his way up the steps to find Lori and Lucy giving each other a thumbs up.

"Hey Lori, hey Lucy.", He called out.

Both jerked and turned to look at him.

"Heh, sorry for the scare." Lincoln continued. "Lori, can we talk?"

"S-sure Lincoln.", Lori replied.

"I'll leave you two to it then." Said Lucy as she made her way downstairs.

Lincoln moved towards his room. "Shall we?"

Lori followed steadily behind. "Y-yeah."

Both entered Lincoln's room, Lori taking a seat on his bed as Lincoln shut the door and planted himself next to her.

Lincoln sighed. "So first things first."

Lori could already feel herself getting nervous. "W-which is?"

"Well, next time you're going to be drop dead beautiful. Give a guy a heads up next time will ya?"

Blush immediately sprawled through Lori's face. "W-what?!"

"What do you mean what? You were really beautiful."

"T-thank you, but aren't you going to ask me w-why I was wearing one?"

"Nope. I can guess from the blindfold and Leni's screams that she was the culprit behind all that."

"Lincoln, I'm so sorry we scared you like that."

"It's ok, really. I won't deny that the whole thing sort of blew my mind for a bit but once I thought things through it made me happy."

"Huh?"

"Well if you love me as seriously as Leni does right now, which is a lot considering she made a wedding dress, then how could I not be happy. You guys … you really do love me don't you."

She clasped his hand. "Of course we do Lincoln, we always have. Just, now it's two different types of love we have for you now."

"The same goes for how I feel towards you and Leni." Lincoln replied, thinking of his other sisters as well in his mind. "I … can't imagine how I'll be able to choose one of you to be honest."

Lori saw the hurt on Lincoln's face and felt her heart sink. She wanted nothing more than to tell him that they all wanted to share him and love him. Well, all save for Lynn, the main reason she couldn't tell Lincoln everything there and then.

She gently kissed his cheek, biting her lip to forgo herself from going any further for Lucy's sake. "Knowing you, you'll put a lot of thought into it. Don't worry about rushing things Lincoln. Take your time and just hold it in your heart that we both love you so much."

"Thanks Lori." He held her hand slightly tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too Lincoln."

"Oh, and do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I love Leni but make sure she doesn't go overboard again haha. Don't think my heart can take another surprise like that."

"Heh, will do, promise."

Both enjoyed the loving silence that filled the room for a brief time until a loud voice rang out.

"HEY GUYS! GET DOWN HERE! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR ALL OF YOU~!"

"Was that Luan?", Lori asked.

"Yeah." Linc answered. "Must be about her braces."

"Her braces?"

"You'll see, come on."

Lincoln and Lori made their way out and down the stairs, soon being followed by their other siblings upstairs as they all halted in front of Luan.

"Alright what's the surprise.", Lana said as she and Lola entered from the dining room.

Everyone simply stared at Luan as she smiled and puckered her lips. They held even more confusion at the form of something pink coming out of her lips, soon forming into a massive bubble. A loud pop came from it as Luan sucked the air back in and chewed on the pink substance.

"Is that … gum?", Luna questioned.

"Mhm.", Luan keenly hummed.

Leni cocked her head. "But don't you have like, braces?"

"What braces?", Luan smugly replied as she smiled and showed her pearly whites.

"You finally got them off?!", Lola shouted.

"Yes, she did." Rita answered as she came in with a bundle of boxes. "And to celebrate I bought."

"PIZZA!", Everyone shouted.

"With extra thick crust.", Luan added.

In the dining room the Loud siblings were met with the different toppings their mother brought for them, from plain cheese to tantalizing meat lovers. As soon as Rita gave the go ahead, the boxes were ravaged as they tore into them. During the devouring of slices Luna noticed Lori and Lincoln sitting together, each happy like the dress incident had never happened.

She then looked to Lucy who gave her a nod and a simple thumbs up. That was all she needed to understand the situation was resolved much to her delight. With that worry out of the way, she fought fiercely against her siblings for every delicious morsel of pizza she could get.

It was only until later Lynn Sr. came home and saw his children attacking their food, the image before him akin to a pack of wolves devouring an elk. A slight gruff sigh escaped his lips, from the minor jealous thought of his kids never acting like that for his meals.

* * *

 _ **Luna and Luan's Room Saturday Evening**_

Luna collapsed onto her bed, her stomach at the point of bursting. "Dude, I think I did myself in with those last three slices of meat lovers pizza."

"I'm just happy I can actually eat more things now without my damn braces in the way.", Luan happily replied from the bottom bunk.

"I'm surprised you went for the cheese pizza instead of the _sausage_.", Luna joked.

"Haha good one Luna but yes, good point. Wouldn't want to hurt Lincy~ down the road."

"Speaking of, I never told you what happened here at home yet."

"What happened?"

"Well … Lincoln sort of saw Lori in a wedding dress."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it really freaked him out."

"Oh god, is he ok?! Why was Lori wearing a dress?!"

"You want the short version or the long?"

"I don't care! Just tell me what happened!"

"Relax sis, short version it is. First, yes, he's ok. Judging from the sign Lucy gave me during dinner, Lincoln and Lori talked it out and are on cool terms again. As for why she was wearing the damn thing in the first place, you can thank Leni for that, even blindfolded Lori."

"What was she thinking?!"

"Hey come on, Leni just really liked the idea of marrying Lincoln. Can you blame her?"

"No … but still, she can't just do things like that. Especially if Lincoln doesn't know about us wanting to share him."

"I talked to her, just chill. Important thing is that in the end, Lincoln is ok."

"*sigh* I guess. So … how did the dress look?"

"Honestly, looked like some top-quality shit. Got to hand it to Leni, she knows what she's doing."

"You don't think down the line she could, you know."

"Hm, didn't think of that, but love the idea."

"I know Leni will ha. Oh before I forget, how did Lucy's day go?"

Luna's eyes shot open. "Oh damn!"

"What now?!"

"I don't think Lucy did anything today!"

"Why not?!"

"Ugh! I think it was because of us. Damn it!"

"You mean the fighting in the morning?"

"Yeah along with the dress thing. She was on top of things handling everything today. Fuck, we really got in her way."

"We still have tomorrow though, don't we?"

"Yeah … yeah we do. Ok tomorrow we stay on our best behavior and help Lucy with whatever she needs."

"Agreed, I mean she is the youngest of us, so I can only imagine how tough things must be for her."

"No kidding, poor Luce. Can only imagine what she's feeling right now for her day being wasted."

* * *

 _ **Lynn and Lucy's Room Saturday Night: Lucy**_

"Everyone should be asleep by now.", Lucy thought as she got up from bed, her journal held tightly to her chest.

She looked to her vent, thinking over the entirety of her plan she had formed over her available time. She then sighed and looked towards her snoring roommate, Lynn. Slowly she approached her until she was a mere inch or two away.

"Lynn."

Her sister stopped snoring for a few seconds before continuing again.

"Lynn, your asleep, right?"

The snoring didn't cease this time.

"Good, because there are some things I've been wanting to tell you. I don't have the courage to tell you straight to your face so for now, this will do."

Lucy clasped her journal tighter and readied her emotions.

"I … I don't want to share Lincoln either. I doubt our reasons are the same though, after all your so straightforward and strong and I'm just … I'm just me. A nobody, a shadow that isn't even worth a second glance compared to you and the others."

She sniffled, trying her best to speak clearly.

"That's why I don't want to share Lincoln, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that even if we do end up sharing him I'll just be forgotten in an instant as soon as he's with one of you. I can't blame him though, your all so beautiful in your own way, how could I compete?"

Tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"I even sometimes think that if he even did remember me if we shared what would be the point. A divided love, can that be called real love? Will he only think of me when I'm with him? I know it's wrong of me to doubt him, I know truly in my heart he would love each of us to the fullest. Though I can't help but be afraid, all because I'm weak."

She opened her journal and looked to her poem for Lincoln, slowly tearing it out.

"If only … if only I was strong like you Lynn. To be confident, to be beautiful, to have the courage to make Lincoln my own. But I'm not, I'm not any of those things. That's why I clung to the idea of sharing him."

She dropped her journal.

"But I know you can make him your own Lynn."

She crumpled up her poem.

"I know your that strong."

She flung the paper ball away.

"And I truly wish you nothing but happiness Lynn, I love you."

Lucy then moved towards the vent, entering it and moving towards Lincoln's room, sobbing along the way. She quelled her voice and dried her tears as she looked over Lincoln from the vent, it's position overlooking his bed, slowly opening it and let it hang loosely to see him better. A few minutes passed by and she began to think it was best to head back, until she felt a presence behind her.

Before she could react, a voice whispered into her ear. _"Have faith in Lincoln, and yourself."_

Suddenly she felt two firm hands push and launch her out of the vents, headfirst into Lincoln.

A hard clonk rang out as Lincoln bolted straight up from slumber. "Ow! Ugh, what the heck."

His eyes slowly focused, their gaze aimed at the nervous looking Lucy. "L-lucy? What are you doing here? Why did you jump at my he-"

A paper ball interrupted his questioning as it hit his face and landed before Lucy. Immediately she grabbed it, making Lincoln even more curious.

"What's that?", He asked.

Lucy could feel the strong gaze of someone in the vents, boring into the back of her head. She knew what the person wanted, and she was willing to comply.

She slowly unrumpled the paper. "It's a poem I wrote … for you Lincoln."

* * *

 _ **Lynn and Lucy's Room Saturday Night: Lynn**_

" _Lynn."_

Lynn woke up, instantly feeling the familiar presence of her little sister Lucy behind her. Thinking she was going to attempt something like Luna and Lori, Lynn faked going back to sleep.

" _Lynn, your asleep, right?"_

"As far as you know yes, I am. Now go away and let me sleep.", Lynn thought as she faked her snores.

" _Good, because there are some things I've been wanting to tell you. I don't have the courage to tell you straight to your face so for now, this will do."_

"Oh what? You're going to tell me I'm being selfish? Ugh everyday with you guys now."

" _I … I don't want to share Lincoln either."_

Lynn tried her best to not let her snoring pattern get out of sync. "What the hell?!"

" _I doubt our reasons are the same though, after all your so straightforward and strong and I'm just … I'm just me. A nobody, a shadow that isn't even worth a second glance compared to you and the others."_

"Luce … Are you? Are you crying?!"

" _That's why I don't want to share Lincoln, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that even if we do end up sharing him I'll just be forgotten in an instant as soon as he's with one of you. I can't blame him though, you're all so beautiful in your own way, how could I compete?"_

"What?! Lucy no, your beautiful too! You've got things me and the others can't offer! Shit you're thinking like … Fuck I can hear her sobbing!"

" _I even sometimes think that if he even did remember me if we shared what would be the point. A divided love, can that be called real love?"_

"Lucy your …"

" _Will he only think of me when I'm with him?"_

"You're thinking like …"

" _I know it's wrong of me to doubt him, I know truly in my heart he would love each of us to the fullest. Though I can't help but be afraid, all because I'm weak."_

"Like me … Wait, what are you tearing? No … Your journal?! Your poem you were writing for Lincoln on Tuesday?!"

" _If only … if only I was strong like you Lynn."_

"Lucy, I'm not strong! Stop tearing your work!"

" _To be confident."_

"I'm not confident! I have to say something!"

" _To be beautiful."_

"I only feel that way when Lincoln tells me! Come on, say something damn it!"

" _To have the courage to make Lincoln my own."_

"You fucking coward! Lucy's crying! Say something! Move! Tell her you're awake!"

" _But I'm not, I'm not any of those things."_

"Yes you are! More than me! … I don't even have the guts to spell out my own thoughts … Not like you Lucy …"

" _That's why I clung to the idea of sharing him."_

"That's why I created my false bravado …"

" _But I know you can make him your own Lynn."_

The crumpling of paper caught her ear. "I was afraid of losing him to all of you … my Lincy."

" _I know your that strong."_

She heard the light sound of the paper ball landing on the floor. "Afraid that what I had to offer was nothing … compared to what you all had."

" _And I truly wish you nothing but happiness Lynn, I love you."_

She heard Lucy's sobbing as she entered the vents. "… I love you too Lucy … don't go …"

Silence paved the room as Lynn rested against her tear soaked pillow. Self-loathing filled her as she slowly sat up for not being able to say anything to Lucy, her fists tightening to the point of pain to punish herself. Her sobs and words echoed continuously within Lynn's mind as she wondered how long she had been suffering like that, like her.

She got up from her bed and looked towards the vent, hearing the faint sounds of Lucy's sobs. No way in hell was she going to let her stay like that. She scanned the floor, ignoring Lucy's journal and spotting what she was looking for, the crumpled poem

With paper ball in hand, Lynn made her way towards the vent, unsure if she would fit like she used to. She squeezed herself in, feeling the metallic walls hinder her movements as she crawled through the darkness, moving forward based solely on memory.

"God damn it Lucy, you're lucky I fucking love you.", Lynn thought as she held in her grumbles.

Soon the moonlight from Lincoln's room came into view showing the outline of Lucy. Lynn slowed down her movement and silently but gradually made her way towards her.

When she was close enough she leaned forward and whispered strongly into Lucy's ear. "Have faith in Lincoln, and yourself."

With her best controlled strength she could muster in the tiny vent space, Lynn placed both hands behind Lucy and pushed her, launching her outwards towards Lincoln.

Lynn winced as she heard a loud clonk and Lincoln voicing out his pain. "Oops, maybe I pushed too hard … Ah well, she's in there now at least."

Bringing the paper ball to eye level Lynn then aimed and tossed it towards Lincoln, watching Lucy snatch it as it fell in between them.

"Good … Now read it." Thought Lynn as she bored holes in the back of Lucy's head with her gaze.

" _It's a poem I wrote … for you Lincoln."_

"And my work here is done." Lynn began to move backwards to give her siblings privacy. "Let it be known that I'm not a monster, but a good … sister … … Uh-oh."

* * *

 _ **Lincoln's Room Saturday Night: Lincoln and Lucy**_

"A poem, for me?", Lincoln asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied. "It's … it's about how I really feel about you."

"How you really feel?"

"Since … the tape Sunday."

Lincoln gulped and pondered over the immediate guess that formed in his mind. What were the chances that Lucy too was infatuated with him? Was he even awake truly, or was this all a dream? The pain emanating from his head from Lucy's head on collision spoke otherwise.

Lucy offered Lincoln the paper she held. "Here."

Lincoln took the paper in hand as Lucy continued. "I've … memorized it, so just follow along and … tell me what you think at the end."

Lincoln held the paper close to his face until his eyes adjusted well enough to see her writing. "O-ok, I'm ready."

Lucy cleared her throat and intertwined her fingers in her lap as she began.

"Soul as pure as night's veiled bliss,

Oh how I pine for your kiss.

Your gaze alone sends chills up my spine,

Blissfully wishing you were mine.

As I look upon you down the hall,

My heart hopes you'll hear its call.

A vision of you burned into my mind,

Of our souls mingling and becoming intertwined.

My affections for you have always been there,

As you watched over me with tender care.

Thoughts trickle forth of your touch upon my skin,

Deepening desires for want of this carnal sin.

Alas a taboo in our way,

Will my feelings make you sway?

For you I'd step into flames infernal,

At a chance of love eternal.

To call you brother makes me proud,

The woman who loves you, Lucy Loud."

Lincoln felt the heat radiate from his skin and the pounding of his heart. He looked up from the poem towards Lucy and saw she was looking down, thinking she was nervous to see his reaction to all this. Eventually she tilted her head up and saw that he wore a smile, the same loving one he always wore whenever he looked over one of her poems.

Feeling a glimmer of hope Lucy continued to speak.

"I … I know it's messed up. Being in love with you, my brother, but I don't care. I love you Lincoln, I know deep down I have for the longest time. It's only recently now that I have come to terms on this second feeling of love towards you."

She didn't notice Lincoln set aside her poem.

"I understand if … I'm not appealing to you. I know I'm young, I know that there are things I cannot do yet, but the love I offer is straight and true. Regardless, if you say no … if you say no all I ask is that you still love me as your sister at least."

He slowly edged forward.

"That's the one thing I can't live without, being loved by you in some way. I think … I think that's all I have to say for now, so can yo-"

Lucy fell silent, feeling the warm caress of a hand cup her cheek and another lift her bangs. In full clarity she saw Lincoln's face get closer, and felt her heart beat rapidly. Was it happening? Was what she wanted truly coming to its climax?

She didn't know, not until she felt the warmth of his lips and the gentle poke of his tongue against her teeth, begging for entry to mingle with hers which she more than willingly let in. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest as if it wanted to be ever closer to Lincoln's as she felt his lips form into a smile. If this was a dream, she truly didn't want it to end.

They parted lips, but Lucy leaned forward further, causing Lincoln to chuckle at her enthusiasm. Embarrassed, she buried her face into his chest and felt the rapid beatings of his own heart. A sort of satisfaction loomed over her, knowing she made him feel that way.

"I've sort of been dealing with my feelings too since the tape.", Lincoln said.

Lucy eased herself off him a bit. "Really?"

The images of Monday night's dream ran through his head. "Oh yeah, really. It wasn't exactly easy for me to handle it at first but …"

"But?"

The moments of happiness he felt when each of his sisters conveyed their love for him ran through his mind with Lucy at the forefront now. "But as the days passed, the idea grew on me."

"So, does that mean … you know."

"Was the kiss not a clear message?", Lincoln joked.

"I … want to hear it."

"Heh, I'm only teasing." He held her and gently stroked her hair. "Lucy, you've always been important to me. I've … always held a special place for you in my heart and for that I can't help but feel …"

"Feel what?"

"Guilt … because I love you Lucy, I really do. I've always considered myself your protector though and I can't help but feel in some way I'm betraying that."

Lucy broke from his embrace and looked him square in the face. "You're not! … You're not betraying that at all. Remember what you told me in the morning?"

"Yes, what about then?"

"You said you loved me then. What love did you mean?"

"The family kind of course."

"See? As long as you hold onto that love while loving me in the other sense, then loving me in the other way won't be a betrayal."

"I guess … when you put it like that."

She gave a quick peck to his lips and straddled him, leaning in close to his ear to whisper. "Trust me, emotions are my department, ironically. Oh, and Lincoln."

"Yeah?"

She scooted up to meet him at eye level, moving her bangs away and smiling with true earnest. "I love you."

Lincoln smiled as both moved towards each other once more for another passionate kiss until a voice interrupted said loving tranquility.

"Ahem um, hate to break up such a cute scene but uh …"

Both Lincoln and Lucy jerked and stared at the vent, the former totally surprised to see someone's hand waving and the latter feeling sorry she forgot about the person who shoved her earlier.

Lincoln quickly ran the voice through his mind before voicing his guess. "L-lynn?!"

The hand gave a thumbs up. "Yep. I'm sort of stuck so … think you two can pull me out?"

A minute or two of tugging ensued, as inch by inch Lynn slid out until she eventually popped free from the vent and landed on Linc's bed.

Sensing an air of awkwardness starting to loom over them Lucy decided to speak up. "So … you were the one that pushed me in here."

Lincoln looked at Lynn with an inquisitive look. "Pushed?"

Lynn scratched the back of her head. "Heh, um yeah. She was having cold feet about telling you how she felt so … I gave her a helping hand."

Lincoln pointed to the red circle on his forehead. "Straight into my head."

Lynn looked away and pouted her lips. "Hey, at least she got to confess."

"So you knew I was in love with Lincoln too?" Said Lucy.

Lynn looked to Lucy with a confused look, only figuring out seconds later at what she was trying to pull. "Oh uh, yeah. I knew for a long time, after all we are roommates."

"And you were ok with it?"

"Yeah, considering I confessed to Lincoln I loved him too on Wednesday."

Lucy tried her best to sound surprised. "So that's why you two were out all day."

"Yeah. You're ok with that, right?"

Lucy looked toward Lincoln who was now wearing a nervous look. "As long as he gives us both the consideration we deserve before he picks one of us."

"I w-will! I promise!", He replied.

"Then I'm fine with it."

Lynn clapped her hands together. "Good. So, now that that's out of the way. Lincoln."

"Uh, yes?"

"Cover your ears and hum. Me and Lucy need a little privacy."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Lincoln sighed and plugged his ears, humming the intro to _The Dream Boat_.

"Ok then." Lynn continued. "With him occupied let's have a little talk, shall we?"

"About what?", Lucy replied.

"What you told me earlier."

"Y-you were awake?!"

"Mhm, for every bit."

"…"

Lynn brought Lucy into a surprising hug. "Since he sees you now, that means you can't call yourself a shadow anymore."

Lucy held Lynn back. "I … I guess it does."

"You know you and I are a lot more similar in the thinking department than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything you said earlier … is … no, was how I felt."

"Really?"

"Yeah but … now that … you know. Now that I'm not alone in how I feel, maybe we can help each other through it. It's like you say sometimes, misery loves company."

"But we don't have to be miserable if we just … never mind."

"If we just what? It's ok Luce, you can tell me."

"If we just." Lucy looked to Lincoln who had closed his eyes and was now humming the theme to ARGGH! "Share Lincoln."

Lynn faced Lincoln as well. "You know I feel bad now that I think about it."

"Hm?"

"I know I can be stubborn, but how could I honestly doubt Lincoln's love for all of us. He goes out of his way to give us each his own special attention."

"He's the glue that holds us together if you think about it."

"Yeah, he is."

"Lynn, does this mean that you'll-"

"Share? … I'll tell you in the morning. For now, let's enjoy our situation why don't we?"

"Situation?"

"Yeah. What did we do the last time all three of us were in Linc's room together?"

Lucy pondered for a bit, a smile slowly forming at the realization of what Lynn meant. "That sounds like a great idea."

With a nod Lynn poked Lincoln and gestured to him to unplug his ears. "Thanks Linc, we're done."

"Finally." He replied. "Was running out of show themes."

"We should head on back to sleep, it's getting pretty late."

Lincoln laid back against his pillow. "Yeah, it is. Well alright then, rest well guys."

"You too Lincoln.", Lynn and Lucy replied in unison as they slipped under the covers and each nuzzled against his sides.

It took a few seconds for Lincoln's brain to process what was happening, his eyes popping open when it did. He glanced left and right, looking at both of his sisters satisfied smirks as they held him.

"Y-you guys are sleeping here?!", He stammered.

Lynn nuzzled deeper. "Relax, it's not like we all didn't sleep in the same bed before."

"Yeah, the only difference now is that we can get a little more enjoyment out of it. Don't you like this Lincoln?", Lucy added.

"I, well, uh, yes?"

"Good then." Lynn replied. "Now, what should you say next?"

Lincoln felt both girls tighten their grip. "Um, goodnight guys?"

"Ding ding ding, correct. Lucy, what has Lincoln won?"

"Hm, I'd say he's won a goodnight kiss from two bombshell beauties.", Lucy answered.

With a mischievous nod to each other they both leaned towards Lincoln and planted their separate loving kisses against his cheeks. The surprising affectionate attack nearly made him choke on the very air he was breathing as a blush spread like wildfire across his face.

"Goodnight Lincy~.", Both sisters harmonized, once again snuggling into both his sides.

"G-goodnight.", Lincoln repeated, his mind blank from being overloaded for a much more pleasant reason.

Within a few seconds Lynn was the first to fall into slumber, followed by Lucy a few short minutes afterwards. It was another hour until Lincoln himself could fall asleep, for the warmth of both girls beside him kept his heart and mind spiraling out of control until exhaustion took him over.

* * *

 _ **August 13, 2017 Lincoln's Room Sunday Early Morning: Lucy**_

Lucy eyes fluttered open, seeing that night still pervaded the room. She looked in front of her as her eyes adjusted a bit more and smiled as she saw Lincoln and Lynn. Her plan had worked in its entirety it seemed.

She knew the possibility of Lynn going against the tide on Wednesday was high, knew she would be stubborn till the very end if she was against the idea of sharing Lincoln as a whole. All she could do was wait out the days then and observe, watching her sisters foil and tumble over their attempts and Lynn's actions and words until her day came to act. Though when the opportunity was nigh her sisters didn't make things any easier.

The fight in the morning between Lori and Lynn was a setback, but a setback that could be taken advantage of. Originally, her idea was to tire Lynn out by having her _show off_ her athletic skills, though the fight presented an immediate change in plans to both Lynn resting and damage control. The latter of the two problems became more taxing as the dress mishap occurred though, thankfully Lincoln seemed more than capable of dealing with his emotional and mental taxations to which she never doubted.

With her older sisters she expected some form of resistance but with the mentioning of Lincoln's happiness at stake their wills were easy to bend. In the process she ensured that she remained on Lynn's good side, providing unrequested familial love to her and for good measure, taking a rough size guesstimate with her hug. While waiting for Luna she used her self-taken measurement to see if Lynn would fit inside the vents down the road of her plan by comparing it to Luna's own vent, to which she roughly believed she could.

As all the pieces seemingly fell into place as the day went on, she anxiously awaited her awaited time of preference, nightfall. When the time of action did arrive, she was glad to see all of Lynn's naps during the day ensured that she was a light sleeper when she needed her to be. The hard part then came before her, relaying Lynn's owns fears and self-doubt back at her under the guise of making them seem her own.

She would have to give a silent thanks to Lola later in the future, for say what you will about her, one can learn very much from the spoiled princess, specifically the skill to cry on command. Wait in the vents she did after her emotional reveal to Lynn, having faith she'd come to support her, though the sudden push was a bit unexpected. In the end her goal was accomplished, she confessed to Lincoln, received his affection in return, and broke Lynn down enough to consider being open towards the shared goal of her other sisters.

Lucy wasn't totally calculating and manipulative though during the course of her plan. She truly loved each of her sisters and her brother in the familial way, and she did have her own fears and doubts about herself. She knew she was young, the damned limitations of it, forcing her to rely solely on a chance of alone time with Lincoln in their home on her day.

It was because of that though she decided to take up a responsibility to showcase her love. She knew her family, specifically her sisters, over the course of her years viewing them and noting all their quirks and habits as she silently watched. If she and her five older sisters could truly be with Lincoln at the end of all this, then she knew Lori would place it upon herself to protect everyone and Lincoln would ensure that everyone was equally loved.

So with Lori being the foundation and Lincoln ensuring the strength of the love that dwelled within, she would be the support, ensuring no harm would befall their circle and break them apart. She took another glance at Lynn and Lincoln, seeing her hand on his chest and intertwined her fingers with hers. If she had truly played her cards right then by the coming morning they could all love Lincoln, together.

The though brought a gracing peace over her as she fell back to the realm of dreams next to her brother, her beloved, her light.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ok fine** AberrantScript **, I couldn't resist putting in one spat, though I think it's tame compared to** Flagg1991 **'s in my opinion. Did not expect this chapter to be this long again but ah well, it is what it is. In hindsight I really think it was an ok move to put the little Halloween special before this chapter, giving Lucy a little more on screen story time. Still have a shit ton of questions to answer, so for those patiently waiting, don't worry I have not forgotten you. Two chapters left before part one ends, and I got to say all the follows and favorites both to me and my story are really encouraging (And ever intimidating.). I will continue to try my best to pump out quality chapters and not waver on my promise to see this story through to the end. On a final note the next chapter will be mostly different from my usual writing style, for it will be a filler via the form of a first person view of a character (Who will not be named until the chapter comes out.) who has viewed all the events thus far unfold before her. I won't be totally mean about it though, the chapter will contain a few tidbits of deleted scenes which I wanted to put but opted not to in the end and give a bit more info on certain other characters as the chapter recaps all the events. Alrighty then, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Ciao~.**


	17. Lisa's Logs, First Entry

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 17 Lisa's Logs, First Entry

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 **Questions:** **Draco711:** **Will you include the rest of his (Lincoln) sisters? Who can say with how long I hope this story plays out.**

 **Draco711: Will Lola truly fall in love with Lincoln and want him to propose not because of her original goal, but to be by his side? I don't know about you bub but to me she seems pretty interested in herself right now.**

 **darkstel:** **The** **woman in the dream an OC (original character)? As I've said before I really want to avoid using OC characters. Joshua himself is not really an OC, it's just that his character was never given a name in the show. Looks like a Joshua to me though. That being said it's up to you how you view the mystery woman.**

* * *

 _The following are the findings of Lisa Loud based on her own observations. Physically written notes have been transferred to audio tapes to be used for her recollection, as well as audio recordings of her live studies._

* * *

 _ **Lisa's Log, File: M8D5Y17**_

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Five Y Seventeen Dash One._ "

"Due to the overwhelming stench emanating from Lily's repeated fecal excretions, I have been forced to leave my door open to the sounds of chaos going about my adobe. During the second phase of experiment number _Thirty-Seven Dash I_ , I unfortunately ended up pouring too much of my testing solution in my chemical compound due to the sudden noise my barbaric sister, Lynn, caused by barging into Lincoln's room."

"Side note. Draw up a blueprint to replace Lincoln's door with one containing soundproof qualities, due to close proximity to own room. Assistance from Lana in installation may be required."

"As I cleaned up my botched experiment, I couldn't help but overhear my siblings speak to one another. Based on what I've heard and the tone of Lincoln's voice, it seems his depression over Ronnie Ann's departure towards the urban districts of Michigan is still pervading within the confines of his mind. Fortunately, Lynn seems to have a handle on it at the moment, leaving me to my studies."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Five Y Seventeen Dash Two._ "

"The time for my resting sequence to begin is fast approaching. Nothing much of note to mention since my last statement aside from a few possible methods I've jotted down to remove the foul odor of Lily's waste and replace it with a more tolerable scent."

"Ah, slip of the mind, I almost forgot to mention the assistance I received from Lincoln earlier today. Upon my travels towards and back from the lavatory I happened to take note of him assisting our other siblings with their various habits. The process of these mundane tasks seems to have a somewhat therapeutic effect on him, as his smile seems genuine. I decided to ask him for help with some simple task in an experiment I had finished long ago, as I obviously hold him dearly in high regard and wish to assist in his happiness."

"End recording."

 ***static***

* * *

 _ **Lisa's Log, File: M8D6Y17**_

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Six Y Seventeen Dash One._ "

"Today held quite the interesting observations indeed. Upon discovery of several outdated audio-visuals containing past familial memories, my siblings and I all agreed to view them for the sake of nostalgia, whereas I wished to view their IQ levels at different intervals of their lives. Things proceeded smoothly, albeit from a few unsavory videos of myself at the mercy of my older siblings, save for Lincoln."

"Side note. Must remember to give Lincoln an extra _get out of experiment free_ card for his birthday in his aid in alleviating myself as Leni's model."

"Continuing. As we neared our cycle of turns in presenting our chosen memory, Lily presented her own choice to Luan, named _Lincoln's Promise_ , who then proceeded to play it. To be frank, the video did not seem to stand out much to me, though I suppose one may call it _tender_ and _sweet_ if you will. Interestingly, the video seemed to have a significant effect on my elder siblings ranging from Lucy to Lori as they all wore expressions as if a baffling realization was presented."

"I soon followed my siblings back upstairs after they had regained some form of composure from Lola's self-centered outburst, only to take note that both Leni and Lincoln had remained behind. Curiosity getting the better of me, I opted to stay hidden near the top of the steps and listened in on their exchange. Suffice to say, I was a bit taken aback at what I heard and saw, but for now I have decided to let it slide as Leni is easily very naïve to how the world works, and Lincoln has seemed to quell the situation tactfully."

"Dinner was a tad unsettling as those who were presented in the video kept eyeballing each other. Still, I assume that this is merely embarrassment from the display of affection in the video and that this will blow over easily."

"End recording."

 ***static***

* * *

 _ **Lisa's Log, File: M8D7Y17**_

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Seven Y Seventeen Dash One._ "

"It seems I may have been a tad presumptuous in passing off last evenings events as a mere awkward moment between us all. As I slowly opened my door to head to the lavatory to begin my daily groom this morning, I paused and held the door open by a few centimeters upon noticing Lincoln. He was retreating into his room to which I can only surmise was on account of Leni, seeing as his face was highly tinged in red and I overheard her bidding farewell towards him."

"Moments later he reappeared and proceeded towards the lavatory, taking a spot in line next to Leni. I can only assume he is trying to be stalwart about the whole ordeal between himself and Leni last evening. Also upon the end of Lincoln's grooming sequence and his venture towards breakfast, my elder sisters slowly piled out of their rooms as if they were afraid of him."

"Further study is required on this matter. For now, I must pass on my younger sibling Lily to one of my parental units so that she too may receive grooming. Come along Lily."

Lily: "Lincoln!"

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Seven Y Seventeen Dash Two._ "

"I have concluded that my elder sisters from Lori to Lucy have developed affections beyond familial ties with Lincoln, and he vice versa, although the latter seems to be a bit overwhelmed by his predicament. As I consumed my morning meal it was painfully obvious that all my sisters seated at the table were gazing upon Lincoln as he rested on the couch, not even paying heed to our father as he passed through and said his morning greetings."

"Side note. Must remember to finalize chemical formula analysis to move on to testing phase of Lily's rear odor dilemma."

"Noting that we would be heading out soon to obtain our supplies for the coming school year, I wasted no time in finishing my meal and following Lori out to vanzilla, or as I like to call it, our future steel coffin. To spare her from embarrassment, I remained vague about my reasoning for taking a seat early, being that I felt a spot away from Lincoln would be fiercely sought after, and fierce it was."

"Side note. Must remember to take a study on how Lucy can move so quickly and quietly with such short limbs."

"Continuing. As we proceeded toward our destination I took note of Luna and Luan's constant glances towards Lincoln, via reflection from the side windows, as well as Lincoln viewing them both, via front view mirror. The same could be said about Lori as she took a glance from time to time. Upon arriving at our destination Lincoln took approximately two minutes before he exited the van himself. Based on his nervous appearance and slouching stature coupled with the slight bulging in his groin area he may have developed an erection from being so close to our developing sisters."

Rita: "Kids, dinner's ready!"

"Will resume audio transfer promptly after dinner consumption."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Seven Y Seventeen Dash Three._ "

"Moving on from where I left off. Not much to note during time at mall since I was separated from all my siblings save for Luan. Speaking of, beginning Royal Woods mall hidden wire recording transfer now."

 ***static***

 _(Sounds of people in the background can be heard.)_

Luan: "… and so I said _underwear?_ Hahaha!"

Lisa: "*sigh* Yes very amusing, I'm sure that poor adolescent isn't traumatized for life … So Luan, Lincoln is growing up to be a fine gentleman, yes?"

Luan: "Uh, w-what?"

Lisa: "Lincoln, he seems even more so of a great guy as he comes of age. I was just thinking how proud I am to regard him as an older sibling."

Luan: "Oh, y-yeah he's great."

Lisa: "Now if he could only drop that habit of reading in his underwear."

Luan: "*gulp* Y-yeah … u-underwear."

Lisa: "Hm, no pun Luan? I'm surprised since you just made a pun about underwear a moment ago."

Luan: "…"

Lisa: "Luan?"

Luan: "Oh, um … Hey look! Those are the supplies you need, let's go get them! *rapid footsteps* Come on Lisa!"

Lisa: "Note, Luan's face was flushed, pupils slightly dilated, and breathing became sporadic with her biting her lower lip in addition to the mention of Lincoln in his underwear, possibly hinting at an arousal towards the thought of it. Further observation is required."

 ***static***

"After my supplies were retrieved I took it upon myself to alleviate the worries of my sisters on our return trip home by vying for Lincoln to sit next to me, seeing as I had acquired enough data for the day. Further study will have to be implemented on this situation and, depending on the results of said study, I may have to come up with contingencies for any problems that may arise. *yawn* For now, I retire to bed as an intellect such as myself requires adequate rest."

"End recording."

 ***static***

* * *

 _ **Lisa's Log, File: M8D8Y17**_

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Eight Y Seventeen Dash One._ "

"Thanks to Leni's interference I was unable to administer the oral based chemical compound to Lily to eradicate her foul odor once and for all. I'll simply supply it to her at a later time, for now I will resume my latest study, the incestual feelings my siblings have towards one another. Now then … *shuffling noises* … *typing noises* … Where was I? … Ah yes, the surveillance system I have installed. Simple matter really, gathering all of Luan's cameras after the last sibling meeting forced her to rely solely on her handheld one. An even simpler task redesigning them and placing them back covertly in their rooms once more."

"*clicking noises*"

"Side note: Consider upgrading current laptop, perhaps rewarding this one to Lucy, seeing as she might like to establish some of her poetry online."

"*click* Ah, the kitchen feed. During my earlier observations in the morning I noticed Lynn emptying all of our varied cereal brands into the kitchen waste bin. At first, it seemed to be a simple act of annoyance towards every sibling in the household considering her brutish nature, but with the possibility of Lincoln in the mix perhaps there is more to this action. Playing earlier recording now. *click*"

Lynn: "*shuffling noises* Phase one, make others seem greedy."

"Hm, seems my theory was correct."

Lynn: "Phase two, highlight my sincerity. Hm, let's see one, two, … five. These will do."

"Power bars … assumedly for Lincoln considering you threw his possible breakfast away."

Lynn: "Phase three, check for perfect weather. *door creak* Clear, sunny, *sniff* and fresh. Perfect, heh heh. *door click* Come and get it Lincoln~."

"Yes indeed, where is he? *click* … There you are. *click*."

Lynn: "Mmm~."

"Ugh, at least have some form of shame Lynn."

Lynn: "I was wondering if you'd like to help me practice outside?"

Lincoln: "Um, s-sure Lynn."

"*click* This should be interesting. *click* Switching to backyard feed now. *click* Fast forwarding … *click*"

*grunting noises*

"Bold Lynn, I'll give you that. I swear if not for your clothing I'd say you two were mating right there and then."

Leni: "What are you guys up to?"

Lynn: "Wrestling."

"Saved in the nick of time, eh Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Clyde's house! I uh, forgot we made plans today!"

"An obvious lie, nevertheless I commend you for controlling yourself dear brother, unlike some people. Now if I remember right, she passed by me momentarily after this. *click* Playing stairway feed …*click* Fast forwarding … *click*

Leni: "*knocking noise* I don't think Lily should have this Lisa. I'll give it back but you should play scientist in your room."

Lynn: "Not it."

Lisa: "*sigh* I just wanted to see if my latest chemical creation would turn Lily's foul rear odors into smelling like roses. *knocking noises*"

"Hm, could of sworn I saw some movement at the top of the stairs. *click* Second floor hallway feed … *click* Fast forwarding … *click*

"… What in the world are Luna and Luan up to? … What in the name of?! Lucy?! *rapid clicks*"

Luna: "Alright spill it. How much did you hear?"

Lucy: "I… I…"

Luan: "Well?"

"Let it be noted I have a tranquilizer gun at the ready, if my older sibling Lucy is in physical harm right now from my other sisters."

Lucy: "I … heard everything after Luan asked you if you loved Lincoln … I love him too … I love him more than a brother."

"*click* … Cutting off audio log for now to summarize what exactly has happened with my sisters."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Eight Y Seventeen Dash Two._ "

"*sigh* After reviewing multiple recordings I can surmise now without a doubt that my sisters, between Leni and Lucy, all consider Lincoln to be a prime mating life partner. Upon further inspection it seems Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy have formed a little coalition of sorts among themselves, though I doubt it will last seeing as only one of them has a chance at being with our brother, assuming he breaks down on his end as well. Regardless on if Lori feels the same, I must start my precautionary procedures to ensure for all possible outcomes, as now with the addition of this group five of my sisters are in love with Lincoln."

"Speaking of, switching to live feed of Luna and Luan's room. *click*"

Lucy: "Also remember the time we all tried to fight our habits?"

Luna: "Oh yeah. _Herdi Verdi."_

Group: *laughs*

Lynn: "Man, glad in the end Lincoln never kicked that underwear habit."

Luan: "Amen to that."

Luna: "Speaking of … So, Lynn."

Lynn: "Yeah?"

Luna: "You felt him earlier on didn't you? … How big was he?"

Luan: "Ooo~ yeah, that's a good question. Come on dish it out."

Lynn: "Well, I was only able to feel part of it honestly."

Luna: "Ok, well tell us how long the part you felt was."

Lynn: "Um about … this big."

Luna: "Bullshit."

Lynn: "I swear! Trust me, it's kind of hard not to remember with how it was rubbing against me."

Luan: "Lucy go get my ruler from my backpack, second pouch."

Lucy: "Got it."

Luna: "This should be good … So how long?"

Lucy: "Wow … six inches, on the dot."

Luan: "Holy shit! Talk about a _big_ brother! Hahaha!"

Luna: "Damn, no wonder he's been wearing boxers for a while now in the mornings."

Luan: "That's one heck of a wake- _up_ call! Hahaha~! Oh man I'm good."

Lucy: "So that was only part of it?"

Lynn: "Oh yeah~."

Luan: "Still, not surprised. I mean there are eleven of us, so no surprise where he got it from."

Lucy: "Don't kill the moment."

Luan: "I'm just saying! There's got to be a reason why mom and dad couldn't stop going at it like rabbits. Heck, they still do from time to time!"

Luna: "Luan."

Luan: "Fine, geez."

"*click* That's enough of that … Perverse fools … Switching to live living room feed. *click*"

Leni: "Hm … Liena is a good name if I have a girl, right Lily?"

Lily: "Lincoln!"

Leni: "Yes with Lincy. Hm … But what if I have a boy?"

Lily: "Lincoln!"

Leni: "*gasp* Lily your totes right, Lincoln Jr.!"

"*click* My cranium is starting to ache. *sigh* Hm, come to think of it who was at the front door earlier. *click* Front porch feed. *click* Fast forwarding. *click* Ah, the Santiago girl, presumably came with her older brother I assume."

Ronnie Ann: "T-that lame-o?! No! We're just friends! … Just friends!"

"Hm … an obvious lie, though seeing as how she and Lincoln have not even remotely shared a passionate moment with one another on her many visits in the past, I can only assume they have not confirmed their affections for each other. With what little information I have from a background check I preformed some time ago, her reasons for being so reclusive with her feelings seems to stem from viewing the domestic abuse her mother suffered from her father at the age of six to the age of eight upon his imprisonment. I wouldn't put it past her to have a subconscious block on trusting other men so easily, save for her brother who has been obviously replaced as her maternal father figure."

"Still, she does seem to be on the edge of fully trusting my brother … perhaps if given enough time. Hm … where is she anyway? *series of clicks* Fortunately during their many visits, I planted tracking devices on both Bobby and Ronnie Ann as well … Ah, she seems to be heading towards Lincoln … Lori is headed there as well, without Bobby it seems, though he is progressing slowly there himself … interesting. I shall have to wait and see what will happen with these encounters when Lori and Lincoln arrive back home."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Eight Y Seventeen Dash Three._ "

"… Where to begin … I suppose the easiest things to state should go first. Lori and Bobby seemed to have broken up based on today's dinner conversation, I assume because of Lincoln to some degree though I do not have evidence, but I digress. Earlier on tracking Lincoln's movements, I moved towards the stairway and hid myself in preparation for his impending arrival. As I predicted, Leni greeted him warmly, what I didn't predict though was Lincoln returning the loving affection Leni desired, via kiss."

"Side note. Noting Lincoln's attitude change towards our siblings as potential mates, I can only assume something may have happened with Ronnie Ann. Will have to keep my ears open for any info regarding what transpired.

"Continuing. When Lori entered I was surprised she did not burst into some sort of fit at the sight of our sibling's physical affection. Instead she simply proceeded up the stairs after informing all of us to come down, clearly at a loss within her mind as she obviously forgot the door to Luna and Luan's room was soundproof, which I remedied with a knock."

"After helping with my share of the groceries I hurriedly went back to my room and logged on to my surveillance system. I watched for several minutes and even I must admit, I was a bit frightened at Lori's outburst towards Leni, further confirming my thoughts on Lori having the same mate viewing potential in Lincoln as the others. For the sake of safety for all my siblings, I have solely been monitoring Lori after said outburst, ensuring that she does not go on a physical outburst. I honestly doubt she would resort to such violence but in matters of the heart, considering how unpredictable it can be, this entire situation being a prime example, one cannot be too careful."

"Tomorrow I will go over how my siblings fared against Lori's rage, hopefully gaining some insight from Lincoln as well as I plan to monitor him now too. It seems he may know more on why Lori and Bobby separated since he mentioned it during dinner, of course that is just mere speculation. I will retire for the night now as Lori has ceased her weeping and has remained silent for some time, presumably falling asleep from mental exhaustion."

"End recording."

 ***static***

* * *

 _ **Lisa's Log, File: M8D9Y17**_

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M EIGHT D NINE Y SEVENTEEN DASH ONE._ "

"In hindsight, I should have probably checked my surveillance feeds before breakfast, knowing what I know now. Based on my sisters' reactions this morning I can surmise several things, the first being that Lori seems to have drastically gone through a mood swing being abundantly and eerily cheerful. With how she was acting around the dinner table with Lincoln, I'm more than positive this is his doing."

"I … I am somewhat reluctant to view my feed right now, but the accuracy of my study demands it. *sigh* Here goes nothing, accessing last night's living room feed. *click* Well, seems my sisters were correct, Lincoln was on the couch. *click* Fast forwarding. *click*"

Lori: "Leni? Are you awake?"

"Hm, interesting case of mistaken identity. How will you react Lincoln?"

Lori: "Leni please … don't be scared. I just want to talk, I promise."

"Silent treatment it is then."

Lori: "Ok then. Um, I'm not sure where to start to be honest. Well firstly you don't have to say anything unless you want to. I just want to say my piece and then we can decide where to go from there."

"Count your blessings dear brother, luck seems to be on your side."

Lori: "*sigh* Ok … so first off … I'm sorry Leni for how I treated you in front of our sisters … that anger … it was misplaced. I wasn't even mad at you now that I think about it I was just angry at missing out on … well I'll mention that later."

"I think me and everyone else with half a clue at the table earlier can figure what you missed out on."

Lori: "About you and Lincoln. … I'm not mad … I promise you I'm not. In fact … I'll support you two if you'll let me …"

"Giving up and supporting Leni and Lincoln? Based on other factors in the morning I know for sure that is not how events ended."

Lori: "The truth is … I feel the same way about Lincoln as you do … I love him Leni … it's the reason why I had to break things off with Bobby … it didn't feel right to be with him. Not with how I felt towards Lincoln. That being said, I won't try to steal him from you. Ha not that I could anyway … your so kind and caring and you're the purest hearted soul I've ever met in my life. Whereas I …"

"Well at least that confirms one thing for me. Lincoln was indeed the cause for their break up. Funny turn of events, knowing Bobby did the same thing to Lori a few months ago with Ronnie Ann."

Lori: "I'm just a monster … a bitch. I lashed out at you because you had what I wanted … that's why I acted the way I did earlier. It wasn't right of me. I had no excuse to be that way to you. … I-I just hope that you can truly forgive me for how I treated you and looked at you and believe that I truly and wholeheartedly support your relationship with Lincoln."

"*sigh* Even I get affected when my siblings diminish their self-worth. Good thing something happened to cheer her up."

Lori: "Just promise me two things. Please take care of Lincoln … don't break his heart, though I doubt you will. And secondly … please know in your heart that I will always love you Leni … I'll always be your loving big sister I promise you that … I think that's everything for now … if … if you want to come back up to the room we could talk some more … if not it's ok I understand."

"And there goes Lori … And now Lincoln. *click* Hallway feed *click* Fast forwarding. *click* Hm, going towards your room where Leni was. *click* Lincoln's room feed. *click* Fast forwarding. … Oh my! *click* … It seems a theory of mine may have been … incorrect."

"Originally … I believed that Leni and Lincoln may have committed some form of incestual intercourse, causing the pungent sexual musk emanating from Lincoln's room. That is not the case it seems to be though with Leni masturbating on my screen now. … *sigh* Let's just get this over with. *click* Fast forwarding and counting. … Three … Four … Five … Six. *click* … …"

"Side note. Conduct a study on the correlation of both parental units' high libido status being genetically inherited by myself and my other siblings."

"Continuing. *click* Thankfully, Lincoln ended her rampant dive into self-pleasure."

Lincoln: "Hey Leni, I got some good news for you."

Leni: "What?"

Lincoln: "Lori isn't mad at you anymore or well … she never was. She's sorry she yelled at you."

"Relaying your acquired information is the only reason you chose to visit Leni I hope."

Leni: "Really?!"

Lincoln: "Yes really."

Leni: "Yay! So, does that mean I can go back now?"

Lincoln: "To your room? Yeah, but um can you stay here tonight? I need to talk with Lori for a bit."

"And now the possibility of intercourse pops up again. *sigh*"

Leni: "Oh, no problem Lincy~ I totes wanted to spend the night here anyway."

"I'm sure you do."

Lincoln: "That's good Leni least tomorrow you'll be able to go back to yo- … Hey uh, Leni. *sniff* Do you smell that?"

"Caught red handed Leni."

Leni: "Uh, smell what?"

Lincoln: "I don't know but it smells *sniff* … nice … pungent *sniff* … but nice."

"To your feeble hetero mind I'm sure it smells wonderful you naïve fool. I swear, you guys sometimes."

Leni: "Mmm nope, I don't smell anything Lincy."

Lincoln: "Well ok, I guess. I got to head back out anyways."

Leni: "Wait Lincy~."

Lincoln: "Yeah Leni?"

Leni: "Um, could I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Still surprises me to see this … And off he goes. Well least nothing happened with Leni now to … Oh for the love of! … *sigh* *click* Fast forwarding. … Eight … Nine … Eleven … Ok … Leni has begun her sleep cycle now. *click* Switching to my elder sisters' room feed. *click* Fast Forwarding. *click*

Lori: "I'm so glad you decided to come talk Len- … L-Lincoln?! W-what are you doing here?!"

Lincoln: "I came to talk to you Lori."

"Hopefully that's all you intend to do, but seeing as you showed sincere care for Leni I believe your intentions are pure."

Lori: "What do you mean I told you?"

Lincoln: "You know … on the couch …"

Lori: "But … y-you were in your room …"

Lincoln: "I uh … I sort of let Leni stay in my room … so … I slept on the couch instead … or well tried to, now that I think about it. … Uh, Lori are you ok?"

Lori: "Oh my god … How much worse can this day get … god I'm so stupid … I should've checked who it was first …"

Lincoln: "Lori …"

Lori: "Just go Lincoln … I … I'm fine really …"

"What will you do now Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Lori please … let's talk. Just look at me. … Lori … I'm not going away until we talk. …*sigh* Going to be like that huh? Ok. … Lori … look at me. … Lori …"

"Funny, from this perspective it looks like their ages are reversed."

Lori: "What is there to say Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Lori … did you really mean everything you said to me on the couch?"

Lori: "Yes … every word …"

Lincoln: "Even the part where you said you loved me?"

Lori: "Yes … even that part."

"And now you've kissed Lori … What exactly do you intend to do with our older siblings Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Me and Leni aren't together."

Lori: "W-what?"

Lincoln: "Me and Leni aren't together … to be honest what you saw was … actually the first time we kissed."

"I can attest to that."

Lincoln: "Heh, yeah. Big surprise huh? To be honest the whole day has seemed so crazy. I mean for one thing I-"

"I sincerely hope this doesn't lead to where I can guess it's going."

Lincoln: "Lori."

Lori: "Y-yes Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "I love you."

Lori: "I-I love you too Lincoln."

"Well, if I had any doubt before on Lincoln being the reason Lori was the way she was in the morning they have certainly been cleared up now.

Lincoln: "Lori can I be honest with you?"

Lori: "Of course Lincoln."

Lincoln: "I love you, I truly do love you. … at the same time though my heart also beats for Leni. I know it's wrong … aside from the obvious wrong things already in this situation, but you both have been a part of my life for so long and I honestly can't even begin to imagine how to be with one of you just by picking out of the blue. … I want to get to know you two on a whole new level before I even think of choosing. I know it's … selfish, but if you can bear with me … I promise to treat you with the proper respect you both deserve as any guy should give to a woman. Is … that alright with you?"

"Hm, a surprising mature approach to this disturbing situation, though I suppose I should expect that from you dear brother."

Lori: "Yes, it's alright with me and knowing Leni I'm sure it will be ok with her too. I will talk with her in the morning though either way. After all I still want to … apologize to her myself in person."

"Hm, I wonder if she revealed to Leni about her and Lincoln's intimacy between each other then. They both seemed to not mind showing their affections for him at the table earlier, that's for sure."

Lincoln: "Heh, well I don't know about you, but I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Lori: "Haha same here Lincoln … You have no idea."

Lincoln: "What time is it anyway? … Two thirty-four?! Oh man, I should get going before I pass out here on the floor."

Lori: "Or you could stay here and sleep with me tonight. I could use some more ... cuddling for _comfort_."

"Oh, please don't tell me you two …"

Lincoln: "I uh, I think I should … sleep on the couch … as a punishment."

Lori: "Punishment?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, for not being careful with Leni. It may have been a simple kiss, but it hurt you … and I sort of can't forgive myself for that."

Lori: "Lincoln …"

Lincoln: "Also, I have to punish you too now that I think about it."

Lori: "Huh?"

Lincoln: "You aren't a monster Lori … and I won't even mention the other word you described yourself with. You may not show it like Leni, but in your own way I know you are just as caring and loving as she is. Just be you and be happy with being how you are. Ok?"

Lori: "O-ok."

Lincoln: "Also promise me something …"

Lori: "What is it?"

Lincoln: "Never degrade yourself in front of me or anyone else ever again … not even with yourself if you're alone with your thoughts."

Lori: "I-I promise … I promise Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Good. … Goodnight Lori."

Lori: "Goodnight … Lincy~."

"It's so strange to see this play out. Without the familial blood ties they both share, I could actually consider this to be quite romantic though I still do to some degree. How will this play ou- and that's why their room smelled as such … *sigh* … *click* Fast forwarding. … … … … … Eight. *click* Suffice to say, at least I can take this as a rude measurement of my elder sisters' libido levels in comparison to each other."

"Well, at least nothing too sexual or gag inducing occurred, to which my stomach is thankf-"

" _AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA~_!"

"Oh what now?"

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Nine Y Seventeen Dash Two._ "

"As if things couldn't get any more chaotic in this household. Based on the surveillance feed from my eldest sisters' room it seems that Lori and Leni, mostly Lori, have come to the agreement of sharing Lincoln in a polygyny relationship. Also, the culprit for the random screech earlier seems to be Lynn, a rather animalistic challenge to the alpha females in a pack if I had to compare it to anything. Regardl- "

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Who is it? I'm busy."

Leni: "Hey Lisa, guess who wants to spend time with her older sister~?"

Lily: "Lincoln!"

"I'm in the middle of a very important study Leni. Just leave Lily in her crib and be on your way.

Leni: "Aw come on, see? Lily wants to be with you."

Lily: "Lincoln!"

"It doesn't sound like it."

Leni: "What are you working on?"

"Something private."

Leni: "Ooo~, like a secret? Let me see, I'm totes good with secrets."

"*sigh* You leave me no choice."

Leni: "Huh?"

"Hey Leni, remember Lincoln's tutor, Hugh?"

Leni: "Uh, like I think so, why?"

"Didn't you keep that picture of what your baby would look like with him?"

Leni: "*gasp*"

"I wonder what Lincoln would think if he saw that."

Leni: "Ah! *rapid footsteps* *door slam*"

"That's better now, where was I?"

Lily: "Poo-poo."

"Oh hush, I'm not doing this study for my own benefit. Someone needs to supervise them. Speaking of, I should really see how Leni took my distraction. *click* Switching to eldest sisters' room live feed."

Lori: "Leni calm down! What are you looking for exactly?"

Leni: "*shuffling noises* The picture of baby Hugh!"

Luan: "Hugh? … Lincoln's old tutor, right?"

Leni: "Found it! Sorry baby Hugh, *ripping noises* but Lincy can't ever see you again!"

Luna: "Whoa, chill Leni."

Leni: "Sorry I just panicked, I don't want to remind Lincy how dumb I was over him."

"*snicker* … Sorry Leni."

Lucy: "Hey, it's ok Leni. If anything, Luna should be the one worrying about that."

Luna: "Huh?"

Lori: "Lucy's right, she was literally hopping up and down and trying to lap at him with her tongue like a dog in heat remember?"

Leni: "Oh yeah. Thanks guys, I feel totes better now."

Luna: "Not me. Thanks for the reminder."

Luan: "Aw you can always make it up to him later."

Luna: "True … I could try lapping a bit at Linc myself heh."

Lori: "Luna, at least have some decency."

"I concur."

Luna: "Ha, like I said get used to it Lori."

Leni: "Ah!"

Lori: "What now?!"

Leni: "Where do I hide this?!"

"Hm, I completely forgot we had Hugh sweaters."

Group: *screams*

Lori: "Oh god! The sweaters!"

Lucy: "We all have them!"

Luan: "What do we do?!"

Lori: "Leni give me that and get mine! Luna, Luan give me yours too, and Lucy bring me yours and Lynn's! Let's move ladies!"

"*click* Well, while they're occupied maybe now I can continue my summary. Where was I? Ah yes, Lynn's challenge towards our eldest sisters. A physical confrontation was avoided thankfully, due to Leni's barbaric strength and both of my elder sisters confessing to their competitors that of what occurred last night between them and Lincoln."

"Side note. Along with Leni's libido check, must also look into cause of abnormal strength."

"Continuing. In her usual charge first questions later attitude, upon hearing Lincoln was still without a chosen mate she took off and ventured with Lincoln to an unknown location. Well, unknown to my sisters. *click* According to my trackers coordinate locations compared to a physical map of Royal Woods, both Lynn and Lincoln are in the vicinity of the Royal Woods forest bike trail and proceeding deeper still. Viewing everything Lynn did prior to going out with Lincoln, I can only hope she has not already mated with him, considering she took off her bra."

"Side note. Consider upgrading tracking chips to allow audio transfer as well as show current heartrate and blood pressure status."

"Continuing. While Lynn was absent my other gathered siblings all agreed on a mutual venture towards sharing Lincoln in a relationship. My guess is they believe that because he can easily show each of us individual familial love, it is only understandable that they could see it easily reproduced in a mating relationship and thus accept this grand idea. I must agree with Lucy on account of one subject though, Lynn."

"Gauging Lynn's reaction based on personality and past studies of her social skills, I can't see her openly embracing this plan my siblings have fabricated. Though this week has been full of surprises, so my guesses are all but mere possibilities now in these chaotic unfolding events. On another note my sisters who have yet to openly state their love for Lincoln have reserved the coming days for themselves to allow said chance, assuming Lynn does so today."

"With nothing else to present I shall end my findings here until later this evening."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Nine Y Seventeen Dash Three._ "

"My sleep cycle draws near so I shall try to keep this brief. With the new information collected via surveillance feeds I can state the following, Lynn has confessed her affections towards Lincoln and has received reciprocated affection back. Also with what little info I could garner from viewing my other sisters it seems Luan has plans to convey her love for Lincoln tomorrow using her self-made comedic business, the same applying to Luna the day after using a staged event of sorts among her peers."

"For Lucy, I have yet to see any designs of what she may have planned so I can only guess with her limited options stemming from her age that she has chosen her strength, poetry. Lori has burned most of the Hugh sweaters in the backyard leaving only three in the household left including the one I possess. I suppose I should relinquish mine along with my picture of Hugh. Jr., considering my drastic fawning phase over him has subsided but I digress."

"With everything that's happened I must begin precautionary measures for all my siblings post haste, with Lincoln being the last priority, knowing he has been the most stoic out of everyone involved. More study will have to be implemented tomorrow."

"Side note. I have also implemented my chemical mixture orally into Lily. Results should take hold in a few days."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log *yawn* entry, _M Eight D Nine Y Seventeen Dash Four._ "

"It seems Lynn has not taken to kindly to the idea of sharing Lincoln with her incessant shout waking me. It should be interesting to see the reactions of my siblings tomorrow."

"Side note. Make plans to install Lynn and Lucy's room with a soundproof door as well, considering Lynn's canny ability to cause such boisterous commotion."

"End recording."

 ***static***

* * *

 _ **Lisa's Log, File: M8D10Y17**_

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Ten Y Seventeen Dash One._ "

"After reviewing the new feed data this morning, it seems my guess of how Lynn took Lori's polygyny choice was accurate. Also, Lola's determination in getting Lincoln to propose to her doesn't seem to stem from mate viewing potential, but from her desire to match and surpass Lori as the head of our siblings in terms of validation through attention and beauty. I base this purely on my brief studies into sociology, but for the most part it stands valid based on her personality."

 _BOOM~_

"It appears the weather is coming in rather harshly, knowing Luan and Lincoln are out there right now I wonder what the others think. Switching to live feed of elder sisters' room. *click*"

Leni: "Eep! That sounded close!"

Lori: "We're inside Leni, stop freaking out."

Luna: "Rains coming down pretty harsh. Wonder if Luan and Lincoln will be ok."

Lori: "Says here on my phone that Patchy Drizzle said it would only affect the area around our neighborhood and then turn into a light drizzle when it hits the middle of town. Where were they headed?"

Luna: "Over near the Royal Woods mall."

Lori: "They should be fine then."

"*click* Pfft, fat chance. According to my weather report, the current thunderstorm should endure for the next two towns minimum, _nice_ work per usual Patchy. I would warn my siblings but until I must truly intervene, I cannot interfere with this study. With that said, I wish you luck Luan in your endeavors, twisted to me though they may be."

"In other observations Lucy has made no attempts whatsoever in engaging Lynn concerning the polygyny plan. I'm not sure whether she has simply given up on her ability to achieve anything or if she is merely biding time to come up with something. Compared to myself, she has the second best analytical skills when it comes to human sociology, so it is still too early to tell."

"Will report more after enough time has elapsed."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Ten Y Seventeen Dash Two._ "

"Several things to report, starting with Luan and Lincolns location change to the Royal Woods mall. Now that I possessed a legitimate reason, I decided to link my software to the malls security feed and view them as they wandered about. I was a bit worried that Luan's attire had become somewhat transparent with the addition of rain water, but thankfully Lincoln took on the role of interceptor to the more deviant eyes in the vicinity."

"Unfortunately once they entered Luan's comedic sanctuary I lost visual contact, with the store containing a lower based security that my software wasn't compatible with. Last visual sighting of both had them exiting the mall with new attire. I assume things went rather well considering they both seemed rather pleased with themselves."

"Still no engagement between Lynn and Lucy yet despite both being in the same room and Leni seems to be near completion on another fashion dress she's been working on. Luna appears to be practicing quite vigorously for her debut with Lincoln tomorrow and Lori has done nothing but gawk at several photos of him. I suppose since all my siblings are preoccupied I can go about collecting the required DNA I need for my countermeasures."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Ten Y Seventeen Dash Three._ "

"I was successfully able to acquire both Lori and Leni's hair strands quite easily with their bathroom hairbrushes. Luna on the other hand not so much with her not budging an inch from her room with her ongoing practice, meaning I shall have to obtain hers tomorrow. Second item to report is that while viewing both Luan and Lincoln through my surveillance of events after our dinner, my earlier hypothesis of Luan's successful mating proposal was all but confirmed with their short kiss on the stairway."

"Side note. Compounds have been set and mixed accordingly with elder sister's DNA respectively. Incubation period should be over by morning tomorrow."

"End recording."

 ***static***

* * *

 _ **Lisa's Log, File: M8D11Y17**_

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Eleven Y Seventeen Dash One._ "

"Cold … so very cold my shower was. One of my siblings apparently found it funny to use up all the reserved heated water, leaving me, and a few others I suspect, to suffer near hypothermia. Well I for one am not to let things slide idly just like that."

"*click* Switching to bathroom feed. *click* Fast fow- *click* … Oh, seems Luna was the first to use the shower, and at such an early time no less. … What exactly is she doi- Oh come on! *sigh* *click* … … … … … Six. *click* Not as much as either of our eldest siblings but I am noting she lasted much longer before each convulsion of her body. With that said I seemed to have found my culprit for the waters current temperature."

"Side note. Incubation period complete. Will begin process of heating and condensing mixture into a soluble powder within the hour."

"Now with Luna and Lincoln not attending our morning meal, I can only assume they have already departed. *click* Indeed I was correct, according to my tracker and *sigh* google maps, they are now at a small diner called _Dine 'n' Dance_. A bit far off from where Luna had previously stated where she wanted to preform but I can surmise that because of their early leave they have ample time for such a luxury."

"Nothing else noteworthy to report other than Luan and Lynn's displeasure of each other's company during their wait for the bathroom. Of course this was all but inevitable, with Lynn going against the majority and I fear it will only escalate further as time goes on. Thankfully though with everyone focusing on the thick tension I was able to slip into Luna and Luan's room and retrieve DNA samples from both via their belongings."

"As I speak the two compounds are incubating and should be done by late afternoon. Lynn is currently shut inside her room now, so I can do nothing but wait for a chance to retrieve samples from my remaining two sisters."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Eleven Y Seventeen Dash Two._ "

"I swear nearly every one of my sisters is a reclusive sexual deviant of some sort, letting out their vile lust through self-gratification! Counting Luan's staggering twelve rounds with herself, the average libido of each of my recorded sisters is abnormally high. Thinking, or rather hoping it was some sort of biological infectious reaction from dust particles emanating from the outdated audio-visual tapes, I collected and sampled each."

"Upon my findings though, I was a bit disheartened at the fact that only common bacteria were found on them which would impose no rapid change in behavior. I can only take solace in that even though it is from a moral viewpoint wrong and even further biologically ill advised, the affection among my siblings seems genuine, although a bit primal on the side for my tastes. Also to note, the second batch of chemical mixtures are nearing their end incubation point and my elder sisters' batch has been successfully refined into powder."

"Side note. New data for easier synthesis has been logged and filed for possible courses of faster reproduction of final product if the need arises."

"Continuing. There are still no openings in which I can acquire Lucy and Lynn's samples, with both not budging an inch still from the confines of their room. As for Luna and Lincoln, they seemed to have arrived at their destination safely and according to the visual feeds I'm receiving from the stadiums security cameras, appear to be patiently waiting for Luna's time to perform. Nothing left to report for now, so I shall end the current log here and go forth to acquire some samples from Lincoln's room."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Eleven Y Seventeen Dash Three._ "

"Several things to convey as my afternoon observations developed, first being that Leni has taken it upon herself to manufacture her own wedding dress. I can already tell that her current pathway will lead into a rather awkward event when her deed is discovered. I will admit though I am fascinated how she can so intricately develop such a highly thought out design with her current recorded IQ."

"Side note. Look into timeframe of Leni's developed lockpicking and sewing skills in which she acquired them."

"Next item of note is Lori's attempt to use Leni to convince Lynn to defect from her original ideal of having Lincoln reserved for herself. I was surprised to see that it almost worked, then again whenever Leni speaks out it is usually from a place of sincerity. I can guess Lori saw that as well and sought to use that, though unfortunately Lynn was the more stalwart of this verbal battle and resisted Leni's reasoning by using trickery."

"During the whole debacle I was unable to still acquire any further samples with Lucy watching the vicinity of the hallway. I shall have to attempt retrieval tomorrow when Lucy will be proceeding forth with her conveyance towards Lincoln. Still no idea on what she plans to do other than rely on her poetry."

"Third item to note is that of Luna and Lincoln's evening, which ended in a resounding success from what I saw on the backstage feeds, and heard from her peers who streamed her song live. I couldn't help but take note of Chunk's odd behavior around Luna's adolescent male friend during her alone time with Lincoln. Chunk is a decent man with the background check I performed on him years ago, so his suspicions warranted a check on the teen he eyed so hostile."

"Basic Information is as follows;

Name, Joshua L. Hemming;

Age, eighteen;

Height, five feet nine inches;

Weight, one hundred eighty-eight pounds;

Blood type, O negative;

Mother, deceased at child birth;

Father, currently employed as a janitor in a local bar downtown, with multiple records of public intoxication;

Joshua has had several minor incursions with the law from ages seven to ten with repeated petty theft and vandalism from ages eleven to fourteen, resulting in several community service punishments. He also has a heavily filled scholastic disciplinary record dating all the way up to his freshman year in Royal Woods High and abruptly ending afterwards. This seems to correlate with his last involvement with the law pertaining to an assault charge and suspected gang affiliation on October thirty-first, two thousand thirteen.

Surprisingly to me, this involved my family with my mother contesting for a heavier charge on Joshua. With the court finding him guilty on all charges they opted to send him to a juvenile detention center for no less than one year minimum until possible parole with my mother's interference, instead of the first considered charge of community service coupled with a youth outreach program. This of course led to him missing out on an entire scholastic year, such is the consequence of incarceration."

"Since his release there have been no records, scholastically and civil, of him engaging in any further unlawful acts. Based on his attire in the video feed though, to me he seems like your average attention seeking bad boy. Also with Luna having no interest in him whatsoever I don't see the need to present this information to her, lest I reveal my hand in spying on her."

"Speaking of, both Luna and Lincoln currently seem to be dining at _Banger's and Mosh_. With my parents seemingly at ease at dinner with their absence I can conclude that Chunk is with them. Last thing to note before I conclude today's log is that of the success of refining Luna and Luan's batch to powder form."

"Only two samples left and the pressurizing of the powders and coating before I can implement my safety measures. Lincoln on the other hand will be a bigger task to handle, though I have successfully acquired an ample amount of DNA from the stained boxers I noted him wearing on Wednesday. *sigh* I swear, the measures I go for out of love for my siblings."

"End recording."

 ***static***

* * *

 _ **Lisa's Log, File: M8D12Y17**_

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Twelve Y Seventeen Dash One._ "

"Well things have quite certainly escalated indeed compared to yesterday. During our morning meal, both Lori and Lynn nearly tore themselves apart with our sisters trying their best to keep them at bay. The only reason an uneasy peace resumed was because Lucy had mentioned Lincoln's name."

"Now that I mention her, Lucy has still given me no chance at obtaining her sample along with Lynn as the former occupied her room until I took my seat at breakfast and the latter is now doing the same currently. I had even accepted Lincoln's offer to clean up for me to beat Lynn back to her room, in fact nearly everyone had taken him up on it, so he should still be in the kitchen. Switching to kitchen live feed. *click*"

Lana: "Oh, uh, I love you too Linc."

"Hm, what's going on here?"

Lincoln: "I love you Lola."

Lola: "I love you too Lincy~."

"This seems rather too innocent to me."

Lola: "Oh Lincy~."

"There it is."

Lincoln: "Y-yes Lola?"

Lola: "Do you love life?"

Lincoln: "Uh y-yeah, it's pretty great."

"I'm sure it is with what you've been up to this week."

Lola: "Hm, you don't say. Cause you have me confused here."

Lincoln: "W-what?"

Lola: "You see, I could have sworn I told you about the proposal I want from you, even giving you five reminders. It's like you want me to murder you. Do you Lincy? Do you want me to murder you?"

"Part of me believes she'd actually do it."

Lincoln: "N-no."

Lola: "Then what are you going to do?"

Lincoln: "G-give you your proposal."

Lola: "Not just a plain old proposal. … Right?"

Lincoln: "O-of course not! It'll be a well thought out one!"

Lola: "Thank you Lincy~ and remember, you have one day~ left … You can go now."

"You have my sympathies Lincoln."

Lana: "Bit harsh on him don't ya think?"

Lola: "His fault for avoiding his marriage to me all week."

Lana: "Can you blame him? It's you after all."

Lola: "What was that?"

Lana: "Oh nothing, nothing at all. … So uh, you notice how weird everyone has been acting around Lincoln lately?"

Lola: "Weird how?"

Lana: "You know like, looking at him funny and stuff."

Lola: "Well he has been spending time with them more, while shirking his duty to propose to me I might add."

Lana: "Hm … I guess."

"*click* If only you two truly knew. Switching to live living room feed. *click*"

Luan: "I'm going to Dr. Feinstein's for my braces."

Lincoln: "Oh yeah, didn't mom mention that when I was listening to your comedy routine last week?"

Luan: "Can you blame me for forgetting? A lot of things occupied my mind."

Lincoln: "Not, one, bit."

"Neither can I, this has been a very chaotic series of unfolding events."

Luan: "How are you doing Linc?"

Lincoln: "Honestly something's been bugging me."

Luan: "Aw, what?"

"Indeed what?"

Lincoln: "Not exactly sure, but no worries, if I need help after I figure out what it is I'll definitely ask for some. Oh, and Luan?"

Luan: "Yeah Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "You know I love you, right?"

Luan: "Of course Lincoln, and I love you too."

"*click* Knowing Lincoln he's holding back more info than he's letting on. *click* Switching to Lincoln's room feed. *click* Fast forwarding. *click* Mmm, not quite what I expected but a problem it is nonetheless. Based on his erratic movements while sleeping I can assume he is suffering from some sort of stress related hyperarousal. Given his situation our sisters are putting him through it is understandable."

Lucy: "Lincoln … Lincoln, get up … *sigh* Lincoln."

"*click* Seems Lucy noticed, would also explain why she was so alert and quick thinking to check for Lincoln during breakfast. Thinking on it now she hasn't made any attempts yet with him. Her choices are obviously limited though, so I should see some form of action within the hour."

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hm, who could that be? … Enter."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Twelve Y Seventeen Dash Two._ "

"Yet another event has unfolded today along with other findings to report, in which I'll relay in order chronologically. First, Lincoln turned out to be my visitor at the end of my last log prior to this. With how he presented me a gift and stated his reasons for doing so, I easily deciphered what his objective was, considering his interactions with Lana and Lola."

"Familial love, normally so easily given and received, yet not often is it ever voiced. I was more than happy to confer my love for Lincoln in this sense to which he seemed to appreciate immensely. His reason for doing so must be linked to his stress and thus must be his way of dealing with it."

"I really do love the noise canceling plugs he presented me with though. They will help tremendously once I begin the pressurization procedure on my batches. His consideration and need to reassure his base love for his family is admittedly a very desirable trait that even I would fall for …"

"Side note. Edit out last statement."

"Continuing. After a moment of bonding with me and my parting advice, Lincoln then made his way towards Lily and took notice of her new scent, much to my excitement. My experiment was a resounding success and Lily's order has been successfully changed to that of cinnamon. The effects should last only a few days, so an oral resupply will be necessary occasionally until she learns to be fully toilet trained."

"Next notable event would be that of Leni's dress reveal, disastrous as I predicted with Lori taking most of the fire though it came much sooner than I anticipated. From the video feeds it seems Lincoln really was overcome by how much our sisters view him as a mating partner. Currently he is following my advice and is recuperating outside, presumably to collect his thoughts on how to proceed."

"Lucy herself has taken control of the situation and is now checking on Lincoln's stability periodically. She has still made no attempts to speak to him but with his state I can understand prioritizing his well-being first. Still no progress either on obtaining her sample as Lynn has not moved from her room still."

"For now, I will maintain live monitoring of Lincoln while reviewing todays feeds to write up a summary later today. Hopefully an opportunity will present itself for my acquisition of the final samples."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Twelve Y Seventeen Dash Three._ "

"Two disappointments to relay in this log update, but first I shall present my current findings. It seems Lincoln had gone through most of our sisters and myself, solidifying the assurance of his familial love with each before the dress mishap. Regarding said event, he faced it rather well once he reentered the household, admitting to Lori that their expectant affections were actually to his liking."

"Before that transpired though Lucy herself had given our sisters, Lori and Luna, the task of apologizing to Lynn for the mornings dispute without expectance of recompense. I was expecting them to be more stalwart to the idea, but a quick mention of Lincoln's name and their wills were easily bent. After everything had unfolded, Luan arrived home with her braces removed and an opulent amount of delectable pizza pies, to which my family displayed a animalistic view relatable to that of carnivorous beasts."

"Currently it is time for my sleep cycle to begin, but first the reveal of the two upsets I have come across since my last update. One, being the fact that there was no given chance today still to retrieve my needed samples. Second, despite Lucy handing every obstacle that arose tactfully today she has made no attempts in her venture of professing her love to Lincoln."

"According to earlier logs, she still has tomorrow to enact some sort of plan. Hopefully then I will be able to advance towards my goal as well."

"End recording."

 ***static***

"Log entry, _M Eight D Twelve Y Seventeen Dash Four._ "

"I've *yawn* done it, samples successfully collected and stored for use tomorrow. My body is extremely weary, so my summary shall be brief. In short, Lucy has indeed enacted a plan today though as to what it was I am unsure of."

"A few short minutes ago I was awoken by the sound of crying coming from my vents, followed by the sudden shout of Lincoln voicing pain. At first, I decided to simply push it till tomorrow but the thought of one of my sisters engaging in a midnight rendezvous changed my mind. It was a hard battle, fighting my desire to sleep but eventually my tenacity was rewarded by seeing Lucy's confession first hand, and to an even greater surprise learn of Lynn's assistance in it."

"With both unanimously deciding to spend the night with Lincoln, I took full advantage and thus had acquired my samples. I still have much to review and *yawn* consider on how things will turn out now along with how Lynn has seemingly changed her viewpoint. It seems I may have underestimated Lucy's sociological skills, believe they are even on par with my own if not greater."

"Tomorrow *yawn* will certainly … be interesting to … watch."

"End … … … … … Gah! … End recording."

 ***static***

* * *

 **AN**

 **Well writing this out was certainly weird and difficult in it's own way. Though I am quite pleased with how my attempt at first person view came out. Also, I would like to correct a horrendous blunder I made last chapter, in terms of not giving thanks. The poem presented previously was reviewed over by both** AberrantScript **and** Flagg1991 **. It was only through their reassurance that I was ok with putting it forth. Hm nothing else to mention other than I hope you enjoyed this little summary of events and insights of a character's viewpoint as well as the few scenes I stuck in that I had originally taken out. Next chapter is the finale of part 1 and heads up, I may or may not put a sneak peek of part two at the end of it. Until next time guys, laters.**


	18. A Promise Renewed, Lola's Proposal?

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 1** : Recorded Memory **Chapter** : 18 A Promise Renewed, Lola's Proposal?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 **Questions: lampe. andrew1: A** **re you going to be using other Loud House characters as antagonists like Hank and Hawk or the classic use of making Chandler a bully antagonist like in other Loud House fanfictions? I plan to include as many cannon characters as possible for the full Loud House experience so there is a strong possibility you will see them in the future. Specially considering I already used Chandler once in my Halloween chapter.**

 **ImperialGoldenSun:** **Joshua again, huh? Why do I feel like we haven't seen the last of his douchebaggery? Well, to be fair he wasn't a douche in the first chapter he popped out in. Though who knows what truly goes on in an individuals mind. Guess you'll have to wait and see if he has any significance to the story or if he's just a glorified background character.**

 **Draco711:** **Now will the plan become fully complete next chapter with all them sharing? Or will Lincoln take himself out the equation once he learns they been fighting because of him? How will his talk with Bobby go? All will be revealed next time of The Loud House: Memory of a Promise. ... I think this guy just answered his question before I could heh.**

 **iquinn18:** **When you decided the order on which sister gets what day with Lincoln was it random or did you plan for each sister? Honestly ... I just put their names on a dart board before I did my brainstorming and went with whatever I hit first.**

 **iquinn18:** **When Lincoln's other friends are brought into your story will they play an important role in it? Hm, up to the reader to decide that I think. Though for you I'd point to the sneak peek at the bottom of all this ... Read the warning first though unless I've already posted a bunch of chapters.**

 **iquinn18:** **Will Rocky play a big part of the story considering what may happen between Lucy and Lincoln? Will you explain why Lucy doesn't have an interest in Rocky anymore? Possibly and if the answer to the first question becomes a yes then the second answer will definitely be a yes as well.**

 **iquinn18:** **If Lincoln becomes the boyfriend of the older siblings (particularly Luna, Leni, Lori) won't their friends question/notice them not dating anymore? If all the sisters in the memory tape ends up with Lincoln will they each get a separate day to be with him, and how will they share him on holidays? Like will Lucy get more attention with Lincoln since Halloween is her holiday? For the first question all I can say is you will get your answer possibly in the next few chapters. As for separate days, hoo boy I guess we're going to have to wait and see what happens after the end of this particular chapter won't we mwehehe. As for holidays though it would be fair to say that some girls would get more story spotlight if they are in a relationship with Lincoln. Surprised you haven't asked about birthdays to be honest.**

 **Dread55: I** **s it not about time to jump in the water and get to the good parts (Next Part of Story)? Soon my friend soon.**

 **Dmattox94:** **The woman in Lincoln's dream is Ronnie Anne, isn't it? *Throws empty soda can at you.* Hey no attempting spoilers. Read and find out like everyone else. Ha.**

 **lampe. andrew1: I** **s a time skip going to occur or will it be about keeping their polygamous relationship a secret to everyone? You'll see soon enough.**

 **darkstel:** **Will the younger girls feel affected by Lincoln after the time skips when they age? Who's to say, hormones can do some frinky dinky stuff man.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Hmm, maybe Ronnie could be added? Technically speaking she already has been but I get what your trying to say and well it's only part one, who knows what can happen till the story's ultimate end.**

 **Guest: Will there be any sex scene with Lincoln and the older girls? I hope so otherwise I put that M rating up for nothing.**

 **iquinn18:** **The siblings that end up in a relationship with Lincoln will you write sex scenes for them and Lincoln when he is older? *points to answer for question above***

 **dogbertcarroll:** **What is Lisa up to? Is she going to drug her family into normality? Can't say I haven't read that before *stares at Flagg*, but who knows what she's concocting at the moment. Though you may find out soon.**

 **Guest:** **So when can we expect the next chapter? Ta-da~ *nervous chuckle* ... I'll go sit in my corner now ...**

* * *

 _ **August 13, 2017 Lincoln's Dream, Inside the Old Chapel Sunday Morning**_

Nothingness lay before him, confusing Lincoln whether his eyes were open or not. He brought his hands up and sure enough he saw them, along with the fact he stood on solid ground once he looked down. His gaze shifted behind him and he realized he had begun his dream within the entrance of the chapel this time around.

Before proceeding further in he took one last look at the non-existent scene behind him, the eerie abyss even more unsettling than when he had first gazed upon the crimson sky the first time around. Further worry set in once he entered the sermon hall, the smell of decay and rot permeating the room nearly making him gag on the spot. Parts of the roof had given way to view the emptiness that loomed outside and what remained of the stained glass and benches beforehand had all but vanished, leaving only the podium and stage before him.

"Worried, Lincoln?"

In response to the voice Lincoln focused his gaze on the podium, barely making out his _favorite_ person as of late, the mystery woman.

"A bit." He replied. "The place is definitely a lot … roomier."

"That's just because you've come closer to realizing what you've been doing, albeit a bit late now."

"Late?"

"Mhm, so now Lucy is in the pic-"

Lincoln held up his hand. "Let me cut you off right there. I can pretty much guess where this is going now at this point."

"Oh?", The woman said with intrigue.

"Lucy has always considered me her confident other than Lynn, but that's a given since their roommates. My opinion matters to her most even though she may not say it and I've always held it in my best interest to never view her any different from what she chooses to say. In a lot of ways, I am to her what Luna is to me in that she can entrust her true nature to me and for that how could I not hold her in some special regard."

The mystery woman applauded. "Bravo Lincoln, bravo. Least your coming to terms with your own thoughts finally. So, do you know what comes next?"

"Nothing, like every other time I've dreamt up this stupid place. Just give me your vague warning and let's be done with it."

"No, no warning this time."

"R-really?"

"Yep, it's too late now already. You've secured the final nail in your coffin. But hey, you got what you desired in the end right? So good for you."

"Desired?"

"Yeah, remember? That little, intimate dream you had of everyone Monday night. It finally came true in a sense though at such a great cost."

"Wait, you mean cause they all said they loved me? I genuinely loved them back! In no way did my perversions have anything to do with it!"

"Oh Lincoln, the point is not that you thought perversely of them, the thought never crossed my … your mind. Just the fact that you wanted them to regard you in that way, to love you in that way. It was unfair of you to have accepted their love though when they each presented it to you, but it's ok, to be human is to err."

"Unfair how?"

"Why because of the big issue. It's always been there, yet you yourself have been careless enough to let it get to this severe a point."

Lincoln rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are you going to tell me or am I getting the runaround again?"

"No, I'll be frank with you."

"Why couldn't things be like this at the start?"

"Like I said, it's only now that your starting to realize the consequences of your selfish choices."

"Which is?"

"The fact that you have to choose one out of all of them."

"That's exactly what I said Thursday night!"

She wagged her finger. "Ah, ah, ah, no it isn't. You said the problem was how could you choose one, while I said the problem is in the fact you must choose one. Two different things in its entirety."

"What's so different about them?"

"You're thinking of the process, I'm trying to tell you the end result."

"The end?"

"Mhm. Did you ever stop to think about the problem you were creating when you said yes to everyone? Did you not think each avoided rejection would eventually become an even more painful one in the future? Did you not think how the others would feel once you made your choice?"

A slight fear was starting to take root in Lincoln.

"Starting to sink in, isn't it?" She continued. "Let's have a test run of the hole you dug yourself in, shall we?"

The mystery woman held up her hands and clapped once, the sound emitted echoing through the room.

"Lincoln.", A voice called out.

Lincoln gulped, knowing full well who the voice belonged to and steadily turned his now rigid body. He knew that Lori was behind him, yet he didn't expect to see her wearing the wedding dress he saw her in before.

"You said I was beautiful in this, right?", Lori asked.

A lump formed in Lincoln's throat, preventing him from voicing out as he stepped back.

"Lincy~.", Another voice called out as he bumped into someone.

He jumped forward in surprise and turned again, this time seeing Leni in the same dress.

"I totes look way better, don't I?", Leni asked innocently as she twirled to show off how the dress hugged her body.

Lincoln stuttered profusely as his mind gradually grew beleaguered.

"Hey Linc."

His heart began to steadily speed up as he saw Lynn to his left in the same variation of dress upon her.

Lynn looked shyly away. "So Linc … am I drop dead gorgeous?"

"Oho~!" The mystery woman called out. "Feeling the heat yet Lincy~?! Funs not over yet!"

Yet another clap echoed out as Lincoln bore the loving gazes of the current three sisters near him, giving him an uneasy feeling of guilt.

"Dude it's ok, I'm here for ya."

The hairs on his neck stood on end as he looked to his right and saw Luna with her own dress as well.

"Not really my style." Luna commented. "But I certainly do know how to _rock_ it, eh Linc?"

"Hey! The puns are my shtick!"

Next to her Luan popped up, giving Linc a wink and a smile. "I was going to show you my pearly _whites_ but now I think you'll just confuse it with all our dresses, haha."

The encirclement of endearment was starting to get to Lincoln, panicking he looked for a way out and saw an opening between Leni and Lynn. He quickly made a break for it but ended up stumbling back when Lucy popped out of nowhere in front of him.

"I feel so weird wearing this." Said Lucy as she picked at her dress. "But if it's for you, I'll bear it."

The circle, now complete, continued to encroach Lincoln till they were a mere step away.

"Oh ladies." Everyone turned to face the woman at the podium before she continued. "Lincoln has a very important choice to make, one that affects all of you~. Right now, right here, he must choose only one of you to be with."

She clapped her hands once more and spotlights shined down upon each of Lincoln's sisters. "Now Lincy~, it's time to choose. Who's it going to be~?"

Lincoln felt his heart stop as his sisters' gaze returned upon him. The silence they gave while eagerly awaiting his answer made his body weak, his legs shaking under the mental pressure he was under. The concept that this was all but an unpleasant dream retreated into the depths of his mind, making this all but reality to him then and there.

Impatience broke free as Lori was the first to speak up. "Come on Lincoln, the choice is obvious, pick me."

"What?! The only thing obvious is how stupid that sounded!" Lynn argued. "It's me you want right Linc?"

Sweat began to form at Lincolns temple and his mouth slowly began to dry as he desperately struggled to say anything. "I uh w-well-"

"It's ok to tell them you pick me Lincy~." Said Leni. "I am the best looking out of all of them after all, right?"

Luan chuckled. "Hahaha! Oh man, I've heard some funny jokes before Leni, but that one takes the cake! I'm the only right choice here."

The imaginary noose Lincoln then imagined slowly coiled itself around his neck as he fell deeper into his own realizing despair.

Luna chimed in. "Hold up Luan. Unlike all of you I went above and beyond. I threw a concert for him, a concert! It's ridiculous for me not to get picked."

"The only reasonable choice is me." Lucy interjected. "I'm the only one of us that's actually younger than him, you hags can buzz off."

"Come on Linc!" Spoke the mystery woman once again. "You're going to have to choose one eventually! You can't avoid the inevitable!"

"I … I can't!", Lincoln cried.

"Can't?! Sorry Lincoln, that's not an option you left yourself with! You'll end up losing everyone if you choose nobody!"

His body froze. "L-lose?!"

"Yes, the only option left is to choose someone! The others will be hurt, and they may even never look at you the same, but you can still save one of them!"

He fell to his knees. "No, I don't want that!"

"It doesn't matter what you want. This is the result of what you created."

"I can't choose, I won't choose!", Lincoln said as he covered his ears in a futile attempt to block her out.

She hopped off the stage and made her way towards Lincoln, taking a knee and leaning in close to him.

"Then carry the weight of what you've done and let it entomb you."

With that said she stood and backed away, clapping her hands once more, beckoning the myriad voices of his sisters to crash upon his conscious.

"I didn't want this.", He thought as he cowered in his shriveled state.

" _I was the reason you made that promise in the first place, wasn't I?!"_

"I know it was wrong, in many ways, but I just wanted their love."

" _Lincy~, you said you'd marry me! You're totes not a liar, right?!"_

"I didn't want to hurt them, any of them."

" _Lincoln, you said you loved me since our youth. You meant it, didn't you bro?!"_

"It just felt so safe to love them."

" _Our play Lincoln, our kiss. It meant something, didn't it?!"_

"That didn't mean I loved them any less."

" _I said I'd never be afraid to show you my love. Are you afraid to show yours to me though?!"_

"I'm sorry I said yes without thinking. I was just so happy you all felt the same towards me."

" _You considered yourself my protector. Didn't that mean you'd stick by my side?!"_

"The thought of losing any of you, all of you. I don't think I could live with it."

"… _Be careful what you wish for Lincoln Loud."_

Lincoln looked up to see that everyone had vanished except the hooded woman, a small outline of a smirk barely visible through the shadow of her hood. He then felt the chapel begin to tilt towards its entrance, causing him to fall back and slide hopelessly into the abyss waiting outside. He flailed his arms as he fell and by chance managed to grip the astragal part of the chapel doors, the ever-growing fear within him giving him strength to barely hold on.

He looked on as the hooded woman approached him, defying gravity as she walked along the now sloped floor with ease. She came to a stop and looked slightly down from her position to look at Lincoln square in the face as he began to lose his grip.

"H-help me!", He begged.

"But Lincoln, you're the one who put yourself into this situation.", She coldly replied.

"I couldn't piece everything together, your warnings were too vague!"

"*sigh* I said it before and I'll say it again. It's not my fault you chose not to remember what I've said. Hell, you spoke to me just yesterday Lame-o and you still don't want to remember me."

"Lame-o …"

"That's it Lincoln, remember me. Look past the pain."

Lincoln watched as her hooded cloak shrunk, revealing two slender tan legs with purple knee-high socks. It stopped upon her now revealed jean shorts, changing through hues of color until it matched her socks. She then reached for her hood and struggled to pull it down.

"Come on Lincoln." She heaved. "Don't quit on me now. Does it really hurt to look at me still?"

Lincoln's left arm gave out forcing him to dig his fingers to the point of pain to hang on with his right. "Help me!"

"Don't shy away from this Lincoln your almost there."

She reached once more for her hood and slowly began to pull it back as Lincoln shut his eyes, knowing very well who it was at this point. He heard her give a small chuckle before feeling a hand cup his cheek. Regrettably, he opened his eyes to the gentle warmth of her hand and saw her kneeling, wearing a soft smile with a tinge of pity glinting in her eyes.

His fingers cried out in agonizing torment. "R-ronnie Ann please! Pull me up!"

"I can't, you put yourself here. How many times do I have to say it? But before you run out of time, let's make sure you remember everything Lincoln, for your sake. So, do you finally remember what I've told you before?"

He felt his right arm slowly giving in. "No! Please, just help me!"

"You're a bit preoccupied so I can understand. I'll lay it out for you and even adjust it for your situation."

She moved closer. "Relationships put a whole new level of rules and stress on people. If those in the relationship can't work with it or through it then their bond breaks, even former bonds they had before with each other if their unlucky … I'm sorry Lincoln but you risked messing up the bonds you have with your sisters by placing the possibility of a relationship before them."

He couldn't take it anymore, both mentally and physically, feeling all strength seep away from his body. "Ronnie A-"

He froze as she placed an all too familiar kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry.", She whispered.

The tear that fell from her eye onto his cheek was the final straw to Lincoln's willpower, causing him to lose his grip. As he descended into the abyss he let out cries of desperate want for help, for salvation. However, he knew no one would answer, would even bother helping him.

His now uncluttered mind was right. He had placed himself in this position, cornered with nigh a way out because of the blind happiness he rested upon. Still, knowing this he continued to cry out as the dark all but swallowed him whole.

* * *

 _ **Lincoln's Room, Reality Sunday Morning: Lincoln**_

"GAH!"

Lincoln's eyes flew open and he shot up from his pillow, clutching his chest immediately while beads of sweat rolled off his temple. He surveyed his surroundings, slowly coming to terms that he was back in his room, his doomed reality. He looked beside himself to see both Lynn and Lucy missing, but the indentations they left behind were a sign that last night's events weren't simply a conjuration of his mind.

His mind … right. The damn thing was basically useless to him all things considered now. He buried his face in his hands and let his recent nightmare flow repeatedly through, causing him to reflect on his actions this entire week.

He didn't want to accept the concept that he was doomed, but the unsettling fear of him losing touch with any of his siblings tore at him immensely. He had to make things right and he knew the first step he had to take to do so. Well, maybe the second step as he took a whiff of himself and decided a shower would be best first with how much he sweated during his restless sleep.

He placed on his boxers and gathered his clothes, trying his best to at least have his morning somewhat resemble a normal day. When he reached for his door and opened it he fell back and let out a scream of horror, for waiting on the other side was a malicious force most intimidating, Lola.

"Times up Lincy!" She bellowed as her eye twitched. "You know what that means!"

"W-wait Lola, give me a chance to explain!", Lincoln replied as he scooched away.

* * *

 _ **Lincoln's Room Sunday Morning: Lynn and Lucy**_

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she took in the relaxing musk of her brother and nuzzled ever deeper into his side. Oh how she wanted to stay in this position and embrace the warmth that emanated off of him, but she knew time was of importance for her efforts yesterday. With a longing sigh she let go of Lincoln and sat up to gaze over at Lynn who was just waking up.

"Morning Luce.", Lynn mumbled.

"Morning Lynn." Lucy replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"Best rest I've had in months, no question."

"Glad to hear. Now, I'm sure you don't want to as much as I do but we should go and get ready before someone catches us here."

"*sigh* Yeah, you're right. Should we wake Linc up?"

"No, I think we should let him rest." Said Lucy as she got up from bed and turned off Lincoln's alarm. "Knowing him he probably couldn't get too much sleep with us squeezing against him all night."

Agreeing with Lucy, Lynn carefully maneuvered her leg over Lincoln, pausing in place as an all too pleasurable bump poked at her womanhood.

"Well, _good morning_ to you too Lincy~.", Lynn thought as she lowered herself and straddled him.

It was such a shame, Lynn thought, that a measly three layers of cotton was all that but separated her and Lincoln from letting their most intimate of places mingle with one another and share their warmth. She lost herself for a moment until the sound of Lucy's forced cough got her attention. Lynn gave a sheepish chuckle before continuing to get off of Lincoln's bed, thinking she definitely needed a nice cool shower now with how hot she was currently.

"So, there's no rush." Lucy said as she and Lynn made their way to their room. "But what's your answer to the whole share idea now."

"I'm still iffy about it to be honest." Lynn answered, giving Lucy a slight worry. "Though I guess once I put in all the pros and cons in front of me with the idea, I can see myself agreeing to it."

Lucy held a smile of hope. "Really?"

Lynn smiled back. "Yeah, really."

They both gathered their things and made their way back out into the empty hallway.

"Guess everyone already showered and made their way downstairs.", Lynn commented.

"Seems so.", Lucy said as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Lucy wait."

"What?"

"Um, things might be a bit tough when I try to talk to Lori and the others. Haven't really been rubbing them the right way the past couple of days as you can imagine … and saw."

"Don't worry I'll be there to help mediate things."

"Think they'll forgive me?"

"They're our sisters Lynn, of course they will."

Seeing a reassured smile across Lynn's face, Lucy closed the bathroom door and hurriedly showered, wanting everything and everyone to be prepped and ready before Lincoln awoke. She pinched herself as she got out and dressed to make sure this really was happening, delighting in the small pain that told her it was such. She got out and passed Lynn, stopping momentarily as the cogs in her head began to turn.

"Lynn.", Lucy called as she knocked on the bathroom door.

Lynn opened up and stuck her head out. "What?"

"When you're done hold out on breakfast and wait in our room ok? I'm going to gather everyone and then we'll hash things out."

"Ok, hope things go smoothly as you think they will."

"Same here.", Lucy remarked as she left Lynn to her grooming.

She made her way down the steps, feeling a sense of giddiness as she did. The feeling was all too foreign to her usual mood of doom and gloom, but she understood and accepted it with the thoughts of being in Lincoln's loving arms. As she entered the kitchen she was met with several good mornings from her sisters and one odd scowl from Lola before she changed to an uncaring face.

Lucy figured well enough she was probably waiting for Lincoln, her persistence almost admirable if it wasn't so pursued with malice.

Once she took her seat next to Luna she spoke up. "Could I have everyone's attention please."

With her older sisters' gaze focused on her she continued. "I'd like to call an emergency sibling meeting."

Lucy looked to Lori. "A _special_ sibling meeting."

"Neat. What are we going to talk about?", Lana chimed in.

"Sorry Lana." Lori interrupted. "Older sisters only and Lucy."

"What?! Why the heck aren't we invited?!", Lola argued.

"We're … helping Lucy with some things … personal things."

"Like?"

"Just leave them to their machinations." Said Lisa. "I'm sure you have more important business to attend to, don't you Lola?"

The thought of Lincoln dismissing her proposal burned perpetually in Lola's mind. "Your right, there's someone that needs to fry."

"Right." Lori said with a hint of concern. "Well let me get you your breakfast Lucy."

"I can hold off on it.", Lucy interjected.

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Yes, the meeting is _very_ important. Mind if I wait in your room?"

"Sure, uh, go right ahead."

The older siblings gave Lucy a puzzled look as she exited the dining room, some thinking that perhaps she was desperate with today being her last day for getting Lincoln's affection. Truth be told Lucy didn't even feel the slightest bit hungry with the feeling of every action she took on was but a step closer to the end goal. In the hallway she looked to her right to see Lincoln's door still closed before she moved towards Lori's.

As she went in she heard the shower stop running and sat patiently on Leni's bed for the others to arrive. A minute later Lynn appeared in front of the doorway as she passed by and looked at Lucy, who gave her a thumb up as she continued towards her room. A few more minutes passed by and the first to arrive were Luna and Luan.

"Where's Lori and Leni?", Lucy asked.

"Lori's washing Lily's plate and Leni is cleaning Lily up and putting her in her crib." Luna answered. "Just give them a minute."

"Good, can't wait to get things started."

"It's all good Lucy we'll help you out today."

Lucy held a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Yeah, me and Luna figured you didn't get a chance yesterday to have some one on one time with Lincoln, so today we're going to help you out in any way we can.", Luan added.

"Oh, that. Yeah don't worry about it. I already confessed to Lincoln and he reciprocated mutual love back."

Luna's eyes boggled. "Really?"

"Mhm."

"Wait, when was this?"

"Last night."

Luan couldn't help but grin. "Way to go Lucy. Did um, did anything happen?"

"I can spare you the details later.", Lucy said as she saw Leni enter the room followed by Lori.

Everyone gathered around Lori as she banged her shoe on Leni's sewing table. "Ok, I hereby call this sudden meeting to order. Lucy what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Dude she confessed to Lincoln!", Luna interrupted.

Lori swooped in close to Lucy. "You did?!"

"Yes.", Lucy said with a smirk.

"What did he say?!"

"That he loved me too."

Lori squealed with joy and grabbed Lucy, twirling her around as she let out a sigh of utter contentment.

"Oh~ this is great. Now all we have to do is just let Lincoln know and …" She put Lucy down. "*sigh* Never mind."

"What's wrong Lori?", Luan asked.

"I forgot Lynn." Lori replied, the mere mention of her name putting a frown on both Luna and Luan. "We can't do a thing unless she agrees to our idea, otherwise the whole concept could fall apart."

"Forget her." Said Luna. "I say we team up and take her d-"

"Hold that thought!" Lucy cried as she headed for the door. "Nobody go anywhere, I'll be right back."

"The heck was that about?"

Lori shrugged. "Beats me."

Leni raised her hand. "I have a question."

"Yes Leni?"

"Like, what's going on? I thought we were going to help Lucy with something, and what did she confess to Lincoln?"

"Don't worry about it Leni we're just … playing a game with Lincoln."

"Ooo~, can I play too?"

"Aren't you working on something?"

"Oh! Your totes right, I'm running out of time!"

Leni rushed to her closet and grabbed Lincoln's special gift, before moving back to her sewing machine and focused on quickly completing it.

 _Knock Knock_

Lori and the others turned to see Lucy sticking her head in the room. "So guys."

Lori arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Just stay calm and be nice."

"Lucy what are you talking ab-"

Lori paused as Lucy dragged Lynn into the room, who all too easily felt the now rigid tension rising.

"Before anyone says anything, Lynn would like to say something … Lynn?"

Lucy stepped aside and watched as Lynn moved forward and scratched the back of her neck, the all too familiar sign of her being nervous, rare as it was. Lynn looked back once more at Lucy who simply gave a reassuring nod.

Lynn could feel her sisters piercing gazes as she spoke. "I … wanted to say …"

"Well?", Luan huffed.

"Let her speak.", Lori said much to everyone's surprise.

Lynn cleared her throat and faced Lori. "I wanted to say … *sigh* I'm sorry … for everything I've done … the fight … my insults … my stubbornness, all of it. I know it's not really an excuse but … I had my reasons."

"Which were?"

"I don't want to say."

"That's bogus man.", Luna remarked.

"It doesn't matter." Lucy interposed. "Her reasons are her own. If she's not comfortable to speak of them, then we shouldn't force her."

Lori thought back to how she was Tuesday night, feeling a bit more sympathetic towards Lynn on how hard it could be to voice out your innermost thoughts. "Lucy's right. The important thing is that Lynn's sorry for what she's done, and if you think about it there were a bunch of times we've gotten on each other's nerves over the years. So let's do what we always do and forgive and forget."

"Fine. I guess.", Luna heaved.

"There's more." Lucy added. "Lynn, could you continue?"

Lynn almost burst out in a smile. "Oh right. So, about that share idea."

Lori's eyes slightly widened. "Yeah?"

"Well to put it simply, I may have come around to it."

Luna's jaw dropped, and Luan pinched herself to make sure the situation was really happening all while Lucy gave them a double thumbs up of assurance from behind Lynn that she meant it.

"R-really?"

"Yep. Like I told Lucy I weighed the pros and the cons and in the end, I gave myself a kick in the rear for at least not talking it out with her."

"So … that means." Lori looked at each of her sisters in the room. "We did it?"

"Yes, I'd say _Operation Manhunt_ has been successfully complete."

"Hell yeah!" Luna shouted. "I more than forgive ya now!"

"I'm excited too." Luan interjected. "But one thing."

"What?"

"We still got to tell Lincoln. Not as easy as it sounds I know, but … who's going to do it?"

Everyone froze in slight nervousness besides Leni who was focused on her work and Lucy who already had an idea of what to do at this point.

"I think Lori should do it, here with all of us.", Lucy suggested.

"M-me?!" Lori stammered. "Why?!"

"The only reason any of us got this chance or even thought of it in the first place was because of that tape. Also, the only reason he ever said those things was because of the blunder with your self-esteem that day. It's only right that you be the one to bring this to a close with you being the one that technically started this."

"Well when you put it like that …"

"Plus, when I went to go get Lynn I saw Lola outside his door and the only one she even slightly listens to is you."

" _Ah_!"

"*sigh* That would be your cue." Lucy heaved. "Please hurry, before she turns him to mulch."

"Right." Lori got up and headed out. "Wish me luck guys."

"You got this dude.", Luna reassured.

As the others watched the door close anxiousness took over them as all their efforts were coming to a climax.

Lynn was the first to voice what everyone aside from Leni was thinking. "So, how do you think he's going to take it?"

"Not sure." Luan said. "I know for sure the whole brother sister thing doesn't bother him. We don't know how he'll take to dating all of us though."

Luna chuckled. "Dude, not to inflate our egos but you've seen how we look right? You tell me he wouldn't be overjoyed at the thought of having all of us?"

"Hm, you guys want to make a bet on how it'll all go down?", Lynn asked.

"I'm in.", Lucy answered, as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _ **Lincoln's Room Sunday Morning: Lincoln**_

"W-wait Lola, give me a chance to explain!", Lincoln cried out.

"Oh you've had plenty of time Lincoln!" Lola growled. "There's no getting out of this now!"

Lincoln felt his back hit the wall, his heartbeat rapidly rising as Lola drew closer inch by inch.

"Was what I said yesterday not clear enough?" She rhetorically asked. "Did I not throw the word life in my sentences? I'm pretty sure I did."

Lincoln tried his best to think of something, anything. "Yes but you see there was an incident yesterday and um uh-"

She pinned Lincoln against the wall with her accusatory finger. "An incident eh? Funny, you seemed all chuckles and smiles by the tree out back yesterday. Though I'm sure you were going through such a _terrible_ crisis. Right?"

"W-well …"

 _Knock Knock_

Both Lincoln and Lola faced the knocking sound to see Lori at Lincoln's doorway. "Hey Lola mind if I borrow Lincoln for a while."

"Take a number." Lola scoffed. "Linc is about to go six feet under."

"Oh really? That's a shame, and here I was willing to give up my time to help him with his _proposal_."

Lola raised an eyebrow. "You were?"

"Oh yeah. Lincoln talked to me yesterday about it. Didn't you Linc?"

As soon as Lola turned to face Lincoln he saw Lori give a wink, figuring she had given him a way out from an early grave.

"Uh yeah." Said Lincoln. "I asked her for some pointers and she said she'd help me out today."

Lola eyed him curiously, thinking back to yesterday when she saw both him and Lori walking down the steps together when Luan called.

"Alright Lincoln, I'll give you more time.", Lola stated.

"You will?"

"Yes, but only till after dinner tonight."

"Oh thank god."

"You can thank him yourself in person if you forget today too.", Lola commented as she headed out.

Lincoln let out the breath he was holding when Lola entered her room. "Thanks for the save Lori."

"Of course." Lori said as she smirked. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would I?"

Lincoln got up and shyly scratched the back of his head. "Guess I got to come up with something by the end of the day or my goose is cooked."

"Heh yeah, you really do. Before you go off coming up with some plan though there's uh, an important sibling meeting going on and we need you to join."

"Oh? What about?"

"It's just important … trust me."

Lincoln regathered his clothes. "Well mind if I shower first?"

"No, take your time." Lori said as she began to mutter. "I need time to prepare anyway."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. We'll be waiting for you in my room."

Lincoln watched as Lori headed back down the hall towards her room, unaware that she was counting down the seconds on how close she and the others were on obtaining their desire. He sighed and mentally added Lola's proposal to the list of things he had to do by the end of today. Moving towards the bathroom he couldn't help but feel the multiple stabs of guilt emanating from his sisters' rooms as he passed by them, each a grim reminder of how bad he felt he fouled up.

The lukewarm water didn't bring much comfort as he had hoped once he started to shower. In fact, it held the opposite effect, helping his mind focus his thoughts on the grim possible outcomes that could ensue throughout the day. He contemplated whether he should let Lola do him in after all, but ultimately decided to leave it till after he attempted to fix things.

Not wanting to keep the others waiting any longer he hurriedly dressed up for the day and quickly brushed his teeth. The idea then dawned on him as he headed out and turned to face Lori's room, after the meeting he could ask Lucy and the others to stay so he could plead his case. To him that sounded indefinitely better than working his way from one to the next.

He knocked, quickly receiving permission to enter and was graced by what he could only call as a sign that he had to do what he just thought. Within the room sat Lori on her bed with Luna and Luan while Lynn and Lucy rested on Leni's bed while she herself was hard at work on something at her sewing machine. The twins and Lisa were nowhere to be seen meaning this was as a good a time as any to him to take his chance at saving things.

"Have a seat Lincoln.", Lori said, pointing to a chair placed in front of them.

Lincoln did just so before she continued. "Now I'm sure you're wondering what this meeting is about. Well, the thing is that we ha-"

"Sorry but … can I say something first?", Lincoln interjected.

Lori saw and felt the seriousness on Lincoln's face. "Um, ok, go ahead Lincoln the floor is yours."

"Just like pulling off a band-aid." He thought. "You can do this."

Lincoln took a deep breath and looked towards everyone. "As all of you know by now, I have seen someone. Well, to be more exact I have seen multiple women, relationship wise over the week. What some of you might not know is … that all those said women are … *sigh* in this room. What I mean by that is … I've been somewhat intimate with … all of you."

He noticed their unfazed faces to which he took as a sign of shock, little to his knowledge that they already knew all this.

"Now I know this is a shock to some of you while to others not as much. I … didn't mean for things to get this out of hand. It's just that I was so happy to know that you each loved me in that way, that I didn't stop to think what I was doing in the process. Now here I am with all six of you, each uniquely beautiful in their own way and … I can only be with one of you."

He mistook the snicker from Luna as an upset gasp.

"I … I still want to stand by what I said to Lori on Wednesday, except now it extends to all of you. I want to get to know each of you on a whole new level before I even come across the choice of choosing one of you. It's … selfish I know, especially considering how lucky I am to even have your affections in the first place."

He didn't see Lucy jab Lynn in the ribs to keep her from laughing too soon.

"Just, if you could find it in each of your hearts to not … hate me after, if I don't end up with you. To love me enough as your brother still. I know with how careless I've been to put myself in this mess in the first place I don't deserve this but I … I'd want nothing more."

He looked down to the floor, missing the appreciative smirk on Lori.

"One final thing … even though I'm stuck in this situation right now I don't regret one thing, loving each one of you even now. I'd do it all over again if I could honestly even if I end up like this again much to my own surprise. I … think that's everything I've got to say so … do with it what you will, and I'll accept whatever judgement you think I deserve."

As he focused on the darkness from his shut eyes the sounds of heaving caught his ear. Any moment now he expected an angry outcry or the sounds of hurt wailing. Much to his own shock though he was instead met with the sounds of their laughter.

He looked up and saw them at the point of tears as they tried to control their breathing. Did they not take him seriously, or was the whole reveal simply too unreal to believe?

"Uh guys, it's not a joke." He stated. "I'm being serious."

Still they laughed to which he was none the wiser on why.

Eventually, Lori was the first among them to settle down and speak. "Oh Lincoln, so adorably naïve sometimes, but luckily for you that's just one thing we love about you."

"Huh?"

Luna was the next to speak up. "Dude we've known about each other since what." She faced Luan. "Wednesday right?"

"Yep, and it's been one hell of a week since.", Luan chipperly replied.

"You all knew even then?!" Lincoln exclaimed. "I mean, I knew some of you knew about the others to some degree, but seriously?!"

"It's part of being in this household Lincoln." Luna commented. "Once one of us knows something it's pretty hard to keep it from spreading. The buck stopped at Lucy though if you must know, so Lola's whole thing is for herself entirely."

Lynn saw Lincoln's dumbfounded face and couldn't help but get a bit of pleasure from it. "The fact that we know about each other isn't exactly the biggest shocker you're going to hear Linc."

Lincoln gulped. "It, it isn't?"

"Heh heh nope. Lori, you want to get on with it?"

Lori snapped back from her loving stare towards Lincoln's dorky mannerisms. "Oh, right. You see Lincoln, remember when I told you that this was an important meeting?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Well the subject of it is well … us. Hence why we're all here except for the twins and Lisa. Like Luna said, we found out about each other on Wednesday and because of that we sort of came up with an idea of our own."

"What was the idea?"

"Well before we even considered doing it we had to first see how you each felt about us individually, so with me and Leni already knowing how you felt, the others sort of had days sorted for themselves throughout the week."

"That … actually makes a lot of sense.", Lincoln said as he felt moronic for not seeing the obvious pattern then and there.

"Right, so the idea was that we all had to agree on it after we found out if you liked each of us the same way. Granted at first someone was exceedingly more stubborn about the whole thing."

Lori glanced slightly at Lynn.

"Hey! I came around, didn't I?!", Lynn blurted out.

"At the end, but yes you did." Lori replied before she faced Lincoln again. "Anyway, with all of us agreeing to it and knowing you loved each of us there was really only one thing left, you."

"W-what about me?", He stammered.

"Well let's face it, you're right on some of us harboring ill feelings if we weren't picked."

Lincoln's heart sank slightly. "Oh."

"Which is why we, well Leni in a sense of things, came up with the idea of … sharing you."

Lincoln cocked his head in confusion. "Say what now?"

Lori looked slightly away and twiddled her thumbs. "We … we're all willing to be with you … to be yours at the same time … That is if you're ok with it."

Lincoln's expression didn't change. "You mean be in a relationship, with all of you at once?"

Lori scratched back of her head. "Y-yeah … so, what do you think?"

The siblings stared at Lincoln's continued poker face, with worry beginning to settle in their stomachs at the chance of rejection. It was their turn to be taken aback though, as he burst out laughing hysterically before falling backwards limp.

Immediately Lori shot forward to check on him. "He's out cold."

"Our decision must've overloaded him." Lucy said as she grinned. "I was right, pay up guys. Told you I knew he'd react like this."

Lori watched as her sisters grumbled and handed Lucy money. "Um guys, Lincoln?"

"We don't really have much choice but to wait till he wakes up." Lucy answered as she counted her cash. "Hm, might have enough now to detail my coffin."

"So, do you think he'll say no?"

Lucy got up and headed towards the door. "I have confidence he'll say yes. You all heard what he said before we told him. He may feel a bit guilty at first and might feel like he's taking advantage of us, but we just have to reassure him that this is what we want too."

"She makes a lot of sense.", Luna commented as she moved towards Lincoln and slid a pillow under his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to catch up on breakfast before Lincoln comes back from his little nap."

As Lucy shut the door the sound broke Leni's concentration, making her blink and survey the room. "… Hey, when did Lincy get here?"

Everyone else in the room simply groaned and proceeded to facepalm themselves as they began to wait for Lincoln's eventual return to consciousness, and more importantly his answer.

* * *

 _ **Lori and Leni's Room Sunday Mid-Morning: Lincoln**_

Lincoln's eyelids slowly parted as a small echo of pain emanated from the back of his head. He sat up and rubbed the small bump that formed from his knockout episode with his hand while trying to remember what exactly happened before everything went blank.

"Morning Lincy~."

He faced his left to see Leni smiling at him from her sewing bench. "Morning Leni."

"Enjoy your nap?"

"Nap?"

"Yeah Lori and the others said you decided to take a nap on the floor. I thought that was a little silly of you since your obviously more than welcome to use my bed Lincoln.", Leni said before she went back to her work.

"Lori and the others …"

It all came back slowly, his realization, Lola's proposal, his confession … their confession.

"Ok, so all of that was real." He thought as he staggered up on his feet. "All of it … was real."

He gulped and stared blankly at the ground taking in Lori's words which were essentially everyone else's as well. To be with all of them at once, sure the idea came to him once, albeit via a perverted dream, but he didn't think it was an actual possibility. Did he have the right though?

He knew himself he wasn't exactly the most perfect guy out there, but he did care for them all deeply so. They were also the ones to propose it, the fact that they did brought a goofy smile to his face, to which he shook off to focus on the situation. This was a way out of the doom pit he jumped right into, a chance for him to be happy, no, more importantly a chance for them to be happy if he meant that much to them.

"Leni." Said Lincoln. "Where are Lori and the others?"

"Downstairs, they said they'd be waiting for you.", Leni replied as she neared completion of her current project.

"I see … Um Leni?"

"Yeah Lincoln?"

"How do you feel about sharing me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean sharing me with Lori and the others, relationship wise."

"Heh, of course I'm ok with it. We already talk about that before Lincoln."

He held a finger to his chin and thought hard. "We did?"

"Mhm, back on Sunday remember silly? You said you'd marry me when your older, plus you promised you'd marry the others too."

"Ok, I remember you, and some vague mention of dresses, but when did I promise the others?"

"The tape. Like, your being so forgetful this morning Lincy."

"The tape …"

Everything throughout the week seemingly clicked together then. With the rollercoaster of never-ending events, the memory of the tape had been kicked to the curb in his mind. Thinking on it now though everything that happened all began with the thing in the first place.

"Hm, pretty sure not what dad had in mind when he said lady killer.", Lincoln mumbled.

"What was that Lincoln?", Leni asked.

"Nothing important.", He replied as he headed for the door.

"Oh, before I forget." Linc said as he held the door handle. "Leni, I just wanted to say … thank you … for being you."

"Who else would I be?", Leni seriously asked.

"Ha, no Leni, I mean thank you for being the way you are. If you didn't act the way you did at the start of all this and every day since. I don't think I would've come around to the idea, and who knows how we all would have ended up."

Leni cocked her head in confusion, eliciting a simple chuckle from Lincoln. "I love you Leni."

She beamed and blew a kiss. "I love you too Lincy~."

Feeling a bit more optimistic in general, he played along with her little flirt and caught her kiss, placing it against his heart before exiting the room.

When her door closed Leni let out a sigh and shifted her legs uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh … not again. Lincoln your just too much.", She muttered.

Shifting her gaze left and right she slowly maneuvered her hands downwards, pausing just before she began to lift her dress.

"No, not yet I have to finish this for Lincoln."

With that said she fought her lustful urge and dedicatedly went back to work. Meanwhile out in the hall Lincoln was deep in thought as he headed downstairs. He already knew his answer but an occasion like this called for a little more flare than simply saying yes.

The thing was he had no idea on how to go about things, especially with Lola looming around ready to end him the moment he didn't hold up his promise … promise. He stopped halfway down the stairs and looked at Lola's picture. If only there was a way to get the whole Lola thing out of the way, after all it wasn't like he could try to solve both tasks … at the same … time.

"That's it!" He thought as he nearly jumped in glee. "Oho~ Lincoln, _you_ are the _man with the plan_."

He slid down the stairway rail and landed soundly on his feet in the foyer. The loud thump caused Lori and the others in the living room to shift their attention towards him.

"Lincoln!" Lori exclaimed. "Your awake!"

"Yeah heh, sorry about the whole spazzing out deal.", He replied as he headed for the front door.

"It's ok, me and the others know it isn't exactly an easy thing to answer and-"

"I have my answer already."

"You do?!", The group asked as they all nearly stumbled over.

"Yes, I do."

"W-what's your answer?", Luan asked.

"Oh I'm not telling, yet."

"What?! Why the heck not?!", Lynn protested.

"There's something I got to do first." He stated as he went outside. "When I get back though I promise I'll give you all my answer."

Without waiting for an answer, the others simply watched as Lincoln shut the front door, leaving them with mixed feelings of frustration and apprehension.

"Well this sucks." Said Luna. "You don't think we scared him off for the hills, do you?"

"I don't think so." Lucy replied. "He seemed genuinely happy. Plus, even if we did he'd have to come home eventually, if not for us then out of fear of Lola."

"Speaking of.", Lori commented as she gestured toward the stairs.

The groups attention shifted to see the little pink ball of unholy terror descend the steps, a flare of intent most cruel twinkling in her eyes.

"Where's Lincoln?" Lola growled. "He's not in his room."

"Just missed him.", Lynn answered.

"Oh no I didn't.", Lola retorted as she sped outside.

Coming around the front porch and heading towards the garage Lola spotted Lincoln just as he started pedaling off with his bike. Without hesitation she strode forward and barred his path, causing him to panic and swerve into the neighbor's fence. With her quarry immobile and dazed she approached, determined to see where exactly Lincoln was headed on his final day.

"And just where do you think you're going?", She asked.

Lincoln groaned and steadily got up, patting dirt off himself. "I was just going to go get something to help make the proposal better."

Lola wasn't the least bit convinced. "Oh really? Sure you're not just hightailing it out of here?"

"I'm not, I'm really going out to go get something … well hopefully."

"Hm … I don't know."

"Look, here."

Lola watched as he extended his pinky towards her.

"A pinky promise eh? You realize if you break this my trust for you goes out the window, along with your life obviously."

"I know. So do you believe me or not?"

She hooked her pinky with his. "Alright then but remember, you got till after dinner."

"Don't worry." Lincoln replied as he got back on is bike and pedaled off. "It's burned into my mind!"

Lola watched as he vanished after turning at the end of their neighborhood then made her way back inside, ignoring her pensive sisters on the couch and making her way up the steps. Before she could enter her room, she bumped into Leni who had just come out of Lincoln's.

"Hey Lola, have you seen Lincy anywhere?", Leni asked.

"Left somewhere.", She monotonously replied.

"Aw, do you know when he'll be back? I have something for him."

"No but he promised he'd be back before dinner time basically."

Leni's demeanor dimmed. "Oh, ok, I'll wait then."

Both headed into their rooms respectively, unaware of Lincoln's plans for them along with the others in the living room.

* * *

 _ **? Sunday Afternoon: ?**_

 _Ding-Dong_

A pair of sleep deprived eyes cracked slightly open at the sound of the house doorbell.

 _Knock Knock_

A door creaked open and a young ginger boy poked his head through. "Someone's at the door."

 _Ding-Dong_

"I noticed." The lazy individual replied. "Let mom or dad get it."

"They both went out hours ago."

"Ugh ok, go see who it is first before opening the door."

The ginger youth simply shrugged and left, only to reappear a minute later. "It's Lincoln, says he needs to talk to you. I let him in."

"Lincoln? *sigh* Fine, tell him to wait in the dining room. I'll be out in a minute."

A few minutes passed by in which to Lincoln seemed an eternity as he waited in the dining room as requested, impatience garnering him to drum his fingers along the table.

"Hey man what's up?"

Lincoln turned to see Rusty Spokes (age 12) come out of the kitchen with bags under his eyes and orange juice in hand.

"Rusty hey!" Lincoln excitedly said. "Sorry for just coming in like this but you didn't answer your cell and … Uh you ok?"

"Yeah just a late-night game session." Rusty replied as he yawned. "So what's up man? It's nice to see you and all but it's the last day of summer. Shouldn't you be getting ready for tomorrow?"

"I'll worry about that later, right now I need your help with something."

Rusty took a sip from his glass. "Long as it's not something that requires energy from me at the moment, batteries are low."

"I need to borrow a suit from your dad's store, preferably a tux … preferably black too."

Rusty raised an inquisitive brow. "What for?"

"I just need one for today, it's _very_ important."

"Sorry Linc but after the whole incident with the bird poop my dad won't let me do that again."

Instead of being distraught Lincoln figured he'd better move on to his backup plan and began to get up to declare his departure.

"But.", Rusty said as he contemplated.

Lincoln paused. "But?"

"I do have my own tux in my closet, though I don't think it'll fit ya."

"I'm desperate, so might as well try."

Following Rusty to his room Lincoln passed by Rocky (age 10), forming a creeping curiosity in him to which he shrugged off for now. As Rusty opened his door a blast of body odor mixed with a weird musk and a plethora of encased farts hit Linc's nostrils, making him pinch his nose for dear life on the spot.

"Jesus Rusty, what is that smell?!"

"Heh, sorry dude but this has been my sanctuary for most of the summer."

"At least crack a window man I'm tearing up."

Rusty shrugged and maneuvered towards his bedroom window over the empty bags of chips and energy drinks that littered his room. After opening it, much to Lincoln's salvation, he then opened his closet and began to rummage through it, finding the tux ensemble at the end of his shirts.

"Like I said." Said Rusty as he handed it over. "Might be too big for you."

Lincoln took the set and made his way towards the hallway bathroom. "Got to try at least."

When Lincoln was done buttoning up and fastening his pants he gave himself a look over and let out a frustrated groan. The sleeves were too long, and the cuffs ended up covering half of his hands and the bottom rings of the pants nearly went under his feet. Even though he had grown over the summer Rusty had as well and it seemed his father was quick to make adjustments to accommodate his son's growth with an even longer suit, making it that unless he could grow an inch in the next few seconds the suit was useless to him.

"So does it fit?", Rusty asked from the other side of the door.

"No." Lincoln replied unsteadily as he wiggled out of the dress pants.

"Sorry dude. So how badly did you need the tux?"

"Pretty bad man. No worries though, I sort of got a plan b all lined up and ready."

"Ah ok, so you ready for school tomorrow?"

Lincoln came out from the bathroom and handed Rusty back his suit. "Honestly, school hasn't entered my mind once this week. I've been … sort of preoccupied."

"With what?"

"Um, stuff … family stuff."

"Everything cool?"

"Oh yeah, never better.", Linc replied with a genuine smile.

"Hm, alright then."

A growl then emanated from Lincoln's stomach.

"Hungry dude?", Rusty asked.

Lincoln held his stomach. "Yeah a bit actually, this morning was sort of hectic and I forgot about breakfast."

"If you want you can raid my fridge."

Lincoln looked at his cell and checked the time, figuring he had enough if he shoveled the food down his throat.

"I could go for a quick bite."

"Alright then." Said Rusty as he led the way towards the kitchen. "What do you fancy right now?"

"Got any sauerkraut?"

"Yes and before you ask, we also have peanut butter."

"I'll take that in a sandwich please."

"You know I still don't get how you can stomach this stuff."

"Hey to each their own."

Rusty handed Lincoln his weird food choice. "True I guess but I don't think the ladies in school will take well to seeing you eat this stuff."

Lincoln took a bite. "Why would I care about that?"

"Cause dude, it's a whole new world in middle school. You got your forming cliques, eight different classes, not to mention puberty. Heh, oh how the ladies we know must've changed."

Lincoln took another bite as he thought on last he saw Tabby. Admittedly he did notice that she developed somewhat when his attention was focused on her back on Friday.

"Tabby did seem … different, I'll admit."

"You saw Tabby?"

Lincoln finished off the rest of his meager meal. "Yeah the day before yesterday when I hung out with Luna."

"Man lucky ... Hm, I wonder what Polly looks like now."

Lincoln checked the time again. "Uh I'll leave you to think on that Rusty, I got to go."

"Huh? Oh, ok then."

Lincoln headed out with the still daydreaming Rusty following close behind. Entering the living room Linc saw Rocky sitting on the couch, thinking at some point he had to figure out what transpired between Lucy and him. That was a problem best saved for later down the road though as he simply gave the young lad a mere goodbye as he headed out.

"So what's plan b?", Rusty queried.

"Clyde."

"I'm surprised you didn't go to him first."

Lincoln stared off for a bit. "Yeah, just slipped my mind for a bit by the time I was halfway here."

"Must have been a pretty crazy morning."

"Oh yeah, but when isn't it at my place."

Rusty held out his fist. "Ha that's true. Well, later man, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lincoln bumped his fist with Rusty's before speeding off. "Later Rusty!"

With Lincoln fading off into the distance Rusty felt the wave of earlier exhaustion hit him again.

"Man I really messed up my sleep schedule." He mumbled as he headed back inside. "Got to stay awake all day to fix it. Heh, watch out tomorrow ladies, the Rust Man is coming at ya!"

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Living Room Sunday Afternoon**_

"That's it, I'm calling him.", Lynn huffed as she took out her phone.

Luna swiped away her cell. "Relax, just give him some time. If he says he needs to do something first before talking to us, then we should let him handle it."

Lynn swiped her phone back and shoved it back into her shorts. "So we're just supposed to sit here and wait?"

"Could always just go and do something to keep yourself occupied." Luan suggested. "Think I'm actually going to go to my room, my butts sore and I think some _stand up_ comedy is what I need, haha. Luna want to come with?"

Luna shrugged and got up to follow Luan. "Yeah I guess. Better than waiting here stewing in my own thoughts."

Lynn shifted uncomfortably on the armchair she rested on, the time she spent waiting for Lincoln's return gnawing at her and slowly stressing her out.

Lucy noticed this and spoke up. "Lynn want to go out back and play catch?"

Lynn gave Lucy an apathetic look. "You want to play catch?"

"Yeah, I figure it's something you'd like and the fact that a ball hurdling towards me which could possibly put me in a concussion is an easy way to take my mind off Lincoln."

Lynn sighed and nodded, following Lucy to the kitchen and out back. All that remained in the living room then was Lori, who felt eerily lonely as the sound of the living room wall clock ticked every second. She looked down at her cell and felt a bit nervous at how enticing it was to simply tap on Lincoln's name in her contacts.

Would it seem overbearing if she called him? All she would do is just check to see if he was fine, and hopefully get a little hint as to what he was up to and if he was close to finishing. Her finger trembled over his name for a few seconds before she clicked it, only to cancel the call immediately afterwards.

Lori groaned and slumped on the couch, thinking of what to do since her sisters had the right idea currently. Talking to her friends was out of the question, since if she let it slip out that she had a new love interest they would hound her relentlessly for info, and she was not in the right mindset to come up with clever lies currently. She sighed and got up, making her way towards her room in hopes that Leni could take her mind from Lincoln.

When she entered she was surprised to see Leni not tediously working at her machine but laid out on her bed with a glum look about her.

Leni picked her head up and spotted Lori. "Hey Lori, is Lincoln home yet?"

"No." Lori heaved. "He's still out doing whatever it is he's doing."

"Oh.", Leni said as she laid back and let out a sigh.

Lori moved towards her moping little sister and gave her a nudge. "Come on, scooch over."

Leni lazily turned on her side away from Lori and allowed her to squeeze in behind.

"So, you want to see Lincoln that badly?", Lori asked as she wrapped her arm around Leni's stomach and nuzzled up to her.

"I finished what I was working on for him."

"You did? Where is it?"

"Over there, hanging on the closet door."

Lori turned and spotted the garment. "Hm, that'd actually look very good on him. Not to burst your bubble though, you know he will eventually grow out of that, right?"

"I know, it's just to help him with Lola."

"Ah, the whole proposal thing."

"Mhm."

"Leni, I don't think Lola wants the proposal for the same reasons we do."

"She doesn't?"

"No, but I'm sure both her and Lincoln will appreciate your efforts. You really do have a knack for clothes, both designing and making them, like that … dress."

"Oh, you mean the one I have to scrap?"

"You don't have to scrap it. We can sell it off if you really don't want it anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and then you can use the money to make another one." Lori thought about Lincoln's words the other day. "Also, maybe … make one for me in the future?"

"Oh I was totes planning on doing that anyway, I just wanted mine done first."

"I can understand the eagerness Leni but just remember there's no rush."

"I know …"

Lori took in a gentle whiff of Leni's scent as she spooned her slightly. "Geez when was the last time we cuddled like this?"

Leni thought as hard as she could. "Like I think before you started hanging out with your friends, when you started your first year in middle school."

"Wow really? That long ago?"

"Mhm." Leni thought a little more. "Hey Lori."

"Yes?"

"Will … will Lincoln change this year?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Will he change when he spends time with his friends? Like how you all did?"

"All?"

"Well there was Luna when her friends convinced her to go to that Mick Swagger concert back in seventh grade and she started her rocking out thing. Luan was different in that she stopped hanging out with her friends and got really into comedy. Then there's Lynn … well she didn't change much but she's gotten a bit more, um, mean?"

"You mean aggressive?", Lori chimed in.

"Yeah that word. More aggressive in even the smallest games now and even when it's not about games. Like when you two were fighting about flowers the other day."

Lori rolled her eyes at the annoying reminder and replied calmly. "Well they … we may have changed, but I can say without a doubt that we only remained the way we are because we love doing what we want. Aside from Lynn, I think those are just her hormones kicking it into high gear like her personality."

"So what about Lincoln then?"

"Heh Leni, it's Lincoln, even if he were to change, which I doubt, he'll still be the guy we love, and he'll love us all the same."

A look of gloom loomed over Leni's face slightly. "Promise?"

Lori averted her eyes from the back of Leni's head for a moment and pondered a bit, quickly shaking away the notions of doubt. "Promise. After all, he promised he'd marry us, right?"

"Yeah, your right.", Leni replied in a cheery tone.

"Where is all this coming from anyway?"

"I just thought about it right now."

"Well for once not thinking is the right thing to do right now, for both of us."

"*sigh* Ok."

"Now enough moping about grim topics. How about we take a nap together like when we were little?"

"Really?!" Leni eagerly exclaimed. "Ok!"

Lori pulled Leni in closer and used the shared body warmth as an enticement towards tender sleep. "I love you Leni."

A peaceful smile formed on Leni as she closed her eyes. "I love you too Lori."

* * *

 _ **Clyde's House, Sunday Afternoon: Lincoln**_

Lincoln skidded his bike to a halt and reached into his pocket.

"Must have called by accident.", He thought as he checked his phone and saw a missed call from Lori.

Then again, he had been keeping everyone waiting and he knew full well from his past week with Lola that keeping that course of action was ill advised. Still it was for a good reason and hopefully Clyde would be able to help him out with that, albeit he felt hesitant about asking him for help to begin with. Lincoln sighed and recollected on how Clyde stalked him for info on why he hung out with Lily all day when he tried to change her instead of hanging with him at all, the entirety of it a bit unsettling given the current situation.

Last time Lincoln played it off for the sake of friendship but then once again Clyde performed a similar stunt when he got Rusty and the rest of the gang involved in following him to Ronnie Ann's old home for that joke package she sent. Curiosity is all well and good to have but by no means could he afford for Clyde to get nosy and follow him around again. If worst came to worst he could uncover what he had been doing with his sisters the past week, the thought alone formed a lump in his throat.

"Yeah no this was a bad idea, forget it.", Lincoln thought as he prepared to turn around and head back home.

"Hey Lincoln!", Clyde called out as he came out his home.

"Dang it, too late." Linc mumbled before he faced Clyde. "Hey Clyde, um sorry for not messaging ahead again."

"It's ok, I knew you were coming this time."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah Rusty texted me, said you desperately needed a tux for something."

"Good old Rusty.", Lincoln muttered sarcastically.

"So what's going on that you so urgently need a tux?"

Lincoln panicked slightly as he was immediately put on the spot, for one wrong utter of a word could set his prior worry into motion.

"Um I need it for … a wedding.", Linc uttered as he cringed on the last words that escaped his lips.

Clyde's eyebrows peaked in interest. "A wedding? Who's getting married?"

"Damn it Clyde why always with all the questions.", Lincoln mentally anguished as he was put on the spot again.

An idea then rang in his mind, giving Lincoln a little hope. Perhaps conceding a bit of the truth to Clyde wouldn't be so bad after all since it would satiate his curiosity.

"Me and Lola.", Lincoln admitted.

Clyde backed up a bit in shock. "Wait, what?!"

"Heh not a real wedding man. A fake one, just to make her happy."

"I don't understand."

"Um long story short me and my sisters watched an old home movie on me proposing to Lori and the others when we were little, and Lola got offended I never offered one proposal to her."

"Oh ok I get it, like pretend.", Clyde said.

"Yeah." Linc chuckled nervously. "Pretend."

"Well it doesn't seem that bad of a situation."

"If I don't give it to her with some added effort by dinner tonight she's going to murder me."

"Oh." Clyde scratched the back of his head. "She might actually do that too. Ok, I understand the situation let's go see if my tux will fit you."

Lincoln took a breath of relief as Clyde turned around and followed him inside. It didn't take long for the awkwardness to set back in though when he saw the wall portrait of Lori hanging in his room. Another problem he figured he'd have to face down the road inevitably.

After a few minutes Clyde brought out a plastic covered tux set and handed it to Lincoln. "Hope it fits."

"We are the same size so it should.", Lincoln said hopefully as he took the garment in hand and headed towards the hallway bathroom.

After a few minutes of shuffling noises emanating from the bathroom door Lincoln emerged in Clyde's formal attire.

"So how does it look?", Lincoln asked.

"If it was some other girl other than your sister she'd be putty in your hands.", Clyde replied as he gave a nod of approval.

All seemed to go well Lincoln thought until he heard the slowly rising hisses of Clyde's cats approaching him. He turned and saw Nepurrtiti dash in between his legs as Cleopawtra lunged at her though fortunately for the small feline Lincoln was in the way. Unfortunately, Lincoln helplessly watched as Cleo sliced the pants apart along with the tux as well as she climbed over him to get to her little sister.

"The tux!", Both boys cried out.

Clyde quickly refocused on his cat Cleo and chased after her as Lincoln distraughtly looked upon the ruined fabric. It was in no way presentable now he lamented as he easily pressed his fingers through the various minor sliced gaps. Plan b had now officially gone down the toilet.

"Alright I put Cleo in her time-out crate. How bad is the damage?", Clyde worriedly asked as he came back.

Lincoln turned and saw Clyde's face sink.

"My dads are going to kill me.", He groaned.

"Lola's going to kill me." Lincoln mentioned, hoping the misery loves company concept would cheer up Clyde a bit. "I'm sorry Clyde this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of bothered you like this."

Clyde sighed. "It's ok Lincoln it's not your fault, accidents happen and hey one of my dads is pretty good with sewing remember? So he can fix this up for you."

Lincoln beamed a bit. "Really?! Well where is he?"

"Oh um, their both out for date night, sorry I forgot about that. They won't be back until at least another hour or so. Think you can wait that long?"

Linc took out his cell and looked at the time, mulling over it for a few seconds until ultimately he shook his head in defeat.

"Curfew is coming close." Lincoln muttered as he went back into the bathroom to change back. "I got to start heading back already."

"Sorry Linc."

"No worries Clyde, wasn't my first option but I do have a plan c."

"Oh?"

"My blue suit."

"Think that will be good enough?"

Lincoln came back out and handed Clyde back the ruined tux.

"Yeah it will." Lincoln truthfully admitted, but it wasn't good enough for him in his mind though. "I can take some of the heat for this mess if you'd like."

Clyde raised his hand. "Nah it's ok really. My dads will be upset but they'll understand it was an accident."

Lincoln gave a small smile and held out his fist. "Alright see you tomorrow Clyde, next time we hang at the arcade games are on me."

"See you tomorrow Lincoln and I'll hold it you buddy." Said Clyde as he bumped his fist against Lincoln's and proceeded to follow him out the door.

With a final wave goodbye Lincoln sped off towards home leaving Clyde to his thoughts.

"Proposing to Lori huh." Clyde muttered. "*sigh* One day … one day."

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Dining Room Sunday Evening**_

"Eight, nine, ten.", Lynn Sr. mentally counted as he served his kids Salisbury steaks.

"Girls, where's Lincoln?", He asked as he served an empty seat.

A few eyes nervously darted back and forth at the question more so for the fact that they wondered that as well.

"Um were not sure dad." Said Lori. "He said he'd be back though."

"If he knows what's good for him he offed himself in a ditch somewhere to avoid me getting my hands on him.", Lola whispered to herself.

"It's getting awfully close to curfew." Rita mentioned. "He better get home soon, otherwi-"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"I'll get it.", Lola eagerly said.

Upon opening the front door, she was met with the sight of a panting Lincoln.

"I'm *gulp* … I'm not late, am I?"

"Just in time." Lola said uncaringly. "So, where's this thing you set out to get?"

She saw his demeaner dim a bit.

"I couldn't get it." He replied. "Or, well I did, but I ended up losing it."

Lola crossed her arms. "So what, you're not going to propose then?"

"I will I promised you after all, right?"

A smug smile formed on Lola's face. "Good, I'll be waiting for a few minutes after dinner, and ONLY a few minutes."

"G-got it.", Lincoln nervously stammered.

With the passive aggressive confrontation out of the way Lola made her way back to the dining room with Lincoln in tow. His arrival putting a slight beam upon several of his sisters faces as he took his seat between Lisa and Lola.

"Just in time Lincoln." Said Rita as she checked the time. "And just where have you been young man?"

"Oh just trying to borrow some things from my friends.", Lincoln replied.

"Well I hope you know you won't be able to stay out so late once the school semester starts up again."

"Got it mom.", Linc replied as he scarfed down a steak whole.

"Whoa slow down son, the foods not going to get up and run away.", Lynn Sr. commented as he watched his son devour his meal.

Lincoln gobbled up the remains of what was left on his plate. "Sorry dad just something I got to do before bed."

Linc snuck a peek at Lola to gauge her mood as he headed towards the kitchen to hurriedly wash his plate, not being able to get a beat if she was feeling patient or not. Though with her more recent scares there was no chance in heck she was going to simply let him off the hook. After nearly drying his plate to a near shine he raced towards the foyer and up the steps, leaving behind a few disappointed faces in the dining room.

"I'm going to put away my leftovers and head upstairs.", Leni said as she picked her plate up.

"Not hungry honey?", Rita questioned.

"No not so much now."

"Alright just make sure to eat something in the morning, can't start your senior year on an empty stomach."

Leni gave a simple nod of assurance as she made her way into the kitchen and stored her plate away. In truth as soon as she saw Lincoln she lost her appetite, wanting to give him her handmade gift before it was too late. She passed the dining room and headed up the steps, hearing the bathroom door close shut and the shower turn on.

"Hm I guess Lincy is taking a shower first." Leni thought. "Oh I know, I'll surprise him in his room!"

With an eagerness restored to her step Leni headed for her room to collect her gift and set up waiting in Lincoln's. Meanwhile the unsuspecting target was busy scrubbing himself of the stench of the days sweat from pedaling everywhere. God knows he couldn't risk reeking for what he planned to do.

After a few quick self-sniffs of himself Lincoln stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he reached for the doorknob he heard the shuffling of footsteps and decided to wait for his sisters to enter their individual rooms. Just a little longer and he'd give everyone their answer he thought to himself as he counted down the number of doors shut.

When door click number five sounded off he quietly made his way towards his room, too preoccupied with the sound of his own footsteps to notice the light coming out from underneath his door as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Surpri-", Leni uttered before she choked on her own words at the sight of her half-naked brother.

Lincoln covered his mouth and suppressed his own shocked gasp as he shut the door.

"Leni?! What are you doing in here?!", He exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Leni snapped back somewhat from her slight ogling. "Oh uh I m-made you a p-present."

The blushing blonde turned and moved Lincoln's bed covers to reveal a shirt shaped gift wrapped in plastic. With a slight shake in her arms she handed over her hard work to him to which he raised an eyebrow at.

Slowly, while making sure his towel was fastened, he tore off the plastic. "Um, thanks Leni, but this is a pretty weird time to be handing me school clo- …"

Leni chuckled a bit. "Heh it'd be pretty weird if you wore that to school Lincy, but if you wanted to I wouldn't mind."

Lincoln gazed at the gift in slight disbelief, this sudden stroke of luck. "Why did you make this?"

"Well I was making my own dress and I figured since you were going to propose to Lola …"

Lincoln held the finely tailored gift in his hand, feeling more than optimistic now about his grand scheme for today with what Leni made him.

Leni looked at Lincoln's frozen face in slight worry as he held her handmade tux set. "Y-you don't like it?"

"Like it? … No … I love it! It's perfect and just what I needed! Thank you!", Lincoln exclaimed as he brought Leni into a one-armed hug.

The burst of affection threw Leni out for a loop more so because of his current attire. Unsure whether to hold his bare back so casually she merely stood there in place, flailing her arms about slightly as a giddy grin formed on her blushing face. After a few moments of sincere tender embrace Lincoln let go, realizing he was still very underdressed.

"Ahem um, guess I should get dressed now."

"Ok.", Leni replied as her grin grew wider.

Lincoln waited a few seconds then awkwardly cleared his throat and gave Leni a concerned look. Realizing what he meant Leni gave a sheepish chuckle as she slowly exited the room.

"Wait a second Leni." Lincoln called out. "I need you to do something for me."

Leni paused in the hallway and turned slightly. "What?"

"I need you to get everyone besides our parents, the twins, Lisa, and Lily into Lori's room for an important announcement I'd like to make."

"Oh ok, see you in a bit then Lincy."

As Leni shut his door Lincoln slipped into a fresh pair of undergarments before once again taking in the full view of Leni's gift. The entire quality of the tux itself was easily greater than Clyde's and Rusty's both, making it yet another testament to Leni's skill in fashion. Hopefully it would fit, though in Lincoln's mind he had no doubts it would as he had volunteered numerous times as her model.

With no time to spare to avoid Lola's wrath he quickly slipped on the entire set, taking in the texture and breathable quality of the fabric. Doing in the final button on his right cuff he gave himself a proper lookover before gelling his cowlick down and proceeded towards the twins' room. Slightly nervous for what was about to come he took a deep breath and knocked, repeating the small speech he had planned ready since the hatching of his current plan.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Lana and Lola's Room Sunday Evening**_

"Couple more minutes till curtain time Lincoln.", Lola thought as she gazed at her nightstand clock.

The little beauty queen took another look into her vanity mirror to make sure she was prim and proper if Lincoln ever actually got around to giving his proposal this time.

"Still waiting on Lincoln?", Lana asked as she changed into her oversized shirt.

"Not for much longer.", Lola replied with a growl.

"Wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now big bro." Lana thought as she climbed into bed. "Well g'night Lola."

"Goodnight Lana."

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"*sigh* Dang it." Lana mumbled as she begrudgingly got off her bed. "I'll get it."

"It better be Lincoln.", Lola commented.

Ignoring Lola's vague threat Lana opened the door, only to have her jaw drop and her face become flushed at the sight of Lincoln and his suave attire.

"Hey Lana, Lola awake?", Lincoln asked.

Lana simply continued to gawk and stutter. "Ba … ba … ba."

"Uh Lana?"

"Well it's about time Lincoln." Lola interrupted as she made her way to the door. "I hope you put in actual effort in all th- … whoa."

"All suited up and ready to propose." Lincoln stated as he did a little bow towards the baffled pair of young maidens before him. "You ready Lola?"

"Yes!" Lola said desperately before she shook her head and recollected herself. "Ahem I mean y-yes, I'm ready."

"Shall we?", Linc said as he extended his hand out to her.

Lola fought hard to keep the stupid grin that wanted to form on her face away as she took Lincoln's hand into hers and let him lead her on down the hallway. Still slightly stupefied, Lana simply followed the pair down the hallway herself, keeping her gaze on who she couldn't believe was her older brother. Meanwhile a pair of curious eyes belonging to the young Lisa slowly receded back into the confines of her room.

Lincoln and Lola stopped before Lori's room much to her confusion as she watched him knock.

"Wait, what are we doing here?", Lola questioned as Lori gave the ok to enter her room.

"When I proposed to Lori and the others back then I did it in front of everyone. Don't you think it's only fair I do the same with you?", Lincoln stated while hiding his other agenda.

"E-everyone?" Lola repeated as she gulped from stage fright at the thought of him going so far as to do that. "O-of course, it's to be e-expected."

Leading her on once again by hand the pair entered the room to meet the several shocked faces of their elder sisters and the giddy excitement of Leni seeing Lincoln in her gift.

"Whoa L-lincoln, what's the occasion dude." Asked a flustered Luna.

"I have a proposal to make.", Linc responded as he twirled Lola in front between himself and their sisters.

"Moment of truth.", He thought as he cleared his throat and took a knee in front of the ever-reddening princess.

His gaze was clear and focused on his intended targets as he began.

"For as long as I can remember I've loved you. Hearing you, talking to you, the mere euphoria I feel now basking in your presence that sends a wave of goosebumps across my skin and sets my heart ablaze is all the proof I need to know where my feelings lie. Maybe I couldn't realize it back then, the difference between familial love and true passion, but now without a doubt in my soul I know I need you in my life as more than a sibling. I know now isn't the best time for us to be bound in holy matrimony with the current state of our ages, but if you feel the same will you wait with me? Will you be mine and allow me to be yours and count down the days together until our most treasured moment arrives when we say our tender I do's? To make this solemn oath connecting our lives into one. If so, all I need is a simple yes. A simple yes if you will be my bride when the time comes and I your groom. Will you be my betrothed? Will you be my love?"

As he finished his speech Lincoln placed a kiss upon Lola's gloved hand and waited patiently. The group of elder sisters watched with flushed faces in silence as they too were eager to hear what Lola would say. All eyes pointed towards Lola then, who's eyes shone with admiration in viewing Lincoln in a different light for the first time.

"Y-ye- …", Lola stammered as the butterflies in her stomach were going out control.

The group leaned in closer in anticipation.

Lola jumbled her words several more times before she bit her lip and shook her head in embarrassment before walking off.

"F-forget the p-proposal!" Lola exclaimed as she grabbed a red-faced Lana by the collar and dragged her away. "C-consider yourself l-lucky I changed m-my mind Lincoln!"

The remaining sisters gazed at each other in slight disappointment until the sound of Lola slamming her door shut brought them back to reality. They then acknowledged the obvious before them, the fact that Lincoln remained kneeled before them with a sincere smile gently formed as they gazed upon him.

"Lincoln." Spoke Lori. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my answer.", He calmly replied.

"But Lola already gave you you're an-."

Lori stopped mid-sentence as her brain clicked at what he meant. Wondering if any of her sisters caught on to what he meant as well, she stole glances at their faces and saw one by one each brighten up. They looked at each other to confirm whether they had the right idea and smiled as they realized their moment had at last come, for everyone.

Lori was the first to speak up. "Yes!"

"I didn't put in all that effort for nothing bro, of course yes!", Luna added.

"Our love story does need an epilogue, so yes.", Luan chimed in.

Lynn scoffed in amusement. "Like I'd say no after everything. Yes Lincoln."

Lucy was thankful her bangs covered the forming joyful tears in her eyes, saving her from embarrassment. "Y-yes."

Lori then looked to Leni who was still disappointed Lola said no and gave her a slight jab.

"What?", Leni asked.

"Yes or no?", Lori proposed.

"Yes or no to what?"

Lori facepalmed herself and sighed, a grin still upon her face for the moment couldn't be ruined so easily.

"Do you love Lincoln?"

"Of course I do!" Leni exclaimed. "Now and forever!"

Lori faced Lincoln. "Is that good enough?"

Lincoln gave a chuckle as he slowly stood up. "Yeah I'll take that as a yes."

"S-so what now?", Luan shyly asked.

A few seconds of silence resonated in the room until Lynn formed a mischievous grin and leaped towards Lincoln tackling him to the ground. "Dibs on first boyfriend hug!"

"Hey no fair!", Luan shouted as she dived in and tried squeezing herself in between the two.

"Guys, as the oldest I should be the one to spend some quality time with Lincoln first.", Lori stated as she slithered her way into snagging one of Lincoln's arms.

Luna chuckled. "Oh boy and so it begins heh."

Lucy simply sighed and decided to bide her time for the most opportune time to strike and steal Lincoln away for some alone time.

Meanwhile Leni simply watched in delight as everyone seemed to finally get along with each other after so long. She couldn't put her finger on it completely, but she knew in her gut it was all thanks to her Lincy. Just a few more years she thought as she pined over his smile.

"This is real." Lincoln thought to himself as he felt his sisters' warmth as they held him and felt their racing hearts along with his own. "This is love, genuine flat out love … I finally have it."

The world seemed to pause in merry bliss as he looked at each of his sisters. Sure there were many things down the road that he'd have to face eventually, but for now, in this moment, with everyone, nothing seemed like it could go wrong.

"Thank you guys, for being in my life." Lincoln stated with a sense of melancholy in his heart and mind. "… I love you all."

Smiles were returned and the most wonderous sentence he heard so far to date was then said. "We love you too Lincoln."

 _ **Part 1: Recorded Memory … Fin**_

… **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Heh guess I got some explaining to do. Well for those not in the know yet my reason will be up for about one more day in my other "story" cause seriously admitting what happened is downright embarrassing. I still feel like I'm walking around with a damn dunce cone on my head. That being said to my followers old and new welcome and thank you for sticking with me up to this point. Hopefully with all the crap out of the way I can get back into the flow of things. Though this semester/work schedule is pretty tight and brutal. Literally had to slap myself awake since it's two in the morning here to post this. As an attempted apology I have gone ahead and answered just about every question I could that was story related. As for the general summary of the others ... no I'm not dead. Least I don't think I am *questions existence*. Anyways there was a little PSA announcement I wanted to get out a long time ago and damn it I'm not backing out of it now. For those who've read an already completed fanfic and decided not to follow/favorite it because of it's completion I implore you to change said habit. I have looked upon my peers as well as some other authors who's great works have such low numbers and I'm more than positive the previous mentioned statement is the reason why. So please, find it in your heart to go to their stories and if you genuinely liked it give it a favorite, a follow, or heck both to help other FanFiction members notice them. If this ends up kicking me down the follow rankings then so be it, cause I sincerely feel they sometimes don't get enough credit for their awesome work. Seriously, their the reason I even got back into the fanfic writing passion in the first place. Alright *steps off soap box* with that said I do have a sneak peak at part two of this story but BE WARNED, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. If you end up reading the sneak peek don't come crying to me with a thousand questions on what the heck I'm up to cause you know I'll be a vague jackass about it. So if you don't want to tempt fate then stop reading when you hit this paragraph's line separator. On a side note because of my schedule I have not been able to see the four new episodes of the Loud House that came out the past two weeks, so if anyone can point me to a reliable website I'd be very grateful. *sigh* It's good to be back home. *passes out from answering all the questions***

* * *

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 2** : ******** **Chapter** : ********

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

"Useless finks!", **** bellowed as **** pedaled after the car as fast as **** could.

There had to be someone, anyone that could help ****. Then suddenly **** crossed **** mind and an annoyed grunt escaped **** lips.

"Just had to be a chicken shit and not get **** fucking number didn't you." **** thought. "Ok, calm down ****. Who would know it ... ****!"

Being careful not to lose sight of the car and control of **** bike **** searched desperately across **** contacts for **** name in hopes **** forgot to delete it.

"Yes!", **** exclaimed when **** name popped out.

Without hesitation **** clicked on the call button and pressed the phone against **** ear.

"Miller residence, **** speaking."

"****! Thank god!."

"****?"

"Look listen carefully I need to know **-"

"Heh, I knew you couldn't stay away from me."

"What? You idiot! I don't have time for your undeserved ego right now I need you to give me **** number, it's important!"

"****? What's **** got that I don't?!"

"Just give me **** bloody number god damn it! It's life or death!"

"Ok ok! I'll send it in a text.", **** responded as **** hung up.

A few nerve wrecking seconds later **** phone buzzed and **** clicked on the number that showed and hit call. As the phone rang **** desperately tried to keep pushing forward as multi tasking while giving a high speed chase was wearing **** down.

"H-hello?", **** tired voice answered.

"****!", **** desperately cried.

"****? What's going on and what's with all that wind in the background?"

"**** listen to me carefully! There's this **** who wants t-"

**** sentence was cut short as **** focus was too centered on the fading car to notice the pothole in the street. The sudden impact sending **** flying towards the pavement and toppling several feet before coming to a stop on a random residence's lawn.

"****!? **** are you ok?! Answer me!"

Immediate pain pulsed across **** body more so **** leg. The ever looming threat still present though helped **** suppress it somewhat for the time being as **** crawled **** way towards the sound of **** voice. Upon retrieving **** now cracked cell and feeling distraught for losing sight of the vehicle **** placed **** phone against **** ear.

"****."

"**** what the heck happened?! Are you ok?!"

"Don't worry about me ****. It's your **** you should be worried about."

"What?! Why?!"

 **... To Be Continued.**


	19. A False Beginning

**The Loud House: Memory of A Promise**

 **Part 2** : Realizations and Expectations **Chapter** : 19 A False Beginning

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "The Loud House"**

* * *

 **Questions: Guest (and about thirty other people):** **WHAT was that (sneak peak) about?! ... I'm not even going to entertain this one. I put up a big warning. Feel like if I poisoned a batch of cookies in front of some of you and told you not to eat it I'd lose a quarter of my followers. *sigh***

 **JR32:** **Lola got what she wanted but turned it down? I know, the nerve of her right?!**

 **SomeBloke420: Since you want to involve other characters, could we see Tabby, Giggles, Haiku, and Polly, make an appearance, since Luna, Luan, Lucy, and Lynn, are all involved with Lincoln, could this cause the girls to be suspicious of what's going on? Hm ... maybe on the first question *snicker* and as for the second not sure if you mean the friends or the sisters but regardless for either way I'd say possibly.**

* * *

 _ **May 2, 2005 Loud House, Dining Room Monday Night: Albert**_

"Hoo boy, what a day.", Albert F. Willard (age 64) muttered to himself as he took a seat.

Controlling five hyperactive girls overly abundant with joy at the arrival of their new brother was not an easy task, even for someone as experienced as himself. In a sense he was sort of ok now that he and the missus, god rest her soul, only ended up having Rita, then again having a big family would have been nice too. The slight cooing's emanating in front of him then garnered his attention to be focused on the newborn Lincoln Loud before him.

The whole fiasco with the president today really wore out his daughter and son-in-law, both eager to take him up on the offer he put Lincoln to bed tonight while they passed out. He was more than happy though to take on the task at the chance of getting a little special one on one time with his grandson, of course after his granddaughters had their fill of holding him obviously before going off to bed themselves. With a tender touch he reached into the carrier seat Lincoln was strapped into and took him out, cradling him with one arm as he let the young lad grasp his finger on his free hand.

"Heh, got a good grip there Lincoln.", Albert chuckled, only to receive a blank curious stare in return.

"You know, I had all but given up hope that I'd actually get a grandson at the rate your mother was popping out your sisters though I blame your father in that department. Glad to see he didn't goof up this time … then again it was pretty close with you being born without any medical help. Honestly still can't see what my baby girl sees in that man with his only skill being cooking, but least he gave me you guys."

Lincoln simply cooed.

"Hopefully you inherited genes from my side of the family because I got an important task for you. Now I hate to lay this sort of pressure so early on ya kiddo, but being the only boy born among your sisters so far … down the line your going to have a very important responsibility. If your sisters turn out anything like your grandmother or mom then they'll each be beautiful in their own right … and that's the problem."

Albert sighed deeply.

"I've seen a lot of things in my life sport, enough to know there are people in this world who are cruel simply because they enjoy it. That's where you come in, when your old enough it'll be your job to watch over them and be the man of the house. Lord knows you're the only one who can do it because no offense Lincoln, but your dad is kind of a pansy."

A small smile came to Lincoln's face which brought a similar one to Albert's.

"Good, glad to see we're already seeing eye to eye. Don't fret too much on it though, until you take the reins ol' Pop-Pop here will look out for all of you … *sigh* I already do financially somewhat. So you just enjoy life until then ok?"

Lincoln's eyes started to droop.

"That's the spirit, already taking it easy … Grow up nice and healthy my little lookalike, your grandpa wants to have plenty of days with you." Albert said as he gently stroked the small few strands of white hair upon Lincoln's head before heading upstairs to lay him in his crib. "Heh plus I wouldn't mind seeing you become a lady's man like myself."

* * *

 _ **? ? ?: Lincoln**_

"No …"

" _Stop! Get off me!"_

"Not again … no."

" _Help!"_

"Please no!"

" _Lincoln help!"_

"Stop it!"

"… _Hahahaha!"_

* * *

 _ **October 29, 2017 ? Sunday Early Morning: Lincoln**_

"NO!"

Lincoln shot forward into a sitting position and breathed heavily, gazing at his shaking hands and feeling pain pulse in his chest and face from horrid memory. Out of instinctual fear he grabbed his walkie talkie from the nightstand next to him and hit the button on its side. He spoke briefly into the receiver but received no response, only to remember shortly after that he had gotten rid of his simple walkie talkie a long time ago with how it got no reception out here.

With a simple flick of a switch at the top of the device Lincoln spoke once more. "Clyde! Clyde, do you read me?! Over!"

A few unnerving seconds passed before the tired voice of his best friend Clyde responded. "Lincoln? What is it? Over."

"Is everyone alright?! Are they ok?! Over!"

"Linc … *shuffling noises* It's four in the morning … and you just asked me this yesterday, it's Sunday today. I'm sure they're all fine. Over."

"S-sorry Clyde I just … Sorry. Over."

"*yawn* Was it that dream again? Over."

"… Yeah … Over."

"… I'll stop by later again today just to double check. Over."

"Thank you, Clyde. Over."

"No problem Lincoln … They do miss you a lot though. Every time I've gone there they've asked if you've said anything important to me. Over."

"Lynn sees that I'm ok at school. Plus, I do visit when I have time. I just, really need to do this; besides I'll be seeing them on Tuesday. Over."

"Right. We still got to set up the whole plan. Over."

"On Monday, till then I'll let you get back to sleep. Over."

"Goodnight bud. Over."

"Rest well Clyde. Over."

Lincoln set the walkie down beside his bed and checked for the specific time on the watch his grandfather gave him. It wouldn't be for a few more minutes till he had to start getting ready for his regiment, so he figured he may as well fiddle with his only source of entertainment. Getting up he made his way outside towards the back of his shack where the mini generator was situated, checking it to see if it still had more than half its weight in fuel.

After doing so he grabbed hold of its pull starter and gave a nice quick tug, making the contraption sputter a bit before giving up. A quick kick was enough though to bring it back to life along with the small portable television it was connected to. The thing sucked so damn much he thought as he reentered his abode, with its no color screen and its static speakers but out here beggars couldn't be choosers.

Linc flipped through the channels manually till curiosity got the better of him and anchored him to stay on the news channel. He knew better than to fuel his subconscious fears, but he just couldn't bear the thought of not knowing what danger loomed near him and his family.

The local towns news anchor graced the screen and gave a small smirk before he spoke. "Good morning Royal Woods, this is Tucker DiMaggio (age 56) welcoming you to today's early morning news."

"What have you got for me this time?", Lincoln mumbled.

"Unfortunately, today we have some disturbing turn of events here in our humble state. For those of you with a weak disposition towards cruel acts of violence I implore you to either tune out for a short time or view with caution."

Lincoln's focus remained undeterred. "Bring it."

"In southern Michigan yesterday, the case of three-week missing Taylor Hogan was closed as she had contacted authorities after escaping from the residence of prominent land owner, John Carver. Upon the investigation authorities discovered the bodies of four other missing girls, sadly long departed from this world, along with information tying his employed servant Richard Straker as an accomplice. Both are currently in secure custody and await trial later this week."

Linc balled his fists as he continued to watch.

"Meanwhile the manhunt for Eric Wayne Freeman, a man responsible for over more than two dozen murders, who had escaped custody during a prisoner transfer in central Michigan on interstate sixty-nine due to a traffic accident several days ago, was found dead by authorities a mere hour ago. Sources say he was killed in self-defense after a failed carjacking attempt claimed his life. Our hearts here at the station go out to the families of the victims who were unjustly taken from this world during his killing spree when he escaped."

"Good riddance to filth like him.", Lincoln muttered.

"Finally, on the last bit of news today the state execution of both John Krog and James Murphy will be carried out later this evening. The pair are responsible for breaking into the home of the Craven family and raping most of the family's children that resided within along with the murder of beloved father, Wes, several years ago. It is yet to be confirmed at this time whether the surviving Craven family members will attend the execution."

"They should, just to see scum like that burn."

"We'll have more news at twelve. And now here's Patchy Drizzle with today's weather report, Patchy."

The screen flickered, then showing Patchy (age 46) against a weather map of the Royal Woods area. "Thank you Tucker, and good morning everyone. Today we have bright sunny skies ahead along wi-"

Patchy was cut short as the screen filled with static and the sound of rain caught Lincoln's ear. He chuckled lightly at how wrong Patchy's forecast had already turned out to be as he gazed outside the single window in the room, only to frown slightly afterwards knowing he'd be in that mess in a short while. A single loud knock then directed his attention at the door signaling that his instructor was already awake and awaiting his arrival outside in the field.

Lincoln looked up to his ACU uniforms which hung on several laundry lines that darted across his small living space and grabbed a set to put on. It was still so weird to him to put them on, not in the sense that he never expected to wear something like this, but in the fact it felt a little right. Maybe his grandfather's old war stories got the better of him he thought as he heard an all too familiar sound.

 _Bzzzzt~_

"Oh for the love of, seriously?!", Linc bellowed.

Lincoln never saw it but for the past few weeks come rain or shine a bee would always come right on cue when his instructor left him any of his meals on a stand next to the door. Being cautious not to let the flying annoyance passage into his room, Linc opened the shacks door quickly to grab his breakfast and closed it just as fast, checking afterwards to see if anything came in. With the all clear he sat on his bed and stuffed his face with the plain eggs, toast, and bacon that lay on his plate.

Once more his instructor's culinary skills shined through. Truly it takes a master to devoid bacon of all things of any flavor whatsoever. The same went with anything else he made meatloaf, fish, hell even spam.

Still, food was food, or at least Lincoln hoped in this case since this was his life for a while already. As he finished up the remains of his plate Linc spotted the usual two blue pills that came with every meal. Not hesitating to take them before, Lincoln popped them into his mouth and reached for his jug of water next to the nightstand, taking a small swig to wash them down.

Afterwards he grabbed his canteen off the nightstand and filled it up before attaching it to his waist. With everything seemingly ready he then went through a mental checklist lest he risked forgetting something vital. All was in order except for one thing, the one thing that helped him get through the weekends most of all.

Reaching under his pillow Lincoln took out his cellphone then turned it on and waited a few seconds for it to boot fully. He sighed as he looked at the no signal sign appear in the corner of the cell screen, knowing he'd probably get another barrage of texts tomorrow when he entered within range of a cell tower. That wasn't his main concern though no, the wallpaper he had set was.

With a gentle caress of his finger he stroked the screen, taking in each of his sisters faces and the smiles that accompanied them. It was taken before the incident, even before he ended up being in a relationship with more than half of them. Not wanting to be late he placed one last kiss against his cell before turning it off and storing it away.

Lincoln opened the shacks door and took one look at how hard the rain was pouring down then. Undeterred though he simply tightened his ACU cap and stepped out, getting soaked immediately as he headed towards the back of the shack again. Passing the generator while turning it off, Linc opened the top of his rain collector thinking at least the barrel could get some more water in her with the harsh downpour.

He then double timed out into the field where he saw his instructor waiting with an umbrella in hand and a book in the other. Linc stopped a foot away from him and stood at attention, waiting for permission to run the course. The instructor didn't even bother to bat an eyelash to acknowledge his presence and instead closed his book to look at his watch.

"Thirty-two seconds late Loud.", The stern man gruffly stated.

"Sorry sir!", Lincoln responded.

"Apology not accepted. Make it up in the field after the course by doing thirty-two extra sets of each workout phase."

"Yes sir!"

"Well? Get to it then. I won't have you waste my time."

"Yes sir!", Lincoln responded once more before he set out for the crudely made obstacle course.

As he zigzagged in between the tree stumps along the course Linc couldn't help but notice his instructor was a bit laxer nowadays with his chew outs. Maybe he had finally warmed up to him he thought as he approached the first climbing obstacle, a single tree trunk with its branches cut off and the top of it given a nice clean cut. Lincoln grunted as he climbed, feeling the bark press and scrape deeper and deeper into his skin as he made his way towards the top.

This part of the course always sucked and leaned on the sadistic side of things but at the same time it had its own reward. Said reward came into view when he reached the top of the tree, granted he only had a second or two to look at it. Off in the distance across the marshland he could see the hilltop where Lynn had confessed to him, one of so many reminders which spurred him on despite the physical pain that took its toll on him daily.

"Lagging behind Loud!", His instructor called out.

To avoid upsetting him any further for both their sakes Lincoln scurried his way back down the other side of the trunk. He was grateful for the rain in this aspect that if he screwed up this particular time he'd at least land on the soft mud. Once his boots hit the ground Lincoln burst forward to complete the rest of the course.

Pain or not he had to do this, to get stronger, for their sake. Anything to prevent another incident like that.

* * *

 _ **August 14, 2017 ?, Monday Morning: Lincoln**_

Lincoln slightly stirred from his slumber and pulled his pillow closer to nuzzle up against, feeling a strange warmth and inhaling a gracing scent of lavender as he buried his face into it.

"Oh~."

A weird sound, he thought he made as his instincts compelled him to tighten his grip.

"Ah~."

His brows furrowed for he knew he liked the scent and warmth but not enough to warrant that sound. Linc then froze as he felt something mingle with his legs and rub up against his groin. Being cautious he slowly backed up and opened his eyes, nearly turning red on the spot as he saw Luna looking back at him with one eye open and a smile on her face.

"Feeling frisky this morning, eh Linc?", She rhetorically asked.

Lincoln squinted his eyes shut tight and then reopened them. "I … I'm not dreaming this time … right?"

"Hm don't know." Luna moved closer and locked lips with him, enjoying the slowly rising heat under the covers between them as she bit his lower lip before they parted. "What do you think?"

A goofy chuckle escaped Linc. "N-not dreaming."

"*yawn* Morning guys.", A voice said behind Lincoln before a hand wrapped its way around his stomach.

Being more aware than he was before Linc easily placed the voice. "Morning Luan, sleep well?"

Luan pressed herself against Lincoln's back and nibbled on his shoulder. "Heh, is that a serious question?"

"Oh, just making sure.", He responded coyly.

His muddled memory began to clear up as he became more lucid, remembering how he got here in the first place. Last night his sisters, or rather his partners now, were debating on who would get the first night with him. At first it seemed like the arguing would never end until Lynn suggested a good ol' fashioned game of rock paper scissors.

Much to Lynn's surprise though she lost outright to Leni in the first-round matches, mostly because she couldn't get a bead on what she would pick next. Luna had better luck though and figured Leni would end up picking scissors since it was at the end of the chant in which she hit the mark on the bullseye, thus securing Lincoln all to herself and of course Luan. Since it was the night before the new school year though they had to keep things tame, somewhat.

Once in their room it was extremely hard, in more ways than one, to keep his cool as he undressed himself down to his boxers and they to their nightwear. The usual sight of their attire was now all too different to him at that point with their new blossoming relationship, feeling his mouth water at the sight of Luna in nothing but her shirt and panties and his heart palpitate towards Luan in her firm fitting one-piece nightgown. Getting into bed with them afterwards was only even more taxing on his durability to maintain his composure as both had moved in on him to the point of resting their heads on his chest and each take a leg inbetwixt their own.

The heat that permeated off them gradually grew as from one second to the next each subtle motion they made resulted in their delicate chastity's to slightly rub against his thighs. Whether it was intentional or not then he couldn't tell as Linc was too focused on quelling the raging erection that had developed because of their movements. The bestial instincts in his second brain voiced its carnal desire deeply, wanting nothing more than to pounce and mate with the luscious beauties beside him.

He resisted though much to his displeasure, wanting to avoid a bad start by risking the chance of giving the impression that he wanted a relationship with them solely for their bodies. No that was the last thing on his mind when it came to them, well least the one in his head … the one on his shoulders. When and if they ever became intimate he would entrust the choice to them, till then he would just grin and bear it, the former being infinitely easier than the latter.

Thus went the night, the sexually pensive building night, until he would eventually pass out and awake in his current situation.

"So~ enjoying my merchandise?", Luna asked, bringing Lincoln back to the thick of things.

Unsure of what she meant Lincoln traced the direction his arm went towards and realized what he had thought was a pillow in his morning daze actually turned out to be her plump rear.

"Oh, s-sorry.", Lincoln stated while moving his arm away.

"Hey chill Lincoln." Said Luna as she grabbed his hand. "We're together now so it's ok to get a little, frisky now and then."

Lincoln felt his heart race ever so furiously as she slipped his hand back into place, partially under her cotton barrier.

"Luna has the right idea Linc." Luan commented. "There's no reason we can't get comfortable when we're alone like this. Besides, what better way to start the first day of school."

Lincoln stiffened himself as he felt Luan press herself even tighter against his back and move her hand slowly southward along his abdomen. Thinking things were going to take a turn for the sinful Linc merely hoped he could live up to their expectations.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Dang it.", The trio said in unison as they reluctantly parted from each other.

Normally the alarm wouldn't be a problem but being the first day of school they couldn't risk getting caught on the off chance either of their parents came upstairs to make sure everyone was ready.

"Guess I'll see you guys in the hallway shortly.", Lincoln stated.

Luna planted another kiss on Lincoln. "We'll be waiting."

"Sucks we have to be apart nearly the whole day when we just got together but least we got something to look forward to when school ends today.", Luan added as she gave Linc her own kiss.

Lost in his own little lustful world of thought Lincoln made his way off the bed, only to end up careening onto the floor with a loud thump.

Luan peered over the side of the bed. "Lincoln, school just started it's not the _fall_ season yet haha, but seriously are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm good." Linc responded as he got up and tried to play off his aching derriere. "Just forgot we were on Luna's bed."

With a shy wave of his hand Lincoln exited the room.

"Told you we should've gone with my bed.", Luan stated towards Luna.

"Sorry sis, just wanted his scent on my bed." Luna cheekily responded as she took a delightful whiff of her pillow. "Ah~, I think I'm going to really enjoy this school year."

* * *

 _ **Lynn and Lucy's Room Monday Morning: Lynn**_

 _Bee-_

The morning alarm was instantly cut off as Lynn excitedly shot up from her bed full of energy. Oh what a wonderful day it was going to be for her, hell every weekday would be this school year. While her sisters were going their separate ways in the mornings she and her beloved Lincoln would go to school together.

Sure they didn't have the same classes but they could meet up in the hallway, maybe sneak in a little hanky panky in the restroom when no one was looking. They could then feed each other lunch in the school cafeteria, the image of it in her brain giving her a giddy feeling as she collected her clothes for the day. Lucy then emerged from under the covers of her bed, giving Lynn an inquisitor look.

"Let me guess, Lincoln and school hype?", Lucy queried.

"Oh~ yeah.", Lynn responded with gusto as she headed out into the hallway.

As Lynn closed her rooms door and turned she spotted the highlight of her day approaching her, half naked much to her liking.

Lynn sauntered over. "Morning Lincy~."

"Morning Lynn." Said Lincoln as he smiled back at her. "Sleep well?"

"Actually, I was a bit cold last night." Lynn said as she wrapped her arms around Lincoln's head and brought him in for a light kiss before coming face to face with him. "But maybe tonight you can help fix that problem for me?"

Lincoln's cheeks flared up a bit. "Heh guess we'll see l-later."

Lynn giggled and planted another kiss on his adorable mug. "So~, how did _you_ sleep?"

"Oh uh, pretty relaxed I guess."

"Just relaxed?", Lynn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep."

Lynn shrugged and hugged Lincoln, giving him a few silent quick whiffs before she let him be on his way. There wasn't any scent of sexual musk about him which meant he and their older sisters didn't get intimate last night.

"Perfect.", Lynn thought, for if anyone was going to be first to pop his virgin cherry along with their own it was going to be her.

Moving down the hall Lynn planted herself against the wall and waited for whoever was in the bathroom to come out. The sound of doorknobs turning then caught her ear as she saw her sisters pour out of their rooms and join her as well.

"Morning kids." Said Rita as she came up the steps. "How's everyone feeling for their first day back to school?"

"Not bad mom, not bad at all.", Lynn replied.

Rita raised an eyebrow. "Really? Usually you hate the first few weeks until the school's sports teams get active."

"Well what can I say, I've got a whole new interest all of a sudden."

"Hm well that's good to hear, you girls hurry up now so you don't have to rush with breakfast. Lori is making everyone something.", Rita said as she entered Lisa's room to pick up Lily.

"Got it mom.", Everyone in the hallway replied in unison.

"So, gunning for favorite already eh Lori?", Lynn thought as she looked at her mother descend the stairway.

It was alright all things considered, after all she would have the homefield advantage with school. With the thought in her head Lynn gave a smug chuckle.

"What's so funny?", Lana asked.

"Oh nothing, just remembered a little joke."

Leni then came out of the bathroom, dressed in a newly picked out attire than complimented her cheery personality. Thinking that some of her sisters might actually give her a run for her money, Lynn entered the bathroom to start her shower. As she said her morning greetings to her sisters in line Leni noticed Lincoln coming out of his room and swooped in to greet him.

"Lincy~! Good morning.", Leni said as she squeezed Lincoln.

"G-good morning to you too Leni." Lincoln responded as he felt the oxygen being squeezed out of him. "Um L-leni?"

"Yes Lincy?"

"T-too tight."

Leni let go and watched Lincoln gasp for air slightly. "Sorry Lincoln."

Lincoln recomposed himself and hugged her back. "It's alright Leni, just goes to show how much you love me, to death heh."

"I'm totes going to miss you today."

"It'll only be for a while, you'll see me again after school and besides we still got breakfast and the ride in vanzilla before going our separate ways."

"Ok.", Leni glumly said.

With a small smile Lincoln tiptoed enough to plant a kiss on Leni's cheek. "I love you."

A giddy smile formed on Leni as she returned the kiss. "I love you too Lincy~."

"I'll see you downstairs in a bit."

"OK.", Leni responded in a cheerier tone as she happily made her way down the steps.

Linc thought it was a bit funny to have to extend a bit to kiss her but if he turned out like his grandfather then he would surely surpass her in height given enough time.

"Did that seem off to you?", Lana whispered to Lola as she became more nervous with Lincolns approach.

"Wasn't p-paying attention.", Lola stuttered as she looked away from Lincoln when he took his place in line next to her.

* * *

 _ **Loud House, Dining Room Monday Morning: Lori**_

"Here you go mom.", Lori said as she handed her mother her packed breakfast along with her fathers.

"Thank you dear." Said Rita. "Remember to pick us up after you get out of work ok?"

"Will do."

"Oh and make sure everyone is ready ok?"

"On it."

"And that th-"

"Mom, I got everything under control, don't worry."

"I'm sorry honey, just so used to everything always being so chaotic this time of year."

"Well there are eleven of us. You got me now though."

"And I'm getting prouder by the second." Rita said as she checked her cell for the time. "Alright your father's probably getting antsy already for me at the bus stop, have a nice day and drive safe, love you~."

"Bye mom, love you too." Lori replied as she set down a small plate for Lily. "And here's your breakfast Lily-bug try not to get yourself dirty."

Lily merely smiled and dug into her meal.

"Morning Lori." Said Leni as she entered the dining room.

Lori pulled out a chair next to her. "Ah morning Leni, perfect timing. Come sit with me we need to talk before we head out today."

Leni did just so and began to eat the plate in front of her as she looked at Lori with curiosity on what she wanted to talk about so early.

"Do you still remember what I always told you whenever we went back to school from summer vacation or the holidays?", Lori asked.

Leni held her finger to her chin for a few seconds. "Um, always say no?"

"Yes, but to?"

"Uh, always say no to … guys who ask me out?"

"Perfect, you do remember. I know before then I'd have to check if they had any … ulterior motives when they asked you but since I'm not going to be with you in school this year I can't do that. Thankfully though we're with Lincoln now so all you have to do is say no now."

"There's one thing I never got though."

"What's that?"

"What did you mean that one time you said they wanted to get into my pants? I don't own any pairs, they totes clash horribly with my style."

Lori gave a chuckle. "That's something you don't have to worry about anymore. Eat up now I don't want us to be rushing on the first day.

"Morning, ooo~ bacon, nice."

Lori turned to see Lynn take a seat at the table. "Morning Lynn, I imagine your feeling pretty upbeat eh?"

Lynn gave a coy smile. "That obvious?"

"Yes, very. I don't have to remind you that you can't risk getting caught doing anything with Lincoln at school, do I?"

Lynn merely waved her off. "Relax mom, I know better than to screw things up just when the goings getting good."

Ignoring Lynn's passive aggressiveness Lori faced Leni again upon remembering something of key importance. "Just remembered, Leni under no circumstances can you tell anyone, and I mean absolutely no one that Lincoln is your boyfriend now."

Leni dropped her fork and pouted. "But why?!"

"I'll explain it all later. Just for today though can you promise me you won't utter a single word about it."

"*sigh* Ok."

"Good morning."

The seated sisters turned to see Lucy who took her seat in between Lily and Lynn.

"Good morning Lucy." Lori responded as she looked around the room. "Well since most of us are here I might as well say this but after school when we all get back home our little group needs to have a meeting."

"About what?", Lynn mumbled with her mouth full.

"About how we're going to go about this whole relationship situation. You know, establish the do's and don'ts."

Lynn's brow furrowed. "What? Are you serious? It's barely day one and you want to set up rules already."

"Better to do it now and avoid any chaotic mishaps down the line."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Mornin dudes." Said Luna as she entered the room and took a seat. "What's for breakfast."

"Morning … So, how was last night?", Lucy asked.

"In your case I'd say things were certainly _bumping_ in the night, ha." Luna cheekily commented. "Man shame Luan isn't here yet, she would've loved that one."

Lori nearly choked on her food. "Did you guys already?!"

"Nah just some harmless minor grinding on my part and maybe Luan too from what I could tell. Bro certainly enjoyed it from the tent he was pitching up I can tell you that heh."

"Knew it.", Lynn thought as she continued her meal.

Lori gave a slight sigh of relief. "Ok well, before anyone else does anything with anyone we got to have a meeting about it later tonight to set up some sort of common agreement between all of us."

Luna gave a thumbs up. "I get ya sis, can't always just wing it and play a game of chance to be with Linc. I'll let Luan know before we head into school."

"Oh and Luna."

"Hm?"

"I need you to help watch out for Leni."

Leni and Luna looked at each other for a second before Luna responded. "You know she is a big girl, right? I'm sure she can watch out for herself, I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Leni nodded in slight agreement, feeling a bit like she was being put down.

"Luna."

"Fine, but I say she can look out for herself."

Lori simply sighed and continued her meal, still slightly worried for her little sister, even Luna and Luan to some degree. Things were ok for her, Leni, and Luna on her senior year mostly because she maintained her authority on the social hierarchy. With her out of the picture though it was possible that Leni could be the victim of someone gunning for the top of the popularity ladder, be it a man through attempted intercourse or a rival woman through a cruel smear campaign.

As her other siblings eventually poured in one by one she spotted Lincoln and felt a little alleviating comfort with his smile. There was not much she could do in the whole scheme of things except hope for the best. Finishing her meal and cleaning up after herself she made her way outside and towards vanzilla with Lily, setting her in her car seat as she took her seat and waited for the others to join.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Elementary School, Front Entrance Monday Morning**_

"Alright we're here.", Lori said as she looked to her soon to be departing siblings.

To avoid a clinging fiasco when it came to seating and Lincoln, Lori opted for Lincoln to sit in the back with the twins. Strangely enough though when the little duo were told so they both seemed a bit hesitant to which she just thought was merely the reluctance to go back to school.

"*sigh* I'll see you all later then.", Lucy despondently said as she got out.

Lana quickly bailed out of the van. "B-bye guys."

Lisa simply exited, jotting into her notepad as she made her way towards the building, only to smile a bit as she approached her only likable friend, Darcy Homandollar (age 5).

"What gives?!", Lola said as she struggled to open the van door on her side.

"Hm, door must be acting up again, vanzilla is ancient after all.", Luan deduced.

"Just move across Lincoln, we don't have a lot of time.", Lori added.

Lola blushed slightly at the prospect and tried the door handle several more times to no avail. She then gulped and looked at Lincoln who gave a simple smile and scooched back to let her pass by. Not wanting to draw suspicion to herself by asking Linc to get out first Lola merely sighed and nervously made her way over his lap.

Once outside she nearly tripped over herself as Lincoln bid her farewell, giving her both a pleasant and unsettling feeling. Staying stalwart, she gave no response back and continued forward as the van pulled away.

"Finally.", Lynn heaved as she unbuckled her seatbelt and made her way to the back.

"Lynn are you trying to get me pulled over?!", Lori exclaimed.

"Oh please the cops here are totally useless." Lynn retorted as she claimed her prize and snuggled up to Lincoln. "Could probably rob half the town and still not get caught."

Lori merely rolled her eyes as she neared her second stop, Royal Woods High School.

"*sigh* Ok, we're here." Said Lori as she took another worrying look at Leni.

Luna saw this and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll look after her, even if I don't think anything will happen."

"And I have Luna's back.", Luan commented as she exited vanzilla.

"But isn't that your backpack you're wearing?", Leni asked.

Lori sighed as Luna merely patted her back before exiting herself.

"Bye Lincy~.", Leni said as she gave a wave goodbye and blew a kiss.

Lincoln's face turned a hue of red and even redder still when Luna and Luan followed suit and bid their loving farewells before closing the van doors and setting on their way. Unwilling to be outdone on the first day Lynn mischievously rolled up Lincoln's shirt sleeve and started sucking on his shoulder as she interlocked her hand with his. Linc himself merely remained silent and red as he took in the weird yet pleasant feeling of Lynn's actions.

"Lynn, what are you doing?", Lori queried.

"Just snuggling, you'll get your chance later today.", Lynn lied through a smug smile before resuming her task.

Unable to do anything from the driver's seat Lori merely heaved as she slightly sped up to cut Lynn short of whatever it was she was doing. A few minutes passed before Lynn released her vampiric grasp on Lincoln, admiring her work for a second then afterwards planted a kiss upon the hickey she left on his skin before rolling his sleeve down again. Admittedly she thought it was a bit of an immature thing to do, yet the mere thought of her mark upon him stirred her loins and set a primal fire within her which seemed to always stand at the ready when it came to her beloved brother.

"Alright you two, we're here.", Lori stated.

Recomposing himself from Lynn's advances Lincoln looked out the window towards the building that would take up three years of his life, Royal Woods Middle School.

"Alright c'mon Linc let's hurry so I can show you around before classes start!", Lynn said in giddy eagerness.

Lincoln followed suit, stopping just before exiting the van completely and faced Lori. "Hey Lori."

Lori turned her head slightly. "Yes Lincoln?"

"I hope you have an ok day at work, I love you."

Lori bit her tongue to keep herself from giggling like some giddy schoolgirl. "I love you too Lincoln, I'll see you in the afternoon.

Lincoln planted a kiss on top of Lily's head before stepping out into the pavement and getting dragged away by Lynn. As Lori watched in slight humor at how he was nearly tripping along the way she couldn't help but think of Leni's words the other day. Though like before all the same she shook her head of such thoughts and drove off, having full faith that Lincoln would be the same.

"Alrighty well this is the front entrance, obviously." Said Lynn as she pulled Lincoln into the main hallway. "Got your schedule?"

Lincoln rubbed his arm as it had nearly popped out of its socket before taking out his class papers. With jittery anticipation Lynn snagged the paper out of his hand and immediately began looking for opportune moments of rendezvousing with him.

Seconds passed and Linc watched as little by little her face began to turn distraught. "Uh, Lynn? Everything ok?"

Lynn didn't answer, she was too focused on looking over her schedule again along with Lincoln's. She didn't expect all their classes to be close to each other, heck she would've been ok with just one but as she compared the two her heart sank at how there was no chance of interacting with one another. Even their lunch periods were separate, her one hope out of all this crap vanquished before it even breathed life.

"Oh my god …" Said Lynn through gritted teeth. "This-"

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods High School, Cafeteria Monday Morning**_

"Food sucks.", Luan commented as she looked at Sam eat what she hoped was scrambled eggs.

Sam merely shrugged and kept eating, considering it was either this or starve.

"Better get used to it soon." Luna said as her gaze was directed elsewhere. "Won't always be able to eat up at home in the mornings, plus there's lunch."

"*sigh* I guess." Luan turned around slightly to face the direction Luna looked off at. "So, the Leni crowd get any bigger?"

"Yep, two more dudes and another chick. I knew Leni was popular last year, but this is just ridiculous."

Sam finished up the last of her school meal. "Didn't your older sister Lori shoo away most of the vultures around her last year?"

"Yeah, I guess I can see what she was so worried about now. Leni is more than talkative enough to manage all those people around her and way too nice to send anyone off."

"Hm guess the majority have chosen Royal Woods' new queen then."

"Queen?", Luan asked.

"Mhm, sort of a tradition here from what I can tell, always one woman at the top. Last year though it was sort of a duel monarchy with your sister Lori and Carol Pingrey at the helm."

"So what? Leni's in charge of the school?"

Sam looked over to where Leni was sitting just as two more people joined in and raised an eyebrow. "Um, yes and no. She may hold the sway, but I think everyone is kind of gunning for her favor to manipulate her right now."

Luna shifted slightly. "Maybe I should go get her and bring her over here."

"And risk pissing off a quarter of the seniors here, bad move I'd say. Your sister seems well enough at the moment anyway. If this really bothers you though we can snag her up before lunch starts so this doesn't happen again."

"I guess.", Luna responded unenthusiastically as a guy broke off from Leni's group and walked towards her.

"Hey, so your Luna, right?" The random male teen stated as he put on his best smile. "Name's Her-"

"Got a boyfriend.", Luna coldly stated without taking her eyes off Leni.

The guy merely scoffed and walked off mumbling to himself. "Thought bi girls were easy."

"Douche bag.", Luna uttered upon catching on what he said.

Luan held a puzzled slash worried look. "Ok one, granted he left of on a bitchy note you did rudely cut him off. And two, your secrets out?!"

"That's just another thing your going to have to get used to sis." Luna heaved. "The chumps and suck ups over by Leni who think they don't got a chance will migrate over to us to try and get to her, so watch out who tries to be overly nice to you for no reason."

"Don't have to worry about me and the friend department." Luan sadly thought before she spoke. "And the bi comment?"

"Not sure how it got started but rumor began last year that I swing both ways, I mean I do but it's not like I wanted to shout it out to the world right there and then. I can tell you now it was a real pain in the ass to deal with for a while with most dudes thinking I was an easy score."

Luan gave Sam a suspicious look.

Quickly picking up on what she might be thinking Sam spoke out. "I did not tell a single soul when Luna confessed to me. I'm just in the dark as her on who started the rumor in the first place."

Luna nodded in agreement. "That being said, only people who know bout my preferences for real at the moment are Sam, you, Chunk, Tabby, and Lincoln and obviously I trust all of you. Thankfully though it's just a rumor and for the most part it's all but dead."

"Jeez, and I thought middle school was bad.", Luan commented.

"Alright I think that's enough depression talk for one day." Sam interjected. "That douche did remind me of something very~ important. So Luna, tell that lucky guy your true feelings yet?"

Still ever vigilant on Leni, Luna broke into a loving smile. "Heh yeah I did, we're together now actually."

"Awesome dude, so who's the lucky guy?", Sam asked as she gulped down her milk.

"Lincoln.", Luna replied nonchalantly.

Luan went bug eyed and saw Sam nearly choke on her drink.

"Lincoln?!", Sam exclaimed.

Realizing what she had just said Luna averted her full attention back to her table, facing Sam and seeing her shocked expression.

"The guy's name is Lincoln." Luan spurted out instinctively to save Luna. "Not our brother heh, that'd be just weird. Right Luna?"

Luna watched as Sam shifted her gaze between herself and Luan, waiting for some kind of conformation.

"Y-yeah weird." Luna stuttered. "It's why I uh … why I didn't say his name in front of my little bro when we all hung out. Didn't want to ruin our family bonding time by freaking him out."

Sam let out a slight sigh of relief. "Oh man sorry about that Luna heh, not sure what I was thinking. Still though same name as your little bro, must be weird saying his name and not have your brother's face pop up in your head."

Luna gave a sheepish chuckle. "Yep, uh you got that right."

"Alright be right back, I'm going to go toss my plate."

As Sam got up and walked away Luan gave Luna a kick from under the table. "Luna are you trying to blow things already?!"

Luna immediately rubbed the point of impact. "Ow! Sorry man, I was just distracted. I'm seriously worried about Leni now, I mean look at all those people. I don't want them to swallow her whole."

"Just be more careful, thankfully Sam bought our fib just now." Luan pinched the bridge of her nose. "I told you involving your friends was a bad idea."

"She fell for the lie didn't she?"

"Yeah, for now. With what I've seen though she's going to get more and more curious until eventually, you'll either have to keep a straight face and lie that you broke up with _Lincoln_ or introduce her to a fake boyfriend."

"Ugh ok, I get it. Man, this day is starting to bite a little bit … I miss Lincoln already."

"Look alive, Sam's coming back."

Sam took her seat next to Luna smiling goofily at her cell as she mumbled. "Oh Joshua~, heh."

"What the big lug do now?", Luna asked.

"Woke up late and as I speak he's hauling ass over here."

 _Beeeeep_

"Hm, not fast enough it seems.", Luna commented as she got up and saw the crowd around Leni herd her away.

Sam gave Luna a slight push forward. "Hey, go ahead and make sure everything stays cool with Leni, I'll show Luan to her first class."

"Thanks Sam." Luna said as she rushed off for Leni. "I'll see you later guys!"

"Alrighty then, what's your first period class Luan?"

Luan handed Sam her schedule paper. "Geography."

"Oof I've had this teacher before. Sorry but that class is going to be so-"

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Middle School, First Period Monday Morning: Lynn**_

"Fucking boring." Lynn thought as she shifted in her seat, waiting for class to start. "Tardy bell hasn't even rung yet and I'm already sick of school. I'd be lucky to catch a glimpse of Linc at all today."

With nothing else worthwhile to do Lynn scanned the room to get a good look at her classmates she'd start the day with. Sadly, none of her friends were present and even more so anyone that even remotely seemed interesting enough to talk to. Yep, great first sucky day at school no Lincoln, no friends, and stuck in algebra right off the bat, how could things get any worse?

Lynn's attention shifted to the classroom's door and she rolled her eyes in annoyance at the sight of Maggie Wahlgren (age 13), wannabe emo and last year's annoyance for her in seventh period. Long as she sat far away from her this time around she might be tolerable. Upon thinking so Lynn looked around to see the available seats in class, seeing the only free one right next to her.

Lynn planted her face onto her desk and mumbled to herself. "God damn it."

"*sigh* Just great.", Maggie muttered as she took her seat next to Lynn.

"Got a problem?", Lynn asked challengingly.

"It's speaking to me right now."

"What was that bi-"

 _Beeeeep_

Lynn sighed and decided to let things go for now, knowing an upset on the first day of school would bring down the ire of her parents. As class started she and Maggie joined the myriad of groans the class emitted upon the teacher handing out work of all things. The rest of the day pretty much followed suit with class after class of tedious assignments and catching only mere glimpses of Lincoln as she hurried from one to the next, for all it was worth though he was smiling which gave her a strange sense of enjoyment that at least one of them was enjoying themselves.

Finally she caught a break during seventh period when the sound of a chair scraping next to her and a light tap to the back of her head caught her attention.

"Hey Lynn-sanity, you look like someone passed you in the field and scored the winning goal."

A genuine smile formed on Lynn as she saw one of her closest friends, Margo Dobecka (age 14). "Oh Margo, thank god! This day has been shit soon as the first bell rang."

"Couldn't be that bad."

"A sheet of practice Algebra equations along with homework to boot, not to mention the other class worksheets."

"Aw crap that's not good. Algebra is my next class after this one."

"Heh welcome to the shitty club. So didn't see you round lunch time, what lunch period you got?"

"Lunch b."

"Ah stuck with Lunch a myself. Some of the girls from the team were there to keep me company at least."

"Well that's nice."

"Hm, hey Margo."

"Yeah?"

"You uh, didn't happen to see my brother during lunch, did you?"

"Lincoln? Yeah I did, seemed to be enjoying his day from what I saw, laughing with his friends and such."

"That's good."

"Course that girl giving him googly eyes probably helped out a lot too."

Lynn nearly shot up from her seat. "Say what now?!"

"Oh yeah some girls passed him by, said their hello's and then one kept looking at him from her table every so often. Thought it was pretty cute."

Lynn drummed her fingers pensively along her desk. "So uh, what did she look like?"

Margo leaned back into her chair and thought for a moment. "Well if I had to go into detail, nice hourglass figure, dressed sort of rocker retro, and she had bit of her hair dyed purple."

Lynn's brow furrowed. "That sounds, awfully familiar."

"Hm well maybe you could ask Polly, she was hanging out with the girl."

A switch clicked in Lynn's head. "Tabby …"

"Huh?"

"Tabby, you know, one of the girls from that little clusterfuck when me and my sisters set my brother up with four dates at once."

"Oh~, your sister Luna's friend, right?"

"Yeah, Luna's friend."

"Aw well isn't that nice, one of em seems to have a thing for Lincoln."

"Nice, sure."

 _Beeeeep_

"Welp, let's see what this class hits us with Lynn."

"Mhm.", Lynn replied uncaringly as her eyes were stuck like glue towards the clock over the teacher's desk.

"As if school didn't seem long enough." Lynn thought. "This class just got a whole lot-"

* * *

 _ **Gus' Games and Grub, Kitchen Monday Afternoon: Lori**_

Longer, such was how she viewed her time at work compared to her part time days considering there wasn't much to do aside from making sure the kitchen was spotless and stand at the service counter doing nothing. Course she expected things to be a little dead what with it being a school day and all and it was easy money if you thought about it. Still, you'd think at least one kid would skip the first day of school just for the hell of it.

As Lori went above and beyond by taking stock of the supplies in the kitchen, due to sheer boredom, her boss, Gus Tatasciore (age 50), waltzed in.

He coughed into his fist to get her attention. "Lori I'm going to be heading out a bit, got some errands to run, so I need you to show the new girl the basics here."

"New girl?"

"Oh, guess I forgot to mention it to ya. Friend of mine asked if I could help his kid get a part time job while she goes galivanting about to make her resume for college look all nice and proper. Up for it?"

"Sure thing Mr. Gus."

"Good. Alright you can come in now lass."

Lori's eyes perked up as she saw Carol Pingrey (age 18) entered the room. "C-carol?!"

"Lori?!", Carol jubilantly cried as she moved in for a hug.

"Hm so you two know each other then?" Mr. Gus questioned. "Perfect, makes things easier. Just don't goof around, I still expect some work to be done."

"Got it sir.", Lori replied as she squeezed Carol back.

With that said Mr. Gus left the two teens to catch up with each other.

"Oh man I didn't expect to run into you here." Carol said as she let go of Lori. "I thought you would've been out of here already at some campus."

"I'm sticking around until Leni finishes her school semester. Kind of want to take online courses and keep her company when she goes off to whatever campus she chooses to go to."

"Aw that's sweet."

"And you?"

"Oh just stacking as much as I can onto my resume before I apply. You know how colleges are, the more diverse you seem, the more they'll want you to show off to the competition."

"Hm true, but you picked here to work? I mean not that I don't mind you being here, but this place doesn't exactly scream look at me."

Carol shrugged. "Most of the jobs in town have been taken up by our graduating peers. Only reason Gus even hired me is because he and my dad play golf together. Still, seems I lucked out."

"Heh, I can say the same least I won't be bored to death now. Come on, let me give you the basic tour of this place."

A mere hour passed, much to Lori's dismay, as she finished up showing and teaching Carol the simple ins and outs of her new job. She noted how time could be quite fickle in that regard, seemingly slow earlier in the day as she wanted nothing more than to get back home to hash things out with her sisters and now that she had enjoyable company how it paced forward abruptly.

"So, Lori." Said Carol as she took a seat in a booth across from Lori. "Is the rumor true?"

"Rumor?"

"About you and Bobby? You guys broke up?"

Lori sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Who said that?"

"Heard it from Dana, but she said she heard it from Becky, who heard it from Teri, who heard it fro-"

"I think I get it." Lori interjected with an annoyed tone. "Guess someone must have seen the whole thing go down at the mall that day."

"So it's true?"

"*sigh* Yes, it's true."

"Wow I'm sorry to hear that … So again, sorry for being so nosy, but does that mean the other thing is too?"

"Which is?"

"Because there's another guy?"

"What?!"

"I'm just repeating what I heard.", Carol meekly said defensively.

Lori fumed. "Don't people have any respect for someone else's privacy?! Ugh!"

"S-sorry."

Lori propped her elbows onto the table and buried her face in her hands. "It's not your fault … So what are people assuming?"

Carol nervously looked away and acted coy. "Assuming?"

"Carol."

"… Some people are saying that you cheated on Bobby, others that the guy your seeing is married."

Lori rolled her eyes and lifted her face. "So the usual crap people spew when they have no idea what's really going on, wonderful."

"Your friends … we, we don't think that's the case."

"Thanks … Guess I should tell you how things really went down then huh."

"You don't have to."

"No, if there's going to be blatant lies going on out there about me at least some people need to know the truth of things … There's really no way of tiptoeing around it so I'll just admit it, yes there is another guy."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I can't say, I have my reasons so you'll just have to accept that for now, but I will say the guy isn't … married."

Carol scratched the side of her head. "Um ok I guess. So what's the deal between the three of you then?"

"Well it sort of came from left field but I ended up coming to the realization that my feelings for Bobby were based on how he held a candle towards who I really felt for. I tried to reason it away at first but when I really thought on it everything was just so eerily similar that there was no point in me denying it anymore. So I, I broke up with Bobby afterwards, it wouldn't have been fair to have kept it going."

"I … wow."

"I really wanted to stay friends with him after, but it doesn't seem like it's going to be happening. We haven't spoken since then, so there it is, that's what really happened. There wasn't any cheating, the guy I'm in love with didn't even know at the time."

"At the time?"

"Yeah, I sort of ended up telling him my feelings … by accident."

"Accident? How does that even work?"

Lori smiled a bit. "Hm, well it turns out to be something awfully romantic in the end if you think about it, but sorry that part is kind of for myself as well."

"So a mystery guy eh? Well least I have some idea of what's going on. You uh, want the others to know?"

"Yes … I'll tell them myself though, probably best to hear it straight from me."

"Ok then, well let's talk about something else then in the meantime. How's the family doing?"

"Heh, still chaotic as always but what else do you expect." A thought then occurred to Lori. "Hey Carol."

"Hm?"

"I'm curious about earlier this year when you came to my house out of the blue that one time. How exactly did my brother convince you to come over?"

"Lincoln? Aw the little charmer, he ended buttering me up about how my radiating beauty would be the only thing that could make the family picture great again since you couldn't do it."

Lori's nails dug slightly into the tabletop. "Oh really?"

Carol nodded her head as she broke out into a small smile. "Yeah, truth be told though I went in the first place because I wanted to help you out in some way, the compliments he gave didn't hurt though."

"Well, that's nice to know."

"Uh Lori, you ok? Your eyes twitching a bit there."

"Mhm just peachy, must be your imagination." Lori replied as she tried to recompose herself. "So how's your family Carol?"

As Carol prattled on about recent events with her family Lori gave herself a good mental kick in the rear. There was absolutely no reason to get jealous over Lincoln's compliments to Carol, for one they weren't together then and two Carol in no way felt that way towards him.

"Get a grip Lori." She thought. "There's no way Carol could ever develop feelings for Lincoln. Heh, that's just-"

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Middle School, Second Floor Hallway Monday Afternoon: Lynn**_

"Crazy chick! Watch where you're going!", A random boy called out as Lynn nearly knocked him on his ass zipping by.

Ignoring him completely Lynn weaved through the crowd, making her way downstairs and towards Lincoln's classroom. As she exited the stairwell and rounded the corner the sight of his all too familiar turkey tail popped up from the exiting students.

"Lincoln!", Lynn shouted with glee.

"Lynn?" Lincoln managed to utter before she grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Whoa Lynn, the arm, watch the arm!"

Barreling past the schools' back doors, Lynn pulled Lincoln out into the bleachers by the football field. Once under the cover of shadows she peered through the small openings in the bleachers to see if anyone had noticed or followed them, seeing no soul whatsoever. Wasting no time, she dropped her backpack and turned to see her oh so delicious quarry rub his arm.

"I think my left arm is longer than my right arm now." Lincoln commented as Lynn approached. "Seriously you got to take it easy on my a-"

She cut him off with a kiss, a kiss she had been yearning for since her first class. With little resistance she slid his backpack off of him as she took in Lincoln with every sense she could at the time, taste, smell, touch, and sight, the last of which helped her notice something. She couldn't help but smile at seeing his arms shaking as they hovered just inches apart from holding her, no doubt nervousness on whether it was alright to grab her or not.

She parted her lips from him and whispered into his ear. "It's ok Lincoln, you can grab me as hard as you want."

Lynn nearly yelped as he immediately took the invitation, digging his fingers into her as he grabbed her rear and pulled her close. She smiled smugly at how aggressive he was and rewarded his bravado with several kisses along his neck. The action only seemed to spur him further as he gulped and returned the favor, slowly making his way lower and lower towards her chest.

"That's' right Linc." She thought. "I'm the only girl you should be focusing on while were he- … Wait, why'd you stop?"

"Uh, Lynn I think our times up.", Lincoln stated.

Lynn looked to where Lincoln was facing and saw a group of boys tossing a football around head towards the field, eliciting an annoyed sigh from her.

"Are you kidding me? It's the first day of school, go home you fucking jerkoffs.", She growled.

"Not much we can do. It was fun while it lasted though." Linc shyly commented. "Come on, let's go before they see us under here."

Feeling a bit defeated she begrudgingly agreed, following Lincoln along the side of the field as she flipped off the unaware boys. She may not have done much but in her mind she was at least a bit pleased she reminded Lincoln of what exactly was waiting for him with open arms every day. Only thing left really was to find out how he felt at a particular moment today.

As they came to a street crossing and paused she began her investigation. "So Lincoln, how was school for you today?"

"It was pretty great, you?"

"Aw c'mon you got to give me more details than that."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, how did each class go? Any problems come up? Meet anyone, _interesting_?"

Lincoln thought for a moment while they crossed. "Well …"

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Middle School, First Period Monday Morning: Lincoln**_

As Lincoln looked around he was a bit disappointed no one he knew was in class with him but with everything that happened this morning prior he still held a goofy smile. His phone buzzed and upon checking it saw a good luck message from Clyde to which he wished for him as well in his reply. The chair next to him then scraped and a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey Lincoln."

Lincoln turned and was surprised to see Haiku (age 11) of all people. "Haiku? Hey it's been awhile, how have you been?"

Haiku shrugged. "About as well as one person can be really."

"Oh that's good, I think."

 _Beeeeep_

"Don't know about you but I'm sort of glad English is my first class.", Linc commented.

Haiku eyes piqued slightly with curiosity. "Really? Why is that?"

"I've come to appreciate how being creative through writing can influence your speech in real life, and recently, it's been quite a boon for me.", He replied as his goofy smile returned.

"Like what?"

"Oh, family matters."

"Hm, well good to know I'm seated next to someone with an appreciation for the subject."

"Alright settle down class." The homeroom teacher called out as he took out a clipboard. "Starting roll call now, forgive me if I pronounce your name wrong."

The class remained silent, with a few students texting under their desks as others tried to rest their eyes for a moment.

"Haiku Waters?"

Haiku raised her hand. "Present."

The teacher let out an annoyed sigh. "Miss, I'm not sure how you did it but changing your name to something you think is cool will not fly by me. What's your real name?"

Haiku returned her own annoyed sigh as she dug into her backpack and took out a manila folder. She then approached the teacher and handed it to him.

"What's this?", He questioned.

"It's my official name change record, with both of my parents' signatures.", Haiku replied.

He scanned the document. "Oh … So that is your real name then."

"Indeed."

"Um sorry then." He handed the folder back. "Take your seat then."

"I always thought that was just your nickname." Lincoln whispered as Haiku returned to her seat. "I'm guessing since you brought that with you this isn't the first time something like this happened."

"No it's my real name and yes, more times than I could count really but I don't regret changing my name one bit."

"What's your original name?"

"Sorry Lincoln but I'd rather keep it to myself."

"Fair enough."

The class proceeded rather mundanely afterwards till the alarm for the next class sounded off. Out in the hall Lincoln checked his schedule and headed for his next class, Math. If anything would possibly kill his mood it could very well be this subject.

As he took his seat his vision was robbed as his eyes were covered.

"Guess who~.", A cheery feminine voice called out.

"Uh, Paige?", He guessed.

"Nope."

"Kat?"

"Wrong again."

"… Sadie?"

"Oh~, I'm sorry that answer is also incorrect. Give up?"

"Yes."

"Ta-da~!", A young peppy girl exclaimed as she appeared in front of Lincoln.

Lincoln examined her and tried his best to remember who it was he was looking at. She had dark brown hair with dual buns situated on both sides of her head. Her figure was somewhat average and her height was about as normal too.

Lincoln scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I'm sorry but I don't remember."

The girl pouted a bit. "Aw, I mean I know I've lost a little weight and that I look different without my get up, but you must at least recognize my sunny disposition."

"… Sorry, still not ringing any bells."

"Hm, I see." She held out her hand. "Well it's ok, want to shake hands and reintroduce ourselves?"

"Sure, I'm Lincoln L- GAH!"

The shock from the joy buzzer in her hand cut him short as she giggled. "Pleased to meet you Lincoln _GAH_ my name is Amanda McCann (age 11) but you could can call me-"

"Giggles." Linc interrupted as he slowly came back from the electric shock. "How could I forget your _shocking_ entrance from last time. Sorry, really."

"Heh you do remember me huh, figured your mind needed a bit of a _jolt_ to kickstart your memory. I forgive you too for that pun you just made." She took her seat next to Lincoln. "How've you been?"

"Pretty great actually. You?"

"Oh just fantastic! Went to a comedy club camp over the summer and man do I have some new material just begging to be spoken. Care to be my willing audience."

"Hm, listen to your jokes or focus on math. Mmm tough choice.", He teased.

Picking up on what he was doing she gave him several pokes along the side of his chest.

"Haha! Ok, ok enough poking I was just teasing!" He wheezed as he caught his breath. "Course I'll listen to your material. Just promise me you got enough to last the whole school year."

"Ha easy promise. Want to hear one right now?"

 _Beeeeep_

"Just don't make me laugh too hard. Don't want the teacher getting after us."

A sly grin crossed her face. "Heh, now that's a promise I'm not sure I can keep."

Right off the bat the giggling pair were called out as soon as class began and several more times as it progressed, stopping only when the teacher threatened separation. Lincoln counted his blessings for scoring two people to speak for his first two classes with as the bell for the next sounded. After saying his goodbye to Amanda, a soft jab to his arm garnered his attention.

"Hey snowball.", Tabby called out with a smile.

"Hey Tabby." Linc replied. "Was wondering when I'd bump into you."

"How's the morning been?"

"I've been lucky so far. You?"

"A little here and there but that's mostly cause I'm not much of a morning person."

"Hey wait a second, you're not using your accent."

Tabby blushed slightly. "You said I didn't need it, right?"

"Hm yeah I did."

"S-so anyway what do you have up next?"

Lincoln checked his schedule. "Science."

"Really?! Let me see that paper really quick." Tabby compered his with her own. "Rockin! We got the same class together and lunch to boot!"

"Huh and so my lucky streak continues."

Tabby linked her arm with Lincoln's. "C'mon let's go before the good seats get taken!"

Not resisting, Lincoln let himself get pulled along towards his next class, hearing another familiar voice as he entered.

"Hey Lincoln!"

Lincoln felt like he was on a winning streak when he spotted Liam (age 11). "Hey Liam!"

"How you been bu-" He paused, his face souring slightly at the sight of Tabby. "Oh, hey Tabby."

"Liam.", Tabby uncaringly said.

Lincoln awkwardly coughed as he took his seat next to Liam and Tabby to Lincoln.

"So Lincoln." Said Liam as he tried his best to keep his cool. "How were your final days of summer?"

"Pretty awesome.", Lincoln replied as he thought of his sisters.

"I can attest to that." Tabby boldly added. "Me and the girls put on a bitchin concert and Linc here had front row seats to the whole event."

"What and you didn't bring me along Lincoln?!" Liam protested. "I love concerts!"

"There was a no douche policy.", Tabby thought to herself.

Lincoln shyly chuckled. "Sorry Liam, my sister Luna invited me last second, plus it was sort of a … _bonding_ thing between us."

Liam sank into his seat. "Well not much I can argue against if things turned out like that I reckon."

"Not like you would've been welcome anyway.", Tabby mumbled.

 _Beeeeep_

"Oh look, the bell." Lincoln nervously mentioned. "Guess we should focus on class heh."

Tabby and Liam grumbled in agreement, only to continuously vie for his attention throughout the classes introduction. Feeling a bit of relief when the bell rang Lincoln sped for the door, not wanting to get caught in another spat between the two. He figured given enough time in the coming days they might calm down to some degree.

To avoid getting slowed down he had checked ahead of time where to go this period and ended up swiftly entering his next classroom, Home Economics. Spotting the all too familiar of his curly hair, Lincoln took his seat next to the sleeping Rusty.

"Hey man." Said Lincoln. "Worn out already?"

Rusty lifted his face to reveal several hand shaped marks on his cheeks. "Hey Linc, uh not exactly."

"Dude what happened to your face?"

"Oh this? Just some rejections, very painful rejections, but nothing ventured nothing gained."

"Hm might want to take it easy."

"What? Nonsense it'll take more than a couple of slaps to keep the Rust Man down."

"Well your choice in the end really. So, I'm surprised to see you in this class."

Rusty gave a smug chuckle. "Are you kidding me? Home Economics is ground zero for scoring some cuties. Just you wait this class is going to be awesome and easy."

 _Beeeeep_

Lincoln looked around and bumped his elbow into Rusty. "Uh Rusty."

"Yeah Linc?"

"I um, I'd hate to be the one to burst your bubble, but."

"But what?"

Lincoln pointed out towards the classroom. "There's only guys here."

"What?!" Rusty franticly looked about the room. "Oh come on! Why~?!"

"I guess every guy had the same idea. Though I just came here cause I'm already good at this sort of thing."

"This sucks."

"Hey least we're partnered up here."

"I guess. So meet up with Clyde or anyone else yet?"

"From the gang I've only met you and Liam. Far as I know me and Clyde only have one class together and lunch."

"Cool what lunch period you got?"

"A."

"Well least the three of us can hang out next period then."

"Hey see? Things aren't so bad Rusty."

"Well hopefully the food doesn't suck."

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Middle School, Cafeteria Monday Afternoon**_

"And it sucks, figures.", Rusty groaned as Lincoln took a seat next to him.

"Can't be that bad." Linc rebutted as he took in a spoonful. "Gack! … Of course, what do I know really."

"Guys!"

Expecting Clyde, Rusty and Lincoln turned instead to see Zach speeding towards them with Liam slowly closing in as well.

Lincoln held up his hand to receive an incoming high five from Zach. "Hey Zach. How's the day been treating you?"

"You guys are the highlight of my day." Zach responded as he took a seat. "What does that tell you?"

"Sorry to hear man."

"Hey Lincoln. I've been itchin to ask ya somethin." Liam interrupted. "Why the heck did you and Tabby come into class with your arms linked?"

Rusty's eyes boggled slightly. "Wait your already linking arms with some chick?!"

"Whoa slow down there!" Said Lincoln as he raised his hands defensively. "That doesn't mean anything. We're just friends and besides I already have a …"

"Have a what?", Rusty inquired.

Lincoln gulped and began to hate himself for almost letting out that he was in a relationship, not even considering how much his friends would butt their noses in to find out with who no less.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Lincoln thought it best to admit something they thought they knew. "Have a crush on … Ronnie Ann."

"Oh right, duh."

"Still weird to see you both like that.", Liam commented.

"Lincoln!"

The group faced the happy bundle of joy that was Clyde as he approached them.

Lincoln returned his enthusiasm as he made room for him to sit. "Clyde hey! How are classes?"

"Pretty good, I've already organized all my assignments so far into my daily planner an-"

"Hey Lincoln!"

Lincoln looked around and saw that Rusty had sat up straight and that Liam had put on a dour face before seeing several familiar faces approach. "Hey Tabby, ladies."

Haiku and Giggles gave their own respective waves as Polly Kidder (age 11) came up and gave a good old shoulder punch to Lincoln. "Well well, been awhile Lincoln. Hey Rusty, how's your arm faring nowadays?"

"I c-can twist it in several new directions now.", Rusty uttered in a shy tone.

Tabby coughed into her fist to get Polly's attention.

"Oh right, my bad." Said Polly as she gave a wave goodbye and went with the others on ahead to their table without Tabby.

"So when did all you guys become friends?", Lincoln asked.

"Oh well we got to talking after the dance and one thing led to another." Tabby replied. "So Lincoln, I talked it over with the gals and they didn't seem to mind. Was wondering if you wanted to come sit with us for today?"

Lincoln could immediately feel Rusty and Liam's eyes boring into the back of his skull. "Uh maybe next time Tabby, promised the guys I'd sit with them today."

Slight disappointment crossed her face. "Oh, ok. No big deal anyway, I'll see you later."

"Later Tabby." Lincoln turned his attention back to his table and met Rusty's judgmental gaze. "What?"

"What do you mean what?!" Rusty exclaimed. "It's barely the first day of school and you get invited over to the girls table?! I thought you said you only met up with Liam so far back in fourth period!"

"I said from the gang! I didn't think you also meant anyone else outside our group."

Rusty plopped his face onto the table. "Ugh why do you get all the luck?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "I told you already we're just friends, an invite doesn't mean anything. Can we please just eat now?"

The group awkwardly agreed and continued lunch without further interruptions, unaware of Tabby's eyes focusing on Lincoln from time to time.

As the bell for the next period rung out several students carrying bundles of clothes caught Linc's eye. "What are those?"

Zach looked out towards where Lincoln was staring. "Oh those are ACU uniforms."

"AC what?"

"ACU, army combat uniform."

"Why do they have that?"

"It's part of being in L.O.T.C."

"Uh …"

"*sigh* Leadership officer training corps, it's kind of like a mini military school class."

Lincoln held a perplexed look. "Do they not like having fun?"

"To each their own I guess."

Lincoln simply shrugged and headed off for his next class knowing without a doubt he'd never be caught choosing that elective.

Along the way Polly came up and bumped into him. "Hey there Linc, where ya headed?"

"Social Studies.", He replied as he regained his balance.

Polly grinned. "Ya don't say eh? Ditto."

"Really?"

"Mhm least we have each other to talk to if things turn south and boring."

As they entered their class together they both took seats in the back.

"Hey Polly."

"Hm?"

"Sort of wondering what happened with Rusty. Specifically that arm comment during lunch."

"Oh that. Well after you and Ronnie Ann left the scene at the dance that day ol Rusty couldn't handle my more, _athletic_ moves on the dance floor and I ended up breaking his arm."

"Oh."

"And spraining his ankle."

"… Oh."

"And possibly some spinal damage the way he was bent over."

 _Beeeeep_

"Yeesh … Well as much as I'd like to question how Rusty is even alive right now, let's uh focus on class for now, shall we?"

Polly agreed after chuckling slightly from Lincoln's reaction and leaned back into her chair. Despite her few attempts to pester Lincoln for a conversation to lighten things up every few minutes, class proceeded normally.

When the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class Polly spoke up. "So what ya got next Linc?"

"P.E. with Clyde."

"Aw shame, already had that earlier. Would've loved a workout buddy during."

Lincoln cringed at the thought of a daily tangle with Polly and sports. "Yeah heh, _shame_."

"Well I'll see you another time then, later."

"Later Polly."

Making his trek to the other side of school Lincoln eventually came across the gymnasium doors with Clyde planted front and center right next to them. When the inseparable duo made eye contact they both smiled and fist bumped each other, entering afterwards and heading towards the gyms changing locker room entrance.

"Ready for this Clyde?", Linc questioned.

"Can't be that bad.", Clyde responded optimistically.

Upon entering they were immediately met with the sight of older boys poking fun at the new meat around them along with the stench of years of body odor. Both Clyde and Lincoln began to sweat nervously due to their surroundings.

"Just lay as low as you can Clyde." Lincoln whispered. "Just got to get by the first couple of days before the older kids get tired of trouncing on us. It's only half an hour, not so bad when you think abou-"

"You are one weird looking albino"

Lincoln sighed and turned to correct whoever had just spoken. "I am not an albin-Oh …"

The sight of the older brute of a boy before Linc made him swallow his words. He looked between both him and Clyde with a face that obviously held cruel intentions once he made up his mind on what to do.

"Hey those guys are cool, they're with me."

The trio turned to see Bumper Yates Jr. (age 12) approach calmly towards the older boy. Without resistance the bully simply rolled his eyes and shrugged before making his way towards another unlucky individual.

"How the heck did you do that?!", Lincoln exclaimed as Clyde himself breathed heavily into a paper bag.

"Oh I often tutor some of the older kids from time to time. I'm sort of the only reason they made it to the next grade in the first place.", Bumper replied.

"Well thanks for the save."

"But of course Lincoln, we're neighbors after all. You guys should hurry and get changed though, don't want to be late to class."

Not favoring the risk of bumping into someone else who Bumper couldn't influence away Clyde and Lincoln rushed to get changed, with the latter being mindful of his hickey, and soon joining Yates and a few other old classmates out on the gym floor. Feeling generous the coach in charge of the class gave a free period which resulted in the majority of the students sitting on the bleachers to lay about much to his disliking. As they chatted Linc felt now wasn't the best time, nor any time soon for that matter, to divulge what was really happening with him, opting him to ask about Clyde's summer vacation as their subject for now.

Half an hour later Lincoln had entered his final class for the day and scanned the room, seeing no one at all he could talk to or even seemed remotely interested in talking with him.

"Can't all be winners.", He thought as he took the last available seat.

Still with all but one of his classes having someone to speak with he felt he really lucked out. As the bell rang he lost himself in blissful thought thinking overall how everything seemingly went from him having a lonely heart to now being crushed by a tidal wave of love. His face formed a content expression as he felt this was the start of a new and wonderful chapter in his life.

* * *

 _ **? ? ?: Lincoln**_

" _I was such a fool … so naïve."_

* * *

 _ **October 29, 2017 Outskirts of Royal Woods Sunday Mid-morning: Lincoln**_

"N-ninety-two … S-sir! Done with my push-ups! Permission to s-stand!", Lincoln shouted through strained breath.

"… Granted.", His instructor replied.

Lincoln felt his body nearly give out as he struggled to get up. Everything within him cried out and begged for rest but he knew full well that if he submitted to his pulsing pain he'd be sent home without a care. Instead he stood at attention and waited for his instructor to announce the next exercise.

As if sensing his inner struggle, the instructor bore a sadistic smile and called him out on it. "You can always go home Lincoln, doesn't matter to me one bit. Do you want to go home Lincoln? Do you?!"

"No sir!", Lincoln responded while he tried to put on a brave face.

"You sure? You know what's coming up next."

"Yes sir!", Lincoln cried more stoically.

A slight scowl with a sense of annoyance crossed the instructors face as he cracked his knuckles. "Alright then, take your combat stance soldier! Combat exercise begins now!"

Nervously, Lincoln raised his arms in a defensive stance, knowing it was somewhat futile but vital if he wanted to learn more. As his instructor approached and easily pushed his pre-emptive strike out of the way a single thought spurred Linc's will onward as his more powerful opponent landed a striking blow to his gut.

" _For them."_

Lincoln fell to his knees immediately to the new coursing pain, attempting desperately to regain his lost breath and recompose his train of thought.

"Get up Loud! You know the drill, no mercy!", His instructor bellowed as he delivered a kick to the young man's side.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Sorry all this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but took a little nap when I came back home from work and next thing I knew it was dawn already and time for more work. On a good note though I am happy to announce to those who have read the little "Freaking Out" addition on my explanation story that support has gotten back to me and the evil review glitch has been dealt with. I can now see all your critique and questions normally now. My original solution was just having you all pm me questions but as for the guests on this site well that would've screwed all of you. To that I say why not make an account here? By no means do you have to write a story to become a member and this is not an attempt to get more favorites/follows, it's to help benefit you. You can cut out so much hassle by saving which stories you like and which you want to be updated on, best part it's all anonymous. Hell you can make an account and pm me that you're not going to follow me just to spite me, so come on and help make the FanFiction community grow a little more. Anyways back to the story; for those avid** Flagg1991 **fans you all may recognize some things from that little news section Lincoln viewed. It's sort of a shoutout to his more, what's the right word, unappreciated works. I recommend you read his first Loud House piece, granted you may hate me for saying so, though as a warning it is not romance focused ... will definitely give you feelings nonetheless. Also some last things to mention, holy crap, nearly three hundred follows and favorites to my story and a good chunk to me as well. Guess I can add some more things to my profile along with my DeviantArt account name though I have no drawings to call my own. Speaking of I am on the look out for an artist still, so if you guys have any Deviant recommendations or if you fancy yourself an artist please pm me. I was actually in the midst of getting** JumpJump **to do a cover for my story until his shocking disappearance *sob*. The little YouTube gaming video starring moi is also out if any are interested. Can easily tell who I am with my game tag though it's nothing fancy,** Armello Strategy & Tactics Multiplayer: Weighing in with Griotte **, is the name for any interested in me killing a winning streak mwehehe. Last thing, my other "Back to Work" chapter event going on currently will stay up long as the nuisance is in effect. Alright all, see you next chapter.**


End file.
